Need You Now
by MissAmieB
Summary: Once glance at each and they both fell in love with each other before they even met. But danger surprises her - can he tell her how he feels before it's too late. Rated M for later chapters. AH/OC JJ/SR DR/OC DM/PG EP/OC
1. I See You, You See Me

Chapter One: I See You, You See Me

A/N: This is my first fan fiction story. It is a crossover for NASCAR and Criminal Minds. Weird I know? LMAO. Please add to favorites and comment on it.

(APOV) Orlando, FL Amie was a simple girl but never had any luck in love. She was always had the wrong guy or cheap bastard that would not pay for anything. If only her prince charming would come to save her on a white horse and ride into the sunset. But she thought fairy tales don't happen. Being 27 years old, things were going to be different for her.

Shit! Im gonna miss my flight to Concord, NC , Amie thought to herself. She ran frantically to the terminal to where her flight was gonna be. Almost running over kids and parents as they where talking to there own destinations.

We are now boarding to Concord, NC ... She heard over the intercom. Amie was so close to the terminal . When she ran right into this tall, dark skinned man.

I am so sorry , Amie said to him. Amie quickly picking up her stuff and dusting herself off. It's Okay, In a hurry? Derek Morgan said. Yeah I am gonna be late for my flight Amie said back.  
Oh okay, My name is Derek Morgan Derek politely told her his name.  
Nice to meet you Derek, My name is Amie Henderson Amie said with a smile.

Last Boarding Call for the flight to Concord, NC

Shit! I gotta go Derek, My flight is about to leave Amie told him.  
Nice to meet you and have a save flight Derek said.

Amie ran quickly to where the lady who was pulling the tickets. She pulled out her ticket and handed it to the lady with a smile. She turned back around and saw Derek with his team. She wanted to wave to him to say thanks for helping her pick up her stuff. But he had his back to turned to him. That's when she saw him.

He was tall, dark and handsome. He seemed much older then her, but something about him captured her. That's when she realize he looked right at her, along with Derek. Amie saw Derek looking at her and she politely waved. She quickly turned away...Her heart racing and she didn't know why.

She doubt she would ever see him. Amie walked quickly onto the plane to find her seat and be the start of a new life.

(DPOV)

Derek waved to Amie as she walked onto the plane. He had to admit she was pretty hot. Definitely different then most of the girls he had been with in his past.

Derek, HELLO?! Spencer asked. DAMN You Spencer , Derek thought to himself Aaron asked, Who was that? Her name is Amie and she basically tackled me. Derek answered.

Dave, Emily and Spencer all laughed.

Who knew a girl could tackle the great Derek Morgan Dave said.  
Oh Shut up Rossi, Let's go figure out who this UNSub is and arrest him Where is JJ? Emily asked I think she went to the bathroom Aaron answered.

Then a beautiful blonde walked up to the team.  
Sorry guys, I really had to pee. JJ said to the team. It's okay, Lets go to the police station and let's deal with this UNSub Dave said to the team.

They all started to walk outside the terminal and towards there cars to get the UNSub.

(APOV)

Aaron's heart fluttered just a bit. When he looked into her eyes, he felt something he had never felt. Not even with Haley. She was beautiful and different. But he thought to himself, he doubt he would never see her again. That's when Spencer had awoken up from his little thoughts. He wanted to see her again. Aaron did not know why or what the reason was, but he hoped just maybe there was something there.

He got into the driver's seat and headed to the police station with his heart in knots. 


	2. A New Life, A New Start

Chapter Two A New Life, A New Start

Amie had reached Concord, NC around 7pm that night. She was stilling thinking about the tall dark and handsome guy. She didn't even know his name at all. It was wracking her brain. Maybe she should look up Derek on Facebook or some social network. Amie didn't have time tonight, she needed to get to the hotel and get some rest. A very important meeting with the Art Director for Richard Petty Motorsports. It would be a new life and a new start from everything she had known.

When she reached the hotel, it was beautiful and luxurious. Amie entered the doors to the hotel and went to the front desk to check in. After she checked in, she went to her room to try and get some rest for tomorrow.

As, she got out of the shower, her mind couldn't help but think about his eyes, his smile and just his overall presence. It amazed her that she felt nervous around someone she never even met. She turned to look at her watch and realized how long she had been in there.

If I don't get out now, ill never get sleep , Amie thought to herself. When she got out, she put on some Pjs and soon feel asleep.

((Sleeping Dream Her first dream of Aaron Hotchner))

Amie was on the beach looking at the waves crashing and crying. He had hurt her so bad. Cheated on her, lied to her and got another girl pregnant. Why? What happened? Was it her? She needed the answers to theses questions. But she didn't know if she could face him. She was so lost in her train of thought. She didn't realize who was behind her.

Hey pretty girl, Why you crying? Hotch asked Why is it that every man I am with always ends up leaving me? Amie asked more deep in thought.  
You just haven't found the right one. You fail to realize, your a special woman. No one can compare to you. Amie, you need a man who will always be there and protect you. He wasn't it. Dont you dare think anything is wrong with you. It was all him, he couldn't see what he had when he was with you- then he is not worth it. Aaron replied to her. He lightly put his hand on her back to stroke it. Amie replied, Ive been with a few men, but I honestly thought he could have been the one. I guess people change when they come to being famous Aaron asked, Do you really think he could be the one? Does he treat you right? Do you look into his eyes and realize that you could spend the rest of you life with him? Amie answered Aaron between sniffle, No,When I look into his eyes, all I see are lies. I was stupid to think he could change. Aaron said, Sweetheart, your not stupid. You thought there could have been something there. And there wasn't. I am going to be honest with you, maybe someone close to you and is a friend of yours could be the one.

Amie faced Aaron. What do you see when you look at me? Amie asked. Her heart was racing and she couldn't breathe when she looked into his eyes. I see a beautiful, smart, determined woman who is just a little lost in love. Aaron replied. That is when Aaron realized what has been wondering all along. Could she be in love with him, as he was with her. He was always jealous of the guy she was with, he never treated her right the way he would treat her. Aaron leaned in and took his hands to her face.

The sound of the alarm woke Amie up from her dream, nightmare or whatever. She quickly got up and headed for the shower. She wanted to be clean and fresh for the interview. Amie wondered what the dream meant. Who was gonna hurt her, who was gonna get pregnant, what did all of it mean? She quickly put it out of her memory and focused on getting dressed.

She walked down to the lobby and hailed a cab to take her to Richard Petty Motorsports.

Where to miss? the cab driver asked.  
Oh um... she looked at the paper. 320 Aviation Dr . Amie replied.  
Okay. The cab driver said.

She let her mind drift off to what was to be expect.

30 Mins Later...

Amie noticed the big building with the numbers 9, 98, 43 & 19 on the wall. It was Richard Petty Motorsports. She got out of the cab and entered the building. There was a young, petite, blonde waiting at the desk.

Hello, How can I help you? the blonde asked. I am here to see Mr Richard Petty Amie answered.  
Okay, just a minute. Take a seat over there and he will be right with you. The blonde stated.  
Okay thank you Amie said.

The blonde picked up the phone to dial the number to Richard Petty.

There is someone here to see you for an interview the blonde had said to Mr Petty.  
Okay, I will be down there in a few minutes Mr Petty said.

He will be right down in a few minutes. The blonde had said to Amie.  
Okay, Thank you. Amie said to the blonde.

Amie was nervous as hell. She didn't know what to expect or what to think. Then she saw a tall man with a cowboy hat on.

Hi, You must be Amie Henderson? Mr Petty asked in a southern accent Yes I am. Its nice to meet you Mr Petty. Amie answered and putting her hand out to shake it. Its nice to meet you too, Follow me and we will go for the interview Richard said.  
Amie and Richard Petty went into a conference room.

Amie, I have looked over your work and its amazing. You are a very talented young woman. Richard stated. Ty Mr Petty, Amie said Richard laughed, Call me Richard, We would like you to be apart of our team. Amie Exclaimed, Are you serious? Yes I am, You will be working as a Graphic Designer in the Art Department. Richard stated.  
Wow, Thank You. I am really excited to work here. Amie stated.  
Richard said, You will be working Tuesday though Friday. And you can attend the races on Saturday and Sunday with us. You will be on salary at 55,000 dollars a year and more when you move up. It is a full time position. We also have a temporary housing if you are interested until you get on your feet. It ranges from 350-500 a month.

Thank you so much Amie said.  
You will start Next Monday, gives you time to settle in and relax before all the hard work. Richard said.

Let's take a look around and get you use to the place. Richard stated.  
Okay thank you. Amie said

Amie and Richard went to look around Richard Petty Motorsports. He showed her where they work on the cars, where his office was, where the Art Director's office was, where her office was, where the lunch room was and also where the bathrooms where at. He went over more information that was imperative for Amie to know and understand.

She left about an hour later and headed back to the hotel. She closed her eyes and thought to herself a new life and a new start . 


	3. Visions of Her

**Chapter 3 – Visions of Her ((Aaron's Side))**

I had just been at the police station for over 24 hours straight with no sleep. I was exhausted and so was the rest of the team. I just laided my head on the pillow and passed out.

((First Dream of Amie))

_She was sitting on the porch of the beach writing a song. I could tell she was crying again. A beautiful crying over a guy who had done her wrong. I thought I could treat her so much better. Jack already loved her and so did I. But I had to make her see how I felt. I could be so much better for her then that asshole. _

_Amie was saying the lyrics to where I could hear it. She didnt even notice me._

"_What do you call it .When broken hearts are not done healing. You throw down your cigarette but it's still hot. Well I've learned a lot. And here's what I've got. Well didn't I think you would always love me_

_And didn't I want you to take care of me baby. No, well that ain't happenin'.No no no. Wouldn't I love just to rise above this . You gotta believe . I have suffered enough to be free. So I'm officially leavin'_

_Just a kiss on the cheek and . I'm gone." Amie said to herself._

"_I like it, its gotta rough rocky sound to it." Aaron said._

_That's when I noticed she jumped out of her chair. And I caught her._

"_Oh shit, Aaron you scared the shit of me" Amie said. _

_Aaron just laughed, "Sorry didn't mean to scare you, but its a beautiful song."_

"_Thank you Aaron, I'm not very good at writing songs and poems, but it just popped in my head and had to write it down." Amie stated._

"_I take it, its about him?" Aaron asked. _

"_Yeah, it is about him and all the feelings I have pent up for the past weeks. This vacation has been an eye opener. I couldn't be with someone who just wants to go off and cheat on me with some skank and getting her pregnant." Amie said harshly. _

"_You don't have to worry about him anymore. He is not worth any of your tears or pain" Aaron said with pain in his voice._

_It pained to see her hurt. He wanted to be able to heal her heart and have her for himself. He could show her the world and have a wonderful life together. He didn't even think that this girl he met over a year and half ago was going to change his world this much. The light had just hit her face in the right place. He took her face into his hands and...._

That's when I woke up to a phone call._ "Damn the person for calling me, the dream was just getting good" _I thought to himself.

"Hello?" I asked in a groggy voice

"Hey Aaron, Its Spencer, we got a break into the case. It's the bartender from Racheal's."

"Okay, I'm up and on my way down to the police station. I will be there shortly" I said.

I quickly got up and headed for the shower. As I walked out to the car, I completely forgot the dream and headed to the police station. All we wanted to do was catch this guy and head home.

I had gotten to the police station and found that Dave, Spencer and Derek had the man already in the interrogation room.

"You guys couldn't wait till I got here to arrest him" Aaron a little aggravated.

"We caught him trying to take another female" Derek said defensively.

"Okay, lets just get this over with" Aaron stated harshly.

"Dude you okay?" Dave said.

"Yeah, Just tired. Didn't get much sleep last night." Aaron said tiredly.

"Sorry that we had to wake you up man, but I thought you would like to see that we caught this bastard" Dave said to him, putting his hand on his shoulder. "How about after we interview and deal with everything, we go back and get some more rest before heading home?"

"Sounds good, Dave. We have been here for 4 days and I am ready to head home and see Jack" Aaron answered.

The next few hours seem to go by slowly for myself. All I wanted to do was to go back to sleep. I had only gotten at least 4 hours of sleep.

Dave and I had entered into the interrogation room. All I could say was the guy was nervous as fuck.

"We want to know why would you slip theses girls LSD and sneak them into you truck. And then RAPE THEM?" Dave asked.

"All I wanted was to be noticed and give theses girls what they wanted" the bartender said.

"That's a really fucked up way to do it" I said.

"I WANTED THEM TO FEEL ME. And I would do it again! Those husbands deserve to know there women were sluts." the bartender said.

"That does not justify anything. GOOD LUCK IN PRISION" I said

I got up pissed and walked out of the interrogation room.

"Well you are going to jail for the rape of the women and killing of the two husbands. GOOD Luck in jail jackass" Dave said harshly.

Dave quickly followed me out of the room. That is when I noticed her! It looked like her. But when she turned around it wasn't her. "_I swear I have this girl in my head and I do not even know her."_I thought to myself. I just wanted to head back to the hotel and get some sleep. "_There was hope I would see her again in my dreams" _I thought to myself again. I soon felt a tap on my shoulder.

"You okay Aaron?" Dave asked me.

"Yeah, I'm just extremely exhausted." I answered to Dave.

"We all are tired Hotch." Spencer said coming up to Dave and I.

"Let's head home and get much needed rest" Dave replied back to Spencer.

"Sound like a plan" Emily said walking to the rest of the team followed by Derek and JJ.

We all headed out the police station and back to the hotel to get our stuff, so we could head home. Once we got onto the plane, I quickly fell asleep to hopefully to dream about the girl I knew nothing about but I wanted to.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and it was Derek.

"What's up man? Your never like that in interrogation?" Derek asked

"It's nothing Morgan." I replied.

"Oh there is something wrong. You've been acting weird ever since the airport a few days ago" Derek said quietly.

"I had a strange dream and it's got me all twisted up" I replied cautionary for the others not to hear.

"Oh, You mean that girl I ran into at the airport?" Derek said.

"Yes, I don't even know her name or anything" I replied sadly

"Her name is Amie Henderson and she was on her way to Concord, NC" Derek said

"_Amie"_ I said to myself.

"What is in Concord, NC?" Derek asked.

"I have no clue, maybe a job. She didn't say why she was going there?" I replied.

"No, She didn't say why she was going there. All I know she was running late to catch her flight." Derek replied.

"Okay, Derek, I am going to get some more rest. I am extremely exhausted." I said.

"Okay Hotch, We are all extremely tired. Night Hotch" Derek said and went back to his seat. He put his headphones on and soon fell asleep.

I laid my head down and I finally knew her name – _"Amie. What a beautiful name." _I thought to myself. All I wanted to do was see her face again. Something about her was amazing and different. I definitely had visions of this girl I barely even knew.


	4. Long Time, No Talkie

**Chapter 4 – Long Time No Talkie**

**A/N: Since MissCrys was the first to comment on my first story, she will be added to the story as Amie's best friend. I want to thank you hun for reading the story. Her name will be Crissie and will be featured in this chapter. Don't worry Amie and Aaron will meet soon in the next few chapters. So stay tuned. **

**((Amie's POV)) – A week later...**

I was working on a project that required a lot of hours. My apartment was barely had anything it, mostly take out food. I didn't have much time to move all my stuff in, plus it was coming from Orlando. So I knew it was going to take a few days to all my stuff into the apartment. So what better way to kill time then jumping right into a major project – A big marketing campaign for Kasey Kahne and Elliot Sadler.

I thought to herself _"I should contact my cousin and see what she is up to." _

I knew that she was a cop but didn't know where she was station or anything. Her mom had given me the cell number and her office number. So I took out my cell phone and looked up the contact. I picked up the office phone number and dialed it. That's when I heard her voice over the speaker.

"JJ here" Jennifer said.

"Hey JJ, guess who this is?" I said

"OMG! Amie?" JJ asked.

Amie and JJ were best friends even though JJ was a little older then Amie. They only got to hang out a few times as they where kids, but Amie was the closest thing to a sister JJ had in her life.

"Umm duh cous." I said laughing into the phone.

"How have you been?" JJ asked laughing

"I am good, I work in Concord, NC at a NASCAR team doing there graphics and marketing." I replied to her.

"Wow sounds like fun and lots of money" JJ said.

"Yeah, its good pay. What have you been up to? Last time we spoke was at my father's funeral." I said to her.

"I've been good, working at the BAU in Quantico, Virginia. We profile criminals and try and figure out why they do what they do." JJ replied.

"BAU?" I asked

"Behavioral Analysis Unit" JJ said laughing

"Oh sounds intense. How many members are in your team?" I asked

"There's seven of us including me" JJ replied

"What do exactly do you do?" I asked.

"I am the liaison for the BAU, mainly the go person for the media and the team." JJ replied to Amie. Happy to hear from her cousin.

"Sounds easy. We should meet up and hangout." I said.

"Yes!! You, Penelope and I should go out and have a girls night" JJ replied.

"Who is Penelope?" I asked.

"Oh you will love her, Shes one of my best friends on the team. Basically family to us."

"She sounds nice. I would love to meet her and the rest of you team" I replied.

"JJ we need you in the conference room now. We have another case." A voice from the background had said.

"Okay, I will be there in a minute." JJ replied to him

"Sorry Cous, I gotta go, we have another case. Text me your cell phone number and we will figure something out." JJ replied.

"Okay hun, stay safe. Love yeah" I replied.

"_That voice made my heart jump. Could it be him? The one I've had constant dreams about."_ I thought to myself. I put the phone back on the receive and deceived to get back to work. I grabbed my cell phone and texted JJ, so she would have my cell phone. After I finished the text message, I noticed a sweet petite blonde girl walking into the room.

"Hi, my name is Crissie and I am Kasey's personal assistant." Crissie said.

"Hi Crissie, its nice to meet you. My name is Amie Henderson. I am one of the marketing and graphic designers." I replied to her.

"From what I heard, your one of the best Richard has working for him." Crissie said sweetly.

"Oh, I highly doubt that." Amie laughing

I motioned her to take a seat. Crissie sat in the chair looking at me nervous

"Is your first day?" I asked her.

"Yes and I am nervous." Crissie replied with a nervous laugh.

"Don't be nervous. We are meeting the drivers tomorrow. They will be heading to Daytona in the next few weeks." I replied sweetly to her.

"Do you know where my desk is? They told me to come ask you. Richard said, we will be working closely." Crissie asked me.

"Yeah, It's right over there next to the window. And I am glad we will be working closely together. It seems to be a man's world for NASCAR." I replied to her.

"Yeah it does to seem to be a man's world here." Crissie laughing slowly easing into her new environment.

"It's okay, I bet if we stick together, we can make it through this." I replied to her. Reassuring her.

"Sounds good to me. I am new to Stateville, NC" Crissie said.

"Well, So am I. I just moved her last week." I said.

"Why don't you come over to my apartment and we can talk so more" I asked her.

"Sounds like a plan" Crissie replied smiling.

"Okay, I get off around 7." I said

"Me too." Crissie said.

"Okay, We can hangout and discuss everything for the next few weeks about Kasey and RPM." I replied

"Okay. I need to get some work done before I meet the drivers." Crissie replied

"Me too." I said back to her.

Crissie and I both went about our business for the rest of the day. We wanted to get as much work done as we possibly can before tomorrow. My mind ended wandering back to his voice. It was definitely sexy. She wondered if JJ could set them up to where she could meet him. This was driving me crazy and I needed it to be put to rest.

Around 7pm, Crissie and I went to pick up pizza and headed to my apartment. We had a lot to go over before the meeting tomorrow. What was Kasey schedule, commercial shoots, photography shoots, promotional meetings and more. It would make my life easier when I knew things would be done so I could get my work done. Around 11pm, we decided to call it a night and head home. Once Crissie was gone, I took a shower and headed to bed.

_She definitely was a nice girl and was glad to be working with her._ I thought. But my mind wandered back to him. I wanted to see his face again and to hear his voice. _"In time, I hope"_ I thought.

Around 8 AM, I woke up. No dream of him. But instead it was a nightmare. I could not get it out of my head.

**((Nightmare))**

_I stood bloody and barely could walk. I did not know where I was or what happened? All I could remember was having a fight with him. Could he have done it? I was right for thinking he cheated on me and getting this girl pregnant. I hated him! But why did he do this? All I knew is I could barely breathe or walk. I took out my phone and dialed the one person I knew who could help._

"_Hello? Hello?" JJ asked._

"_JJ its Amie!" I said to her. _

"_Amie! I can barely hear you. It's loud cause of the race" JJ said_

"_JJ, I cant breathe or walk. Please find me" I said to her._

"_Amie where are you?" JJ asked_

"_I have no clue. All I know is its dark and I can barely move at all. OMG, I am bleeding badly." I replied back to my cousin._

"_Don't worry Amie, We will find you." JJ asked._

_I just remember passing out and hearing JJ speak but I did not phase me or have the strength to talk. _

_The next thing I remember was flashlights and voices that seem to blur together._

"_Is she okay?" JJ asking, trying not cry._

"_She is hurt pretty badly" Dave said._

"_Spencer CALL 9-11!!" Derek yelled._

"_OMG! My pretty princess!!" Penelope said._

_His voice seemed to be the most I recognize._

"_Dave? Is she going to be okay." Aaron said barely holding it together._

"_I hope so Aaron." Dave replied._

"_Where is the ambulance?" Emily asked._

_The last thing I actually thought I remember was being put into the ambulance and sent to the ER. JJ's voice was so low I could barely hear her._

"_Damn, That was the scariest nightmare I have ever had"_ I thought to myself. I could not worry about that right now. All I need was to concentrate was getting ready for the big meeting with Richard, the drivers, crew chiefs, Crissie and myself.

I headed out to the apartment and was on my way to shop. It was a rainy day and I was nervous to meet the drivers. I reached the shop withing 20 minutes. I walked up and entered a big meeting room inside the show. That's where I saw Crissie looking nervous in the corner. I waved and headed towards her.

"Hey Hun." I said to her.

"Hey Amiz" Crissie said to me.

"Are you nervous?" I asked her.

"Yes" Crissie answered.

"So am I for some reason" I replied to her.

Then we saw the four drivers come up to us.

"Hi" They all said in unison.

"My name is Kasey" Kasey said to us with a huge smile on his face.

"My name is Elliot" Elliot said punch Kasey in the arm.

"Mine is Paul" and this is AJ" Paul said pointing to AJ when he introduced him.

"My name is Amie and this is Crissie." I replied with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you" AJ said.

"So which one of you is my personal assistant?" Kasey asked.

"That would be me" Crissie replied.

"Well I am glad, I have a pretty girl working with me" Kasey said with confidence.

"Haha" was all Crissie could say.

"How about we all go out for food after the meeting" Paul said.

"Okay sounds good to me" I replied

"If everyone could take there seats we will get this meeting under way" Richard said.

Everyone got into there seats and got the meeting underway. It was mainly what they expect of everyone, what the schedule was going to be, when and where people where going to stay, times and flights for Daytona, and a lot more. I didn't seem to pay attention. I was to focused on the nightmare I had. The meeting seem to last forever but it was only two hours long.

"Okay everyone, lets have a good season! See you all in Daytona next week." Richard said

Everyone got out of there seats and headed for the door.

"LETS eat!" Kasey shouted putting his arms around Crissie.

"Yay!" Elliot said.

We all headed out to eat and enjoyed talking to each other. Kasey was easy going with me. Even though he seem to flirt with Crissie. But Crissie wasn't having it. At one point, she switched seats with AJ, just so she could get away from him. Kasey eventually got the clue and focused on me._ "Oh Great"_ I thought. I was not sure if I should trust him. I head talk about him being a player. But I was not sure. I would have to watch out for myself. After we ate, the guys wanted to go see a movie, but Crissie and I turned him down. All I wanted to do was go home and relax. My apartment stuff had just arrived and I wanted to get settled in finally. So Crissie and I headed back to my apartment to unpack my stuff. Basically wanted to get away from the guys. _"It was gonna be a long season." _I thought. I just hope I get through it.


	5. Some Things Arent What They Seem

**Chapter 5 – Somethings Are Not What They Seem**

**((AaronPOV))**

I walked towards JJ's office to tell her we had a new case and knocked on the door. I could hear her talking to someone.

"Come In" JJ replied

"JJ we need you in the conference room now. We have another case." I asked her politely

"_She sounds nice. I would love to meet her and the rest of you team" Amie replied. _

That voice make my heart skip a few beats. It was her. The one I couldn't get out of my head.

"Okay, I will be there in a minute." JJ replied to me.

"Sorry Cous, I gotta go, we have another case. Text me your cell phone number and we will figure something out." JJ replied Amie.

The sound of her voice made everything okay. I walked back to the conference room to find that Spencer, Derek, Penelope, Dave & Emily sitting down. Just as I sat down, JJ came into the room.

"What's the case?" JJ asked

"Four men have been sexual assaulted, beaten and there private parts ripped off." I replied to her.

"Let's go over the case file and see what we come up with" Dave said.

"Where are we going?" JJ asked

I looked down at the case file and it said Charlotte NC. All I could mange to say was "Charlotte, NC"

"All the men are between the ages of 18 and 25." Derek said.

"I will look into all the men and see if they have anything in common" Penelope replied.

"They all have blonde hair and blue eyes" Emily said

"The dump sites are at random" Spencer said

"This seems to be a female serial killer looking for revenge" Dave said

"I agree, the reason she could be targeting theses men could be from a loved one or someone related to her." Derek said

"Okay, Everyone get your stuff together and we are heading out in an thirty minutes." I replied

All I could think is we are going to the same state as Amie. I wonder if I would have time to see her. But I didn't know where she worked. I had to put this out of my mind and focus on the case. Once we got onto the plane, we talked a little more about the case.

"JJ and Spencer, head to the police station, Derek and Emily head to the first two dump sites and see what you get, Dave and I will go to the other two dump sites." I replied to everyone.

Everyone just nodded and went on to do there own stuff till we landed in NC.

Once we got there, everyone went to do as I had told them too. About two hours later, we all ended up back at the police station.

"What have we got?" I replied

"She is definitely unorganized serial killer, is acting out of revenge – probably from a brother or father." Derek said.

"She is about 18 to 25 years old, hence why her victims are the same age range as she is." Dave said.

Just then we heard Penelope on the phone.

"All men are from the same gym membership and all have the exact same trainer. Her name is Rachelle McAdams." Penelope said.

"What's the address of the gym?" Spencer asked.

"173 Leeway Drive" Penelope said

"Thanks Garcia" I replied

"Peace my ninja turtles" Garcia said and hung up the phone.

"Okay team lets go!" I replied. We all headed out to the respect cars and headed towards the gym. Once we got there, we walked in to the gym.

"Hi, Is Rachelle McAdams here?" Dave asked

"Yes, she is in the back" the receptionist replied.

That's when we heard a noise from the back.

"_Get off me your crazy bitch" _a man from the back said.

We all got our guns out and raced to the back of the gym. Both Dave and I went in first. That's when I saw Rachelle trying to kill her next victim.

"RACHELLE!" Get off him now! You are under arrest for the rape and killing for 4 men" I exclaimed

"He molested me and tried to make everything okay!" Rachelle shouted.

That's when Derek lunged at her and arrested her.

"Your under arrest Rachelle, Lets go" Derek said.

We took her out to the car and headed back to the police station. Once we got there. We all headed back on the plane. That's when I decided I needed to talk to JJ. I needed to know more about her cousin.

"JJ, Can I talk to you for a few minutes?" I asked her.

"Yeah, What's up Hotch?" JJ replied to me.

"Who was that you where talking to on the phone earlier?" I asked

"It was my cousin Amie, She lives in North Carolina and works at a marketing firm for NASCAR." JJ replied.

"Why do you ask, Hotch?" JJ asked.

"I am just curious" I said.

"Oohh Okay" JJ said cautiously

"Derek ran into an Amie at the airport in FL and when I saw her..."I said watching my words

"Where was she headed and what did she look like?" JJ asked

"She had blonde and brown hair and I think brown eyes, she was short but athletic looking" I said

"That sounds like my cousin" JJ said.

"She was always the nerdy, racing sports girl" JJ said

"Derek said she was in a hurry and headed to North Carolina" I said.

"Yeah, I mean it could be her...but I haven't seen my cousin since her father died in 2000." JJ said.

"Next time she is in town, I will let you meet her and the team. We have been close as kids, but not so much now. I do miss her" JJ said

"Okay, Thank JJ." I said

"No problem Hotch, I am gonna go rest now. Its been a long day" JJ said

"Yeah me too" I said

JJ, Derek, Spencer, Dave and Emily all where asleep. I would try and get some rest. It indeed has been a long day. Once I closed my eyes, my whole body tensed...

**((Hotch's Nightmare))**

_I saw her bleeding and hurt. She could barely breathe or move. The only words I could mutter was_

"_Is she going to be okay?" I said_

"_I don't know" Dave replied. _

_I saw JJ ride in the ambulance with her. _

"_Dave, lets go! We need to follow the ambulance" I replied_

_I took off running toward through the field, not caring about running people over or what was going on. Everyone was right behind me, just trying to catch me. I literally could not breathe but the adrenaline was kicking in. For some reason this girl was connect to me for some reason. I picked up my cell phone to call JJ._

"_JJ, Where is the hospital?" I asked_

"_Its Richmond County General" JJ said_

"_She crashing!" the paramedic said._

"_Hotch I have to go! I will see you at the hospital." JJ exclaimed_

_Once we go into the car, all I did was drive faster then I have in my life. Once we go to the hospital, I saw JJ crying._

"_Is she...?" Dave asked_

"_No, shes in surgery. They will not give me anymore information then that. I don't know what I will do if I lose my best friend." JJ said_

"_I know JJ. She will be okay hun" Spencer said lightly putting his hand on her back._

_I just sat down and cried. I didn't care if anyone saw._

"_Hotch are you okay?" Derek said._

"_This girl means something to me and I don't know why." I replied_

"_I know Aaron. I could see it from the minute you asked me on the plane a few months ago" JJ said. _

_Just then the doctor came in and said...._

I literally woke up to everyone looking at me weirdly.

"Everything okay Hotch?" Dave asked.

"Yah just a bad dream" I said.

I realized we where home. We all gathered our stuff and headed out of the plane. _"I hope this dream does not come true"_ I thought to myself. _"I don't know what I would do..."_


	6. Girl's Night

**Chapter 6 – Girl's Night**

**A/N: I am placing the rest of the story six months later. It gives a different side of the story. Just bare with me. The mention of Chad (Knaus) is Jimmie Johnson's crew chief. I hope you are enjoying the story. Please comment and let me know what you think. Trust me it will be worth the wait for Aaron and Amie to meet. Thanks for everyone who has read it. **

**((AmiesPOV)) – 6 Months Later...June 2010.**

Wow! It's amazing how six months can go by like a flash. Everyone was in Pocono Raceway in PA. Kasey and I have been close – You could say dating. Things were different now. Crissie was still assistant and I was still working on the marketing side of RPM.

We would all work during the week and then leave for the race track on Friday Night. I loved moving track to track. Life on the road seemed to make things more enjoyable. It was Friday night, a day before the race, that's when I got a call from one of my favorite people.

"Hello" I said. I could barely hear cause the Camping World Truck Series was on the race track doing there race. So I headed towards my RV.

"Hello" I said again.

"Hey cousin. What was that noise in the background?" JJ asked

"Hey JJ!!! Sorry, that was the Truck Race running there race." I replied.

"Well I was wondering if Penelope and I can come visit you?" JJ asked

"Yeah, I have an off weekend next week." I replied

"Sounds good, My vacation starts next week and Penelope wants to meet you. I told her about you and she is excited to meet you." JJ said sweetly.

"What exactly did you tell her?" I laughed.

"I told her that your one of my best friends, your sweet and very bubbly" JJ said.

"Aww JJ that is so sweet of you. I would love to hangout with you and Penelope" I said.

"Where should we go?" JJ asked.

I sat down in the RV. I noticed Kasey flirting with some girl. I recognized her. It was the receptionist from work - Britney.

"Amie?!" JJ asked

"Sorry I am here. I need to get away from this place for a bit." I said

"Why? Whats going on?" JJ asked

"I will tell you when I see you next week." I replied

"Okay hun. But where do you want to go?" JJ asked again

"I have a house in Santa Cruz,CA. It's right on the beach. You guys will love it" I answered her.

"Sounds like paradise." JJ said.

"It is paradise" I said.

I saw Kasey flirting even more with her. I needed to get away from this place. Kasey was making things worse. So many things were wrong with this relationship. All I could think was I should have trusted my instincts.

"Amie? Are you sure your okay?" JJ asked

"Yeah I will explain everything. I will send you the address through a text and meet you there on Friday?" I asked.

"Friday sounds good. We can stay up there for at least a week." JJ answered.

"A week sounds fantastic. I have to go take care of somethings. Can I call you in a bit" I asked her.

"Yeah hun that's fine. Just be careful." JJ answered.

"Bye hun. I love you." I said, almost crying.

"Bye couz" JJ said.

Once we hung up the phone, I quickly texted her the address to Santa Cruz. All I could think of is _"Is Kasey cheating on me?"_

I walked up to Kasey and Britney.

"Hey baby" I said sweetly, trying to hide that I was pissed at him.

"Hey hun." Kasey said a little irradiated.

"Hey Amie" Britney said harshly

"Can we talk?" I asked him.

"That's fine Kasey, I will talk to you later about it?" Britney said

Kasey and I headed back to my RV to have a talk.

"So, your close to Britney eh?" I said pissed off as fuck.

"WE are just friends. There is nothing wrong with that AMIE!" Kasey starting to Yell.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I asked getting more irradiated.

"I don't like you getting into my business!" Kasey shouted

"I am not getting into your business! We are in a relationship Kasey! I think its alittle rude to be flirting with other girls near me" I yelled back at him

"I am not cheating on you Amie! Damnit" Kasey said grabbing my arm – shaking me.

"LET ME GO KASEY!" I shouted. I tried in my best to get out of his grips but Kasey was to strong for me. That is when Kasey slapped me across the face. Once he did this, I took my hand and kicked him so hard in the nuts. I ran so fast out of my RV and into Jimmie Johnson.

"Amie are you okay?" Jimmie said

"No! Kasey just hit me so hard across the face. I need to get out of here Jimmie. I need to get of RPM. I don't want to leave racing but I can not be around Kasey. Things are getting really bad." I said crying.

Jimmie noticed Kasey coming out of my RV and he took me by the arm lightly and into his RV.

"Don t worry Amie, I want you to stay here for a while okay? Chandra will keep on I on you while I go talk to Kasey." Jimmie said

All I wanted to do was get out of here. I needed a vacation and that is what next week will be. Chandra came in and sat next to me. All I could do was rest my head and cry.

**One Week Later – Friday June 12th 2010.**

I was sitting on the beach waiting for Penelope and JJ to arrive. The beach was so beautiful and scenic. This was a great way to get away from everything. Kasey had hurt me in the worst possible way – Domestic Violence. My eye was still a little swollen. I heard the door open and saw JJ and Penelope walking in with there stuff. Both of them walk towards me and I saw JJ's mouth wide open.

"Amie! What the fuck happened to you" JJ asked.

"Kasey hit me across the face. Now I have a black eye." I said trying not to cry.

"Now I see why you didn't want to tell me over the phone. Are you okay?" JJ said.

"Yeah, I am just glad you are here." I said.

"This is Penelope, Penelope this is my cousin Amie" JJ said

"It's nice to meet you Amie. This is a really nice house" Penelope said sweetly.

"Thank you. I bought it a few months ago." I said.

"Where should we put our stuff." JJ asked.

"This way" I said. I showed the girls where they could put there stuff. JJ had the room across from me and Penelope had the room right night to me.

For most of the day, we just sat down and the beach with food and wine. It was a girl's weekend. Something we all needed.

JJ came up and sat right next to me.

"Where Penelope?" I asked her.

"She is on the phone with her "Chocolate God" JJ replied

"Chocolate God?" I asked.

"His name is Derek, he works on our team" JJ replied back smiling and sipping her wine.

"Oh, I think I know who you are talking about." I answered

"You do?" JJ asked.

"It was in Orlando and I ran into a Derek as I was leaving to go on my flight to Concord NC" I said

"OMG, you where in Orlando the same week we where?" JJ asked me.

"Yeah I was" I replied laughing at JJ.

"Damn, I must have missed you. I was in the bathroom." JJ laughed

"Aww, its okay I was running late anyways. I basically tackled Derek" I said laughing.

"Yeah, He told us." JJ said thinking about wanting to see that.

There was silence for about ten minutes. I was so lost in my thoughts before I heard JJ talk again. Every night, I went to bed and dreamt of him. He was all I could dream about and I just wanted to see him again.

"Amie please tell me whats going with you. I have never seen you this lost before." JJ said pleading.

"It's Kasey. He has become violent with me. I think hes cheating on me too." I said crying.

"Was this the first time he has done this to you?" JJ asked.

"Yes. After the race at Pocono, I left the race track that Friday and headed here. I have been here almost a week. My boss said it was okay to take some time off." I said

"What did you tell him?" JJ asked

"I told him I need some personal time away for a while" I said

"You didn't tell him about Kasey hurting you?" JJ asked

"No, Not like they would believe me." I answered JJ pissed off.

"Amie things will be okay! I promise you. How about when you have a race in VA, I bring out the team and we come watch it with you" JJ said angelically.

"That would be nice. We go to Richmond in September. I think its the 11th." I answered her relieved.

"I can bring Henry with me. Hes almost two years old." JJ said.

"What happened to Will?" I asked her.

"Things did not work out. The job gets to you after awhile." JJ answered sadly.

"I am sorry JJ. I know how much you loved him" I said giving her a hug.

Amie looked down at her phone and saw it ring. It was Jimmie Johnson.

"Hey Jimmie, What's up?" I asked him.

"Hey Amie. I got good news. I talked to Rick Hendrick and he said that he has a position opened up as Director of Marketing and Advertising. He wants you to have the job."

"Omg! Are you serious?!" I exciting got up.

"Yes! He said that you should call him to set all the details up. But I wanted to give you the news. Rick also wants Crissie to work with Jeff Gordon as his Personal Assistant. He knows how closes the two of you are and doesn't want her any situation where she could get hurt." Jimmie said

"That sounds awesome. Just text me Rick's number and I will call him. I will call Crissie and let her know. She is on her way down here tomorrow." I said

"Okay, I will see you the week after next." Jimmie said.

"Oh Jimmie, Thank you" I said

"No problem hun. Chandra says hi and to be safe. She will see you in a few weeks." Jimmie said.

"I will talk to you later." I said.

"Talk to you later." Jimmie said.

I hung up with Jimmie. And was relieved. I wouldn't be working there anymore. Chad and Jimmie would definitely keep me safe from Kasey.

"What was that about?" JJ asked curiously

"I have a job as Director of Marketing and Advertising at Hendrick Motorsports." I said relieved.

"That sounds awesome." JJ said.

"Yes it is. One of my good friends Crissie will be down here tomorrow. You will like her. She is really shy and reserved." I said to her.

"I cant wait to meet her." JJ said.

I called Crissie real quick to let her the news and she sounded so excited. I gave her the number to Rick , so she could get all the details for us. Once we hung up, my mind faded to him. I swear I thought him on the beach but it was just a passer by.

"JJ, have you ever dreamt about someone you did not know but could not get out of your head." I asked her curiously

"No hun why?" JJ raised her eyebrow.

"Just wondering." I answered her.

We talked for alittle bit more before heading to bed. This was going to be a fun and relaxing weekend. "_Something I definitely needed!"_ I thought to myself. I could not wait to work with the one team who treated me like family.


	7. I Just Dont Get It

**Chapter 7 – I Just Don't Get It?**

**A/N: This is also six months later on Hotch's side. It takes place at the same day – June 2010. **

**((HotchsPOV)) June 12th 2010**

It had been six months and my dreams of her have been scarce. We have been working on stop with criminals. I decided that I should focused on possibly dating someone to make things seem easier in my life. But that was easier said then done. I saw JJ walking out her office. She was going on her vacation, so I walked into the bullpen to wish her a good trip. I had no clue where she was going.

"Hey Hotch!" JJ said

"You leaving on your trip?" I asked her.

"Yes, Garcia and I are leaving right now. Our plane leaves in about 3 hours." JJ replied.

"Where are you going" I asked her.

"It's classified Hotch. I am going to be turning off my phone for the week. This is a much need vacation with the people I love." JJ said laughing.

"Okay, You don't have to tell me if you don't want to JJ." I said smirking.

"Alright Hotch, I will see you guys in a week" JJ said.

With that, Garcia came into the bullpen with her stuff. Derek, Emily, Spencer & Dave all followed Garcia.

"Ready to go JJ" Garcia asked.

"Bye Garcia and JJ" Spencer said.

"Stay safe hun. Call me if you need anything." Emily said hugging JJ and Garcia.

"I will, Don't worry."JJ said sweetly.

"Baby girl, no hitting on any sexy chocolate men" Derek said hugging and laughing.

"Oh you know your my chocolate god" Garcia said kissing Derek on the cheek.

"Alright guys, We need to leave to get to the airport." Dave replied.

"Okay guys, see you in a week." JJ and Garcia said in unison.

JJ, Garcia and Dave all walked out of the bullpen and headed toward the airport. I decided to get back to work. Spencer, Emily and Derek all headed back to there desks to get back to work. I looked at the clock and realized that I needed to pack up and head home to get ready for my date. I was sure how it was gonna go. I grabbed my briefcase and headed downstairs. Dave saw me and headed towards me.

"Your leaving soon Aaron." Dave implied.

"Yeah, I have a date tonight." I said

"Anyone I know?" Dave asked

"No, It's a woman I met a grocery store when I was Jack" I replied.

"Well I will let you leave. Have a good time on your date. You deserve a good woman, Aaron.

"Yes I do, After Hailey left me, I have been alone and wanting someone who will love me for me and this job. Respects me." I said.

"You will Aaron, Just give it time." Dave said.

"Alright, I am gonna go and get ready for this date. Jessica has Jack for the night." I replied.

"Okay. I will see you on Monday." Dave replied.

I walked out of the bullpen and said good bye to the rest of the team. Once I got into the car, I turned on the radio and listened to the song that came on. _"Need You Now" _

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor_

_Reachin for the phone cause I can't fight it anymore_

_And I wonder if I ever crossed your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_

This song seemed to be perfect for me. The dreams of Amie. I decided to listen more to the song as I was driving home. The more I listened to it – the more it seemed to fit.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now_

_Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door_

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before_

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_

Once the song ended I realized maybe I should put this girl out of my mind for awhile. There was no use to thinking about a girl who I knew nothing about.

I got home and took a shower to get ready for my date. Once I got out and got dressed I headed to the restaurant. I arrived about ten minutes early and realized she was not there yet. About ten minutes later, she walked in and saw her – she was pretty for school teacher. I pulled her chair out and talked for a little while our food was being cooked. Once it was cooked, we sat and talked for a little bit more.

I looked at the clock and realized it was late. We both noticed the time and decided to say our goodbyes. I got into my car and headed home. She was definitely not what I wanted, Don't get me wrong she was nice and everything- but I just did not feel that spark. Once I got home, I laid in bed to try and get some rest. But the one thing I couldn't get out of my head was the song.

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor_

_Reachin for the phone cause I can't fight it anymore_

_And I wonder if I ever crossed your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_

"_I just dont get it! How can this girl be so wrapped in my mind!?" _I thought to myself before falling asleep.

**A/N2: Song Used in this Chapter – Lady Antebellum – Need You Now. This chapter is gonna be turned short. The next few chapters are going to be long and some surprises to come. I just wanted to say thank you for everyone who has read this story. Please continue reading it and comment on it. **


	8. Things Are Finally Real

**Chapter 8 – Things Are Finally Real. **

**A/N: The next few chapters are gonna be all in the same day. It's going to be broken up into time sequences and I jumped it about 3 months to be at Richmond International Speedway. It's the closest race track to Quantico,VA. I want to thank everyone who has read the story and commented on it.**

**((Amie'sPOV)) – Friday September 10th 2010 Richmond International Speedway. **

It has been three months since my vacation with JJ. We got along so well together and things to be settling down. Working for Hendrick Motorsports was so much better environment – plus I got paid close to six digits. All I could think was everything happens for a reason. Crissie was working as Jeff Gordon's assistant. I was working at the Director of Marketing and Advertising. This job was very demanding and time consuming. The main thing I was in charge of was making sure projects got out on time, presentations, making sure websites where maintained, and working with our main sponsors.

Kasey and I where trying to work things out with each other. Things where slow for us, but it was the best pace for everything. I just had to wait and see how things turned out. But things seem to be looking up.

**8AM: Marriott Hotel **

I woke up with a bad sense of something was gonna happen. There where many things I was not sure of, but this was one of them. When I got out of bed, I headed towards to the shower to shake the funky feeling I had in my gut. My main focus was to look hot today – I knew I was gonna meet her team and who knew, maybe there was someone worth taking the time to look hot. I decided on a black halter top, a pair of jeans with my Jimmie Johnson leather jacket. When I was done putting on my makeup and doing my hair, I sprayed a little coconut perfume on then I grabbed my NASCAR ID necklace and put it on around my neck. Once I was done, I looked at myself and said _"DAMN Girl"_. With that said, I walked out of the hotel and to my car and headed towards Quantico.

I quickly got my cellphone and called JJ.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Amie. What's up cousin?" JJ answered.

"Nothing, I am on my way to your office. I should be there in about two hours." I answered.

"Okay, I am just getting ready to head into work. My whole team should be there." JJ laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Just thinking how its going to be bringing my whole team to a race." JJ replied

"You haven't told them?" I asked her.

"No, I completely forgot. But its going to be interesting." JJ answered.

"Yes, It will be. But I am about to head-out. I will call you when I am close so you can come down and get me or whatever." I replied

"Okay hun. I will see you in a bit." JJ said.

Once I hung up the phone, the radio seemed to be the best option on this long drive. The song on the radio was Orithani – Bad News. I just sat back and tried to relax cause I was massive anxious for some reason.

**8 AM: ((HotchPOV))**

I woke up with this sudden urge to look nice. There was something in the air or feeling. When I got out of bed, I headed for the shower and got dressed. That is when I noticed Jack on my bed.

"Hey Buddy" I said

"Hey daddy, you look really nice. Whats the occasion?" Jack asked.

"I always look nice buddy." I said rubbing his hair.

"Well today, you look espcially nice" Jack said.

"Thank you buddy, lets get some breakfast and we'll take you to the office." I said

We went downstairs and got some food. I decided to make pancakes and eggs. After we ate, I buckled Jack in the car and headed for the office. When I got to the office, I dropped Jack off at daycare and headed for my office.

I saw JJ, Derek, Emily, Dave and Spencer talking about something, so I walked up to them.

"Morning Everyone, How is everyone this morning?" I asked

"We are good, I just asking them if they wanted to do something tomorrow tonight?" JJ asked.

"What is it JJ?" Spencer asked.

"I am not telling until she gets here" JJ answered.

"Who?" Dave asked.

"My cousin is coming into day" JJ answered.

"Oh JJ's family! I want to meet her" Derek said.

"Come on JJ, Please tell us. Is it good?" Emily asked.

"Yes It is good, but you guys have to keep an open minded. She will here in about an hour and half. So lets get to work. I've already talked to the Director and he said that any cases will go to other teams for the weekend." JJ said.

"Alright everyone, Let's get to work." I said

We all headed back to our desks to get some much needed work done. I just wonder what JJ was up to today.

**11AM – Amie's POV**

I arrived at this big building with the worlds **FBI Quantico VA Headquarters**. I parked my car where it said Visitor Parking Only. This building was huge – how in the world am I gonna find my cousin in this? I asked myself.

I took my phone out of my purse and called JJ.

"Hey cousin" JJ said

"Guess What?" I asked

"What's that?" JJ asked.

"I am here, I parked in the visitor parking space. Um where exactly do I go?" I asked.

"I am glad your here. I will give you directions" JJ answered.

After JJ gave me directions. I headed up the elevator too the 5th floor. I walked out through the double glass doors and there he was...the man I have dreamt about for about 8 months now.

**11AM AaronPOV**

It seemed to take forever for JJ's cousin to get here. But I was soon to be lost in the work. That's when I noticed Dave in my office.

"You seem exceptionally cheery today, Hotch." Dave said

"I am in good mood for some reason." I said

"I wonder JJ has in store for us. She is never kept secrets from us" Dave said

"Yeah I wonder too. It must be good for her not to tell us." I replied.

"Maybe I should go ask her?" Dave asked.

"Dave, We all know she probably will not tell us..." I stopped suddenly when I saw her. It was the girl I've dreamt about – she was here.

**11:02AM – APOV**

I walked into room and saw JJ coming out of her office. She basically darted down the stairs and gave me the biggest hug.

"Hey Jgs" I said

"Hey cousin, How are you doing?" JJ asked. That is when I noticed the rest of the team heading my way. There he was – handsome as ever. He had a black suit on with a black tie on. I swear I could smell his cologne from here.

"Well Well Well, Look who is JJ's cousin." Derek said.

"Hey Derek, You still sore from be basically running you over?" I asked

"Haha, You wish." Derek laughed

"Umm, JJ?" I asked

"Oh right, Introductions...This is SSA Agent Emily Prentiss, SSA Spencer Reid, SSA David Rossi, you have already met Derek Morgan and this is SSA Aaron Hotchner." JJ said pointing to each.

"Everyone this is my cousin Amie Henderson" JJ said.

"It's nice to meet all of you" I said

I took my hand to shake each person hand. But when I touched Aaron's hand – this electricity came over my body. I knew that he felt it too cause as soon as we touched hands, our hands went right back to our sides.

"Where Penelope?" I asked JJ

"She is probably in her office? Where is Crissie? That girl never leaves your side." JJ asked.

"She had to get up early. Bunch of meetings with Jeff and his crew. It's the big day!" I replied.

"I will call Penelope and tell her meet us down here." JJ said

JJ pulled out her cell phone to call Penelope. In the mean while, I could feel him looking at me. All I could do was blush – my heart was racing so hard. How could this man have such an effect over me.

"Penelope will be down in a few minutes." JJ said

"So Amie, JJ said she has plans for us this weekend? Do you know what plans she has in store?" Derek said.

"I kinda wanted to wait for Penelope to get here." I replied sweetly.

Just as I said that, I saw Penelope walking with a huge smile over her face.

"My bubbly princess, How are you dear?" Penelope asked. All I could was smile at her. She was a good friend for me when we where in Santa Cruz.

"I am awesome! Now that you are all here. JJ and I was wondering if you guys would love to come to a race with us?" I asked

"What do you mean race?" Spencer asked quizzically.

"NASCAR, race cars going around in circles at 180 to 190mph." I replied laughing. They where the smartest minds in the world and had no clue what NASCAR was.

"JJ, you like NASCAR?" Derek asked.

"HELL yah! No one messes with my man Tony Stewart." JJ replied with a smile.

"Oh, I've heard of Tony Stewart" Derek said.

"I have tickets for everyone, plus garage passes, an RV, free food, free beer, and all you could need to survive." I said

The first things out of his mouth where -

"I can not leave my son alone tonight. My ex-sister in law has a date tonight and I was gonna do something special with him." Aaron said.

"It's okay, Aaron, I got a ticket for him and Henry too." I said sweetly with a smile. My heart was racing so much, when he smiled right back at me.

"So what do you guys say?" JJ asked

"It's one of the biggest races of the year. Tomorrow they find out which 12 drivers will contend for the championship. Hopefully Jimmie will win the championship." I said

"No way! Tony will win this year." JJ replied laughing.

"Wanna make a bet?" I asked her.

"Oh this is going to be good" Emily said.

"Sure...If Tony wins you have to convince him to take me out on a date" JJ said laughing.

"And if I win, you have to kiss one of your team members on the lips" I said laughing so hard.

Everyone just looked at like we where crazy. All I could do was just laugh.

"Okay guys, do you want to go or not." I said with a smile that they could not resist.

"Yeah I am in" Derek and Penelope said.

"Yeah I will go" David said.

"Alright, Only cause there is free beer and food." Emily said laughing.

"Let me talk it over with my son and see what he says." Aaron said smiling.

"Sure, I might as well, since everyone else is going." Spencer said.

"Alright, its a plan" I said

"I am gonna go get Jack from Daycare and ill ask him." Aaron said.

Aaron walked down to daycare to go grab his son. This was gonna be a fun vacation from everyone.

**11:45AM APOV**

I walked down to daycare to go grab my son. All I could think about was she was more beautiful then I realized. My heart was racing so hard that I could barely catch it. I really wanted to go and talk with her. Once I got to daycare, I asked for Jack and he came running to me.

"Hey Daddy" Jack said with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey kiddo." I said

We walked back into the bullpen and saw everyone looking at us.

"Hi Jack. My name is Amie." Amie said.

"Hi, How are you?" Jack said with a smile.

"I am good buddy. I have a question for you?"

"Whats the questiont?" Jack asked

"I was wondering if you would like to see some race cars?" Amie asked.

"Wow real life race cars?" Jack asked.

All I could think was Jack was always shy around new people. But he seemed to open up to Amie. This was a different pace for him. He must know or sense something that I don't.

"YAY! I wanna go! Can we daddy?" Jack asked. He was so excited that I had to put him down.

"Yeah kiddo, we can go" I said with a smile. I looked at Amie and we both smiled at each other.

"Alright its a plan. Want to leave in about a few hours?" Amie asked.

"Yeah, that sounds good. We all have work to finish up. How about we leave around 3pm." Derek said.

"That sounds good" All in unison.

"Amie, you can hangout with me in my office." Penelope said.

With that, Penelope took her by the hand and headed towards her office. We all headed back to our offices and desks to get more work done.

**3PM **

We all headed out of the bullpen and our way towards the racetrack. It was Amie, JJ, Penelope, Spencer and Henry in her car. In the second car it was, Derek, Dave, Emily, Aaron and Jack. This was gonna be a fun adventure.


	9. Stop It!

**Chapter 9 – Just Stop It!**

**((Amie's POV))**

Once we got to the speedway, I grabbed the keys to the golf cart out. Everyone just seemed to be amazed by how big everything was- the race track, how many fans where out and how much there was to do here. I could not believe that JJ had actually worked with the man – I have had dreams about, I should have asked her about it when we where in Santa Cruz.

"Man, there is a lot of girls here." Derek said.

"Yeah, there is more girls who like this sport then men." I said laughing.

"When are we gonna see race cars?" Jack said.

"Oh we are our way, little man. I will have you a fan of this sport cutie." I said laughing and tapping his nose lightly. All Jack could do was laugh and smile.

I pulled out my phone to let Crissie know I was back with everyone. She was going to be excited to see JJ and Garcia – they have gotten closer to them. That was a good thing, because Crissie was like a sister I never had and I needed support now-a-days.

"Hey Crissie, We are loading in the golf carts and will be there soon" I said.

"Okay, I am in the Media Center and we will be done shortly. Chad and Jimmie have been wondering where you have been." Crissie said

"I told them I had an errand to run in the morning and would be back as soon as I can. I swear those two never listen to me." I said laughing.

As I was talking, we all loaded into the golf carts and headed inside the race track.

"Alright hun, I am gonna let you go and I will be there shortly." I said.

"Okay hun, I will meet you in the garage area in about twenty minutes." Crissie said.

Once we hung up, I explained to them the rules and what we where gonna do today and tomorrow.

"Alright guys, let me explain what we are gonna do today and tomorrow. First of all, today is going to be an easy day. We will walk through the garage and let you meet some of the drivers. You can take pictures and ask for autographs. Then after we are done with the garage, ill take you guys to the RV. It is full stocked with food and drinks. There is a bathroom and shower in the RV, so you don't have to worry about using the portables. There is a nationwide race tonight, so once that race starts – you can not enter the garage area or pit road. I do have some work to do tonight for about a few hours, once I am done with that, I will come by and hangout with you guys for a bit. There are several chairs and tables in front of RV, so you can watch the Nationwide race." I said

"Okay, Sounds like fun!" Derek said

"You are just looking forward to the free booze" Emily said laughing.

"Yah, so what?" Derek said laughing.

"If we need anything, just call me. And tomorrow I will come get you guys and take you around to all the prerace activities. There is a lot to do tomorrow. One more thing, you can meet my boss and his team tomorrow. They are looking forward to meeting you guys. I told them I was coming to get you and Jimmie wants to talk to you JJ." I said

"Why?" JJ asked curiously

"I have no clue. He would not tell me why." I answered.

"Okay. Weird" JJ said.

Once we got to the track, I saw Jack could barely keep in his seat. He was so excited to see all the race cars and track activities.

"THIS IS SO COOL!" Jack exclaimed.

"Yes it is, Kiddo! I get to do this every single weekend." I said with a smile.

"Daddy? Isnt this cool?!" Jack said with a smile.

"Yes it is buddy." Aaron said. I looked at Aaron with a smile and my stomach got butterflies in it. I parked the golf cart near my RV.

"This is where I will be if anyone needs anything. Oh, I almost forgot – you need to wear theses at all times when you are down here in the garage area. If you lose them, they will not let you back in. The tickets are there." I pointed to the area right above the track.

"Man those seats are awesome!!!" Derek shouted.

"How fast do theses cars go?" Spencer said.

"They go about 180 to 200 mph." I said

I watched Derek, Emily and Spencer's mouths just dropped.

"That is super fast!!" Jack said.

"Yes it is Jackpoo." I said. Jack let go out his daddy's hands and took mine.

"Can we go look around plz Miss'Amie." Jack said with a smile that could just make you melt.

"Of course sweetheart." I said.

**((Aaron's POV))**

_Wow_, I thought to myself. Jack has never gotten attached to someone so quickly. I am glad that he excited to be here and secretly so was I. Amie was beautiful – everything about her to be easy going, sweet and she took to Jack to very well.

I saw JJ's face just dropped as everyone face did when we saw Jack just go straight to her. That is when I saw JJ come up to me.

"Jack is taking a real liking to Amie and he just meet her" JJ said

"Ya, I noticed that. I have never seen him act like this." I said

"Well don't worry Hotch, Amie is real good with kids." JJ stated.

"I am not worried. For some reason, I trust her." I implied.

"Alright everyone lets go on the tour!" Amie said. She took Jack by the hand and pointed out every single car and driver. I quicken my pace and walked right by Jack.

"Daddy, Miss'Amie has the coolest job!" Jack said jumping up and down.

"Yes, she does Jacko" I said grabbing my hand. My mind just faded a little and saw a perfect picture of the three of us.

"Jackipoo, have you figured out who you like as a driver?" Amie asked him

"I like him!" Jack answered pointing too Carl Edwards.

"Would you like to meet Carl?" Amie asked Jack.

"YAY!" was all Jack could say.

We walked over to where Carl was with his wife Kate.

"Hey Carl! We have a young fan here" Amie stated.

"Hey Amiz, Oh do we know?" Carl asked

"Yes we do. Jack this is Carl, Carl this is Jack" Amie introduced each other.

"Well Hi Jack, Would you like a picture and an autograph?" Carl asked.

"Yes!!!!!"Jack exclaimed

We all took our picture with Carl Edwards and he gave Jack an autographed hat that he was wearing. Once all that was taking care of, Amie introduced us to Carl. He seemed like a nice guy and I was grateful that he was so nice to my son.

**7PM**

Jack had made it a mission to go around to each driver and get his picture taken with all of them. Once we where done with going around the garage area. Amie took us back to our RV where we had dinner and watched the Nationwide Race.

"Alright guys, I have some work to do. I will be back to check on you guys later. When I come back, Crissie will be with me." Amie said.

"Alright Cous, I will see you later" JJ said.

"Bye Amie." Derek, Spencer, Emily, Dave & Jack said in unison and then laughed.

I watched Amie walk toward the golf cart. But I had to say something to her before she left.

"AMIE?!" I shouted. I ran quickly towards her.

"Yes?" Amie asked sweetly.

"I want to thank you for bring us and showing Jack a good time." I answered.

"Oh, Don't worry about it Aaron. It's my pleasure. He's a sweet kid and I'm glad I could make him happy." Amie stated.

"Yes, he is a good kid and I'm glad he has taken a liking to you. He is not a very open kid, with everything he has been through. " I said.

"It truly was a pleasure. I have to get back to work, I will be back later." Amie stated.

I watched Amie left in the golf cart and my stomach in knots. Something felt wrong.

**8PM AmiesPOV**

I walked toward my RV and that's when I saw Kasey again flirting with Britney. He basically saw me and kissed Britney full on the lips. My heart just stopped!!

"KASEY! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" I YELLED

I ran up to him and punched Britney in the face.

"Amie stopped it! What the fuck do you think your doing?" Kasey shouted.

"You stupid bastard! I hate you." I yelled punching him in the face.

"Oh I saw the way that man was looking at you!" Kasey shouted.

"Who are you talking about?!" I yelled.

"That guy! You where holding some kids hand and he joined hands with him" Kasey said.

"I have no clue what the hell you are talking about Kasey." I said

Kasey grabbed my arm and lead me toward the back where it was dark.

"KASEY LET GO OF MY ARM! STOP IT NOW!!!" I shouted

"NO! I am tired of you flirting with other men in front of me!" Kasey yelled punching me straight in the face.

I landed straight in the dirt taking a minute to recover. Kasey had snapped and I knew I was in trouble. I got back up and felt a hard hit to my back. It was Britney.

"I am pregnant you stupid bitch!" Britney yelled. Once I got up, I looked straight in Kasey's eyes and yelled right back at him.

"YOU GOT HER PREGNANT?!" I demanded

"Yes I did and we are getting married." Britney said sweetly with arrogance.

"I can not believe this Kasey! You stupid bastard." I said.

Britney grabbed me by the arm and threw me down the hill. The last thing is I saw them walking towards me and I felt a hard hit to the back of my head. I knew this is what I had feared for some months now.

**A/N: The next chapter will be in detail of the attack. I will far warn you now it will sort of violent so please be careful when you read it. I want to thank everyone who read the story and has commented on it. I original had this the next day but I wanted to speed it up a bit to fit what else I had in store for the rest of the story. **


	10. Nightmares Are Real

**Chapter 10 – Nightmares are Real**

**A/N: This part of the story is going to be heavy violent, so please be careful when you read this. I want to thank everyone who commented on the story and who has read it. I am going to due this chapter a little different. I will have several other POVs**

**((AmiesPOV)) - 820PM**

All I remember was being pushed down the hill and being hit across the head. I must have blacked out cause I saw something I did not expect to see. My dad...

When I was 14 years old, my adopted father killed himself. That was one of the worst times in my life. There were so many questions that I needed answers too.

"Amie, I know you have a lot of questions that needed to be answered but this is not about me – This is about you. Everything will be relieved to you in time." my dad said...

With that he lead me to a beautiful meadow sat me down and said...

"I know I left you and it is hard for you to trust men, but trust him. He will rise to the occasion and will save you. You will have your fairy tale."

"There is no such thing as fairy tales" I said angerly.

"Just have faith, My dear daughter. I may have caused more problems leaving then find the solutions. I understand the mistakes I've made, but don't let my mistakes take away what you believe in." my dad said.

All I could do was sit in disbelief. That is when I slowly started to wake up...

**((KaseyPOV))**

I saw at Britney took the bat and his Amie over the head. I had this sense of anger over me. She was flirting and probably fucking other people, so why could I not do the same thing? I wanted to make her hurt like she hurt me. At least Britney understood me and now we where going to have a son together.

I grabbed Amie by her arms and rolled her onto her side. This sense of power had finally arisen and I kicked her several times in the chest. That is when I heard several of her ribs cracked. Britney grabbed her by the hair and sat her up – her right arm kept punching her in the face. I saw the blood run down her hand.

"Britney stop it! You are going to kill her!" I yelled at her.

"This bitch has to pay for slapping me!" Britney shouted.

I grabbed Britney off Amie but Britney got out of my grip and took the bat and hit her knee cap. There was a loud pop coming from it. That is when I grabbed Britney and I did not let go this time.

"We need to get out of here!" I told her. No one is going to know we did this to her. I promise you.

"Okay." Britney said kissing me full on the lips.

We both got out of there fast and headed back to RV to clean up.

**((JJPOV)) 845PM**

We all where sitting outside in the chairs talking and having fun. Crissie was with us and seemed to be getting close to Dave. I noticed it was getting late and Amie had not called Crissie or myself to let us know when she was coming back. She texted me and said that once she was done I would let her know through text.

"It's getting late. Where is Amie?" JJ said

"I have not heard from her. It's not like her to not let me know where she was or what she was doing." Crissie said getting worried.

"Everything will be okay." Dave said sweetly putting his hand on her back.

"Man, daddy theses cars are loud!" Jack said

"Yes, they are kiddo. Do you want to put on the headphones?" Aaron asked Jack

"No, This is so cool!!" Jack implied.

Everyone just laughed. I looked at my phone and it rang.

"Hello? Hello?" I asked. I could barely hear because of the race. But I knew the person was crying.

"JJ its Amie!" Amie said

"Amie! I can barely hear you. It's loud cause of the race" I said

"JJ, I cant breathe or walk. Please find me" Amie said crying

"Amie where are you?" I said

"I have no clue. All I know is its dark and I can barely move at all. OMG, I am bleeding badly and I can not walk." Amie said crying

"Don't worry Amie, We will find you." I said.

My face went white and the rest of the team saw that.

"JJ are you okay? What happened?" Crissie asked.

"No I am not okay!" I answered crying

"What is wrong?" Dave asked

"It's Amie. She is hurt badly and can't walk" I answered

"OMG!" Garcia and Emily said in unison.

"WE NEED TO GO FIND HER" Aaron shouted.

"Who is going to watch Jack?" Dave said

"I will stay with Jack. You guys go find my best friend please." Crissie said.

"Alright guys, lets go check by her RV first and if we don't find her there we will get people to help us find her." Derek said.

With that we all ran to go find my cousin! I could not believe this was happening and I knew who was at fault for this!

**((AmiesPOV)) – 9PM**

I stood bloody and barely could walk. I did not know where I was or what happened? All I could remember was having a fight with him. Could he have done it? I was right for thinking he cheated on me and getting this girl pregnant. I hated him! But why did he do this? All I knew is I could barely breathe or walk. I took out my phone and dialed the one person I knew who could help.

"Hello? Hello?" JJ asked.

"JJ its Amie!" I said to her.

"Amie! I can barely hear you. It's loud cause of the race" JJ said

"JJ, I cant breathe or walk. Please find me" I said to her.

"Amie where are you?" JJ asked

"I have no clue. All I know is its dark and I can barely move at all. OMG, I am bleeding badly and I can not walk." I replied back to my cousin.

"Don't worry Amie, We will find you." JJ asked.

I just remember passing out and hea ring JJ speak but I did not phase me or have the strength to talk.

The next thing I remember was flashlights and voices that seem to blur together.

"Is she okay?" JJ asking, trying not cry.

"OMG!" Emily said

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Derek said

"WHO THE FUCK DID THIS?!" Aaron yelled.

"Aaron you need to come down a minute." Spencer said.

"She is hurt pretty badly" Dave said.

"Spencer CALL 9-11!!" Derek yelled.

Spencer took out his phone to call 9-11. All Emily, Garcia and Derek was sit and watch as there friend laid there bleeding and hurt.

"OMG! My bubbly princess!!" Penelope said crying. Derek grabbed her and brought her into him.

"She is going to be okay, sweetheart." Derek said.

His voice seemed to be the most I recognize.

"Where is Jack?" JJ asked

"I left him with Crissie" Aaron answered

"Dave? Is she going to be okay." Aaron said barely holding it together.

"I hope so Aaron." Dave replied.

"Where is the ambulance?" Emily asked.

The ambulance must have came because I remember being lifted up and taken into a white box.

"Miss, Can you tell me your name?" the paramedic said.

I saw the white flash came back again and was back with my dad.

"SHES CRASHING!!" the paramedic said.

"I am going to ride with her!" JJ said

"Alright if you are going to go, then get it!" The paramedic shouted.

I saw my dad sitting on the beach this time. He asked me to sit down. This was going to be a long process for me.

**((AaronsPOV)) 9PM**

I saw her bleeding and hurt. She could barely breathe or move. The only words I could mutter was

"Is she going to be okay?" I said

"I don't know" Dave replied.

I saw JJ ride in the ambulance with her.

"Dave, lets go! We need to follow the ambulance" I replied

I took off running toward through the field, not caring about running people over or what was going on. Everyone was right behind me, just trying to catch me. I literally could not breathe but the adrenaline was kicking in. For some reason this girl was connect to me for some reason. I picked up my cell phone to call JJ.

"JJ, Where is the hospital?" I asked

"Its Richmond County General" JJ said

"She crashing again!" the paramedic said.

"Hotch I have to go! I will see you at the hospital." JJ exclaimed

Once we go into the car, all I did was drive faster then I have in my life. Once we go to the hospital, I saw JJ crying.

"Is she...?" Dave asked

"No, shes in surgery. They will not give me anymore information then that. I don't know what I will do if I lose my best friend." JJ said

"I know JJ. She will be okay hun" Spencer said lightly putting his hand on her back.

I just sat down and cried. I didn't care if anyone saw.

"Hotch are you okay?" Derek said.

"This girl means something to me and I don't know why." I replied

"I know Aaron. I could see it from the minute you asked me on the plane a few months ago" JJ said.

Just then the doctor came in and said....


	11. He's What

**Chapter 11 – He's What?!**

**A/N: Please be careful when reading this chapter. It has strong language and is not for little kids. Also I do not own Criminal Minds or have no offlication with the members of NASCAR. This is just a story and has no reflection on them in real life. **

**((AmiePOV))**

I was sitting on the beach with my dad and the conversation of love came up. It was a sore subject for me. I was never lucky in love or you should say I never felt it. Men always wanted me for sex or just to hurt me. There was an underlining issue with it and I had a feeling he was going to tell me what it was.

"You should not be afraid to fall in love. I know you have not had a full male figure or trust that men will not due you wrong" my dad said.

"I can not trust men. Every man I have been with has truly done me wrong. What is the difference from any other man I fall for?" I said

"He will not hurt you. You guys are meant to be. Just have faith in that." he said

"Who?" I asked

"I can not say. All will be relieved in good time." my dad said.

"Okay. It is so hard for me to have faith in men." I said

"I know kiddo. But things will be different. I promise you. I will not let happened what happened to me and your mom. You will have your fairy tale" my dad said

"It will be a hard for me to trust that." I said.

"I know sweetheart. But he will show you the world and take care of you." dad said

"How do I know dad?" I asked

"You just to have faith baby girl. Everything will be relieved in good time." dad said

"Love is so complicated. I'm just afraid to get hurt again." I replied.

"I know sweetheart. I wont let it happen to you. You need to save your energy. It's going to be a long recovery. But he will take care of you. I have to go now. You are willing to stay here. But I have said to much and now I need to leave. I love you and stay safe. Remember what I said." Dad said

With that he left. I stood on the beach wearing a white dress. I was fighting for my life and I didn't even now it. All I could hear while I was on the beach was... _"I LOVE YOU"_

**((Aaron'sPOV))**

**915PM**

"_How can you love someone and not know anything about them? This has been the longest fifteen minutes of my life. My heart was hurting – a piece of me was missing and I didn't now how to get it back. I just needed Amie to be okay." I though in my head. _

I laid my head between my knees and I could not fight it anymore. I started to cry – I did not even cry at Hailey's funeral. But this was different – my heart was breaking. That is when I saw Jack, Henry and Crissie come in to the hospital. Jack came running to me. We all looked like lost puppies waiting for there mother to return.

"Daddy, Is miss'amie okay?" Jack said.

"I don't know buddy."I said.

"I hope she is okay. I really like her." Jack said sadly laying his head against my chest.

"Dave called me to let me know where you guys where. Has the doctor come out to say what is going on?" Crissie asked.

"No he hasnt. I wish he would hurry up" JJ replied.

"She is going to be okay. She's a fighter." Jimmie said.

We all did not notice that Jimmie and the rest of the Hendrick team was there. The whole waiting room was filled with everyone who loved this girl.

"JJ can I speak to you for a minute? " Jimmie asked.

"Whatever you say, you can say to the team and myself. What has been happening?" JJ asked.

"What has been happening?" I asked not listening to the conversation.

"I will explain everything Jimmie." Rick Hendrick answered.

I saw this man with white and gray hair, he was a little round and had a business suit on with him seemed to be his wife.

"This is SSA Derek Morgan, SSA Emily Prentiss, SSA Dr Spencer Reid, SSA Dave Rossi, SSA Aaron Hotchner, our TA Penelope Garcia and I am the Media Liaison for the BAU" JJ said.

"Hi, My name is Rick Hendrick and this is my wife Linda. JJ, there has been stuff going on between Amie and Kasey that has been kept wrapped by the media and Richard Petty Motorsports. Richard paid money to the media to keep things from getting out to the press. That is what Jimmie wanted to explain to you. But I think it would be better coming from my mouth. That is one of the reasons I brought Amie over to Hendrick Motorsports. That and she is a very talented Graphic Artist. I wanted to promote her because she deserved it and because she is well worth the money. That girl has been through so much." Rick said.

My heart just dropped and it looked like JJ was in disbelief.

"How can I not know about this." JJ asked.

"My best guess was Amie was afraid and couldn't get it out. She is going to need someone there for her when she recovers. Have we heard anything?" Rick asked.

"No, The doctor has not came by yet."Derek replied.

"What has Kasey done?" JJ replied.

"PARTY OF Henderson?" The doctor replied.

"Yes!" We all said in unison.

"Who here is related to Amie?" The doctor said.

"I am." JJ replied.

We all gathered around to listen to the doctor and what he has to say about the woman I was falling for.

**9:45PM**

"First of all, My name is Doctor Julian Knight. Amie has suffered several fractured ribs, she has a laceration on the back of her head, her left leg is broken, she has several cuts and bruises. We had to take her to surgery to fix her lung - One of the ribs punctured her lung. She is still in surgery, but she will be okay. She is a lucky girl. I would recommend that when she gets out of the hospital, that someone stay with her at all times. I need to get back to surgery to fix your girl. I will come out when we are finished to let you know more." Dr Knight said.

"Okay, Please take good care of her." Rick said.

"I can not believe this is happening." JJ said.

We watched Dr Knight go back into the room where he came from. My heart wanted to punch this jackass for putting her in the hospital.

"OMFG! I HATE YOU – YOU MOTHERFUCKER! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS?" Crissie yelled.

We could not see her at all. We followed the voiced and all I could do was run past everyone.

"I DID NOT DO ANYTHING?! I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!?" the voice shouted back.

"THEN WHAT IS THIS?! IS THAT NO YOU AND BRITNEY!" Crissie yelled.

"NO! I HAVE NO CLUE WHERE YOU GOT THAT FROM?!" the voice shouted.

We all found where the voices where coming from and saw Crissie and Kasey!

"Amie sent this picture to me. I just got it when I was about to call Chandra." Crissie said.

I took the phone from Crissie politely and I saw Kasey and this girl with a bat in her hand.

"This proves that you did it! You son-of-a-bitch!" Crissie yelled.

JJ grabbed the phone from my hand and looked at the picture in disbelief. I could see rage and hatred in her eyes. What I saw I did not expect out of her. I saw JJ lunged at Kasey.

"YOU SICK BASTARD! How can you hurt my cousin? I will make you fucking pay! You can count on that!" JJ said.

It took all of us to get JJ off Kasey. She just kept punching and kicking Kasey. Derek and I yanked Kasey off the ground. My grip was as tight as could be on this fucker – to the point where he was getting bruses on his arms.

"LET ME GO" Kasey yelled

"We are not letting you go." Dave said.

"I will make sure you end up in JAIL. Where the fuck is Britney?" JJ asked.

"A) I have no clue what the fuck you are talking about, B) Britney is gone – shes pregnant and I plan on meeting up with her in a few days. C) I just came to see how Amie was doing." Kasey replied.

I saw Dave pull out his handcuffs and grabbed Kasey out of Derek and my hands. He put the handcuffs on Kasey and handed them to the local police. That is when we heard the news station.

"_THIS JUST IN! We have breaking news from Richmond International Speedway. Reports are scarce but we have heard the one of Hendrick Motorsports team members are in the hospital. Sources say the member was severely beaten by one of NASCAR'S own drivers. We have word that police have someone in custody but will no say who. Our thoughts and prayers are with the team member. We will have more of this story as soon as we have details. This is Regina Walker, FOX 5 News." _

"How did they know so fast?" Rick asked

"I have no clue. But I have a feeling I know who." Crissie replied.

"I can not believe Kasey did this." JJ said sadly.

"This is unreal. I need her to be okay." I said. I found the nearest chair and sat down. JJ saw that I could barely hold it together.

"She is going to be okay, Hotch. She has reasons to fight and stay with us. You still have to tell her how you feel. Do not leave things unsaid." JJ said

"She has to be okay JJ. I would leave the BAU just to be with her. I will not make the same mistakes twice." I replied

"I had a feeling you would say that." JJ said.

I looked at Jack and remembered the promise I made to Hailey before she died. - To show Jack love and to have love. After she died, I never thought I could find love again – not this way. I wanted to protect her, to show her love, to give Jack love, to be there for her. If she was going to be okay, I would make the promises to her and I would live up to them – I wanted too. That is when we saw two police walk in. What now? Did Kasey escape?

"Family of Henderson?" One detective asked

"Yes?" I replied.

"Hi, My name is Detective Johnson and this is my partner Riley. We booked Kasey for battery and attempted murder. We are still trying to locate Britney Russell. I wanted to ask you guys if you wanted to lead the case and interrogate him. See, we have found several other cases in three different states of Kasey doing the same to them. We have gotten word that this is not the first time this has happened. Apparently Richard Petty Motorsports has kept this under wrapped and we are having a full investigation." Detective Johnson said.

"We will take the case." Dave replied.

"Derek and Dave go to the police station and interrogate Kasey. Emily and Spencer – can you both go talk to the three victims? Garcia – can you go into Richard Petty Motorsports and find anything incriminating?" I said.

"Sure Hotch. I will all the juice on this fucked up organization." Garcia replied.

"Yes, Hotch. We will be back as soon as we can." Derek said patting me on the back.

"Do not worry, Aaron. We will find Britney and Amie will be okay. You will have the chance to show her how you feel." Dave said trying to reassure me.

"Okay Hotch. We will be back as soon as we can." Emily said with a flirty smile to Detective Riley.

"We will give you the case file once we get to the police station and you can talk to the three other victims. They are speaking out, once they saw the Breaking News. This has gone National now." Detective Riley said lightly smiling at Emily.

"Alright, Lets head to the police station and get this bastard." Derek said.

I saw most of the team leave out of the doors. Kasey was an idiot and he was going to pay. I would make sure of it.

**((AmiesPOV))**

I sat on the beach and started to cry. All I wanted to do is be loved. That is when I felt his arms around me. _"Amie, Please don't cry. I am in love with you. I want you and only you. I promise you that I will be with you and protect you. I am not going to leave you." _He turned me around and kissed me on the lips.


	12. Right Here Waiting

**Chapter 12 – Right Here Waiting **

**11PM – ((AaronsPOV))**

It was getting late and they have not given any more details about Amie. JJ and Henry where sleeping in the chair together while I was awake with a sleeping Jack in my arms. Most of Amie's coworkers where still sitting in the chairs watching the news unfold. Crissie was sitting in the corner asleep.

"_As we have mentioned before – we have gotten word that one Hendrick Motorsports team member is in the hospital. There is no word who it is or who they have in custody. All they can tell us is that it is one of NASCAR's most promising drivers. Rick Hendrick will not give us any details at this time. He also said there will be a press conference tomorrow at 9am. So stay tuned to our Fox 5 in the morning for that. This is This is Regina Walker, FOX 5 News." _

I sat back in the chair and tried to close my eyes. This was going to be a long night. Most of the team was working on the case. But I was going to have to have a few words with Kasey to find out why he did this to her. I looked at my phone and saw that Dave was calling me.

"Hey Dave. Everything okay?" I asked

"Yes, Kasey confessed to hurting Amie. But he will not tell us where Britney is at this time." Dave replied.

"We have to get him to confessed. Have you heard anything from the rest of the team?" I asked

"Yeah. Spencer and Emily talked with the three families and they are pressing charges against him. The three girls told them that they dated Kasey for a few months before they got physical. The only reason Kasey got physical was because they would not sleep with him, so he beat them up. Another thing they said was they where paid off to keep it all quiet."Dave replied.

"I will be there in the morning to talk to Kasey. I have a few questions for him." I said angerly

"Hotch, You know that wouldn't do anything. Derek and I have taken care of things for you. All you have to worry about is Jack and Amie" Dave said reassuring me.

"I still want to talk to him. I need to know why he did this and for what." I whispered.

"Alright, I know I can not change your mind. How is Crissie doing?" Dave asked

"She has been mostly crying but she is asleep right now." I replied.

"I like her Hotch. Shes sweet and loving. Very different then most of my ex-wives." Dave said trying not to hide a smile.

"Yeah I could see that when we where sitting by the RV. You should ask her out when all this is over with." I replied smiling.

"Oh, I will. It will be hard with both our schedules. From what Crissie told me, they travel every week to different tracks. We travel to different states to catch the bad guys. It will be hard for us to see each other." Dave said sadly

"You guys will make it work." I said reassuringly.

"_Family of Henderson" Dr. Knight said._

"Hey Dave, I gotta go. The doctor is here." I replied.

"Alright, Call me and let me know what is going on." Dave said

"Okay, Bye" I said.

I lightly shook JJ and saw her coming around. JJ got up and went to Crissie and tried to wake her up.

"Yes, Doctor? What is the news." JJ asked.

"Amie is in recovery. She is going to be okay but she will need to stay in the hospital for a few days. We where able to repair her lung and set her broken leg back in place. Her ribs are going to take a few weeks to back to normal. She will also have to wear a cast for 6-8 weeks. I will say this, she looks worse then what she actually is. We are going to put her in a private room tomorrow morning if everything seems okay. I will let one of you go see her right now. But the rest of you will have to wait until tomorrow. So I would recommend you guys go home and get some rest and come back to tomorrow. "Dr Knight replied.

"Okay, Thank you Doctor." JJ said.

"I am so glad she is going to be okay." Crissie said relieved.

"Hotch, How about you go in and see her. I now know she is going to be okay. She needs you more now." JJ said

"Are you sure JJ?" I asked her.

"Yeah I am sure. Crissie and I will wait here." JJ replied

"Alright. I will be back tomorrow with the rest of the team. JJ call us if anything happens." Jimmie said

"I will Jimmie. Thank you for everything." JJ replied.

With that, most of her coworkers had gone home. It was just now JJ, Henry, Crissie, Jack and myself. I followed the doctor to the recovery room and saw her. She was covered in bruises, her leg was hanging up from the wall with a cast up to her mid thigh, she has a black eye and stitches in her head. My heart hurt – I felt angry, sadness and pain.

"I will give you ten minutes and then Amie needs to get her rest." Dr. Knight said.

"Okay, Thank you." I said.

"Daddy, can I come with you to see miss'amie." Jack asked.

I did not see him there with me until he asked me a question. He must have woken up and ran towards me.

"Of course buddy." I replied.

I took Jack by the hand and headed for the chair. I grabbed the chair and brought it close to Amie. Then I picked up Jack and pulled him to my lap.

"Is she going to be okay?" Jack asked sweetly.

"Yes she is buddy. We just have to take care of her for a few days." I replied

I took her by the hand – shivers sent sparks down my back. I knew I had to tell her how I felt and to hold on for Jack and myself.

"Amie, you need to stay strong and get better. You have so many friends and family here supporting you. I need you! Jack needs you! The first time I looked at you in the airport – I knew you would be apart of me body and soul. I am so madly in love with you – it hurts to see you like this. Please I need you to have the strength to get better. I am right here waiting for you." I said

"please, miss'amie, get better! I want you to be my mommie and daddy loves you." Jack said

I was taken back by what he had said. He had only known her for a day and he already felt this way. There was a deeper connection now between the three of us.

"Do you really feel that way buddy?" I asked him surprised.

"Yes daddy I do. I would love for miss'amie to be my mommie." Jack said with a smile.

I looked up at Amie and saw her coming around. Her eyes met mine and she just smiled. From that moment on, I knew it would be the three of us. I would fight to keep us together no matter what happened.

The nurse came in to check her over. She saw that Amie was waking up and smiled.

"Hey Amie, My name is Amber and I will taking care of you. You've been through a lot and just need to focus on getting better. I am going ask you a few questions to make sure you don't have any brain damage or anything." the Nurse Amber said.

"Okay" Amie said with a whisper.

"Do you know where you are?" Amber asked

"Yea, I am at the hospital. Richmond VA." Amie replied

"Good, Do you know what happened? Amber asked

" A little bit. It's still a little foggy." Amie replied.

"Yeah that's understandable. The pain medicine will help a lot with that. The doctor is going to come in a little bit to tell you everything." Amber said.

"Okay." Amie said lowly. She laid her head back and her eyes towards me.

"Hey sweetheart. How you feeling?" I asked

"Hey Aaron, I am sore, my head and leg hurts. Hey Jackie." Amie said

"Hi, miss'amie. I am glad you are going to be okay. Daddy and I are going to take care of you." Jack said

"I am glad sweet boy. Aaron, did Crissie get the text message I sent her?" Amie asked.

"Yes she did and you are a smart girl for that. We arrested Kasey for it." I replied

Amie started to cry and I knew she was happy. I picked Jack up off the seat and headed towards her.

"Everything is going to be okay, Amie. We are going to keep you safe,especially me. I will not let anything happen to you. All you have to do is concentrate on getting better." I told her.

"I know Aaron. I am just happy it is finally over with. I do not want you to leave. Please stay with me." Amie asked

"I will talk to the doctor and see what I can do. You have had a huge crowd here. There are a lot of people who want to see you and know that you are okay." I told her kissing her forehead.

I saw a huge smile cross her face but I could tell she was getting tired. She needed to rest and get better. Jack and I where going to stay here no matter what the doctor said.

"Sweetheart, you need to get rest. There will be time for everything else later." I told her.

With that I saw her eyes close to get sleep. I picked Jack back up and put him on my lap. I looked at my phone and realized it was after 12am. Jack needed to get some sleep, so let him fall sleep on my lap. I quickly texted Dave and him everything that was going on.

"_Amie is going to be okay. She woke up and is now asleep. They are going to move her into a more permanent room tomorrow. Tell the team okay? I will see you tomorrow."_ I sent the text message and I closed my eyes. I drifted off to sleep knowing that my woman was going to be okay. I knew in time, she would know how I felt but it was going to take time.


	13. Slow Road Back

**Chapter 13 – Slow Road Back**

**A/N: I do not own Criminal Minds or any members of NASCAR. This is strictly a story and has no reflection on any of them in real life. There will be strong use of language in this episode with Hotch and Kasey. So this is not for little ones. **

**((Amie'sPOV))**

I laid in bed trying to recover the events that happened. Things where still fuzzy and I was sore as hell. Kasey must have done a number on me. I looked up and saw Aaron and Jack sleeping the chair. My heart kept racing everytime I looked at him – but how could I trust anyone after theses events.

I watched as the doctor came in to check on how I was doing.

"How are you feeling Amie?" Dr Knight asked

"Really sore and tired." I replied.

"You will be for a few weeks. You have stitches in the back of you head. A few broken ribs, we had to do surgery to fix your lung and you have a broken leg. I would recommend you to do light duty for at least a few weeks and have someone with you at all times. The cast on your leg will have to stay on there for at least 6-8 weeks and your stitches can come out in a week. There are a few detectives outside to talk to you, if you are willing to talk to them?" Dr. Knight asked with a smile.

With that I saw Aaron was starting to wake up. He looked so peaceful and I just wanted to watch him sleep but I knew he probably had to get to work.

"Yea, It is fine. Better now then later." I replied.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?" Aaron asked as he picked Jack up and laid him on the bed. He headed towards me and sat right on my side to give me a kiss on the forehead. The kiss sent shivers down my back.

"I am very sore and tired." I replied.

"Amie, the detectives would really like to talk to you." Dr. Knight.

"Alright hunnie, I am going to take Jack back with Crissie, so he can get some food and rest. I have something I have to do. I will have JJ come in with you while you talk with the detectives. But I will be back as soon as I can and with the rest of the team. There are a lot of people to see you." Aaron said with a smile. With that he kissed my forehead and he picked Jack up to take him to Crissie. As I watched him walk away, he turned around and just smiled. My heart melted in my chest. He had my heart and he did not even know it. That is when I saw JJ walk in with a huge smile.

"Hey couz, I am glad you are okay. I don't know what I would do if you would have died." JJ said sadly.

"I am okay now, I just have to get better." I said with a smile on the face even though it hurt to breathe.

I watched as the detectives walk in and stand right by the doctor.

"Alright, Amie if you need anything please hit the buzzer on the panel. I will back to check on you later." Dr. Knight said.

"Okay Thank you." I said

I watched JJ sit right next to me and I looked at the detectives who seem to have good news and bad news situation. It was all over there face.

"Hi, Amie. My name is Detective Johnson and this is Detective Riley. We have been assigned to your case to figure out everything that happened last night. But before we ask you theses questions, we want to explain to you what is going on." Detective Johnson said.

"Okay." was all I could say. I took JJ's hand and reassured me that everything was going to be okay.

"First of All, Kasey has been arrested for battery and attempted murder. He will be in jail for a long time and will not get out. I can reassure you that. Second, We have not found Britney yet, but are confident that we will find her. Thirdly, We are investigating Richard Petty Motorsports for putting this under the rug. Lastly, There has been three other victims that have come forward towards Kasey. All three of the women said that they dated for a while and it started with him beating him. One of the major stresses was they did not sleep with him."

"Okay. I had no clue that RMP was hiding this from the world and I did not know Kasey had done this to other women." I said crying.

"This is the hard part...What do you remember about last night?" Detective Riley asked.

"I do not remember much. Things are still a little fuzzy. But I will try and remember." I replied.

"Just give us what you can remember. Everything else will come in time" Detective Johnson said.

"Okay, It was close to 8pm and I had just left dropping JJ and the team off at the RV. I was walking towards my RV and that is when I saw Britney and Kasey kissing each other. I walked over to them and we started fighting. That is when I felt something hard hit my back and I fell down. I must have blacked out I do not remember must of the beating. But I do remember Britney hitting the back of my head with something blunt. The last thing I do remember is calling JJ and talking to her. Everything else is just a blur." I answered.

"That is good Amie. We have members of the BAU trying to interrogate Kasey to try and find where Britney is located. If you remember anything else please give us a call. Thank you."

"Okay. I will give you a call if I remember anything else. I am really tired and need to get some rest." I replied.

"Okay Thank you." Detective Riley answered.

I watched as the detectives leave and I closed my eyes to get some rest. JJ was watching over me. Thank god my cousin was here. I felt semi safe. _"I just wish Aaron was here with me." _I thought to myself before falling asleep.

**((Aaron'sPOV))**

I walked into the police station to find Derek, Dave, Spencer and Emily talking about the case. I walked over to them to see what they have come up with – my biggest fear was something else was going to happen to Amie while I was here.

"What do we have and what do we know?" I asked

"Not much on the side of Kasey. He won't admit to anything. The women where very helpful. They have given us sworn statements." Emily replied.

"We are working on Kasey interrogation. Right at this moment we are letting him sweat." Dave answered.

"Let me have a go at home." I replied.

"Are you sure?" Derek asked.

"It might not be the best bet. Your too emotional to go in there. Let Derek and I go in there." Dave replied.

"No! I want to go in there and get some answers." I yelled. I stormed off into the interrogation room. I did not even notice that everyone was staring at me. When I entered the room, I slammed the door and woke Kasey from his little "nap".

"Well Well Well, Look who it is?! Is that little slut still alive" Kasey asked with a smile.

"Watch Your Mouth You little Prick!" I replied

I knew that the rest of the team was watching me, so I would have to keep my temper under control. But there were things I wanted to do to Kasey that he did to my woman. But that was not going to stop me from getting these answers.

"Well I knew I should have killed her. I saw the way you both were looking at each other. I would have raped her if Britney wasn't there. All theses women want me! I know they do." Kasey said

"If you ever touch her again, I will make sure you never see the light of day. NOW WHERE IS BRITNEY?" I shouted at him slamming the case file on the table.

"Oh Don't worry you will never find her again." Kasey smiled

"I will find her and she will end up like you. In jail. See we have other victims and they have confessed to what you have done to them. Plus we have Amie's statement and the picture she sent to Crissie. So don't worry, you are going to jail. I want to know where that woman of yours is!" I told him

"You will never find her. I can reassure you that!" Kasey told me.

"I will find her! Do not doubt the BAU!" I told him.

"You know when I was beating Amie up, it felt good. She never understood me and I was glad that I could see you suffer by having her suffer. I would have killed her but I just wanted to send a message to you. She will never be yours!" Kasey said

"You want to make a bet!" I shouted. I picked up Kasey and threw him against the wall.

"I love that woman with every ounce of my being and I will kick the shit out of you, if you ever come near her, me or anyone she knows and loves. DO NOT TEST ME BOY! I will kick the shit out of you! Amie is my soul mate and I will protect her with my life." I said with a smile and punched Kasey in the face.

With that Kasey started to fight me. I pulled him by the back of his shirt and kicked him the stomach. I saw he was having trouble breathing, I took his arm and put him back in the chair.

"Now listen to me! Where is Britney!?" I asked again with more hatred now.

"She is on the move. Last time I saw her was when I was done hurting Amie. She could be with her parents in New York or in California." Kasey was saying in between breathes.

"Thank you, IF you ever come near my team, Amie or me – I will make sure you never see the light of day." I replied with a smile.

I walked out the door and saw my team with that look – but I did not care. I got the information out of him and I wanted him to pay for what he did. He was an arrogant, unorganized, jackass.

"By the way you looked him when you kicked him, I swear you wanted to kill him." Spencer said

"I would have, but I am not going to drop to his level. We got the information, tell the police and let's go back to the hospital." I said.

With that, the rest of the team headed towards the hospital. I wanted to be there with Amie. We got into the cars and headed towards the hospital.

**((Amie'sPOV)) **

I woke up and saw that everyone had left flowers and balloons for me. JJ was sitting with Henry, Crissie and Jack in the room. I looked at JJ and smiled.

"Hey pretty girl! How you feeling?" JJ said

"A little bit better. It still hurts but I will get through this." I said

"Yes you will hun. You have us and the rest of your team. Most of the Hendrick team was here. They bought you a punch of flowers and balloons."

"I see that." I tried to laugh but it was a bad idea, cause there was pain that hit my chest like a brick.

"You okay?" JJ saw the look on my face.

"Yeah, just hurts to laugh." I said with a smile

"miss'amie? Can I sit with you?" Jack asked sweetly

"Of course baby boy." I answered with a sweet smile.

JJ picked Jack up and placed him on my good side. I looked at him and noticed he was asleep so fast.

"JJ?" I asked her.

"Yes Amie?" JJ asked and replied to me

"Is is possible to love someone, who has your heart with them and not now a lot about them?" I asked her.

"I see the way the two of you look at each other. I believe you guys were meant for each other. I have no clue why. But the time will be relieved in time, Amiz. He could barely hold it together when you where here last time. I think you both have each others hearts. So yes it is possible. Just look at the way Jack looks at you. He has not been very open since his mom died. But with you, its like he feels at home. Just give it time sweetheart. You have been through so much and its going to take time" JJ replied.

"I know it is going to take time. But when he left earlier, my heart just broke. I need him around and when he is around – its hard to breathe and I get butterflies in my stomach." I said with a smile.

I saw the rest of the team come in to the room. I looked at Aaron and he had a smile on his face. I had no clue of he heard me, but it looked like he did and I did not care...I was falling in love with this man and I was happy I was.

Aaron looked at me and Jack was asleep on me. He took a chair from the other side of the room and sat on the side where Jack was placed.

"How long has be been asleep?" Aaron asked me

"Not long. He just laid his head down and fell asleep." I answered him sweetly and smiling.

"How you are you feeling?" Derek asked

"I am feeling sore. Man, I should get paid for that question since everyone keeps asking me that." I replied.

Everyone just laughed. That is when Derek's phone rang. He got up quickly and went outside.

"What did you find Garcia?" Derek asked

"Well hello my chocolate god. I have looked extensively into Richard Petty Motorsports. There are several reports taken by Richard Petty of our victims. It clear explains everything that Kasey had done. It also shows how much money they paid to each victim. Each victim received over 4 million dollars to keep quiet. Now with Amie, it does not show any complaints, but it does show videos of Amie and Kasey together." Garcia answered

"Any videos of the attack?" Derek asked

"Yes! There is the video from last nights attack. I will send it to you, but I would warn you – I would not show it to Amie or Aaron." Garcia answered.

"Yea, its not the best bet to show Aaron. He almost took of Kasey's head in interrogation." Derek replied

"Did everything go okay?" Garcia asked.

"Yeah, he was able to control his temper. But I knew if he was in there for much longer, Kasey probably would be dead." Derek answered

"Is there anymore evidence?" Derek asked

"Not that I can find, but I will keep looking." Garcia answered

"Alright baby girl, Call me if you have anything else." Derek replied

"Alright, Stay safe baby. Bye Love" Garcia said

Derek hung up his phone and talked with Dave. I saw the look on Aaron's face – he looked worried.

"Garcia found evidence that he paid the victims over 4 million dollars to keep them quiet and a video of the attack from last night." Derek replied

"Derek and I will go look at the tape" Dave said

"I want to go with you." Aaron said

"Aaron, Please stay with me." I pleaded

Aaron saw the look on my face – I was about to cry. I could not have him leave me right now. I needed him right now more then anything.

"Baby, I will not leave you. I am going to stay right here with you." Aaron replied. He smiled at me and rested his head near mine. My heart stopped for a few seconds.

"Alright, Derek and I will be back later." Dave said

With that I watched Derek and Dave leave to go look at the tape. I could not want to ever see it, but I knew that when this goes to trial – it would be inevitable. The rest of the team stayed with me, as we watched the race. I looked over at Aaron and saw he was sleep. I closed my eyes and I finally found my peace to get more rest.


	14. Home Sweet Home

**Chapter 14 – Home Sweet Home**

**2 Weeks Later – Charlotte NC.**

**((Amie'sPOV))**

Things were slowly getting back to normal. I was out of the hospital but my ribs still hurt, the stitches were out of my head and stomach, and I still had to wear this cast for another 6 weeks. The team had to get back to work except JJ and Aaron. Since Derek was the boss man, they had concentrate on finding Britney. The locations that Kasey gave them were bogus, so now it was a man hunt to find her. We drove to my house in Charlotte – it was a three story house with a huge driveway, right on the river, and several cars in the driveway. There was a Chevy Truck, Chevy Camero and a my RV. On the side of the house, there was a boat and two jet-skis.

Aaron was carrying from outside into the house. Jack was so amazed by how big my house was and everything that I had in it.

"Man this is big and look at all the cars and boats." Jack said

"Yeah, Buddy. Rick Hendrick gave me the house after I first got the job. There is a boat and two jet skis on the other side of the house. I have a lake, a pool and a hot tube. There are 10 rooms and 8 bathrooms." I replied

"This is a beautiful house, Amiz." JJ said

"Thank you couz. I love it here. There is full security – Rick and his wife live right next to me. I feel so safe here." I said with a smile.

"Daddy can we stay here for a bit?" Jack asked tugging at his leg.

"Of course kiddo. We are staying here for a another week, before heading home." Aaron replied

"You guys do not have to, I know you have to get back to work. Crissie is staying with me. I will be okay." I said sweetly.

"Not a fat chance in hell, Amie. We are staying with you." JJ said laughing.

"Okay fine." I said laughing.

Aaron brought me into the house and laid me on the couch. He went back outside to get our bags. I laughed as Jack kept running around the house, looking into each room and just amazed about how big everything was in here.

"WOW! You have an elevator?" Jack asked pointing.

"Yup! It makes it easier to go between all the levels. There are a lot of rooms here." I said laughing.

I watched as Hotch brought the luggage into the hallway – he was very strong and his muscles just captured my eye. I did not notice when he was lifting me up but it was making me excited. He looked right at me and saw what I was thinking – I just quickly looked away blushing.

"DADDY! miss'amie has an elevator! Can I ride in it?!" Jack asked jumping up and down laughing.

"Of course buddy, but please be careful" Aaron replied.

"I will." Jack answered as he got into the elevator.

"He is such a sweet and good kid. I am amazed how much he gets excited around me" I said

"Yes he is a good kid. I don't know what I would do without him. And I'm glad to see him excited. The past year and half has been hard on the both of us. All I want to do is see Jack happy." Aaron said.

"You should also be happy too Aaron. You can not live your life alone." I said with a smile

"It is hard with this job to find a woman who understands everything that this job takes." Aaron said looking down.

"Aaron, we both have jobs that takes us both away from friends and family. Its all about balancing it out and sacrifice." I said lifting his face up to have his eyes meet mine. "Do not ever doubt what you feel inside baby. I believe everything happens for a reason." I said kissing his forehead. Our eyes met and I knew he wanted to kiss me but was interrupted when JJ and Jack came downstairs.

"Sorry for the interruption but Jack is hungry and so am I" JJ said.

"We should order pizza. There is no food in this house. There is a few pizza brochures in one of the doors in the kitchen." I said.

I looked at Aaron and saw the hungry in his eyes – not for food, but for me. That sent shivers down my spine.

"What kind of pizza should we get?" JJ asked us.

"Does not matter to me" Aaron replied

"Cheese sounds good." I answered JJ

"Okay Cheese and Pepperoni sounds good" JJ said.

She sat on the couch and called the pizza place. I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. That is when the news conference played from Richard Petty Motorsports. I took Aaron's hand and he saw the look on my face.

"_...We are denying reports that we have given money to these three women to keep them quiet. Despite what one of our drivers has been arrested for – we stand behind him and will continue to stand by him. What Miss Henderson has accused him for is utterly false and it will be determined in court. Thank you for your time." _

I had anger in my eyes and I knew it was not false. HOW THE FUCK could they stand by him! He hurt me in very possible way. I just laid my head against the pillow and started to cry.

"Amie, everything will be okay. Garcia has found enough evidence to put Kasey in jail for a long time. We will be with you when you go to court." JJ said

"That is not it. It's the fact that they stand by him. How can they stand by him after he almost killed me?" I asked crying. Aaron took me into his arms and I laid my head against his chest. His cologne intoxicated me, but I was too focused on what the news had said.

He lifted my head up and our eyes met. He took his hand and wiped the tears from my eyes. I watched Jack some sit right next to me.

"miss'amie, do not worry – he will go to jail and daddy will protect you." Jack said with a smile and rested his head on me.

"Amie, everything will be okay. I will not let Kasey get away with this. I promise you! And I will protect you no matter what. You have seven people who will do anything for you and protect you. Not to mention most of you coworkers. Just be glad that you do not work for them and you are okay." Aaron said reassuring me with a smile.

"Yea I guess you are right. I am really tired – I'm going to get some sleep before the pizza gets here." I said with tears in my eyes.

"That sounds like a good idea. We will wake you up when the pizza gets here." JJ said

"Get some rest sweetheart. We will be here when you wake up. I am not going anywhere" Aaron said pulling my hair out of my face.

I feel asleep dreaming of Aaron and we where on the beach. He held me close to him and in that moment I felt safe. I knew he was going to protect me and Kasey was going to go to jail. It was just going to take time to get back to where I once was before all this happened.

**((Aaron'sPOV))**

I watched Amie sleep – she looked so peaceful. Jack had also feel asleep on Amie. This was a perfect picture. I asked JJ to grab the camera and take a picture. I closed my eyes to "pretend" that I was sleep. JJ took the camera and snapped the picture. That is when I heard the knock on the door, she handed me the camera and went to go pay the pizza guy.

I looked at the picture and saw a perfect family. Amie was my world now – she would know soon and everything was going to alright. I hated waking her up but I knew she needed to each something. I lightly shook her and I could smell her shampoo. A mix of coconut and apple. Her eyes started to open and she smiled right at me with these sexy eyes. She noticed Jack was asleep on her and light waked him up.

"Is the food here?" Jack bounced up out of the seat.

"Yeah buddy!" I said and smiled

"YAY!" Jack replied running over to JJ taking a slice of pizza and putting in his mouth.

All we could was laugh. I picked Amie up and headed towards the table. We all ate in silence but notice JJ get up from her seat.

"What's up Spence?" JJ asked.

"_We have another case and we need your help with the media. It's so chaotic here." Spencer said _

"Alright, I am on my way. Where are you guys?" JJ asked

"_We are in Atlanta, GA. It involves a popular basketball star." Spencer replied_

"Okay. I will be there as soon as I can. I will call you once I get on the plane." JJ said.

"_Okay See you later. Love you." Spencer said _

"Love you too Spence." JJ said with a smile

JJ hung up the phone and quickly gathered her stuff.

"Sorry guys, I am needed in one of the cases the team is working on. I will call you later Amie. Hotch, take care of my cousin." JJ said with a smile.

"Oh I will. If you need any help, give me a call." I said.

We watched JJ leave the house. Ten minutes later, Amie and I were both finished with dinner. I noticed Jack was getting tired again, so I took him upstairs to where he would be sleeping.

"I will be right back, sweetheart." I told Amie.

"Okay, Take your time." I replied. I looked at Amie grab her crutches and headed towards the couch.

When I came back down and noticed Amie was not on the couch where she was suppose to be. I heard a guitar coming from outside. I followed the sound from where it was coming from and saw Amie sitting on the porch playing a tune and writing.

Amie was sitting on a bed-like on the porch, looking out at the lake and crying. He had hurt her so bad. I knew what Amie was thinking it was written all over her face - _Cheated on her, lied to her and got another girl pregnant. Why? What happened? Was it her?_ She needed the answers to theses questions. But she didn't know if she could face him. She was so lost in her train of thought. I came up to her and sat next to her.

"Hey pretty girl, Why you crying?" I asked her

"Why is it that every man I am with always ends up leaving me?" Amie asked more deep in thought.

"You just haven't found the right one. You fail to realize, your a special woman. No one can compare to you. Amie, you need a man who will always be there and protect you. He wasn't it. Don't you dare think anything is wrong with you. It was all him, he couldn't see what he had when he was with you- then he is not worth it." I replied to her. I lightly put my hand on her back to stroke it.

Amie replied, "I've been with a few men, but I honestly thought he could have been the one. I guess people change when they come to being famous"

I asked, "Do you really think he could be the one? Does he treat you right? Do you look into his eyes and realize that you could spend the rest of you life with him?"

Amie answered me between sniffle, "No,When I look into his eyes, all I see are lies. I was stupid to think he could change. The way he abused me – just cause I would no sleep with him. I would no give up my virginity to someone who hurt me."

I replied to her with shock, "Sweetheart, your not stupid. You thought there could have been something there. And there wasn't. I am going to be honest with you, maybe someone close to you and is a friend of yours – could be the one. And I am shocked your a virgin."

"I never found the right one to give it away to. It was special to me." Amie answered me.

Amie faced me.

"What do you see when you look at me?" Amie asked. Her heart was racing and she couldn't breathe when she looked into his eyes.

"I see a beautiful, smart, determined woman who is just a little lost in love. You have been hurt badly by Kasey and it is going to take a while to get back to where you want to be." I replied.

I saw the look in her eyes – she was in love with me. She had been since the moment we met. All the dreams and thoughts were real. This was real. I should not have doubted it from the beginning. I hated Kasey for what he did to her. He did not treat her the way I would treat her – like a princess. I moved closer to her and took her hands in mine. Then I looked into her eyes and saw what I had seen – she had my heart and I had hers. I leaned forward and our lips finally meet.

Shivers went down my spine as my tongue massaged hers. I took my hands and held her face as we kissed for what seemed like an eternity. Our lips were so perfect were a perfect match. My hands escaped from her face and went to her waist. I felt the goosebumps on her skin. It was so soft and lovely. Everything was so right. I had no felt this way in such a long time and I was happy that she was my love. When we broke from the kiss, I saw a smile escape from her face.

"Wow" Amie said with a smile.

"Wow is right" I said to her with a smile.

"That was such an amazing kiss." She told me.

"You are such an amazing kisser." I told her.

All she could do was blush. I pulled her into my arms and we laid there for what felt like an eternity. I looked down at her and saw that she was sleep in my arms. She was the perfect woman for me and she was all mine.


	15. I Heart You!

**Chapter 15 – I Heart You!**

**((Amie'sPOV))**

I started to wake up and noticed that Aaron and I were still outside. His arms around my waist. Was I dreaming? Could this be truly happening? The man that I have dreamt about and was falling in love with – was right here next to me.

It was still dark and I looked out by the lake and saw the sun was coming up. I picked up my crutches and headed towards the dock. Everything was so beautiful. I felt arms around my waist and just smiled.

"Hey baby. How are you feeling?" Aaron asked me

"I am happy now that you are here. Pinch me please." I turned facing around.

"Why do I need to pinch you?" Aaron asked with his brow raised

"Cause I feel like I am dreaming. That you are here with me and you kissed me. Last night was amazing. I have no ever felt like this and I do not ever want it to end." I replied to Aaron running my hands through his hair.

"You are not dreaming sweetheart. This is real and I am happy that I am here with you and Jack. You and Jack are my world and I will prove it to you. You have been through a lot, Amie. We have all the time in the world. Last night was amazing – I have never felt anything like that ever. Not even with my ex-wife. You are one in a million." Aaron said pulling me close to him. We sat there watching the sunset. This was the perfect moment that I have ever had. I heard Aaron's phone go off and he took it out and said it was Dave.

"Hey Dave. What is up?" Aaron asked.

"_They have found Britney. She was located in Texas at a bar. Apparently, she was getting into a fight and there was an undercover cop there. They arrested her and are sending her to Richmond to be processed. Once we are done with this case in Atlanta, we will be on our way there." Dave replied_

"That sounds awesome. We are relieved. Did JJ arrived okay?" Aaron asked

"_Yeah, She came in about midnight." Dave answered._

"Have you thought of a way to ask "her" out" Aaron asked with a smile toward me. He saw the look on my face and mouthed "Crissie". All I could do was smile. Crissie needed someone to be with. She told me about everything she had been through – she was a lot like me in many ways. Unlucky in love, been hurt and a past with a bunch of mistakes. Dave would be the right man for her and I saw the looks they gave each other.

"_Yeah I have got a few tricks up my sleeve. I will ask her in time" Dave answered._

"Good. She is perfect for you Dave." Aaron replied

"_I know. But I have to go. I just wanted to let you know that we caught Britney. Do not worry about anything here. We are taking care of everything." Dave said._

"Alright, I will talk to you later. If you need anything, just give me a call." Aaron replied.

He closed his phone and put it back in his pocket. Aaron put his arms back around my waist and started kissing my neck lightly. I knew Jack was going to wake up soon and I was getting hungry. But I wanted to stay here for a bit longer.

"You are so beautiful, baby." Aaron whispered in my ear.

I turned around quickly and kissed him with all the passion in the world. Our lips massaged each others. He pulled me closer and I could feel him. We broke our kiss when we heard a little giggle.

"You guys are silly." Jack replied.

Aaron went over and started tickling Jack. I just smiled.

"You hungry buddy?" Aaron asked

"Yeah! I want pancakes and eggs." Jack said with a smile, running over to me and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Well my little rock star, we are going to have to go to the store and get some food." I replied to him.

"How about this...Jack and I will go to the store, while you stay here and rest. You do not need to be on your foot for awhile." Aaron looked at me.

"That sounds good. I want to take some what of a bath even though I can not actually take a bath." I replied. I grabbed my crutches when Aaron swept me off my feet.

"No, young lady, I will be carrying you inside. It is more romantic this way." Aaron said kissing me on the forehead.

"Oh I love romantic gestures." I said with a giggle.

Aaron laid me back on the couch, while I turned on the TV. He took the keys from the foyer and took Jack by the hand.

"I will be right back in a little bit. Just stay here and relax." Aaron told me as he left the house.

I just laid there and smiled but I needed to take a "bath". So I took the elevator up to my room and got everything ready. My mind kept racing of Aaron's lips on mine. They felt like they are on fire but in a good way. His lips where the only thing to put out the fire. After my sponge bath, I went downstairs to relax. About thirty minutes later, I saw Aaron and Jack walk in the door laughing.

"What's funny?" I asked quizzical.

"oh, daddy was tickling me again." Jack said running to sit next to me.

"Daddy says he hearts you" Jack whispered in my ear.

All I could smile and whispered in his ear "shh...do not tell daddy but I heart him too" I said sweetly with a smile.

"I won't" Jack said with a giggle.

I turned around and saw Aaron had all the turn into the house. He was putting it away, it was like he knew where everything went in my house.

"What are you two whispering about?" Aaron asked us questionably

"Oh Nothing." Jack and I said together. We all just laughed.

"Alright, I am going to make breakfast – pancakes, sausage and eggs." Aaron said

"Yes! I love pancakes!" Jack and I said together in unison.

We three just laughed. While Aaron was making breakfast, I turned to Nick and saw Spongebob was on. Jack just laughed.

"I love Spongebob!" Jack giggled and laid right on me. This little boy had fallen for me and I was happy. He was the sweetest kid in the world.

Within about twenty minutes, Aaron had everything ready. He set our plates up and handed it to us. We all just sat, ate and watched TV. This was heaven in my eyes. After we finished eating, Aaron took our plates and sat them in the kitchen.

We all enjoyed the day by sitting outside by the pool. Jack and Aaron both played in the pool. I was enjoy catching up on emails and work. I was getting stir crazy. Being away from the road was hard but next week I would be back. There was an email from Rick that I did not expect...

"_Amie, I am proud to have you on our team and do not worry about what Richard Petty said. His whole team is under investigation and are not allow back on the track until after the trial. We are looking forward to having back with us – next week. Crissie is going to help you get around and George will be your bodyguard while you are on the track. It is your option to back to the race track – we hope that you do. You are an essential part of the team and to be honest with you, its hard to keep Jimmie and Chad from goofing off without you here. _

_You have the full support of Hendrick Motorsports with you! We love you and can not wait to see you. You are like a daughter to us and do not want to see you hurt. See you next week. _

_Rick Hendrick."_

That email made me cry. I quickly wrote him back and laid back. Rick was like a father figure I never had and it was important to me. Aaron saw the look on my face and quickly came up to me.

"Everything okay sweetheart?" Aaron asked me

"Yea, I just got an email from Rick. It made me really happy to have a team support me." I replied

"Can I read the email?" Aaron asked me.

"Sure babe." as I smiled to him. I flipped the email toward him, as he read it I saw a smile on his face.

"That is a sweet email, I am glad he sent that to you. It will make you feel better." Aaron said

"Rick is like a father to me. I never really had a father and is protective like one." I said with tears in my eyes.

"I have got an idea sweetheart. How about tonight – we tell each other our pasts. Leaving nothing out." Aaron asked me

"I like the idea of that." I answered him.

"Daddy, come back in the pool with me." Jack said

"Alright buddy." Aaron said kissing me full on the lips. The kiss sent electricity through both of us. Once we broke from the kiss, I saw the look in his eyes – desire and love.

"God, you leave me breathless" Aaron whispered in my ears which sent shivers down my back

"Your not the only one who is breathless." I replied to him with a sneaky smile

I watched him walk back into the pool. It was making me hot – the water over his muscles, the way he looked in his bathing suit. He was so muscular and it turned me on. I closed my eyes and lost focus on Aaron.

Aaron came over to me and woke me up from my fantasy. When I woke, he had a full smile on his face.

"Where is Jack?" I asked

"He is taking a shower. Let's get you inside before you get sunburn" Aaron picked me up and carried me inside.

"Okay." I laughed as he lightly tickled me.

"What was that huge smile on your face for while you where asleep" Aaron asked me with a grin

"Oh just thinking about something." I replied with a giggle.

He leaned into me and whispered "Do not worry, cause I have been thinking the same thing about you my princess."

I just laughed as Aaron pulled me in between his legs. Jack came running down the stairs and sat on the couch right across from us. He was so in tuned to the TV show, he did not realize that Aaron was whispering dirty thoughts in my ear.

"God you are beautiful. I want to take you up to the room and just make out with you." Aaron said dirty

"I would love to feel your hands all over me." I whispered back to him

"mmm I want to feel your skin on mine and your kisses all over me." He said.

"I want to feel you in me." I replied back. I looked up at his face and knew he was getting hard – I could feel it.

"Baby, in time, I will show you. Trust me." He looked me in the eyes and kissed me. This time with more force and passion. I looked over and noticed Jack was asleep.

"I should put him to bed." Aaron said.

"Okay baby." I said with a smile as I moved to let him out. He carried Jack up to the bedroom and tucked him in. When he came down, I noticed he had changed into Pj's. Aaron came back and took a pillow to put under my foot. Then lifted me up and back in between his legs.

I closed my eyes and needed to open up to Aaron. This was going to be hard for me – I needed to find the strength to tell him.

"I know its going to be hard for you to tell me everything. But I promise you, I will not leave you not matter what." Aaron said looking into my eyes. He knew what I was thinking.

"I grew up in Ocala, FL and I do not really remember about my childhood. The most I can remember is having my biological father getting abusive with my mother. Then my mom remarried to my adopted father. Things where going good until he cheated on her. That is when things got really bad for my family." I said with tears in my eyes.

Aaron just pulled me closer to him and said "It's okay baby."

"I was fourteen when this happened. My mom came into the hotel we where staying in and told that my dad died. I did not know what happen to him to the following year – he had taken a shotgun and shot himself. I was really depressed and high school was bad for me. Constantly teased and a loner. But JJ was always there for me. Whenever I needed her, she was there – but we got distant over the years until recently. I never had a strong father or male figure in my life. I guess you could say it was the same for love – men always treated me like shit, never took me on dates or anything. Sex was a major factor also – they wanted it but I never gave it them." I said crying. He looked me into his eyes and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Everything will be different with me baby. I am going to surprise you when you least expect it. Making love will come in time babe. I am not going to force you to do anything. I am sorry about your father – it explains a lot with your relationship with Rick. He treats you like his daughter. Everything that happens in your past makes you who you are and makes you stronger. You are one strong woman baby. I truly respect you for it." Aaron said with a smile.

"In college – everything got better. My personality and overall. I had friends and my things where changing. I got a degree in graphic arts and marketing. It took me about two years to actually find a job but I needed a change and my dream job was to work with NASCAR. I am so passionate about this sport – I basically know everyone that I see at the track." I said with a laugh... "But I had a gut feeling that someone was going to go wrong with Kasey. He kept pressuring me to have sex with him – but I knew it was wrong and I trusted my instincts. It was back in June – things where different. When I saw him flirt with Britney, he got violent with me. I took two weeks off after the first attack to clear my head. That is where JJ and Penelope where on the vacation – they where in Santa Cruz with me. I have a house right on the beach. I love it there!

"Kasey has some messed up perception on things. I know why he wanted to hurt me. He saw the way we where looking at each other and freaked out. Britney and him where having a relationship with each other long before we dated. The only way he could get back at you was to hurt you." I looked Aaron straight in the eyes.

"That is true, because when I interrogated him – that is what he said. It took every ounce of strength not fuck him up. But I did not want to settle down to his level. He is a twisted individual, baby. I will never let him near you or Crissie. Crissie and Dave are so in love with each other, its not even funny."Aaron said with a laugh.

"Yes they are and I'm glad that she has found someone who loves her. She is a lot like me – same past with men. She grew up in a violent household and that's why we are so close together." I took Aaron's hand and kissed it.

"I am happy that you both are together. It must be hard on the road with a bunch of men. When we where all in Richmond, Crissie told us – that you are one strong woman for putting up with a male testosterone." Aaron said with a laugh.

"Oh yea, but I love my job and would not give it up. I work my ass off to get where I am at now. Money is finally coming in and I am paying off most of my student loans and bills. Thank god, because it was stressful for awhile. I was beginning to thing that I was not good enough or could work in what I love. But I make decent pay and have benefits. I mean I could retire in four years with the money I make, but I would never do it. NASCAR is inside side of me." I told him with a laugh.

"NASCAR is an interesting sport. Riding around circles for hours on end. You must be physically fit to do that. Jack loves the sport, he keeps asking me to take him back to a race. I can see why you love what you do" Aaron said with a smile kissing my forehead.

"Tell Jack that he is welcome back anytime and that goes for you and the team. I loved having you there. It sucks that you could not see the Sprint Cup race. But I want you guys to come back again." I smiled.

"Do not worry, we will come back. I think it's time to tell you about me." Aaron said with a sad face. I knew it was going to be hard for him to talk about him as it was for me.

I sat up from the position I was already in and put my leg on the table. I looked him in the eyes and had all ears opened.

**((Aaron'sPOV))**

I looked at her right in the eyes and knew she was ready to listen to my past. It was important to tell her about Hailey and our past. What this job takes and what I deal with on a day to day basis. She went me a smile and I knew that it was going to be okay.

"Hailey and my past has been difficult before she died. She was never supportive with my job at the BAU. We ended up fighting over everything. But with Jack we agreed on everything that was right on how to raise him. But before she died, I promised her that I would make it up to her.

We where working on a case that involved The Reaper. He stabbed a ton of people and stabbed himself. Foyet wanted to make our lives hell and did that. He went personally after Hailey and I. That is how Hailey died. She sacrificed herself for Jack and I." I said looking sad. I saw Amie had tears in her eyes and held her hands as I told her everything.

"Once I got there to find Hailey dead – ended up killing Foyet. I promised myself that if I ever fell in love again, I would not let anything stand in the way of that. Hailey wanted me to find love and show Jack that love was possible. Amie, my feelings for you are real and I am going to show you that." I told her pulling her into my arms. I took her face in my hands and kissed her. When she moaned, it took everything to refrain me from taking her upstairs. When we broke from the kiss, she looked into my eyes...

"God you are amazing. I have more respect for you then you know. Aaron, you are a strong man. And my feelings for you are real. I love that you protect Jack and I will protect him too. I love that kid, like he is my own." Amie told me taking my hands reassuring me.

"I know, I can see that when you are around him. He loves you. When we where in the hospital, he told you that he wanted you to be his mommy." I told her still a little shocked by it.

"Wow, Are you serious?" Amie said looking surprised.

"Yes, He would not leave your side when you where laying in the bed." I told her

"Wow, I would love to have him as my son. He is the greatest kid. You did an amazing job raising him." Amie said

"Hailey did most of the raising, but I have tired my best. This job takes a lot of you – dealing with criminals and thinking what is there next move. There are days when I want to through my hands up and leave. But the team needs me and I would never leave them behind. But if something ever drastic happened, I would reevaluate it." I told her.

"Aaron, I respect your job and never ask you to leave it unless you wanted too. I am a very supportive and understand person. We both have jobs that take us away from the people we love and having to travel. God gives us no more then what we can handle and everything happens for a reason." Amie told me laying her head on my chest.

"I agree with you on that and I am happy that I am here right now with you. You are truly amazing. To be honest with you, I have not smiled in a long time – it feels good to smile when your around me. Amie, you have powers over me you do not understand." I told her keeping her in my arms.

"I have not been as happy as I am right now with you here with me. You are one amazing man Aaron Hotchner! I heart you, Aaron." Amie said before falling asleep in my arms. All I could do was smile. She looked beautiful sleeping on me. I carried her up her bed and cuddled with her in my arms. For once in my life, things where looking up.


	16. Back to Work

**Chapter 16– Back to Work – Phoenix International Raceway ((November 14th )) **

**A/N: I do not own Criminal Minds, the songs used or know any of the members of NASCAR. It does not project how they are in real life. I want to thank everyone who has read the story and commented on it. Please comment on and tell me what you think. =) I had to jump the story up a bit to fit with what I had in store. I am sorry if it is a bit confusing. **

**((Amie'sPOV))  
**

The weeks seemed to go by slowly but work was making it easier. The both of us were going to see each other for Thanksgiving and thank god it was in 2 weeks. Once we left North Carolina – we made a promise to each other the day we left to go our separate ways. Next week was the end of chase and Jimmie was close to winning. Our RV was on the way to Phoenix International Raceway and I was starting to day dream.

_**((Flashback))**_

"_Amie, we will have our time together. Dates and everything! You have to concentrate on getting better. If you need me just call me. I heart you baby." Aaron told me as he pulled me closer and kissed me passionately._

"_Oh trust me, I will be calling you everyday babe. I heart you too!" I told him kissing him back_

"_Bye miss'amie. I love you!" Jack said giving me a hug and a kiss. _

"_I love you too baby boy! Take care of daddy okay?" I told Jack. _

"_Oh I will and you be safe miss'amie." Jack said with tears in his eyes. _

"_Do not cry baby boy! You are going to see me in a few weeks for Thanksgiving." I told him reassuring him._

"_Yay!" Jack was jumping up and down. _

"_Jimmie and Chandra are having a Thanksgiving celebration at there house in California. They have invited everyone. It is going to be a big party." I told Aaron holding his hands._

"_Now that sounds like fun. I will ask the team if they want to go. I can bring my sister-in-law Jessica. I have told her a lot about you and is looking forward to meeting you sweetheart." Aaron said with a smile_

"_I would love to meet her. She sounds like a nice person from what you have told me." I said._

"_Amie we need to get going." The bus driver said_

"_Okay I will be there in a minute." I told him_

"_I will call you tonight baby, please do not cry." Aaron said pulling Jack and I into him. _

"_I will miss you baby." I said to him kissing him._

_With that, we both headed back to our lives. I just hope that we can get closer and be together. I loved Aaron with all my heart and I could not lose him. _

_**((end flashback)) **_

I sat on the bus looking outside – crying. My leg was still in a cast and the rest of my body was still healing. Crissie was sitting with me, catching up on some work.

"So Amie? Did Aaron and you have a good week." Crissie asked me with caution.

"Yes, He is so amazing. I could not be any happier with him. But I feel like a part of my soul is missing without him here. He is my strength, my life and he has my heart." I said tearing up

"Aw baby, he feels the same. I saw the way he looks at you. Aaron is so wrapped up in you babe. Trust that. No matter what Kasey has done to you, it does not compare to Aaron. He's one in a million." Crissie said reassuringly.

"Yea I know that, Dave feels the same way. I saw the way he looked at you at the hospital." I told her.

"Dave is amazing..When I was sitting on his lap by the RV, it send shivers down my spine when he was holding me. I have never felt like that – it was like that I have known him my whole entire life." Crissie said with a smile.

"I feel the same way about Aaron." I told her.

I looked back outside and saw that we had arrived at the raceway. Once we had stopped I grabbed my crutches and walked out. George came out from the bus and headed me towards Jimmie's trailer. Crissie was right behind me. The media just surrounded us – constantly asking questions. This was going to be a long weekend. Once we where inside the trailer, I opened my computer and got to work. There were major projects to get done – an advertisement for Jimmie if he won the championship, one for Jeff Gordon and one for Dale Jr. Crissie headed out of the RV to head to Jeff to get her day started – there was media tours and conferences to do.

I got lost in my work when Jimmie and Chad came in to check on me.

"Hey Amiz, how are you feeling?" Chad asked

"I am doing alright. This cast is killing me." I answered with a laugh

"Well how long left do you have to wear it?" Jimmie asked sitting down in front of me.

"About two more weeks. It should be off by the time of the championship." I replied.

"Well that's a good thing because you will be sitting at our table on stage." Chad said with a laugh.

"I am?" I asked quizzically

"Yup, Rick was going to tell you later, but we wanted to surprise you." Jimmie said

"I would love to go! Sounds like fun." I said cheerfully.

"You can bring your friends with you if you want. Rick wants them to be there." Chad said

"I will ask them and see that they say. They do have a busy schedule." I replied

"Okay let us know soon. We need to get back to work for practice. If you need anything give us a call. We love you kid." Jimmie said.

"Okay guys, I am just gonna stay here and get some work done." I said wave goodbye.

They where like family to me. I could not leave this for anything in the world. All that I need was Aaron and Jack. I turned back to my work – I needed something to distract me.

**((Aaron'sPOV))**

I sat at my desk and looked at the picture that JJ gave to me in a frame that said "3 Family". Amie and Jack where so beautiful sleeping on me. I missed her – my heart was broken with her not here with me. I looked back down at the paper that where stacked in piles – they where getting bigger by the day. JJ came in and distracted me from my thoughts.

"Hey Hotch, we have a case." JJ told me.

"Alright, tell everyone I will meet them in the conference room in a few minutes." I told JJ

"Okay, Hotch, that picture of Amie, Jack and you turned out good." JJ said.

"Yeah it did. I miss her JJ, I feel like I'm missing a piece of myself." I told her.

"I know, You guys where meant to be together. I can see it. But I am going to go set up for the case." JJ said

"Okay, I will be there in a few minutes." I said to her. I took a deep breathe and gained my composure. I got up and headed toward the conference room. Derek, Spencer, Dave, JJ, Emily and Penelope where sitting around the table.

"What do we have?" I asked.

"We have had three females gone missing in a two week span. Yesterday, one girl was found in a river beaten and raped." JJ said

"All the girls went missing on the same day." Dave replied

"They all appear to be brunettes. Around the ages of 24-30." Derek said.

"Looking at this profile, he looks very organized, very manipulated of how he gets his woman. He used a ruse of flirting them in the park and then taking them to his place. The girls where never found." Emily said.

"The police are asking for our help with this. They are located in Denver, Colorado. They are afraid that another girl will go missing this week or more will be recovered." JJ said.

"Alright, everyone, planes up in thirty minutes." I told the team.

"I will look up more about the girls and find anything" Garcia said

"Okay." I said and walked out the door. I took out my cell phone and called Amie – I needed to hear her voice.

"Is Hotch okay?!" Garcia asked

"Yeah, He has really fallen for Amie and misses her. I think its affect him more then he realizes" JJ answered.

"AWW! I am so happy for the both of them. My bubbly princess has fallen for the boss man." Garcia giggled.

"Yup, I happy that have found each other. I have to get going, call us and let us know what you find." JJ said with a laugh.

"Alright my bestie." Garcia smiling on the way back to her office.

"_Hey my sweetheart" Amie said smiling on the phone. _

"Hey beautiful girl, I just wanted to hear your voice. We have a case in Colorado so I might be able to pick up the phone right away." I said with a sad tone in my voice.

"_It's okay baby, I understand. You do not have to worry about me." Amie said_

"But I do baby. I want to protect you and keep you safe. I do not know what I would do if anything happened to you again." I told her.

"_Baby nothing will happen to me, I have a good support team here to keep me safe. I heart you!" Amie told me trying to reassure me. "_

"I heart you too. Just be safe okay?" I asked her.

"_I will baby. Is everything okay?" Amie asked me_

"Just this case, it has sort of struck me hard. I will be okay, as long as I can hear your voice. Jack has been asking about you. When I get back, Jack wants to talk to you" I told her happy.

"_I would love to talk to him. OH! I have a question to ask you and the team." Amie asked me._

"Yes, My love" I answered her with question.

"_Well if Jimmie wins the championship this year, there will be a huge banquet in there honor, they wanted me to ask you, if you and the team would like to go? I will be sitting at the table on stage, but there is a bunch of tables and everything down below. It's in Las Vegas and will be on TV." Amie said_

"I would love to go hun. I will ask the team okay?" I replied to her.

"_Okay babe. You have to dress up formally. It will be the first time I have ever dressed up nicely." Amie laughed._

"Really? You never went to prom or anything?" I asked her

"_Nope, I have never even danced with a guy." Amie laughed_

"You are one in a million babe. I am going to show you the world." I told her with a smile.

"_Oh I can not wait." She told me_

"_Hey Aaron the plane is about to take off" Derek said_.

"Hey babe, I need to go. I will call you as soon as I can." I said sadly.

"_Alright sweetheart. Please be careful." Amie said before hanging up the phone. _

I sat down on the plane and discussed the rest of the case. This was going to be a long week...

**A/N2: This is a short chapter because the next few chapters are going to be long so I wanted to offset it. I just wanted you to know what they have been doing since they where in NC. I may go back and reedit this chapter later on, but I like the way it is looking right now. **


	17. Championship Weekend

**Chapter 17 - Championship Weekend – November 20th 2010. Miami-Homestead – The Day Before the Big Race – One Week Later**

**A/N: I am going to be flipping back and forth between Amie and Aaron's POV once I get to the championship race =). I do not own Criminal Minds or have any affiliation with NASCAR. Thank you for everyone who has commented on the story. **

**((Amie'sPOV))**

Tomorrow was going to be the last race of the year. How time flew by so fast. So much had changed in the past year – being the hospital due to Kasey, fell in love with a wonderful man and his son, and having a wonderful team that I work for. But I could not wait for the Championship Banquet in Las Vegas – I had not known why I had to go but it seemed like fun.

I climbed the stairs up to the top of the RV where Chad was watching Jimmie practice. I grabbed my laptop out and put it on one of the tables that where there – when I opened it up I saw an email from Aaron and it read

"_Hey pretty girl. I miss you so much and Jack has been missing you too. I can not wait to see you again. Stay strong sweetheart and know that we will be together soon. I will call you as soon as I am done with this case. You are going to get a surprise tomorrow night. Rick already knows about it and will give it to you after the race. _

_I heart you,_

_Aaron"_

My hearts stopped for minute- everytime he is near me or when I hear his voice – things fade away for me. Chad had interrupted my thoughts

"You okay Amie?" Chad shouted cause the cars where so loud

"Yeah, Aaron sent me an email and it was the sweetest thing ever. Whenever I hear his voice, my heart just stops." I told Chad.

"That is the sweetest thing...Aww Amie is in love." Chad teased me

"Hey! What about you and Lisa?" I asked him

"We are good. I am planning on asking her to marry me." Chad told me

"That is so adorable. So do not tease me about it" I said laughing

"Oh, Have they answered the question about coming in two weeks to the championship banquet?" Chad asked me

"Oh SHIT!" I quickly got up and called Aaron

"I take that as a no." Chad laughed walking back to where he was – keeping an eye on Jimmie

I walked down the stairs and headed into the RV, I took out my phone and dialed Aaron's number.

**((Aaron'sPOV))**

The team and I where all sitting around the table trying to figure out what the UNSub's next move was going to be. Some how the topics of what we where going to do on vacation came up.

"Oh, Hey guys, Amie wanted me to ask you guys if you wanted to come to the championship banquet with us. Jack, Jessica and I are already going?" I asked the team

"Hell Ya!" Garcia shouted from the phone.

"I guess that's mean yes for me too" Derek said with a laugh

"That's right chocolate god! You are my date." Garcia said with a laugh

"I would love to go. Spencer will you be my date?" JJ asked him flirting her eyes

"Yes my love, I will take you." Spencer said holding her hand under the table.

"Emily? Would you want to go?" I asked her

"Yea I would love to go. Can I bring a date?" Emily asked

"OOHH, Emily and Riley sitting in a tree..."Derek teased laughing

"Yeah, Amie said that you can bring a date." I responded her.

"What about you Dave?" I asked him

"Yes, Crissie and I have already talked about that night. I am her date." Dave responded

"You go man." I patted Dave on the back.

"Finally!" Derek said laughing

"Oh more question. I talked to Amie and Jimmie and they have invited us to spend thanksgiving with them in California." I asked him

"Yeah I would love to go." Dave responded

The rest of the team agreed to go, I was going to call Amie but I looked at my phone and realized it was her.

"Hey beautiful" I responded to her.

"Hey handsome. I love the email you sent me. I can not wait for the surprise." Amie told me

"Oh you are going to love it baby girl." I smiled

"I was wondering if you asked the team about championship weekend?" Amie asked me

"yeah, I was just going to call you to tell you what the team had said." I answered her laughing

"Man we are so synced." Amie laughed.

"Yes we are baby girl. Everyone has agreed to go with us. So it will be Spencer and JJ, Dave and Crissie, Emily and Riley, Derek and Penelope and Jack and myself. And they all want to come to thanksgiving dinner in California." I told her.

"Yeah I am so excited. We are meeting Jimmie and Chandra on 24th. They have a huge house and want us to stay there. The championship banquet is going to be in Las Vegas on December 10th at 5pm. The girls will have a huge suite and so will the guys. But I will have to leave before you guys. There is going to be a huge table on stage and its going to be the championship team. They still not have told me why I am sitting at the table" Amie told me sweetly

"Okay That sounds good. Jack is looking forward to seeing you again and so am I baby. Who is going to be the banquet table?" I asked curiously.

It is going to be Rick and his wife, Jimmie and Chandra, Chad and myself, and a few other people and there wives that work at Hendrick Motorsports. They are going to announce us on stage and then we sit at the table on stage." Amie replied to me.

"Aw, I wish I could be you date hunnie. But I know Chad will keep you safe. I replied to her.

"Yes he is. We are going to have fun. Then I will have a two week vacation" Amie told me.

"There are going to be some surprises coming up." I told her with sweetness.

"Oh really?" Amie responded curious

"Yes sweetheart." I told her.

"_Hotch, There has been some developments." Dave told me._

"Alright baby, I need to get going. Jack and I will be watching the race tomorrow hopefully." I told her

"Alright sweetheart, be safe. I heart you." Amie told me.

I closed my phone and got back to the team.

"The UNSub is janitor at the school" Derek said.

"Alright let's go get him" I responded.

We headed out to go get the bad guy. I was ready to go home and sleep. This had been a long week and wanted it to be over already.

**Championship Day! November 21st 2010 – Miami-Homestead.**

**((Amie'sPOV))**

This was it!! Carl Edwards and Ron Hornaday had won the Nationwide and Truck series races! This was it – Sprint Cup Championship. The race was going to start in 20 minutes, I walked up around the crowd and headed towards pit road. I looked at my phone and saw I had a text message.

"_Hey baby girl. Jack and I are watching on TV. We got the bastard and now we are relaxing. I heart you hun. We will be looking for you =) Do not forget about your surprise." _I noticed it was from Aaron and I just smiled.

I responded back to Aaron

"I heart you baby! I am glad that you got the guy! I will call you when I get the surprise." I replied back

Once I got to pit road, they did the opening ceremony – which included the American theme, the fly over and team speech. I put my hand over my heart as we got underway with everything. The camera was right in Jimmie, Chandra and my face. I just hoped Aaron was watching.

**((Aaron'sPOV))**

Jack and I where sitting down and had the race on – Jack could barely hold still, he was jumping up and down. I got up and noticed there was a knock at the door. When I opened it, Penelope, Derek, JJ, Spencer, Henry, Emily, Riley and Dave all walked in.

"Hey Aaron, Did you think we where not going to come and watch the race with you?" Derek said.

"No" I said laughing.

The rest of the team laughed, I looked at my phone and noticed Amie had written me back.

"_I heart you baby! I am that you got the guy! I will call you when I get the surprise" Amie said._ I closed my phone and there she was – my beautiful girl.

"IT'S miss'amie!" Jack shouted.

"Yes it is kiddo." JJ said patting him on the head.

"She looks beautiful!" I said breathless.

"Yes she does" Dave patted me on the back.

They showed Jeff, his wife and Crissie. The minute Dave saw the TV, he had the same reaction that I did – he was taken back by her beautiful.

"You have the same reaction that I do" I told Dave

"Yup, Our women are beautiful tonight. I have never gotten into this sport until I met Crissie." Dave replied

"Yes they are and it's the same with me. Jack loves watching this, whenever we are away, he always watch it with Jessica. Jessica can sense that Amie is perfect for me." I told Dave.

"You two are so in love" Derek teased.

"I am glad that you both have found someone that respects you and understand what this job takes." Penelope said as Derek pulled her into his arms.

"Gentlemen Start Your Engines" I heard from the TV and Jack yelled "YAY!"

We all laughed as we sat and watched the race.

**((Amie'sPOV)) **

Once the starting command was announced, I sat right next to Chandra in the pit chair on pit road. The race was getting started at green flag. I took my scanner headphones and put them on.

"We have the first caution of the night! Jamie McMurray and Sam Hornish spin out" Chad said to Jimmie.

"_Alright, I am coming into the pits, I am lose out there – we need 4 tires and gas." Jimmie said. _

"Alright." Chad said.

The rest of the race went by slow until 3 laps to go! Jimmie was so slow to winning the race and being the champion. Carl Edwards and Dale Jr caused a huge wreck taking 8 cars out.

"Jimmie stay put – they are going to red flag the race because of all the damage on the race track." I heard Chad say.

I got up from my seat as I watched the huge wreck unfolding right in front of us. One of the cars had slid across the grass and landed in pit road.

"Wow" was all I could manage to say. This was insane.

**((Aaron'sPOV))**

"Damn! That was insane!" Derek said

Everyone was on the edge of there seat cause the race was getting good.

"Wow I hope everyone is okay" Jack said a little sad because Carl had wrecked

"How long do red flags last?" Emily asked getting impatient

"It depends on how long it takes them to clean the track." JJ responded with Henry asleep in her arms

The camera had come on Chad with in car audio of what they where saying to each other. There was Amie standing up beside Chandra. She looked shocked.

"Jimmie, you can do this! You can win this championship! It is just between Denny and you!" Amie had said on the radio

"Listen to her!" Chad had responded.

"_Look's like Jimmie's crew chief and director are pumping Jimmie up! They are so close to winning this race! There are only three laps to go and we will be going back to green in just a little bit." The announcer said._

The rest of the team just stood and waited for the race to start.

**((Amie's POV)) – thirty minutes later! **

"We are going back green at Miami Homestead Raceway! Jimmie is so close to winning the race." I heard on the TV in front of Chad.

I just stood in front as the race was winding down. It was the final lap and Jimmie was close to winning. I looked towards the back and saw three cars starting to wreck.

"OMG!" I shouted

Jimmie had come across the line – he had won the race and the championship!

"YES!" I shouted!

"FUCK YES! JIMMIE YOU ARE THE MAN" Chad yelled on the scanner.

Chad, Chandra and myself all hugged each other. We all ran down the stairs and hugged the rest of the team. We all ran towards victory circle to congratulate Jimmie. This was the best night in race history.

**((Aaron'sPOV))**

"Yes!! There is miss'amie" Jack said jumping up and down smiling.

"That was insane race" Derek said kissing Garcia.

"Alright Hotch, We need to get going" Emily said taking Riley's hand.

"Bye Emily" Spencer said.

"What's wrong with her?" Derek asked

"She does not like the sport. She thinks its pretty boring." JJ answered

"Emily did not have to come." Dave answered.

"She was only here to support Amie." JJ said

"Alright guys, it's getting late and I need to put Jack to bed" I said

"Night." Garcia said.

The rest of the team walked out of the house. Jack and I sat and watched Amie celebrate with the rest of the team! Her surprise was going to come soon. I watched as Rick walked up with a the jewelery box that I had bought for her. Rick had tapped Amie on the shoulder and handed it to her.

I loved the look on Amie's face. She was amazed and astounded by it.

**((Amie'sPOV))**

Rick had handed me this little box – it was a diamond neck with Aaron's last name on it. It was beautiful! I was amazed by it. Rick noticed that I could not get it on myself and I turned around so he could put it on.

"It looks beautiful." Rick said

"Yes it is. I need to call Aaron." I said as I took my phone out and headed somewhere quiet.

"Aaron it's so beautiful. I Love it." I said amazed

"I am glad that you love it baby. It is to show you that I am always here for you and one day you will be Mrs. Aaron Hotchner." Aaron said sweetly

"I heart you baby! Tell jack that I heart him too" I said smiling.

"Amie come on! We need you up here to take pictures." Chad shouted.

"Hey babe, I have to get going. They need me up there to take pictures. I heart you and you are amazing" I said to Aaron.

"I heart you too sweetheart." Aaron said

"I will call you tomorrow. It's going to be a long night with a bunch of media stuff. I probably will not get back to the hotel till after 3am." I said exhausted already thinking about it.

"Alright hun. I can not wait. Be safe baby girl" Aaron told me

I hung up the phone and headed on stage to get the pictures over with. This was one amazing night. We won the race, the championship and I had the heart of the best man ever.


	18. Thanksgiving Eve

**Chapter 18 – The Gathering – Thanksgiving Eve.**

**((Amie'sPOV)) – 8AM – Charlotte, NC**

It had been the longest three days of my life. I had been working on getting promotional advertisements out for Jimmie's win and a lot of media tours with different networks. But things where looking up – I was on my way to California to meet up with Jimmie and Chandra. The rest of the team where on the way from Virginia. I was so happy to see Aaron and Jack – my heart was missing them so much, but I was also looking forward to sleeping. Sleep was my best friend right now with being up for almost 36 hours straight. When I got on the airplane, I sat down, closed my eyes and put my headphones. I need the rest and was looking forward to getting it.

**((Aaron'sPOV)) – Quantico, VA - Noon**

"Come on guys! Where going to be late for the airplane?" Derek shouted as the rest of the team was coming out of the bathroom.

"Chill down, Man" Dave said.

"He is right, we are going to be late. I do not want to miss this flight. It has been three months since I have seen her and I am dying to see her." I said running through the crowds with Jack in my hands.

"Daddy, your hurting my hands." Jack said trying to keep up with me.

"I am sorry buddy" I said to Jack lifting him up.

"Calm down, Aaron. I know you have been missing Amie, but we are not going to miss the flight. There is still twenty minutes till we have to board the flight." Jessica stated.

"I know, but god I miss that woman" I replied

"We know Aaron." JJ said

We got through the security and there was no lines – surprised with it being thanksgiving weekend. Once we got done with security, we found the terminal and waited to board.

"See, told you we would get there in time" Jessica said with a laugh.

"Yeah." I said nervously.

"Are you nervous daddy?" Jack asked

"A little buddy. Why? Are you nervous?" I answered him

"Yes, I miss miss'amie. What is she has forgotten about me?" Jack asked

"Oh kiddo, there is no way she has forgotten you. She is excited to see you" I reassured Jack.

"I am excited to see her too" JJ said sarcastically laughing.

"We know JJ." Jack said with a smile

"_Boarding for Flight 564 to San Diego is now boarding seats 1-15." on the intercom _

We all got up and headed to board. Once we where on the plane, we go into our seats and waited to take off.

**((Amie'sPOV)) – Noon – San Diego International Airport**

"_We will be landing in a few minutes at San Diego International Airport, please put your seats and trays in there upward position" the pilot said _

The stewardess came and woke me up.

"Miss, We will be landing in a few minutes, you need to wake up" the stewardess said.

"Thank you" was all I could manage to say. I put my chair up and gathered my stuff as we descended down. Within a few minutes, we where on the ground and instructed for our exit, I took my stuff and headed off the plane.

Once I got off the plane, I headed towards to the baggage claim and saw Jimmie with Chandra waiting for me.

"Hey guys!" I said laughing

"How was your flight?" Chandra asked

"Oh it was good. I slept." I replied.

"Well that is a good thing, because this is going to be one exciting vacation. And it has been a long week for everyone at Hendrick." Jimmie said

"Has the team arrived and where is Crissie?" I asked groggy

"Nope, they will not arrive until 5pm. We are going to go back to the house and then Jimmie will be back to pick them up later." And Crissie is already at the house. She arrived yesterday." Chandra answered.

"Your nervous aren't you?" Jimmie asked.

"Yes I am. I have not seen Aaron in three months and my heart is racing badly. I am happy to see Crissie." I replied

"Oh that how it was when I was dating Jimmie. He still leaves me breathless." Chandra answered

"I take it as a good thing?" I asked

"Oh yes it is. I see the way that man looks at you – he is in love with you." Chandra answered.

"Oh you two can talk later, let's get Amie's baggage and head back to the house. I want to get a nap in before I have to come back up here." Jimmie replied laughing.

"Alright" I said laughing as we headed to get my baggage and headed to car. Once we go into the car, we headed towards Jimmie's house in El Cajon.

Once we got to the house, I took my bags out of the car and saw Crissie waiting for me. I ran up to her and hugged her. Jimmie and Chandra walked right up behind us and unlocked the door. As we walked in arm in arm, I could tell she was nervous, just as I was at that moment.

"Are you nervous to see Aaron?" Crissie asked me

"Yes! I feel breathless! Are you nervous to see Dave" I asked her

"Yes. I have never felt this way about a man before." Crissie replied

"Then we are two love struck woman." I said to her with a smile and laugh

"Alright you too, let me show you where your rooms are and where everything is in this huge house." Jimmie said

"Jimmie, go take a nap and ill take care of the girls" Chandra suggested

"Alright. Wake me up at 430" Jimmie said and went to his bedroom to lay down.

"Come on girls, let me show you the rooms." Chandra said walking us upstairs.

"This house is amazing" Crissie said

"Yeah, I love it! It is right on the beach" Chandra said with a smile

We walked and saw several rooms and bathrooms.

"Alright Amie – this is Aaron and your room. Right across from your room will be Dave and Crissie's room. To the right of you – Amie will be JJ and Spencer's room, to the left of you guys will be the kids room. Crissie, to the right of you guys will be Penelope and Derek's room and to the left of you guys will be Emily and Riley's room. There is room right next to Emily and Riley's will be Jessica's room. Each room has a bathroom in it. Down the hall will be Chad and Lisa's room. And our bedroom is downstairs. There is a huge entertainment room, dining room, living room and Jimmie's trophy room downstairs also." Chandra said walking down the stairs towards outside.

"We have a pool and a hot tube on the dock. And of course the beach" Chandra said laughing

"This is amazing. I could live here" I said laughing

"You guys are welcome here anytime. This is our home away from home in NC." Chandra said sitting on the porch chairs.

We both sat down next to her and started talking for a little bit about the championship and our men. But my eyes where getting really tired.

"Amie you should seriously get some rest. You have been up for 36 hours straight." Crissie said with concern.

"That sounds like a good idea, if you will excuse me ladies, I am going to take a nap before the team gets here." I said yawning.

I went upstairs and laid down for a little while. I closed my eyes and dreamt of Aaron – I desperately needed him. But I will lucky – he would be here in a few hours!

**((Aaron'sPOV)) – 5PM – San Diego International Airport.**

We had finally arrived at the airport and I saw Jimmie standing by the baggage claim. Jack was so excited he could barely keep still.

"Wow, someone is super excited." Jimmie said

"Yah! I get to see miss'amie and Crissie." Jack giggled

"Amie was asleep when I left, she has been up 36 hours straight." Jimmie said with concern

"WHY?" I said concerned

"The past three days have been crazy for all of us at Hendrick, Amie has had many projects due and a lot of media tours for me winning. I swear, that girl is a champion on her own." Jimmie said

"Yes, She is" JJ said with a smile

"Alright come on guys, let's head to the house. You will love it." Jimmie said.

We headed towards into the car and on our way to the house. In thirty minutes, I was going to see my woman and I could barely keep nerves from losing control.

**Thirty Minutes Later....**

When we arrived to the house, my nerves got worse – it left me breathless. Jimmie walked us into the house and saw Chandra with Crissie. I laughed as Crissie got up and ran up to Dave.

"God I have missed you so much" Crissie said kissing Dave passionately.

"mmm...baby girl, I have missed you so much." Dave said with fire in his eyes.

"I'd say let's go into the room and make out." Crissie said with a whisper.

With that, Dave took his stuff and headed up to the room. All we could do was laugh.

"Alright everyone, let me show you the rooms you will be staying in." Chandra implied.

We headed upstairs and Chandra showed us the rooms we would staying in. There was a crib and a small bed in the shape of Jimmie's race for Jack to stay in.

"Daddy this is a cool bed! I want this bed" Jack said excited

"Well kiddo, maybe you will get it for Christmas" Jimmie said laughing and winking at Aaron

"Sweet!" Jack said and walked over to all the toys.

"Jimmie? Can I play with theses?"Jack asked giggling

"Of course kiddo!" Jimmie said laughing

We left Jack to play with the toys and Henry to get some sleep. The rest of the team headed towards there rooms to get some rest.

"Let me know when Amie wakes up so I can meet this girl that has captivated my brother-in-law's heart." Jessica said with a laugh heading towards her room.

"Alright" I said with a laugh

"This is your room, Amie is in there right now" Chandra said walking with Jimmie downstairs.

I walked into the room and put my stuff down – not to wake Amie up. I sat right next to her in the bed and just watched her sleep. My heart was racing – she looked beautiful sleeping. I leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. Her eyes started to open up and looked right into mine.

"Hey baby" she said groggy

"Hey sweetheart, you look so beautiful sleeping." I told her laying right next to her.

"God, I have missed you so much baby" Amie said to me, laying on my chest.

"I have missed you too sweetheart. You do not know how. It felt like a piece of me was missing."

"I feel the same way baby. I cried every night that we where apart. I have been having nightmares about what Kasey did. I just needed you here with me and now you are here with me" Amie told me tearing up.

"Why did you not tell me baby?" I asked her concerned about her.

"Cause I thought they would go away. I was trying to be strong" Amie said

"You do not have to worry anymore baby. I am here with you, I am not going to leave you." I said reassuring her.

"Just hold me baby." Amie asked me

"I will baby, just close those pretty eyes of yours and sleep. I am not going to leave you." I said holding her and drifting off to sleep.

For most of the night, everyone was getting the rest that they needed. I woke up around 9pm to put Jack to bed and then headed back to Amie. Everyone was extremely tired and tomorrow was going to be a fun day. I was finally happy to be with the woman that I loved more then every fiber of my being.

**A/N: I am going to have to break this chapter up into two chapters. If I made it into one, it would be too big. I did not realize how I was going to write this chapter until half way through it. I will have chapter 19 up tomorrow sometime. **


	19. Thanksgiving

**Chapter 19 – The Gathering Part 2**

**A/N: I am sorry I have not updated this past weekend – I have just wanted to relax. But I would like to thank everyone who has read the story and commented on it! I do not own Criminal Minds or NASCAR. **

**((Amie'sPOV)) – Morning **

I woke up around 9 am to find Aaron not here with me. Where was he? But I saw him coming out of the bathroom in just in a towel – I could not stop looking at him.

"Damn" I thought to myself.

"Hey baby. How did you sleep?" Aaron asked me sitting right next to me.

"Mmm, I slept excellent." I said stretching.

"I am glad. Jimmie told me that you have been working 36 hours straight. It had me worried." Aaron said sitting behind me rubbing my back.

"God that feels good." I said closing my eyes

"You are tense baby." Aaron said kissing my neck lightly.

"God, I want you" I said hoarsely.

"In time baby. I am in the process of setting up a very romantic vacation for us." Aaron whispered in my ears.

"Oh really? Do tell me the details?" I asked him curious

"Oh its a surprise. All I will say is that you and I are going on vacation after the ceremony." Aaron replied to me.

"I can not wait. Wait? What about Jack?" I asked him

"Do not worry. JJ and Spencer are going to watch him for a week. And do not worry about work either. The team will handle everything and they will not call me either. It is just going to be me and you." Aaron said continuing to kiss me.

I flipped around to face him – noticing his towel was slipping off. He took his hands and held my face, as he kissed me. His tongue massaging mine. Our lips where perfect for each other. Once we parted, we just laid back down and just stared in each others eyes.

"It feels good to have you hear with me. You are my life, Amie. Jack and You are all the matter to me now." Aaron said pulling me closer to him

"All I want is you and Jack. I heart you! You are my world. Nothing will be get in our way." I told him kissing him on the lips

That is when Jack came running in the room. Jumping up and down on the bed.

"Come on guys! It's time to get up! Breakfast is waiting downstairs." Jack said with a giggle

"Come here kiddo" I said grabbing Jack and tickling

"Daddy Help me miss'amie wont stop tickling me." Jack pleaded

All Aaron could do was laugh and started tickling me.

"You guys are so mean. Please stop it." I said laughing.

"Okay guys, we need to get up. I am getting hungry and I think you are too buddy" Aaron said rubbing Jack's head.

"That sounds like a good idea. I am going to hope in the shower real quick." I said

"Okay baby." Aaron said kissing my forehead.

I headed towards the bathroom and gave myself a sponge bath. Thank god the cast was coming off next week. Aaron got dressed and sent Jack downstairs to start eating. Aaron came back in the bathroom to get something but he saw that I was having trouble.

**((Aaron'sPOV))**

"Sorry baby, I didn't mean to interrupt you." I said to her secretly embarrassed.

God, she was beautiful. There she was naked in front of me. It took every ounce of me not go over there and make love to her.

"It's okay babe, I am just having trouble. I forgot my lufa and its hard with this wash cloth" Amie said getting frustrated.

"Aw hun, let me help you out." I said taking the wash cloth from her hands.

"Thank you baby" Amie said breathless.

"Your skin is so soft baby." I said to her washing her back.

"Thank you." Amie giggled at me.

I took the wash cloth and put it down her back. Then I saw the two tattoos on her back.

"I did not know you have tattoos baby." I said

"Yup, I have the Aries symbol on my shoulder and then the two dragonflies" Amie said

Amie turned around to face me – her breasts were hard and she was beautiful shaven. She leaned towards me and kissed me passionately. She massaged her tongue with my lips. I pulled her closer, my hands around her waist. We broke the kiss, I looked into her eyes and saw desire and heat.

"God!" I said to her. "You are so amazing. I have been this crazy driven for a woman."

"I have never felt this way. You are making me crazy. There were nights where I would wake up dreaming of you and me making love. It drove me crazy." Amie said rolling her eyes as I took the wash cloth over her breasts.

They where small but beautiful – her nipples where hard. I took the wash cloth and paid special attention to each breast. I could hear her moaning.

"Here let me move so it would be easier to wash you baby." I told her. I moved her to sit on the ledge and she had her back resting against my chest. I continue to wash her breasts – working my way down to her belly button. She rested her head on my shoulder. I saw her eyes closed – I knew she was getting excited.

"You okay baby?" I asked her

"Yes, I just really want you baby." Amie replied to me.

"I know baby. I need you too" I said hoarsely.

I continued to take the wash cloth and traced it along her scar. Then I moved it slowly down her thighs – moving it towards her pussy. I was paying special attention to her clit. My hand spreading her lips apart as I took the wash cloth along it.

"Oh God" Amie said breathing heavy.

"Do you want me to help you baby?" I whispered to her.

"Please baby!" she pleaded.

"mmm." I said putting the wash cloth on the side of the tub. I took my right hand and massaged her clit. Slowly rubbing it and playing with it.

"Oh baby. Your amazing" she told me with desire. I felt her lips kissing my neck.

"No your amazing." I said to her. I took one of the fingers from my hand and entered her pussy. She was so tight. I massaged her clit with my other hand. Her pussy was getting so wet, I entered two fingers. I continued to go in faster and faster.

"Oh God Aaron! I am going to cum!" She told me.

"Just let it go baby. Cum for me baby." I said to her working on her clit and my fingers hit the right spot. I could feel her pussy tight around my fingers – her pussy was so wet.

"Baby I am cumming." she said taking her hands and wrapping around my neck.

"God you taste so good sweetheart." taking my fingers and licking them off.

"You are the best sweetheart. I heart you. What about you sweetheart?" she asked me.

"Do not worry about me right now. We will have time for that. I just want to see you happy sweetheart." I told her smiling at her.

"Okay hunnie." Amie said to me kissing me.

I grabbed the wash cloth and washed the rest of her body. The coconut smell was intoxicating to me. I made a mental note to take care of something when I had time. When we where done, I helped her get dressed in a pair of jeans and low cut shirt.

She turned to me and looked me into the eyes.

"You are the best sweetheart. I am really happy to have you." She kissed me lightly.

"That is because I have you hun. You have brought the best in me. I never thought I could feel this way again. You are one in a million – funny, sweet, goofy, loving and smart. I have never been with someone who makes me smile as you have in the past five years." I told her.

"You are my world. I have never been this happy. After all the years of being treated like crap – you have changed everything. You are one amazing man – I love your smile. You definitely need to smile more." Amie laughed. "You are a good father, an amazing lover, honest, smart and I trust you with my life." she said

"We are going to have an amazing life baby. We will make it work." I said reassuring her when I saw there was a small doubt in her eyes.

"I know we will make it work. I have faith we will" She told me taking my hand heading downstairs.

"I heart you baby." I said smiling as we saw everyone downstairs sitting by the TV.

"Well took you guys long enough to come down" JJ said laughing.

"We just wanted a little time alone" Amie said giggling.

"I have missed you Couz" JJ said hugging me. Everyone came up to Amie giving them a hug.

"I have missed you too girlie." I said Jack running up to me

"miss'amie!" Jack giggled "I got pancakes!"

"I love pancakes. Is there any left?" Amie asked Jack leading her towards the kitchen.

"Yes, Jimmie left a plate for you and daddy." Jack said with a smile.

"Hey Amie? Do you want to go to the beach with us?" Garcia asked

"Of course." Amie answered

"Do you want to go baby?" Amie asked me as I put my hands around her waist.

"You know it. I want to see you in a sexy bathing suit" I whispered in her ears.

All Amie could do was giggle handing me my plate. We went outside to eat on the porch as we watched everyone head towards the beach. We both sat down and ate with smiles on our faces. I watched as Jessica came out.

"Sorry everyone, I slept in. It's has been a long week." Jessica said

"Amie, this is Jessica." I introduced her to Amie

"Hi Jessica" Amie said standing up, shaking Jessica's hand.

"It is finally good to meet you sweetheart." Jessica said with a smile, sitting right next to Amie.

"Auntie Jessica!" Jack said running up and giving her a hug.

"Hey kiddo." Jessica said pulling Jack in her lap.

"It is finally good to meet you to Jess. Aaron has told me a lot about you." Amie smiled.

"Well I am glad. You have changed my brother-in-law's world. I have not seen him smile in a long time." Jessica said.

"I could say the same thing. Aaron is one in a million" Amie said taking my hand and smiling.

We all sat around, talking and enjoying the beach while Chandra was making dinner. Aaron and I quickly went upstairs to change into our bathing suits and headed back to the beach.

"_God, she looked beautiful in her bathing suit." _I thought to myself. I looked at Amie and she just smiled in my eyes and I knew that she would be my wife one day.

**((Amie'sPOV))**

"_DAMN! Aaron looks amazing! I could see that he was getting somewhat hard."_ I thought to myself. I walked down to where JJ, Crissie, Jack and Jessica where sitting. The guys where playing volleyball.

"Hey Amie, How long do you have left to wear the cast?" Jessica asked me.

"I get it off next week. Thank god! This thing is so annoying me." I answered her.

"I do not blame you. Spencer was getting annoyed with his cast when he had it." JJ said with a laugh.

"When did he have a cast on?" I asked

"It was about a year and half ago. He got shot in the leg." JJ answered laughing.

"Oh Jessica, I was wondering if you would like to come to the awards banquet?" I asked her

"Yeah, When is it?" Jessica asked

"It is Next Friday. Everyone is going to be there." I answered her.

"What about Jack?" Jessica asked curiously.

"Oh, Jack is going to be there. He is looking forward to going." I giggled

"What about Henry?" Jessica asked JJ.

"He is going to go too." JJ said

"Sounds like fun!" Jessica sounded excited.

We all relaxed around the beach and went inside when everyone started getting too much sun. After we where done with the beach, we all went upstairs and got ready for dinner.

**Thanksgiving Dinner – 7PM**

Everyone sat aroundthe table. Jimmie was at the head followed by to the left of him was Chandra, Chad, Lisa, Penelope, Derek, Emily, Riley, JJ, Spencer, Henry, Aaron, Jack, Myself, David, and Crissie. There was a huge turkey, baked ham, sweet potato pie, green bean casserole, salad, rolls, asparagus and a few other things that Chandra made as a tradition.

I looked at Aaron and just smiled. We where all happy that we where all together. This was my family and I was happy to be here.

"This is delicious" Dave said to Chandra.

"It is a family Italian recipe." Chandra said

"Everything tastes really good Chandra. Thank you for dinner." Derek said

"Yes, It really is delicious. I said to her

"Thank you everyone." Chandra smiled.

We sat around and did small talk. Then we all got up and headed towards the living room to watch some Thanksgiving movies.

Aaron pulled me and whispered in my ears. "Follow me to the beach."

He grabbed my hand and leaded me outside to the beach where there was a blanket and candles everywhere.

"Wow!" was all I could say.

"It is just for the two of us." Aaron said pulling me in his arms

There was a CD player, chocolates and wine sitting all around.

"This is amazing sweetheart." I said.

"Just the best for you baby. Come here." Aaron pulled into his arms and turned on the CD player. It was one of my favorite songs by Lifehouse – You and Me.

He held me close as we danced in the sand. His around around my waist and my hands around his head. I looked him into his eyes as we danced. I could barely catch my breathe as he looked at me. He leaned in and kissed me passionately. We danced around until the song ended and he lead me to the blanket. He poured some wine into each of our glasses and he handed it towards me.

"Here you go baby." Aaron said pulling me closer to him.

"Thank you. I love wine." I said with a smile

"I also bought some chocolates." Aaron said with a smile.

"Ooh I love chocolate." I said as Aaron took a piece and fed it to me. "mmm this is so good"

I grabbed a piece of chocolate and fed it to Aaron.

"God this is good." Aaron said with a smile. I took a sip of wine and kissed Aaron passionately.

We sat by the beach for what seemed like hours. We just laid there eating chocolate, drinking wine and cuddling on the blanket. I could not be anymore happier then I was right now. Things where definitely getting better. I loved Aaron and Jack and that was all that mattered.


	20. Championship Banquet Part 1

**Chapter 20 – Championship Banquet Part 1 **

**A/N: This chapter is going to be into two parts. I would like to thank everyone who has read and commented on it. I would also like to say I do not own Criminal Minds or NASCAR. **

**((Amie'sPOV)) – Las Vegas, NC – Palms Hotel – December 10th 2PM.**

It had been a week since Thanksgiving and we where all excited to celebrate the NASCAR Awards Banquet. We had all arrived at the Palms and went upstairs to get ready for tonight. I had also gotten my cast off my leg and all I could say was thank god. It took me over four days to get my legs back to normal. Hendrick had given us two big suites at the Palms – One for the girls and One for the guys.

In the girls suite it was - Jessica, Crissie, JJ, Henry, Emily, Penelope and Myself. In the guys suite it was – Aaron, Jack, Riley, Dave, Spencer and Derek. We where all excited for tonight, there was going to be food and drinks at the party. But I had to leave early because I was going to be walking the red carpet with Chad Knaus.

I hoped in the shower to start getting ready while the girls where unpacking and hanging up there dresses. I was really nervous because it was going to be on TV and I had no clue what was going to happen.

The girls had the whole bathroom set up with makeup, hair products and perfumes. I walked out of the bathroom and put the towel on as JJ sat me down to work on my hair. Garcia was working on my makeup. Emily went into the shower as the girls where working on me.

"Your nervous Amie aren't you?" JJ asked

"How can you tell?" I answered

"You bite your lip when you get nervous. I noticed it ever since you where a kid." JJ giggled

"I have never noticed that." I said with a light laugh

"Amiz, why are your nervous?" Garcia asked

"It's going to be on TV and Aaron is going to be there." I laughed nervously

"You still get nervous around Aaron?" Garcia giggled

"Yeah. Whenever he is around, my heart just stops and he leaves me breathless." I giggled

"Amie, You make my brother-in-law really happy. It has been a long time since I have even seen him smile. You changed him for the better." Jessica said walking in smiling.

"We are going to make you look so beautiful. He will want to take you back to the hotel and make love to you." Garcia giggled.

Crissie walked in and sat down in the chair next to me. Jessica started working on Crissie. When Emily walked out of the shower she went into the other room to put on her dress.

"Does Emily like me?" I asked

"Yeah. Why?" Garcia asked

"She does not even talk to me anymore." I answered

"She has been quiet with all of us lately. I think Riley and her are going through a rough patch."JJ answered.

"I hope it works out for her." I said

"Crissie?" I asked her

"Yeah, Amie?" Crissie responded

"You excited about tonight? Nervous?" I asked her

"Yeah I am excited. I am going to be sitting at Jeff Gordon's table. And yes I am nervous. Dave is going to lose it." Crissie giggled.

"All our men are going to lose it." JJ said

"I will not be surprised if one of us ends up getting pregnant after tonight." Garcia laughed.

"Hey!" I said. "I am still a virgin – Aaron and I are taking it slow." I said

"DAMN! Amie I did not know that about you." Garcia smiled

"Yeah, I have never found someone worthy enough to give it too." I smiled

"Does Aaron know?" Crissie smiled

"Yes and he respects it me for it." I giggled.

"I respect you for it too babe. Aaron has found one amazing girl." Jessica smiled at me.

The girls where finished with my hair – they curled the ends of my hair and put it to the side. The makeup was incredible – my eyes where smokey but not to over done, the foundation was light and the lipstick was a pretty color that matched my skin.

"WOW! Garcia, You are an amazing makeup artist and JJ, I love the hair" I said in amazement

"We are awesome." Garcia and JJ said in unison.

"Alright who is next?" Garcia asked.

"It's Emily's turn." JJ answered.

I went in the the other room to put my dress on while the girls where taking turns getting there hair and makeup done. I opened my bag up and put the strapless bra and matching underwear on with the stockings. Then I opened the bag and opened the dress. JJ came out to help me put the dress on.

"OMFG!" JJ gasped

"What? Is it too much?" I asked

"NO! That dress is amazing! Aaron is going to flip." JJ answered

The girls came in to see what JJ was so surprised about. They all had the same reaction as JJ had.

"Wow! Amie that is a real pretty dress." Garcia said

"Thank you guys. Crissie and I found our dresses in Texas. We just had to get them." I laughed

"Aaron is going to be amazed." Crissie said.

"Well Dave is going to be amazed by the dress you got." I said laughing.

We all got back to the what we where doing. I took the dress out of the bag and looked at it. It was a White Strapless Knee Length Dress with a black ribbon around the middle of it. I had the perfect shoes to go with it. They where black and clear lace up shoes. I put the dress on and looked in the mirror – "WOW" I looked amazing.

**330PM**

The rest of the girls got done with there hair and makeup. Then they came out to put there dresses on. Penelope had a black, purple and white strapless striped dress with purple high heels. Jessica had a green halter short dress with black high heels. Crissie had a black dress with asymertic hem in the front and black high heels. Emily had a short black dress with black high heels. JJ had a black strapless dress with black high heels. JJ grabbed the camera and we got together to take pictures.

"WOW, we are one hot bunch" Garcia laughed

"Yes we are!" JJ giggled.

Then there was a knock at the door and JJ went to go answer the door.

"Hey JJ, is Amie ready yet? We need to go head towards the banquet." Chad asked

"Yeah, She is just putting the finishing touches on herself." JJ answered as Chad entered the room.

I walked out of the bathroom and smiled at Chad.

"Wow, Amie you look amazing. Aaron is going to be amazed by the way you look tonight." Chad said.

"You think?" I asked

"Oh yea" Everyone said in unison and laughing.

"You ready to go?" Chad asked.

"Yup." I answered.

Chad held out his arm to take mine.

"Oh by the way, the limo will be here in an hour to pick you guys up. So make sure you are downstairs." Chad said.

"Okay we will." JJ said with a smile.

JJ quickly came up to me and said "Amie, just breathe. We are right up front and I know Aaron will not be able to keep his eyes off you tonight. I have a feeling tonight is going to change for you and him."

"I will hun. Thank you." I said hugging JJ and walking back to Chad as we walked towards the elevator for the ceremony.

**((Aaron'sPOV)) – 2PM**

I walked out of the shower and started getting ready for the night. I had a special plan after the ceremony to tell Amie how I truly felt. The rest of the guys where taking showers and putting on there tuxedos. Jack was the last to get ready.

"Daddy? Are you going to tell miss'amie that I want her to be my mommie?" Jack giggled.

"You bet kiddo. I am going to tell her that I love her more then anything and we can not live without her." I smiled at Jack

"Yay!" Jack jumping up and down.

"Hey Aaron, can I talk to you for a minute?" Spencer asked

"Yeah. What is up?" I asked him

"I want to ask JJ to marry me. How should I go about it?" Spencer asked nervous.

"You should be romantic about it. And I am glad that you finally are asking her to marry you. You both deserve it" I laughed

"Should I get roses and champagne?" Spencer asked

"That would be a nice touch. Just be honest and say what you feel." I said

"When is your plan to ask Amie to marry you?" Spencer asked

"I will soon." I said smiling.

"What about you – Derek?" Riley asked

"Huh?" Derek asked

"When are you going to ask Penelope to marry her?" I asked

"Oh, I plan on doing it on our vacation. I am taking her to Hawaii next week and I plan on proposing to her there." Derek answered

"And what about you – Dave?" Spencer asked

"I plan on doing it on our vacation too. For our vacation, I am taking her to my cabin and having a romantic night and then I am going to propose to her" Dave smiled

"I am happy for you man. You deserve to be happy. Hopeful this one will stick" Derek laughed

"Oh trust me, it will. Crissie is amazing! I love that woman more then anything." Dave smiled

"What about you Riley?" I asked

"Emily has been a bit distant towards me because she thinks I do not love her. But I have something very special in mind for her." Riley devilishly smiled.

"Oh you are evil" Derek said laughing.

"Yup" Riley laughed

We all finished getting ready – we could not wait to see what our ladies looked like tonight. Then the phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey its JJ. Chad just came to pick Amie up for the ceremony. He told us we need to be downstairs in an hour to be picked up. They are sending a limo to take us there." JJ said

"Okay. We will meet you guys down there." I said

"Okay, we will see you guys in a bit" JJ said hanging up

Spencer went over to the phone and called the room service to get a separate room and to have roses, champagne and chocolates in it. Once he was done, I decided to do the same thing. I need somewhere quiet to take Amie, so I could tell her how I felt. Once I was done, I pulled Derek aside.

"Hey Derek?" I asked pulling Derek to the side.

"Do you think you and Garcia can watch Jack for a bit while I talk to Amie tonight?" I asked

"Of course. But why?" Derek asked

"I am going to tell Amie how I feel tonight. I want it to be perfect." I answered him

"You go man! Of course we will watch Jack tonight." Derek said

"Thank you man" I said

Spencer went over to Dave and wanted to ask him the exact same thing.

"Hey Dave?" Spencer asked nervously.

"Yeah? What's up kid?" Dave asked

"I was wondering if you and Crissie could watch Henry for a bit while I ask JJ something." Spencer asked

"Of course. Let me guess? You are going to ask her to marry you?" Dave asked

"How did you know?" Spencer asked

"I just had a feeling kid. We are profilers remember?" Dave asked.

"Yeah. Thank you!" Spencer answered

"No problem. You both deserve it." Dave said

"Oh shit!" Derek said

"What is it?" I asked

"It's 420PM. We need to be downstairs in ten minutes." Derek answered.

We quickly finished getting ready and headed downstairs. Once we got downstairs, we looked around and found the girls where not there. Then we heard the elevator ding and there where the girls. We all just where left breathless. I just could not wait to see what my woman was wearing on stage.

"DAMN!" Derek shouted.

"How do I look baby?" Penelope asked.

You look amazing baby!" Derek answered kissing her on the lips

"Well you look quite handsome yourself." Garcia giggled.

"Wow you look beautiful!" Spencer said pulling JJ towards him.

"Both my men look handsome." JJ smiled

"I got a surprise for you later on." Spencer said pulling the key card out of his pocket.

"What about Henry?" JJ asked

"Dave and Crissie have volunteered to watch him for a bit." Spencer replied

"Okay hun." JJ kissing Spencer on the lips.

"Wow! You look amazing Em" Riley smiled pulling Emily in his arms and kissing her

"You look hot" Emily said with a grin.

"Crissie, you look so amazing!" Dave said kissing her

"Well I could say that same thing for you" Crissie responded

"I hope it is okay that we watch Jack tonight. Aaron wants to talk to Amie alone tonight. But I promise to make it up to you. I plan on a very romantic vacation with you next week babe." Dave said with a grin.

"That is okay hunnie. Is he finally going to tell her how he feels?" Crissie asked

"Yup, he has a very romantic evening planned for her." Dave replied.

"I am glad and about time" Crissie giggled.

"Daddy? Where is miss'amie?" Jack asked

"She is going to meet us there. Amie had to be there before us." I answered smiling at him.

"I bet she looks pwetty." Jack said

"I am sure she does kiddo." I answered.

"Everyone looks pwetty" Jack said to everyone.

"Well you look handsome little man" JJ said.

"Party of Hotchner" The limo driver said.

"We are here." I said

"Follow me to the limo" he said

We walked towards the limo and where on our way to the ceremony. My mind kept going over and over what I wanted to tell Amie tonight. Tonight was going to be special for the both of us. I loved her and I wanted her to know that.


	21. Championship Banquet Part 2

Chapter 21 – Championship Banquet Part II

**A/N: I do not own Criminal Minds and NASCAR. I would like to say that I will try and update in the next few days. It is going to be a busy week for me. And my work schedule is going to be busy next week – So I will try and update as I can. Please bear with me. Thank you for all the comments and support. **

**((Amie'sPOV)) – Las Vegas – 415PM – NASCAR Awards Banquet Hall**

Chad had my hand and we walked out of the limo. There where a lot of media and paparazzi here. Chad and I walked stopped in the middle of the red carpet to get our pictures taken and to talk to them media. We saw Jimmie and Chandra walking towards us and they stopped to take pictures with us. I could not stop thinking about Aaron and him seeing me.

"Do not worry about Aaron, He is going to be breathless when he sees you." Chad whispered in my ear.

All I could do was just smile as our pictures where being taken. The four of us walked arm in arm towards the hall and into the banquet hall.

"Wow this amazing" I said

"Yes it is. This is our second year here. It is much more relaxed then New York." Jimmie said

"New York was so much pressure and drama. But I love it here in Las Vegas." Chad said

"That is because you can gamble and drink" Jimmie laughed

"Damn Right" Chad laughed

"Hey guys! Follow me" Rick stated.

"Alright" Jimmie said

We followed Rick towards the back of the stage. We entered a room that was going to hold us until they announced us to come on stage.

"Alright, You guys are going to wait here with Linda and I until we are announced. If anyone needs to go to the bathroom or get retouched, just let me know. Everyone is going to eat during the ceremony, but if you are hungry just let me know and we will get you something to eat. The ceremony is going to start at about forty minutes " Rick said

We all nodded, sat down and started to relax before the ceremony. It was going to take three hours and it was going to be the longest three hours of my life. All I wanted to do was see Aaron and I knew everything was going to be okay. Chandra came and sat right next to me.

"I see that you are nervous, Amiz. You bite your lip when you are nervous." Chandra smiled at me.

"You are the second person to say that to me. I do not know why I am here. I mean I am grateful and happy that I am. But I don't understand." I lightly giggled.

"From what I understand is that Rick wanted you here because you are a hard worker and we see that. You are our family and have been there for everything." Chandra said putting her hand on mine.

"I am glad. You guys are like family to me. Things have been hard for me. Nightmares of Kasey and Britney. I know they are in jail but I keep relieving it over and over again." I said sadly

"I know sweetheart, Have you told Aaron?" Chandra asked

"I told him that I have been having nightmares but not into details." I answered

"You need to tell him. It will help. He would do anything for you. I have seen it first hand. When you where in the hospital – he was a wreck. That man is so in love with you." Chandra said

"I am in love with him. I can not not think straight when I am near him. I love Jack too. That little boy is the most amazing little kid ever.

"You guys are going to be happy. I can see it." Chandra said

"Enough girl talk the two of you. We need to eat before we go on stage. I am starving." Chad said laughing

"Okay, I will have them bring you food." Rick laughed

We all sat down and ate before going on stage. There was fifteen minutes before going on stage and they came to touch us up and went to the bathroom before going on stage. I just sat down on the couch to try and clear my head. I thought to myself _"I needed to tell Aaron how I felt tonight."_

**((Aaron'sPOV)) – 430PM – Las Vegas – NASCAR Awards Ceremony**

The rest of the team and I walked towards the front door. There was a lot of media here – taking pictures of a bunch of NASCAR drivers. We saw Crissie with Jeff and his wife Ingrid. Dave could barely keep his eyes off her. We turned our attention back walking to the front door. There was a man there asking for our tickets and the name of the party.

"Can I have your tickets and what's the name of the reservation under?" The guy asked

"Here's all of our tickets and it's under Hotchner." I answered

"Alright, I will show you where your seats our location." the guy said and motioned for someone else to take his place.

"The bathrooms are right through there." pointing. "Dinner will be served while the show is going on. The show is going to be in thirty minutes. If you need anything just ask one of the waitresses or waiters. The awards ceremony is going to last at least three hours." he said leading us towards the table.

We where right in front near the stage. I noticed there was a long table on the stage. We where going to be close to Amie and her coworkers. It was Jessica, Jack, Henry, JJ, Spencer, Derek, Penelope, Emily, Riley, Dave and then myself.

"Okay. Thank you" I smiled

The rest of the team took there places. Everyone was scattered around talking to everyone. I looked around to see if I could find her but she was no where in sight.

"You wont find her around here. She is going to be announced on stage." Crissie said coming up to us.

"Hey baby" Dave said pulling Crissie into and kissing her.

"Thanks Crissie." I smiled

"Hey baby. You look amazing" Crissie said in Dave's ear.

"Well you look more amazing then I do. I have a surprise for you tonight." Dave smiled

"Oh, I do love surprises." Crissie smiled

"Hey Crissie, We are getting ready to start." Jeff yelled

"Well baby, I will see you later. I love you." Crissie said kissing Dave and walking towards her table.

"I love you too baby." Dave said smiling.

"Dave is in looovvvveee!" Derek teased

"Stop it Derek." Penelope slapped Derek in the arm.

"HEY!" Derek said taking Penelope in his arms kissing him.

"Daddy! This is pwetty. I can not wait to see what miss'amie is wearing" Jack smiled

"Yes it is, And I can't wait to see what she is wearing too. I bet she looks beautiful" I smiled back at him.

Spencer had his arms around JJ as did Riley and Emily and Derek around Penelope. We all had small talk waiting for the ceremony to start. The waitress came by to take all our orders and drinks. We noticed there was a guy walking on stage and we quickly turned our attention to the stage.

"If everyone would please take there seats, we are about to beginning the awards ceremony." he said.

Everyone took there seats and got ready for the awards ceremony.

**((Amie'sPOV))**

We all lined up as the opening ceremony was getting started. Before we knew it, they where starting to announce the members of our team. I was getting more nervous then ever – in just a few minutes time there was going to be the man of my dreams in front of me.

"Just breathe, Amie." Chad whispered in my ear as we where getting ready to head on stage.

"Now for the crew chief for the number 48 team accompanied by the Director of Marketing and Advertising – Chad Knaus and Amie Henderson." Mike Helton announced.

We started to walk on stage and there was Aaron. God he looked amazing in his tux. Chad and I just smiled as we walked towards our seats. I saw the face on Aaron's face and he was just in awe. We all stood up as they announced Jimmie and Chandra.

After all the announcements of everyone, we sat back and got the ceremony underway. My nerves suddenly went away the moment I looked into his eyes again.

**((Aaron'sPOV)) **

I was getting more and more nervous as they where about to announce Amie.

"Daddy, is miss'amie coming up yet?" Jack asked

"Yup buddy. She is next." I answered him with a smile.

"Now for the crew chief for the number 48 team accompanied by the Director of Marketing and Advertising – Chad Knaus and Amie Henderson." Mike Helton announced.

I looked at Amie as she walked on stage and my heart stopped. She looked beautiful in her dress. I wanted her so bad. I loved this woman more then anything and I wanted her for me. I quickly sent her a text message

"_You are so beautiful tonight. I heart you baby. Tonight is going to be special for the both of us." _As I hit send, I looked her in the eyes and smiled.

I noticed she was looking down and then I looked at my phone – Amie had replied back to me.

"_You look hot in your tux. I heart you too baby. Give Jack a kiss for me. I can not wait for tonight." _I smiled and closed my phone.

We sat and watch the ceremony as they talked about the accomplishments of the other drivers and things that where taking place.

**2 ½ Hours In...**

**((Amie'sPOV))**

"Now we are going to bring the Championship awards. If we can bring up Rick Hendrick and his wife Linda." Mike announced.

Rick and Linda both came up and got there awards and made there speeches, as did the two members and there wives. Then it was our turn to go up on stage.

"Please welcome up to the stage the crew chief for Jimmie Johnson – Chad Knaus and accompanied by the Director of Marketing and Advertising – Amie Henderson." Mike said.

We both walked up and stood near Mike Helton. I looked confused as hell to why I was up there.

"Alright, These two have been our hardest working duo for Hendrick Motorsports. Chad helping Jimmie win races and keep the team's heads on straights. Amie is are Director of Marketing and Advertising – working hours on ends to keep things running in the Graphics Arts Department. I would like to present both of them with gifts from NASCAR and Hendrick Motorsports.

Chad, We present you with a Gold Diamond Watch with the number 48 symbol." Mike said

"Wow, Another watch! This will have to go in the collection of other watches that I have" Chad laughed

Everyone just laughed at Chad's comment. Mike continued to talk after the laughter died down.

"Amie, After everything that you have been through this year, you have been refreshing face in our family. You are one talented, amazing, outgoing woman. The hours and work that you put into your job is astounding. We love you as part of this family and would like to present you with this gift from Rick Hendrick himself." Mike said as Rick got up from his seat and headed towards me.

"We want to present you with a Diamond Necklace with the number 48 symbol. Amie – everything Mike said is true. You are amazing and we are proud to have you on our team." Rick said.

I just stood there speechless – tears where coming down from eyes. This is one of the best moments in my life. Rick stood behind me – I looked into Aaron's eyes and he smiled at me.

"Thank you" was all I could manage to say.

"Now for there speeches – Chad if you would please go first." Mike said

"I would like to thank Hendrick Motorsports for this wonderful gift and another great year. This is our fifth championship. Another year has come and gone with amazing wins and I would like to thank the whole team – the pit crew, Jimmie and Chandra, Amie, my team mates – Dale Jr, Jeff Gordon and Mark Martin, and everyone who makes this possible. Lastly, I want to thank my wonderful fiancee Lisa. I could have not done this without you baby. I love you – You are my rock and my world. Thank you everyone." Chad said as he walked towards me.

"Now for Amie to give her speech." Mike said.

I walked up to the stage and took a deep breathe. I had no clue what I was going to say – but I would try my best and just wing it.

"Hey everyone. I would like to thank Rick Hendrick and the whole 48 team for supporting me this year. It has been a crazy year with everything that has happened. But I am happy that I have found a family with Hendrick Motorsports. But I have also found a home with my cousin JJ's family. There is something that I need to say – after the accident I thought that I would not be welcome back with NASCAR and the team. But that was never the case. Everyone in this room has supported me and been behind me. I love you for that. I want to thank the fans who have also supported me in this case. It's funny to say that" I said with a light giggle. "I never thought I would have fans that support me. But with all the letters and support websites – I have see that. Thank you.

To Chad, Jimmie and Chandra – Thank you for being there for me. I could not have asked for better coworkers. Wait – You are not coworkers – you are family to me. To the same with Rick and his wife Linda.

Rick and Linda – You are also my family. Rick, you are like a father too me. Being very protective and supportive of me. Linda – you are like another mother to me." Tears were lightly coming down my eyes.

JJ – Cousin – you have helped me through more things in my life then I could have ever imagined. From my father's death to the many heart breaks that I have been through. Thank you babe. Spencer – you better take good care of her." I looked at JJ and saw that she was crying. Spencer gave me a smile and a nod knowing what I said.

To the rest of the team – Thank you guys. You are like another family for me. I love all of you. I am glad that I got to know all of you.

Crissie – From the moment I meet you – we have been inseparable. We are like the two sisters tearing up the towns when we visit. We are so much a like and I am glad we are friends. You have supported me from the very beginning of everything. Thank you sweetheart." I looked at Crissie and saw she was crying.

Lastly to the man of my dreams and my love – Aaron – Baby there not words that I can describe how much you have been there for me. You are my strength, my life and support system. You have given me everything to live for – When I was in high school and college, love never seemed to be fair to me. Never believed in fairy tales and true love – but you have changed everything. Changing my world around in the best possible way is the best present I could get. I heart you and Jack. You are my world. Thank you so much baby." I looked into Aaron's eyes and saw he was tearing up. The whole crowd was tearing up.

In Conclusion, I am happy that I have been with amazing people that support me. A wonderful team, family and friends. I love you all and for the 100th time I want to say thank you to everyone. I could not ask for anything else in the world. I love the present! Have a good night everyone." I said with a smile and walked away.

Everyone stood up and applauded. I just smiled at everyone and walked back to my seat. The rest of the ceremony went on with Jimmie and Chandra getting there gift. A few more speeches from directors and team members of NASCAR. I turned to Chad and whispered something in his ear

"We forgot the funny video"

"Oh Shit!" Chad said as he quickly got up to Rick and saw he nodded.

Chad came back and sit right next to me "He is going to announce it right now." We watch Rick got up from his seat and headed towards Mike. Mike just nodded and smiled at the both of us.

"Alright everyone before we end the ceremony, I would like to welcome back Chad and Amie. Apparently that have something planned for us" Mike said

Chad and I both got up and walked towards the stage, taking the microphones.

"We totally forgot to show this to you guys when we where giving our speeches but I think it will be best show at the end of the show." Chad said.

"We started this video back in May when I first started Hendrick. I would like to present to you guys – the softer side of Jimmie, Chad, Lance, Dale, Mark, Alan, Jeff ,Steve, Crissie and myself. I present to you – Hendrick Parodies.

As the video started to play everyone started laughing. I could not start stop laughing. The video played for about ten minutes and the whole crowd was in laughter. Once the video was over with, we sat back down in our seats.

Mike announced that the ceremony was over – everyone got up and headed to mingle with everyone. Chad grabbed my hand and took me towards the man I have fallen in love with from the moment I saw him in the airport.

As I went up to him, he pulled me into his arms and kissed me passionately. Once the kiss was over, he picked me up into his arms and carried me to the limo. The rest of the team followed right behind us. I could not wait for tonight. I wanted to tell Aaron that I was feeling and wanting from him. I loved him with all my heart and tonight I was going to tell him. This was the most amazing night ever – Could it get any better.


	22. Hotel Confessions

**Chapter 22 – Hotel Confessions**

**A/N: I am sorry for not updating sooner. I do not own Criminal Minds or NASCAR. I will definitely have more updates later in the week or next week! Things are about to heat up between Amie and Aaron so you really want to stay tuned. **

**((Amie'sPOV))**

We entered the hotel lobby and got into the elevator. Everyone seemed to be in love – Penelope and Derek could not stop kissing each other, Spencer and JJ had there arms around each other, Dave had his arms around Crissie's waist, Emily and Riley held each others hands, Jessica held a sleepy Jack in her arms, Aaron had his arms around my waist – lightly kissing my neck. Once we got to our floor everyone headed towards the suites. Luckily there were separate rooms for everyone in the suites. Crissie and Dave took the sleepy Jack from Jessica's arms and headed towards the room. While Derek and Penelope took Henry towards there room. Aaron took me by the hand and headed towards a separate suite along with JJ and Spencer.

"Baby where are we going?" I asked with a curious look

"I got us a room – just for the two of us. Jack is going to stay with Dave and Crissie. I want a romantic evening with my lady?" Aaron said as we entered the room.

The room was filled with candles, chocolates, cherries and champagne. There was a big king size bed, a beautiful view of Las Vegas, in the bathroom – there was a huge bathtub. I noticed my stuff was in the room, along with Aaron. Aaron picked me up and laid me on the bed.

"You are one amazing man Aaron Hotchner" I giggled.

"You have no idea sweetheart. Tonight, it is just for the two of us." Aaron said kissing me passionately.

I picked myself up looking into his eyes. I wanted him more then anything, but I was more nervous then anything to give it up. He saw that I was nervous and afraid.

"Baby, I am not going to pressure you to make love to you. I respect that you are still a virgin and I want to wait till the time is right." Aaron said

"I know baby. I do want you but I am just afraid." I said nervously.

"Why are you afraid?" Aaron asked putting his arms around me.

"I love you, Aaron Hotchner. I do not want to lose you. I have been through so much with men. They have always hurt me or run away when I would not give it up to them." I said with a nervous smile.

I looked into Aaron's eyes and he pulled me closer to kiss me passionately. Once we parted, he smiled at me and said "Amie – I love you more then anything in this world besides Jack. I will not ever leave you, hurt or run away from you. I want it to be Jack, you and myself to be a family." Aaron said smiling.

"I want it to be the three of us. I need you more then anything. I want to take care of Jack and be a good mother towards him." I said

"Jack already considers you apart of the family. He loves you, baby. He asked me while we where apart – when I was going to ask you to marry me. I told him that when the time was right – I was going to sweep you off your feet and have you be with me forever." Aaron said holding me on the bed.

"God, I love you baby. You leave me breathless, I can not think straight whenever your around. The day after I was in hotel and saw you – I just kept dreaming about you. It was like we where linked together." I said with tears in my eyes

"I love you too beautiful. Did I mentioned that you look absolutely amazing tonight. I could not keep my eyes off you. I had the same thing happened. For the first time in a while, I was looking forward to sleeping – cause there you would be. In my dreams together. I have never been more happier then when I am with you. With everything that happened to Hailey – we never had the connection that you and I have." Aaron smiled at me.

"I think you mentioned that a few times – did I mention, you look very sexy in a tux. I am glad that I changed your world baby. Cause you have definitely changed my world." I said with a giggle.

"I have an idea baby. Let's take a relaxing bath together – then we can come back out here and just celebrate tonight." Aaron asked me

"That sounds like a plan." I smiled as Aaron carried me off to the bathroom. Everything about this man was my world.

**((Spencer and JJ's room)) – ((JJ'sPOV))**

"SPENCER!" I gasped as she noticed there was candles, flowers and a romantic dinner.

"What? Is it to much?" Spencer asked

"No! It's perfect. Where is Henry though?" I asked

"He is with his Uncle Derek and Aunt Penelope. I am glad you think its perfect. I have something very special planned for the both of us." Spencer replied.

Spencer took my hand and led me outside – where there was a romantic dinner. Spencer pulled my chair our and handed me the plate. Then Spencer came down and sat in front of me. We both looked at each other and ate our dinner. I could see that he was nervous about something.

"What's wrong babe?" I asked him

"Nothing. Just I do not know how to ask you this?" Spencer said

"Ask me what?" I asked

Spencer got down on one knee and took a purple velvet box out of his pocket. My heart started to race and I knew what he was going to ask me.

"Baby, I love you more then anything in the world. I want you to be apart of my life. You and Henry are my life and I want to be his father. I love that kid like he is my own. I want to know – will you be with me forever JJ? Will you marry me sweetheart?" Spencer asked looking into my eyes. I could barely hold the tears.

"YES!" was all I could manage to say before jumping up and kissed Spencer. The world around us, just seemed to stop. He had left me breathless from the moment I met him. Will was never this passionate towards me and I was happy to be with someone who loved me like Spencer did. Spencer picked me up and lead me to the bed – never breaking our kiss.

"God I want you baby" I said taking Spencer's cloths off.

"You are the best babe. I need to feel you." Spencer said with passion in his eyes.

"Make love to me Spence" I said taking my cloths off.

Spencer and I seemed to make love for hours on end. He was my life and I was happy to be his future wife. We just laid there with our arms around each other and soon fell asleep.

**((Aaron'sPOV))**

Amie and I just laid in the bathtub – her body fit mine so perfectly. I was so hard and I needed her – but I had the perfect plan to make love to her. I pulled her out of the tub, when I noticed she was getting sleepy.

"Come on baby. Let's get dressed and go to bed." I said pulling her up.

"Yea, tonight was the most amazing night. You being there topped it off. I love you baby." Amie said facing me.

"Tonight was definitely amazing. I love you too baby." I said kissing her lips.

"I really do not need to get dress. I actually sleep nude." Amie said with a giggle.

"Oh really?" I asked with a smile.

"Yup. Nakedness is the best way to sleep. It's more intimate when you are with someone you love. Just feeling there skin against yours and knowing that you are safe." Amie said pulling me into the bed.

We just laid there – kissing each other. I finally told her how I felt and it was the best. Once we parted, I looked at her and saw that she was asleep. I closed my eyes and fell asleep with Amie in my arms. Tonight was the best night ever!

**A/N2: I will have more updates next week. Let me know what you think of this chapter – it did not turn out the way I wanted it too, but I might go back and reedit it later. **


	23. The Getaway

**Chapter 23 – The Getaway**

**A/N: This chapter is going to contain sexual content. This is not for the little ones. I would like to thank everyone who has commented and read the story. I do not own Criminal Minds or NASCAR. This chapter is going to be set two weeks later...around Christmas time. I am really excited to write this chapter on my birthday =)**

**((Amie'sPOV)) – Santa Cruz, CA – December 23rd 2010. **

Aaron had to go back to work on a case and I had a few things to do before the Christmas break. But now it was a few days before Christmas and I was on my way to Santa Cruz. Aaron was going to meet me up there later today. Jack and Jessica where also going to come up to spend the holidays with us. Las Vegas was a excellent getaway for us, but I wanted to spend some alone time with my man. I had a plan to seduce Aaron – I was ready to make love to him. Thank god we where going to have two weeks just to be with one another.

Everyone else was going on there vacations – Crissie and Dave where going to spend time at Dave's Cabin. Derek and Penelope where on there way to Hawaii, Emily and Riley where going to go on a cruise to the Bahamas, JJ, Spencer and Henry where going to visit JJ's family in Pennsylvania.

I walked into the beach house and put my stuff by the door. I would have to pick up Aaron, Jessica and Jack from the airport in about a few hours, so I decided to take a nap before heading there. I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes for a nap.

_((Amie's Nightmare))_

_I watched in horror as the TV said that Kasey had escaped from jail. I quickly picked up my phone to call Aaron but there he was at my house! How did he get out and how did he find me? _

"_Well, Well, Well...You look a lot different then the last time I kicked the shit out of you." Kasey said with surprise._

"_How?...Did...You...Find?" I muttered_

"_It was really easy to find you. I have my sources. But looks like he got you knocked up" Kasey said coming closer to me._

"_Stay the fuck away from me and my baby" I shouted, rubbing my stomach._

"_Oh that is not an option. See I told him, I was going to kill you – it was just a matter of time." Kasey laughed._

_I grabbed my phone and hit the speed dial to Aaron's cell. I heard him say "Hotchner"_

"_You can go fuck yourself Kasey! Stay the fuck away from me! I will kill you if you touch me or the baby." I shouted._

_I heard Aaron yelling on the phone for me, but I knew that I did not want to let Kasey know he was on the line. Kasey grabbed my arms causing the phone to drop. Kasey picked up the phone and I heard him say to Aaron..._

"_Your little bitch is going to die along with the baby." Kasey said hanging up the phone on Aaron. Kasey took a cloth out of his pocket and it took every ounce of my body to fight back. _

"_NO! You stupid son-of-a-bitch! Let me go!" I said kicking and screaming. Kasey had put the cloth on face and I felt myself passing out. All I wanted to do was fight back but I could not._

I woke up to Aaron's hands trying to wake me up. Once I woke up, I put my arms around Aaron. He looked at a lost, along with Jessica and Jack.

"Amie, baby, what's wrong?" Aaron asked quizzically.

"I had a nightmare...it was Kasey...He had escaped from jail and wanted to hurt me." I said crying into his shoulders.

"I will not let anything happen to you baby. I am here and I will make sure Kasey does not escaped at all. If I have to, Jack, Jessica and I will move in with you." Aaron said holding me.

"Baby, I would love that. But what about work? It's a long distance for you to move in with me." I replied to him.

"Amie, Jack and I will move in with you, while Aaron is away. I love you like a sister and I do not want anything happening to you." Jessica said as she was sitting down with us.

"I would love that. How did you guys get here. I was going to pick you up.." I said looking at the clock realizing it was almost 5PM.

"We took a cab to get here. JJ gave us directions to your beach house." Aaron smiled

"We wanted to suprisea you." Jack said with a huge smile and came running up to sit on my lap.

"Well I love the surprise baby boy." I said kissing Jack's head.

"No Christmas decorations?" Jessica asked me.

"Nope, This is the getaway house." I said with a laugh.

"Do not worry, Jimmie called me and told me that he sent some Christmas decorations here." Aaron said with a smile

"Why did he not tell me?" I asked

"I guess he wanted to surprise you. I say, we get the stuff out of the attic and put the decorations up." Jessica said with a smile.

"That sounds like a plan" I said, picking up Jack off my lap and kissed him on the forehead. I headed towards the attic. Jessica, Jack and Aaron both followed me.

I felt Aaron's arms around my waist and whispered in my ear.. "I will not let Kasey get near you baby. I promise. But I do have a special plan for tomorrow night." Aaron smiled at me as he turned me around.

"It's Christmas Eve baby." I said with a raised eyebrow.

"Do not worry. It is after Jack goes to sleep. He knows Santa will not bring him presents if he does not go to sleep" Aaron said with a laugh.

"Okay baby. I can not wait to see what you have in store – but I have a present of my own to give you tomorrow." I said with a giggle.

"You are a tease." Aaron said with a smile and kissing me passionately.

We got the Christmas decorations down from the attic and started putting them up around the house. We did not even both with the outside of the house, the main thing we wanted to concentrate was the inside of the house. Aaron and Jack started working on putting up the Christmas tree, while Jessica and I put the decorations around the house. Once we where done, Aaron started making dinner and sat down to watch Christmas movies that where playing on TV.

**((Aaron'sPOV)) – Christmas Eve**

I woke up to Amie in my arms. She looked so beautiful sleeping my arms. I had a plan to make love to her tonight – everything was set in place for tonight. I saw her starting to wake up and kissed her head lightly.

"Hey beautiful. Did you sleep better?" I asked her

"Yeah, No nightmares. You are my saving grace baby." Amie smiled at me

"I love you baby" I said to her pulling her on top of me. I did not care if we where both naked. Her body felt so amazing against mine.

"I love you too baby. I am excited for tonight." Amie said with a giggle

"Tonight is going to be worth it baby." I told her as I pulled her with me. She wrapped her legs around my waist and we just sat there kissing each other. Amie broke away the kiss when her tummy starting growling.

"We should get up and get some food for all of us. I am getting hungry too" I laughed

"That sounds like a plan. I will go wake up Jack" Amie smiled at me, as she got out of the bed and headed towards the shower. I went to go put some Pj's on and headed downstairs to make breakfast. I saw Jessica at the stove making breakfast. Amie came down about ten minutes later, I could smell her shampoo and perfume. I went up to her and kissed her lips. Jack came running up to her and Amie picked him up.

"Hey Jackie poo" Amie said with a giggle.

"miss'amie! Auntie Jessica made pancakes and sausage!" Jack exclaimed

"My favorite!" Amie said tickling Jack

"Stop it! Daddy help me!" Jack laughed

I went to Jack and started tickling Amie.

"Hey that's not fair!" Amie laughing so hard. Jack and I started tickling Amie to the point where her face started turning red.

"Please stop! I can not take it anymore." Amie said out of breath. We all got up from the floor and headed towards the table to eat breakfast.

Once we where done with breakfast, we all decided to head to the beach. It was a nice day, mild, winter day and it was very different from the weather that was going on in VA. We all stayed out there for most of the day before heading inside for dinner. Once dinner was over with, I went to the bedroom to set everything up for our romantic evening.

**8PM**

Amie, Jessica and Jack just sat down to watch The Grinch. Once I was in the bedroom, I started lighting the candles, took a bottle of wine and two glasses out, then I headed towards the bathroom and started to fill the huge tub with water, then I put bubbles and candles around the tub. Once I was done, I headed out toward the living room.

"Hey kiddo, its time for bed." I said

"Aww..Can I stay up a little bit longer?" Jack asked with a sad face

"Santa will not come if you do not go to bed kiddo" Jessica said with a smile.

"I do want Santa to come." Jack said with a smile.

Jack came up to Amie and gave her a kiss, along with Jessica. I took him into his room to read him a story and he soon was asleep. Once I headed back out into the living room, I noticed Jessica and Amie where not where in sight. Jessica came out of Amie's room...

"Where is Amie?" I asked Jessica.

"You might want to go look in her room." Jessica said with a laugh.

"Alright." I said not sure what they where up to.

"I am going to go watch TV in my room. You both have fun." Jessica laughed, heading into her room.

All I could was laugh as I headed back to the room. There she was – laying in our bed. She looked beautiful – she was wearing a blue and green corset and matching underwear. My cock started getting hard. She got out of the bed and walked towards me.

"Baby, I am ready to feel you and for you to make love to me. I love you with all my heart and I need you so bad." Amie said with desire in her eyes.

I pulled her into me and kissed her passionately. Once we broke the kiss, I just held my breathe.

"God I love you baby and I want you baby." I said with desire in my eyes. I picked her up off the floor and her legs wrapped around me. Our lips kissing each other. I laid Amie on the bed and got on top of her. She started working on taking my shirt off and pants off.

"I love your muscles hun" Amie said with a giggle.

"I love your beautiful breasts." I said kissing her neck and working my way down.

I pulled her up and lips where together, as my hands started loosening the back of the corset. Once the corset was loose enough to take off, I threw it to the side of the bed and laid Amie back down. I took my mouth and worked it down to her left breast. My tongue circling around her nipple, her nipple was getting hard. I looked up to see her face – her eyes where closed as she was enjoying everything. Then I moved towards her other breast, enjoying licking and lightly biting it.

Her hands running through my hair – I knew what she wanted but I wanted to make her wait a bit. I move back up towards her mouth as I kissed her. My fingers started to rub her clit.

"Oh god Aaron! Please do not tease me right now." Amie pleaded

"Oh I am going to make you cum more then you can count baby." I whispered in her ears. My fingers started working there way inside of her wet pussy. Her back arched as I entered her. She was so tight and wet. I focused on where her spot was and I knew when I found it when her arms went towards the back of her head.

"Oh god baby! I am going to cum!" She moaned

"Cum for me baby. I want to feel you cum" I said, my cock was rocked hard.

Oh god!" Amie exclaimed as I left her breathless.

"You okay baby?" I asked her

"I feel amazing" she said kissing me passionately.

"Oh well this is the start." I said with a laugh

I started kissing her breasts again then working my way down to her stomach. My tongue working around her belly button ring. Then I started kissing her inner thighs.

"Oh baby...Please! I want to feel your tongue on my pussy." Amie pleaded

I needed no more pleading as I took my tongue and working it on her clit. Her hands running through my hair. Then I moved my tongue to each of her lips – taking each one in my mouth, sucking on it. Slowly working my tongue inside her pussy, I moved it all around, feeling her squirm. I took my tongue out of her pussy and just started focusing on her clit again – taking it in my mouth and sucking on it.

"Oh god! Baby I am going to cum again!" Amie moaning

I did not say anything as I just concentrating on her clit. My mouth just sucking on it as my tongue swirled around it. I could tell she was cumming when her body just shuttered.

"Oh god baby. You are the best." Amie said breathless. I went up to her and kiss her.

"You taste amazing baby. I love you hunnie." I smiled at her.

"Oh its your turn baby" Amie smiled at me.

**((Amie'sPOV))**

"_God, Aaron was amazing!" _I thought to myself. I started kissing Aaron's neck. Then slowly worked down to his nipples. Taking each in my mouth. My tongue lightly circling around each of them. As I licked each of them, my eyes looking up at Aaron. His eyes where closed and I just smiled as I worked my way down to his stomach. Kissing each part of his body.

He had the most amazing body ever. As I moved my way down – I could see how hard he was. My focus was now on his hard cock. I took it in both my hands, lightly stroking it.

"Oh baby!" Aaron pleaded

"Do you want me to?" I asked him smiling

"God yes!" Aaron smiled back at me.

That was all it took for me to start sucking on his cock. My mouth working on his hard cock. God, he was huge and I was thankful that he was my man. I just smiled as I looked up at him. My mouth continuing on working on it. My tongue lightly traced his opening. I just kept sucking on him.

"Baby I need to be inside of you right now. Please" Aaron pleaded

I just smiled as Aaron picked me up and laid me back on the bed. Aaron got on top of me, as he eased his cock in my pussy.

"I am going to be easy baby" Aaron smiled

"Okay." I said as I took a deep breathe with his cock entering my pussy. My hands grabbed a hold of his arms. Just breathing as he worked it in slowly – my pussy seemed to growing a custom to it.

"Oh god! Aaron" I exclaimed

"You okay sweetheart?" Aaron asked carefully working it in.

"Yes, it feels amazing. God I need you to fuck me" I moaned.

"mmm" Aaron laughed

He worked his cock all inside of my pussy as he picked up the pace. He leaned down towards me – kissing me. His cock going deeper and faster inside of me. My hands running down his back.

"Oh Fuck Yes!" I moaned.

"God! You feel so good baby!" Aaron's head was deep inside my neck.

He continued going deeper, hitting my spot. I could tell Aaron was getting close to cumming with the way he biting my neck.

"Baby, There is another position that I want to try." I pleaded

"I think I have an idea of what position." Aaron gave me a seductive smile.

He took his cock out of my pussy and flipped me over onto all fours.

"You most definitely know what position I was talking about." I laughed

"This is one of my favorite positions" Aaron said putting his cock inside my pussy.

"OH Fuck!" I moaned

Aaron continued working his cock inside of me as his pace quicken. My head stuffed into the bed. I could not take it anymore. I was so close to cumming. I felt Aaron's hands on my ass, as he pumped faster and faster in me.

"Oh God baby! I am going to cum all over your cock." I moaned

"Cum for me baby" Aaron pleaded.

I could not take it anymore – my pussy just exploded all over his cock. With in the next few minutes, I left Aaron's cock explode inside me. Our bodies just collapsed on the bed. His arms wrapped around me.

"God you are amazing" Aaron smiled at me and kissing my forehead

"I love you baby and you are amazing!" I said breathing hoarsely.

"Oh crap, I forgot about the tub." Aaron laughed

"Just leave it for later." I laughed

We just laid there falling asleep in each others arm. This was the best Christmas present ever!


	24. Team Proposals

**Chapter 24 – Team Proposal **

**A/N: This chapter is going to reflect on the team and there proposals. The next chapter will go back to the way everything was – I just wanted to add this chapter =). This chapter will also be sexual. I would like to thank everyone who has read, commented and enjoyed the story. Please comment and let me know what you think. I do not own Criminal Minds or NASCAR – But Crissie and Amie are my own characters – along with any other new character that comes into the story. Thank You! =)**

**((Derek and Garcia)) – Hawaii – December 24th 2010 - ((Garcia'sPOV))**

We had arrived in Hawaii last night. Thank god Derek and I could spend some alone time together. With working so hard and him being away for days on end – this vacation is what we needed. Tomorrow was going to be Christmas and here we where in the most beautiful spot in the world. I could not ask for anything better.

Derek and I where sitting on the beach watching the sunset. His arms wrapped around me. I could feel his lips kissing my neck. He turned me around and looked me in the eyes.

"Baby, we have know each other for four years and I love you with every ounce of my being. Penelope Garcia will you be my wife?" Derek asked pulling out the ring.

"Yes baby! I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I replied, pulling him down in the sand. I kissed him passionately. His arms wrapped around my waist.

I pulled his shirt off along with his pants. He took my shirt and bra off – his kisses trailing down to my breasts. Derek flipping me off to have better access to my breasts. His tongue swirling around my nipples.

"Oh god Derek! Please fuck me! I need you inside of me" I replied.

"Oh Princess – you do not have to ask twice" Derek said pulling my skirt up.

Our kisses entwined with each other. I could feel Derek lightly stroking my clit.

"Oh baby! Do not tease me" I said lightly biting his neck.

"I like that you are not wearing any underwear. I love to tease you – to see you scream my name" Derek giggled.

"Just fuck me Derek! Now!" I shouted

Derek needed no more command – he position his cock at the entrance of my pussy and started fucking me. His pace quicken as he pushed it in farther inside of me.

"Oh god yes baby! Deeper please!!" I gripped his back to push it further inside of me.

His thrusts got quicker and faster as he moved inside of me. My body was aching to have him cum and for myself to cum. We united as one. I love him and I felt that while he was inside of me. I took my legs and wrapped them around Derek – his cock thrusting deep inside of me. I was so close to cumming and I knew Derek was close to cumming.

"Oh god baby, I am so close to cumming." I smiled at him

"God! So am I baby. Cum for me" Derek said kissing me

With that, our orgasms exploded together. We just collapsed on each other – out of breathe and in love.

"I love you so much hun" Derek said

"Damn, I love you hun! I am so looking forward to doing that every night with you." I giggled.

"So am I baby. We should get back to the room and have a go at round two." Derek smiled

"Sounds good to me baby" I said kissing him on the lips.

We headed back towards the hotel and went for round two. I was the happiest girl in the world – I was going to be Mrs. Derek Morgan. _"Finally"_ I thought to myself

**((Emily and Riley)) – Bahamas – December 24th 2010 - ((Emily'sPOV))**

Riley pulled me into him and kissed me passionately. His hands where down my back. There was something that we needed to talk about. I was distant with him because I did not think he loved me. I was in love with Riley and I wanted to be with him. But I did not know how he felt about me. He was never vocal about his feelings – but I demanded that he tell me tonight.

"Baby, We need to talk" I said pulling away from the kiss.

"Yes we do my love." Riley said

"How do you feel about me?" I asked him

"Baby, I know I have not mentioned how I feel about you. This is all new to me – I was always the kind of guy to sleep with women and run away. But this is so different with you – I am madly in love with you. I know you have been distant with me and I know its because I have not said how I feel. Things are different with us. I want to be with you – Emily! I am so madly in love with you. Will you marry me Emily Prentiss? Riley pulling out a small velvet box.

Tears where running down my face, I took the ring out of the box and put it on my ring. I smiled at him and shouted "YES! I love you baby and I want to marry you"

He picked me up and started to kiss me. Our cloths started flying all over the place. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He slowly entered my pussy with a little more force. I wanted him to fuck me shitless tonight.

"Riley I need you to fuck me tonight! Please!" I yelled. He pulled me against the wall and started working his cock inside me. Driving deeper inside of me.

"God baby, You are tight. How long has it been since I have made love to you?" Riley asked

"It's been to long! Please just made love to me!" I replied

He pushed farther and deeper inside my pussy. His head rested against my neck as he kept going in and out. Our body were getting tired, so he lifted me up and rested me on the bed. My legs where hanging over his head as he pounded my pussy so hard. I could feel my orgasm coming, my pussy tighten around his cock. Riley pumped his cock hard inside of me as he exploded his seed.

"God baby! That was the best sex I have had in a while. I laughed

"I know what you mean sweetheart. You are one amazing woman and I am happy that you are going to be my wife. I love you baby!" Riley smiled pulling me closer to him.

We just laid there what seemed like hours. I was finally happy to have a man in my life that loved me.

**((David and Crissie)) – Dave's Cabin – December 24th 2010 – ((Crissie'sPOV))**

I laid on David's bed. I was just amazed by how big this house was – there was so many rooms. David walked into the room amazed by what he saw. There I was laying in my lace teddy and no underwear.

"God Bella, You know how to make a man turned on." Dave said shocked and walking towards me.

"I know. I wanted a romantic evening with my wonderful man." I smiled at him walking close to him

"You look really beautiful in that attire." Dave smiled at me, pulling me closer to him.

His lips mounted mine, kissing me passionately – his hands running down my back, towards my ass. All I could was moan between the kisses. I wanted him so badly tonight. It had been over two years since I had made love to a man. I broke the kiss and look a little scared.

"What's wrong Bella?" Dave asked me.

"It has been over two years since I have made love to a man." I said looking him in the eyes.

"Bella, Do not worry. I love you and we will take it easy for tonight." He replied to me with a smile.

He picked me up and laid me on the bed. His kisses trailed towards my breasts. I just laid my head back as his tongue started sucking on my breasts. The moans escaped my mouth as he started lightly biting my nipples. His right taking my other breast in his hand massaging it.

He trailed his kisses towards my stomach. His tongue making its way down to my nub. Dave took his fingers down to my pussy - lightly spread my lips apart. His tongue spreading my lips apart. I could feel his tongue working its way inside of me.

"Omg baby! It feels so good" I moaned

"Your pussy is amazing sweetheart. I could eat you for days." Dave smiled at me, working on my sweet nectar. Dave took his fingers and slowly worked inside of me. He worked inside of me until he found the right spot. All I could do was grip my breasts and try not to hold back as he focused on my clit. I was so close to cumming. He just continued working on my clit and fingering me.

"God baby, I am going to cum." I moaned, running my hands through his hair.

"Cum for me, Bella" Dave said, flicking his tongue on my clit. I could not hold back any longer as I came all over his mouth

"You are amazing!" I said pulling Dave up from his knees. I did not care if my juices where on his lips – he was the best lover I had ever.

"No Bella, You are amazing. And I love you more then anything. I just want to make you happy. Your happiness means the world to me and I want to be with you." Dave smiled at me.

"I love you too baby and now its your turn to be happy" I said with a devilish grin. I turned around and laid Dave on the bed. I took off his shirt and pants – his hard cock relieving itself.

"God baby! I love your cock!" I said with a smirk – taking it in my hands and starting working my way down his cock. My head bobbing up and down as I tasted him.

"Oh GOD Bella!!" Dave moaned as he worked his hands through my hair.

I just continued to work on his cock – my tongue massaging his slit. My left hand started massage his balls. I lifted my head up for a minute to look at him in the eyes. Dave had his eyes closed, I took my mouth and started lightly massaging his balls with my mouth.

"Bella, please – I need to be inside you before I cum." Dave pleaded

I just smiled as Dave pulled me on top of him. I slowly lowered myself on to his hard cock. This was an easier position to be in – because I could control how much he could enter. My pussy slow went farther down his cock. My wetness seemed to be making it easier on it. The farther I went down, the less pain I seemed to be in – as my pussy got a custom to his hard cock.

Once I was all the way down on his cock, I grabbed his hands as I started going up and down. My pussy hugging his hard cock, drove me crazy. Dave pulled me down, kissing me passionately.

"God Bella, I love how tight you are!" Dave smiled at me.

"I want to try a different position. This one is hard for me to focus on." I giggled.

"And what would you like to try baby?" Dave asked me with a devilish grin

"You fucking my pussy from behind" I replied shyly

Within a few moments, Dave pulled me down on the bed lightly. His hands positioning my ass towards him. He took his cock and slowly put it towards my entrance. With a few advances, his cock was all the way inside me. I just threw my head back in pleasure. Dave knew that I was enjoying it.

"Aww Yes, Dave!" I moaned

He continued to push deeper and faster inside me. His hand maneuvered towards my clit as he massaged it. Dave used his other hand to work on control my ass, as he worked his cock inside of me.

"Oh Bella, I can't hold on much longer. I am going to cum." Dave pushing his cock in me

"Oh baby! I am going to cum too." I moaned

With a few more strokes, our bodies exploded into a full force orgasm. Our bodies collapsing on the bed. He pulled me into him and smiled at me.

"Damn, baby. That was the best love making I have had ever" Dave said kissing me.

"You are the best baby. I love you so much. I could not live without you.

Dave quickly got up out of the bed and went towards his nightstand. He pulled out a small velvet box and walked towards me. Dave got on one knee and said

"Crissie Anna Cyrus, I am so madly in love with you. I could not live my life without you. I never thought I could find someone like you. You have changed me sweetheart. Will you marry sweetheart?" Dave asked me with a smile

"Yes baby! I love you so much and I want to be with you forever!" I shouted kissing me passionately.

Dave put the ring on my finger and lifted me up as we headed outside in the hot tub. I was so happy that I was going to Mrs. David Rossi. I loved this man with all my heart.


	25. The Surprise

**Chapter 25 – The Surprise**

**A/N: This chapter is going to focus about 6 months back and then will be back to the normal date. You will see when I am finished with the chapter. I would like to thank everyone who has commented and read the story. I do not own Criminal Minds or NASCAR. Please comment and let me know what you think of the story. =)**

_7 Months Back – July 2010_

_((Amie'sPOV))_

_I got out of the car and headed towards the double doors for this random photo shoot. I had no clue why I was doing this? Rick and the guys had not told me. Crissie was with me for support. Once I headed I saw the photographer come to greet Crissie and I._

"_Hi, My name is James Hill, I will be doing the photo shoot today." James announced_

"_Hi, My name is Amie and this is Crissie. She is here with me for support." I smiled_

"_That is fine, We are going to take you to hair and makeup then wardrobe. Once you are done we can start the shoot." James smiled back_

"_Can I ask, What exactly is this for?" I asked curiously_

"_Oh, I guess Rick did not tell you. This is for NASCAR 60 Most Beautiful People. Every year they have a special issue come out of beautiful people that work in this support. You are going be in the issue." James answered with a smile_

"_Wow, I did not expect that." I laughed_

"_I bet, it is based on fans and some corporate people in the support. I guess they wanted to surprise you." James said leading me towards hair and makeup. _

"_Thank you." I smiled back_

"_If you need anything, just let one of us know." James headed inside to where everyone was standing._

_I smiled and headed into the chair to get my hair and makeup done. Crissie sat in the chair next to me and was working on her work. Once I was done with my hair and make up – they lead me towards wardrobe. I saw different outfits for me to wear – one was a pair of short shorts, a black tank top and a leather number #48 jacket, the second outfit was a pair of jeans, a ripped number 48 tank and the last out fit was another pair of jeans and a number 48 jersey. _

_They walked up towards me and chose the short shorts, black tank top and the leather jacket. When they got done with putting the cloths on me, they put some black boots on me. They all nodded in approval – I looked into the mirror and smiled. "I looked hot" I thought to myself. _

"_Damn girl! You look fucking hot!" Crissie smiled at me._

"_Do you think?" I asked_

"_Hell Fucking Yeah!" Crissie responded at me._

_James walked into the room and smiled "You look good. If they are done, we can start the photo shoot" _

"_Yeah I think I am ready." I smiled_

_We walked on the stage and I saw a replica of Jimmie's car. They instructed me to wear they wanted me and started taking pictures. It took me a good few minutes to loose up and once I did – the rest of the photo shoot was a breeze. The photo shoot lasted about an hour and half. Once we where done, I walked into a room with a reported in it. He was going to interview me for the magazine. After the interview was done, they told me I could keep the cloths and headed towards the back to put my regular cloths on. Once I gathered everything, I went back out to talk to James._

"_Hey James, do you know when the issue will be out?" I asked_

"_It should be out late December/Early January." James answered._

"_Okay, Thank you for everything." I smiled_

"_No problem. It was real nice meeting you and congratulations on the promotion. They will send you an issue once it is out." James smiled_

"_Okay and Thank you." I smiled as Crissie and I walked out of the studio. _

_We both smiled and laughed. I could not help but think what place I was going to be in. They had not told me – I guess that was the surprise._

**((Amie'sPOV))_ – _Hendrick Motorsports Headquarters – January 3rd 2011**

My mind kept racing back to Christmas Eve – Aaron's hands on my body, feeling him inside of me. It was my first day back at work from vacation. Aaron, Jack and I had spent every day together while on vacation! It was the best vacation I had in a while. I was falling more in more love with him everyday. We were meant to be together. I was so lost in my train of thought, I did not notice Crissie was standing in the door way.

"Lost in thoughts of Aaron?" Crissie giggled.

"Yes! Christmas eve was the best night ever." I giggled

"We that makes two of us." Crissie walked over to me

"OMFG! Congratulations! That is a beautiful ring!" I smiled

"Dave proposed to me after we made love on Christmas eve." Crissie smiled

I went up to her and gave her the biggest hug.

"I am so happy for you. I guess we will be planning two weddings. Spencer finally asked JJ to marry her in Las Vegas." I smiled

"What?! Why did she not tell us?" Crissie was confused

"She did not even tell the team yet. She wants to wait a bit. But she called me the other night, she wants me to be her maid-of-honor. JJ has also chosen, Emily, Penelope and you to be bridesmaids." I smiled

"Really?" Crissie asked surprised.

"Yup, she loves you like a sister. Plus Spencer has chosen – Aaron, Dave and Derek to be the groomsmen." I giggled.

"Aw that is so sweet. I am looking forward to it. But I have a present for you." Crissie smiled

"What is it?" I asked

"Remember the photo shoot?" Crissie asked

"Yeah, The 60 Most Beautiful People in NASCAR." I answered

"Well, It is here." Crissie replied with a box.

"OMG!" I shouted

We both laughed and opened the box. I pulled one of the magazines out of the box and was surprised to see myself on the cover.

"Wow! I did not think I was going to be on the cover." I said surprised.

"Well, if I do say so, you look fucking hot!" Crissie giggled

"I need to send one to Aaron and see what he thinks." I gave a devilish smile.

"Aaron is going to flip! He will fly down here and make love to you" Crissie giggled.

"You think?" I smiled

"Oh hell yeah." Crissie smiled

I grabbed a marker out of the door and wrote Aaron a message on the cover.

"_Hey baby! Surprise. I am the number one beautiful person in NASCAR. I was not expecting it. I love you so much baby and I miss you! You are my strength and love! I could not be any happier then I am, when I am with you. I can not wait to see you sweetheart._

_Love always and forever,_

_Amie."_

I was going to send it out on my lunch break – thank god JJ had given me there work address in case anything ever happened. I could not wait to here from Aaron to see what he thought. Crissie and I headed back to work – I was looking forward to seeing him again.

**((Aaron'sPOV)) – Two Days Later – Quantico, VA**

I was sitting at my desk when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" I replied.

"You have a package Mr. Hotchner." the UPS Guy said

"Thank you, just leave it on the desk." I said

"You need to sign for it." he replied

I signed for the package and the guy walked out of the door. I went back to the ton of paperwork on my desk. I thought to myself who would be sending me a package. It was bugging me a little bit, so I picked up the package and smiled when I noticed who it was from – my beautiful, loving girlfriend.

I opened the package and smiled – there she was on the cover of a magazine. JJ walked into the room and saw my gaze.

"You alright Aaron?" JJ asked

"Sorry JJ, Amie sent me a magazine with herself on the cover." I smiled

"Let me see." JJ quickly walked around to the side of my desk and looked the cover.

"Damn! My cousin looks hot" JJ giggled.

"Yes she does! I did not know she was doing this." I said

"Neither did I. You should call her. I was coming into say that Strauss is on the hunt." JJ said annoyingly.

"Why is she on the hunt?" I asked confused

"She wants in on the next case – she feels that the team is going off centered, since we have been distracted." JJ replied

"Okay, we will just have to prove that we are doing are job just fine." I said annoyed.

"Alright, I will let you get back to staring at my cousin." JJ laughed

"Thank you JJ." I laughed

Amie looked amazing in those shorts and shirt. I opened up to look through the magazine and saw the other pictures she had taken. My mind had a wandered and it took hold of me. I needed to hear her voice. I promised myself I would read the interview later – but I needed to hear from her.

I picked up the phone and dialed her work number.

"Hello?" Amie asked sounding busy.

"Hey baby. I love the present you sent you." I smiled over the phone

"Hey sweetheart. Sorry, It's kinda of crazy here – Daytona is in a month and getting everything ready for it can be a hassle. But I am glad that you loved it. Did you read what I wrote?" Amie asked

"No, But I will right now." I replied. I looked down on the front cover and read it to myself.

"I love you so much baby. You look amazing and you are my strength. I never thought I could find love again and I am happy with you. Baby, you have no clue what this is doing to me right now. I wish I could be there right now with you. I would make love to you." I said devilishly.

"Oh god Aaron, Please do not tease me. I want you right now. You are going to have to call me tonight – maybe a little phone action with help us both." Amie said teasing.

"Oh baby – I am going to take you up on the offer tonight." I smiled

"_Hey Amie? Rick needs us – he wants to have a staff meeting with the whole company." Crissie said._

"Sorry hunnie, I have to go. I love you so much." Amie said

"It's okay hun. I have to get back to work. But I am going to call you tonight. I love you too baby." I said with a smile

"Tell Jack I miss him and I miss you hun." Amie giggled

"I will hun. I miss you too hun." I said

I put the phone back on the receiver and smiled. If I did not get back to work – I was never going to. I just could not wait till tonight.

**((Amie'sPOV)) – 8PM That Night..**

Crissie and I walked into our huge house. I was so tired – the meeting was stressful. There was so much to do and not enough time. But I was looking forward to Aaron calling me. Crissie and I headed towards our rooms, I just laid on the bed and closed my eyes. Then I heard my phone right – I knew it was him with our special ring tone.

"Hey sweetheart." I smiled on the phone.

"Hey baby. How was your day?" Aaron asked

"Stressful. He just gave us three more projects to due before the end of next week. I do not know what I am going to do." I said stressfully.

"Oh hun, everything will be okay. I have faith in you." Aaron reassured me.

"Thank you hun. How was work?" I asked

"It was alright. I could say it was a good day on the job." Aaron answered

"Oh really? Did the little present I left you help?" I purred

"Oh it helped a lot. I want you baby. I need to kiss ever inch of you body." Aaron purred back.

I quickly undress and headed into the covers.

"Tell me more baby please." as I closed my eyes and my hands focused on my clit.

"I want to take my tongue across your nipples. Having them in my mouth. Paying special attention to each of them. Then I would take my tongue and slowly work on your stomach, working my way down to your thighs." Aaron whispered

"Oh god baby. I need to feel you inside of me." I replied back.

"I know baby. I work slowly on your clit. My tongue going in between both your lips. My lips surrounding your beautiful lips. I just watch your face as I am licking up your juices. I noticed that you are so close to your orgasm." Aaron said stroking his hard cock. God he needed her.

"Oh baby! I need to cum so bad. But I have a plan to work on my baby." I smiled as my hand was massaging my clit.

"Oh do tell sweetheart." Aaron said

"I turn you over and take your hard cock into my mouth. My tongue licking up and down it. My hand massaging your balls. I continue working on your cock – my mouth bobbing up and down." I whispered in the phone. My hand working on my clit. I could feel that I was getting close.

"Oh god baby! Hun, I am so close to cumming right now. I lift you off my cock and lay you on the bed. Kissing you passionately as my cock entered your sweet pussy. I slowly enter it – watching your face. As you grow a custom to it, I quicken my pace. Deeper and faster. Your legs wrapped around my waist, pushing me in deeper." Aaron said while stroking his cock faster.

"Oh god hun! I am so close to cumming." I replied

"I am so close too baby." Aaron moaning

"I want to feel you deep inside of me." I moaned into the phone

"Oh baby, I will soon. My thrusts quicken as our bodies where close to each others please. I feel your body shake in our pleasure." Aaron said cumming.

"Oh god baby. I came." I said smiling.

"So did I baby. God I love you hun." Aaron giggled

"I love you too baby. God I am so tired right now." I yawned.

"Get some rest baby. You need it. Just think of me there with you – my arms wrapped around you safely. I love you hun."

"I love you too hun. I will call you tomorrow. Sweet Dreams. I love you always and forever." I closed my eyes.

"I love you baby and sweet dreams." Aaron said closing his eyes.

We both hung up the phone and drifted off to sleep. We both needed the rest – the next few weeks where going to be stressful for me. I just hope I could get through it.


	26. Season Starts Part 1

**Chapter 26 – Season Starts Part 1**

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who has commented and read the story. I do not own Criminal Minds or NASCAR. If you have no commented on it – please do =). All I can say is things are going to get real interesting with the story so please stay tuned. **

**((Amie'sPOV)) – February 17th 2011 – Daytona Beach, Fl**

The past few weeks where stressful – luckily Aaron was there every night to help me release the stress that I was feeling. We got the projects done and now we where ready for the season to start. It was going to be a long 37 weeks but I loved the sport and I was ready for anything. Aaron was busy with his cases and traveling – but I was happy that the team was coming down for the weekend to see the race. They did not get to see much of the race last time they where here for unforeseen circumstances.

Crissie and I where sitting in our RV while the drivers where practicing for the Daytona 500. We where talking about Crissie's wedding and what she wanted for it.

"So what style of wedding where you thinking of having hun?" I asked her

"Something small and romantic. My family does not approve of what I am doing – they wanted to me to be lawyer or something along those lines – so they will definitely be apart of this. Dave and I have discussed his home at Little Creek." Crissie answered me.

"That sounds a good place to have it." I giggled as I was taking notes.

"I was thinking – would you like to be my maid-of-honor?" Crissie asked me with a smile

"Omg! Hun I would love that!!! I will be honored hun!" I responded with a smile and a hug.

"I am glad hun, I want to have Chandra, JJ, and Penelope as my brides maids. I mean I like Emily but we have not gotten that close. Dave is going to ask Aaron to be his best man, but do not tell him" Crissie smiled.

"Oh hun I wouldn't. Emily really has not been that open with me neither. But it's alright. I have Penelope, JJ and you. So, what have you thought of for a dress?" I asked her

"I was thinking something strapless with a light pink trim. I was looking at wedding magazines and I saw something I really liked. Chandra said she could sew it for me as an early wedding present." Crissie said pulling the magazine out.

"That is beautiful! I am sure she can make that for you." I smiled

"Yeah I love this dress. Dave will flip when he sees it." Crissie laughed

"Yes he will." I said a little sad.

"Aww hun, Do not be sad. Aaron loves you more then anything. I know everyone is engaged – but just give it time" Crissie hugged me

"Yeah I know. They are suppose to be coming to Daytona tomorrow. I am so excited. When I talked to Jack last night, he was so excited to see the race cars again. That little boy is going to be a driver yet." I laughed

"Yes...He.." Crissie said running towards the bathroom. My feet quickly following her.

"Crissie hunnie are you okay?" I asked her with concern.

"Yeah I think so...I have been feeling sick lately. It started last week." Crissie replied

"I have been feeling the same thing. I thought it was just being really stressed out. But my period has been really off. Like not started since early December." I said sitting down feeling a little light headed.

"My period was around the same time. We both have the same cycle – that's how I know when I am getting mine is when you are getting yours." Crissie lightly laughed.

"Crissie, We think we should go to the store and test ourselves." I giggled nervously.

"I think that is the best idea. I want to make sure." Crissie reassured me.

"So do I" I smiled at her

We headed out of the RV and towards the drug store. I was getting more nervous as we where on our way. _"Could I be pregnant?"_ I thought to myself. Once we got to the drug store and got our tests, we both took turns in the bathroom once we got back to the track.

We both sat around the table eating 7UP and crackers we had also bought. I was getting more nervous – was I ready to be a mother? What would Aaron think? So many doubts and what if Kasey tried to get me again. I mean he was in jail but things happen! He would never touch this baby if he ever tried.

"Amie hunnie?" Crissie asked me taking me away from my thoughts

"Sorry hun, Was thinking." I responded

"Aw hun, Do not worry. If we both are pregnant – we will be there for each other." Crissie reassured me.

"Yes we will. Is it time yet?" I asked her

"Yeah its been ten minutes." She answered me.

We both headed back to the bathroom and looked at our tests. To both our surprise – things where going to get very different.

"Positive" Crissie said

"Positive" I responded

"We are both pregnant." I smiled.

"Yes we are." Crissie smiled back.

All we could do was hug each other and smile. We both needed to tell our men when they got here tomorrow. I wondered what they where going to say. Surprised or Upset? We just sat down to finish the wedding plans and now our plans are being mothers.

**((Aaron'sPOV)) – February 18th 2011. **

The team and I walked into Daytona. Jack could barely keep still with his excitement. All I wanted to do was kiss the woman who I loved and just be with her. I had missed Amie so much and I just wanted her so bad. As we had made the way through the crowds, we took our IDS for the race and passed through where most people where not allowed to be. I took my phone out to call Amie to let her know we where here.

"Hey baby. Guess what?" I asked

"What?"Amie asked

"Turn around" I said to her as we where near Amie and Crissie.

I watched her turn around and flip her phone off. I put the phone in my pocket. Once she was all the way around, I saw her run towards me. She lunged towards me, I lift her up in my arms and kissed her passionately on the lips. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Crissie in Dave's arms kissing each other.

"I take that as I missed you baby." I said smiling at her.

"Oh you bet baby. I have missed you and I love you." She responded back with a smile.

"What about meh?" Jack asked

"It's my favorite baby boy." Amie said picking up Jack

"I have missed you miss'amie" Jack smiled at her as we headed towards the RV.

"Wow I feel dissed." JJ said laughing

"Sorry, How is everyone?" Amie asked

"We are good hun. I have missed my favorite cousin." JJ replied

"Alright. JJ can I talk to you in a bit?" Amie asked her

"Everything okay?" JJ asked concerned

"Yeah, Just some business with Crissie's wedding." Amie smiled back

"Yeah there our a lot of details to be worked out with everyone's weddings" Penelope laughed

"Yes there is." Emily smiled as Riley kissed her forehead.

"miss'amie, can we go see the race cars again?" Jack asked

"Of course sweetheart. How about after we have lunch?" Amie smiled at him

"Okay. I am hungry." Jack giggled

"I think we all our." Derek implied

"Crissie, JJ and I will go make the lunches while everyone relaxes." Amie said to us.

**((JJ'SPOV))**

Crissie, Amie and I headed towards the RV, while the rest of the team sat outside to watch the final practice that was going on before tomorrows race. Once we got into the RV, we took out the lunch meat and cheeses to make everyone sandwiches.

"Amie what's wrong?" I asked concerned

"JJ...I do not know how to say it...I am still processing everything." Amie said.

"Just tell me hun?" I asked again

"JJ, I am pregnant." Amie said with concern look on her face.

"OMG! Really?" I smiled hugging Amie

"Yes, I am. I am nervous about everything." Amie responded

"That is to be expected. I was the same way before Henry is born. You will be an excellent mother. I have faith in you hun." I hugged her again

"Plus, she will have me to help her, since I am pregnant too." Crissie smiled

"OMG! Really?" I said excitedly

"Yup, We both took the tests yesterday and we where both pregnant." Crissie giggled

"Wow, a double pregnancy." JJ went over to hug Crissie

"Yup, I am excited. I just have to tell Dave." Crissie laughed

"Dave is going to be excited and so is Aaron." I said finishing up on the sandwiches

"I hope Aaron will not be mad at me." Amie said concerned

"Aaron, is not going to be mad. If not he will be jumping for joy. When do you plan on telling him?" I asked Amie

"I am going to tell him tomorrow. The race is going to be stressful for the team, since its the first race of the year. We have to focus on winning." Amie responded

"That is a good idea hun. When are you going to tell Dave?" I asked Crissie

"I plan on telling him in a little bit." Crissie smiled

"I am so happy for the both of you. We are going to have weddings and two pregnancies." I replied giggling.

"Alright, lets take this food out to the boys because I think they are all hungry" Amie said with a smile

"Amie, please do not worry. You have me and Crissie to help you out hun. I love you hun and do not worry. Trust me – it will do more harm then good." I reassured her.

"Okay hun. Thank you for being supportive. I love you too couz." Amie smiled at me as we headed the food out to the boys.

"Finally!" Derek shouted

"Oh shut up Derek" Dave said slapping Derek on the shoulder

"Everything okay?" Aaron said with concern.

"Yup, We worked everything out." Amie said with a smile sitting between Aaron and Jack.

**((Amie'sPOV))**

We all sat around and talked for what seemed like ages. I noticed Crissie and Dave went off for a walk. She was going to tell him the good news. My news would have to wait until tomorrow – or so I thought.

JJ looked at her phone and answered it.

"Jareau?" JJ asked

"We need you in South Miami right now! I will not take no for an answer! There is a case and we need you to work it now! They will be expecting you in a few hours. The case files will handed to you in the car." Agent Strauss implied

"What are you serious?" JJ asked

"Yes I am serious! You need to leave now! This is a test of your work. You guys have been going off with out notice! If you not do this, you all will be fired!" Strauss shouted

"FINE!" JJ shouted and slammed the phone.

"What is it JJ?" Derek asked

"We have to leave right now! Strauss demands we head to South Miami. There is a case and they needs right now! She is treating to fire all of us – if we do not leave now" JJ yelled

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Aaron said with anger

"We have to go!" JJ said

"That stupid bitch!" Emily said pissed

"Guys, its okay. Just leave Henry and Jack with us. They will be fine. Trust me." I smiled

"Okay hun. I am sorry. I love you and will be back as soon as we can." Aaron smiled kissing me passionately.

"If you guys do not mind, I am going to work from here. I want to talk with Amie and Crissie about the wedding." Penelope smiled

"That is fine. It probably will be the best." Derek said kissing her.

"We should get Dave." Aaron said

**((Crissie'sPOV))**

Dave and I walked somewhere quiet to talk. I needed to tell him that he was going to be a father. I just hope he was going to be supportive and loving.

"Dave, baby?" I asked him

"What is it hunnie. I know something is bothering you." Dave asked

"I need to tell you something. Amie and I both took tests yesterday..."I said hesitantly

"What kind of tests baby?" Dave asked taking my hands in his.

"I am pregnant baby. You are going to be a father." Crissie smiled

"OMG! Are you serious baby? I am going to be a father." Dave said excited

"Yes baby. We are going to be parents." Crissie smiled

"OMG baby! You have made me the happiest man on earth! I love you so much!" Dave said taking me in his arms.

"I love you so much baby! I am so glad that you are happy." I smiled at him.

"Hey guys I am sorry to interrupted, But Strauss has told us that if we do not leave for South Miami to work a case, then we are going to be fired." Derek said with anger.

"Are you serious?" Dave said pissed off

"Yes, we need to leave right now. The case files will be in the SUV." Derek said

"I am sorry baby. I love you." Dave said pulling me into his arms.

"Do not worry. I love you too hunnie." I smiled at him

"Penelope is going to stay with you guys, she wants to go over wedding stuff. Jack and Henry are going to stay here with you guys." Derek said

"That is fine. It will give us practice." I smiled at Dave.

"Okay baby. I will call you when I can." Dave said kissing me

I watched as my fiancee walked with Derek. I was so relieved that he was happy that we where going to be parents. I loved him more then anything.

**((Amie'sPOV))**

Aaron pulled me into his arms and kissed me passionately. Once he was done kissing me, he gave Jack a little kiss on the forehead.

"Take care of mommy, Jackie." Aaron smiled

"Do not worry Daddy! I will take care of her." Jack smiled headed towards Auntie Penelope and Crissie

"Wow" I smiled at him

"What baby?" Aaron asked me

"Just the words out of you mouth has left me speechless and happy. Baby, when you get back, I need to tell you something." I told Aaron

"What is it baby?" Aaron asked me

"It can wait hun. You have to go. I do not want you losing your job. I love you so much baby. Please be careful." I said with concern

"Do not worry hunnie. I will be careful. I love you and will see you in a few days." Aaron smiled

I watched the team walk towards the exit. After he was out of sight, the rest of us sat around and talked weddings. I had a bad feeling something was going to happen. All I could do was pray that something did not happen – I would die if something happened.

**7 hours later...**

We all sat around to watch the Nationwide Race, Jack was jumping out of his seat. I did not notice my phone was going off, I quickly got up out of my seat and headed inside. It was JJ. I quickly called her back and my heart was racing.

"Hello JJ what's up?" I asked nervously

"Amie, Something has happened" JJ said with sadness

"What JJ? Please tell me!" I asked

"Amie, Aaron has been shot!" JJ said


	27. Season Starts Part 2

**Chapter 27 – Season Starts Part 2 – 4PM – Miami-Dade**

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who has added the story to there favorites and have commented on it. I do not own Criminal Minds or NASCAR. This chapter is going to be primary in Aaron's POV for the case and then the next chapter will pick up where I left off in the last chapter. I hope this chapter turns out okay – I am not familiar with standards for the show. **

**((Aaron'sPOV)) – Miami-Dade Police Department. **

The team and I where now at the Police Department in Miami. We where going over the UNSub's behavior. I seriously hated Strauss, She had the nerve to threaten to fire us if we did not solve this case. Dave and Emily where talking to the other victims. Morgan and Spencer where working on the comfort zone while JJ and I where talking to the police about further details.

The case involved a man who was taking little boys for his own pleasure. They where the ages of 13-16 and where taken from parks, playgrounds and anywhere he could get his hands on. This was getting close because he had dumped the last boys he had taken and just taken a boy within the last twenty minutes. Time was running out for the boy because he would take them for a few hours and then dump there. I watched as the team scramble around to find out any possible information they could find.

"Alright guys, let's go over the behavior." I said

We all gathered the team and the police to give the profile. All I wanted to do was finish this case and be in Daytona with my woman.

"He is between the age of 27 to 35. White Male" Dave announced.

"This man probably works as a educator or something that includes working with children." Derek said

"He is very organized – he sticks to a strict time line. He will take the boys – keep them for a specific time. This UNSub will take young boys while they are doing after school sports – then use them to sexual assault them. Then he will dump them between 6 and 7pm." I announced

"He is sexual addicted. This UNSub probably lost a teenager because he sexual assaulted him." Emily stated.

"He wants to live out his fantasy with as many young boys as he can." Spencer said

"We need to find him and stop him before he goes after another boy tomorrow." I said

"We need to interview the principals of the schools and give the profile." Derek said

"Derek and Emily – head to the schools where the children where taken and see if they can give us any information. Spencer and Dave – go to the dump sites and see if you can get anything. JJ- you need to hold a press conference to see if we can draw him out." I announced

The rest of the team went to do what they where told as JJ and I where going to hold the press conference.

**((JJ'SPOV)) – The press conference. - 430PM**

I walked on stage, the press was having a field day today. Everyone kept asking questions but I had to give the profile. This case was sad – how could someone take theses little boys and hurt them. I wanted the bastard and kill him.

"Can Everyone please be quiet. I am going to give the profile of the UNSub." JJ stage.

Everyone quieted down as I said "This man is between the age of 27 to 35, he possibly works in the education field, it is someone these young teenagers could trust, he is very well organized, he takes these teenagers around the time when school is out and they are playing sports. He possibly could use a ruse to take the teenagers somewhere. After he has done sexually assaulting them – he dumps them around the times 6-7pm." I said

"Why between the times of 6-7?" a reporter asked

"The reason for this time – it is not enough time for the parents to worry. They know they are at school playing sports or at a game for the school. We need the parents out there to be please be aware of you teenager's whereabouts. Call them every thirty to forty minutes to make sure they are okay. This UNSub has lost a child of his own and will not stop till he fills his fantasy. If anyone knows anything please call the number on your screen. Tell your teenagers to please be careful and if anything seems out of place please call 9-11. That is all I have to say. Thank you" I said walking off the stage.

The reporters kept trying to ask questions but Aaron and I headed towards where the files where located. I just hoped we got this UNSub.

**((Derek and Emily)) – ((Derek'sPOV)) – South Miami High School** - **445PM**

Emily and I walked into the school to talk to the principal. This UNSub was going to get caught. Garcia had found out that the teenagers had all come from this school – so the UNSub had to work here. We walked into the principal's office and showed them our IDS. When we walked into her office, we started to give the profile.

"Hi, My name is Erica Stalkmen, Whatever you need just let me know. I want to catch this guy before he takes another teenager at my school." Erica said

"We want to give you the profile to see if it matches anyone you know." Emily said

"This man is around the age of 27-35, he works with the teenagers a lot, he could be a coach or a teacher. Even a janitor. This man knows the schedule for every sporting event because he takes the child as they are out of school and heading towards practice. "I said

"We have over a dozen coaches and teachers. I will give you the list of our faculty to see if that helps. I know there is one coach that has not been here in the past few days. He has taken time off for a personal reasons" Erica said

"What type of personal lose?" Emily asked

"He told me that his wife was leaving him and taking her son. He would not go into further details. His name is John McDaniels. Here is the information on John and the rest of our faculty. I hope this helps." Erica said

"Thank you for your time. And you have been a big help." I said

Emily and I both walked out of the school and headed towards the police station. When we got into the car, I grabbed the phone out of my pocket and called my baby girl.

"Hey my sexy god!" Garcia said happily

"You are very cheerful my dear." I replied

"Oh yea, we are working out the wedding plans, but how can I help my fiancee?" Garcia asked

"We have some names for you to look into. But first can you find any information on a man named John McDaniels. He has not been at the school in a few days." I said

"Of course my sweetheart. I will call you back shortly with all the information. But Derek, Can you promise me one thing?" Garcia asked

"What's that my love?" I asked

"Can you make sure Aaron does not get hurt. Amie has a bad feeling. Just keep him safe okay?" Garcia answered

"Nothing is going to happen, but I will keep him safe – I promise." I replied

"Thank you my love. Amie does not need to stress right now." Garcia said

"Why?" I asked confused

"I do not know if she wants me to say anything..." Garcia said

The phone went silent for a few minutes and Amie was on the line.

"Hey Derek, Please just keep him safe. I can not lose him. I can not do this by myself." Amie said

"Do what?" I asked confused

"Derek, Please do not tell him until I tell him okay?" Amie asked on the phone

"Okay I will not say anything – what is going on.?" I asked

"Derek, I am pregnant. Aaron is the father. I love him so much and I can not do this without him." Amie stated

"Really?! Congratulations. I take it Garcia already knows?" Derek asked

"Yes she does know and so does JJ. But do not tell the rest of the team until I tell Aaron." Amie stated

"I will not say anything and I promise I will keep him safe." Derek said

"Thank you Derek" Amie said handing the phone back to Garcia

"Wow, Aaron is going to be excited when he hears." Derek said

"Yes he will. I will get all the information and send it to the police station" Garcia said

"Alright baby girl, I love you." I said

"I love you too baby" Garcia said hanging up the phone.

"Everything okay?" Emily asked

"Yeah, lets just get back and find this guy." I replied

Once we got back to the police station, Garcia had all the information for us. We where just waiting for Dave and Spencer to get back from the dump site.

**((Spencer and Dave)) – Dump Site – ((Dave'sPOV)) – 5PM**

We walked around the dump site to get all the information we could on this man.

"This UNSub puts theses teenagers out for everyone to see. He does not take the time to do anything else with them." Spencer said

"This place is not far from the school and is walked by many teenagers. He must know this area very well and live near here." I said

"There is a lot of trees and bushes so it will make it harder for anyone to see him when it is dark." Spencer said

We followed the path past the dump sites and saw the school. This guy was definitely know the area well – hopefully Derek and Emily had found progress of this UNSub. I grabbed my phone out of the pocket and saw Derek was calling me

"Hello?" I asked

"Hey Dave, We think we found him. His name is John McDaniels – he lives within three minutes from the school." Derek said

"Really? We are in the woods, where the dump sites are – it would be easy for the man to take theses children to his house and then dump them by the school. We will be heading towards the police station right now." I said

"Alright, we will see you when you get here. Then we can think up a game plan and get him. Hopefully at this rate, we can be back in time for tomorrow's race." Derek said.

We hung up the phone and headed back to the police station. Once we got back, we went over his file.

**((Aaron'sPOV)) – 530PM**

"What is his address?" I asked looking over his file

"195 South Palomino Avenue. It's about three minutes from the school." Dave responded

"We should go get him." Derek said

"Alright, let's head out and save this teenager." Emily said

We all geared up in our bulletproof vests and headed for the cars. Dave, Derek and Spencer where in one car. JJ, Emily and Myself where in the second car. Once we got to the house, it looked run down. Dave, Emily and Spencer headed towards the back of the house, while JJ, Derek and I headed towards the front of the house.

"John McDaniels, open the door! It's the FBI!" Derek yelled

There was no answer and Derek nodded to open the door. JJ looked at me and knew that her responsibility was to get the teenager safe. Derek busted the door open and we headed inside. We looked through all the rooms and headed towards the basement.

Once we got there, There was John holding Chase with a gun to his head.

"JOHN! Let him go! You are surrounded!" Derek said.

"No! I will not go without a fight" John shouted

"Let him go!" I said pulling a little closer

"Do not step any closer or I will shot" John said pointing the gun at me.

"Hotch, Stop!" Derek said pulling me back a bit

I pulled myself out of Derek's hands and that is when John fired a shot. I suddenly collapsed on the floor. That is when the second shot was fired. Spencer and JJ came running towards my side. I felt the darkness coming towards me.

"Aaron!" JJ said

"He is losing to much blood. We need to call 9-11." Spencer said taking his phone out of the pocket.

"Did you get him Dave?" Derek asked

"Yes I did. Is Chase okay?" Dave asked rushing towards my side.

"The paramedics are on there way." Spencer said.

"We need to put pressure on this." Emily

"Damnit! Derek stated

"What is it Derek?" JJ asked

"I just broke a promise!" Derek answered

"What....promise...?" I tried to say

"Aaron do not talk. Just stay with us and do not move. The paramedics are on there way." JJ said

"Derek, put you hand on his shoulder." Dave instructed.

All I could remember before passing out was Amie's face. I had to survive this – I loved her and wanted to marry her. I made a promise to myself that I was going to ask her to marry me on her birthday. Darkness surrounded me...

**((JJ'sPOV))**

I watched as they loaded Aaron into the ambulance – I needed to call Amie to let her know. But I needed to ask Derek what promise was made.

"Derek?" I yelled

"What JJ?" Derek asked

"What promise was made?" I asked

"I talked to Amie today and she made me promise to make sure Aaron was not hurt. She had a bad feeling about it. She said couldn't lose Aaron and that was pregnant. I just broke that promise..." Derek replied

"Amie has always been the one to trust her feelings and know when something wrong was going to happen. It does happen. Dammit Derek! I just hope Aaron is going to be okay...I need to call her." I said

"JJ, I am sorry..." Derek said

"It's not your fault." JJ said pulling out her phone

"Hello? JJ? What's Up?" Amie asked nervously

"Amie, Something has happened" I said sadly

"What JJ? Please tell me!" Amie said nervously

"Amie, Aaron has been shot" I said


	28. Everything Will Be Okay

**Chapter 28 – Things Will Be Okay**

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who has read, commented and added to there favorites. Please comment on it =). I do not own Criminal Minds or NASCAR. This chapter is going to pick up where I left off on CH26. **

**((Amie'sPOV)) – Daytona Beach, FL - 7PM**

I could barely breathe as JJ told me that Aaron had been shot. Crissie could tell something was wrong, I quickly flipped my phone off as JJ told me where the hospital was in Miami.

"Amie? What is wrong?" Crissie asked

"Aaron...has...been...shot..."I replied nervously

"OMG! Let's go! I will get Jack, Penelope and Henry." Crissie said

"Okay.." I said, my heart beating fast.

"PENELOPE!" Crissie shouted

Penelope came out with Jack and Henry by her side. She could see the look on my face.

"What's wrong my bubbly princess?" Penelope asked

"It's Aaron...He's hurt." Crissie replied

"Let's go right now!" Penelope said.

We quickly buckled the kids into the car and headed towards Miami. I needed Aaron to be okay...Derek promised me that he would not get hurt. I rested my head against the door as Penelope drove my car, all I could think about was our life.

"miss'amie?" Jack asked from the back

"Yes my dear baby boy." I replied sadly

"Is daddy going to be okay." Jack asked sad

"He is going to be okay...Your daddy is strong." Penelope smiled

All I could do was think – he was strength. There was no way I could do this by myself. I turned around to look at Jack and try to smile to reassure him that Aaron was going to be okay.

"Chad said that he will let everyone know what happened. He said to take our time and be safe. He also said that he will pray for Aaron and he's sorry." Crissie said hanging up the phone.

"Thank you for calling him Crissie." I said

"No problem sweetheart. Just try and breathe. This stress is not good." Crissie said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Amie, try and get some rest. It is going to take three hours to get there." Penelope replied

I tried to close my eyes and get some rest. But my mind was racing with thoughts and scenarios of what could happened.

**((Aaron'sPOV))**

As I laid asleep – my mind kept going back and forth to what my life would be like with her. This was the life I did not want to leave – I had finally found someone who loved me. She was my world and so was Jack.

I walked into this garden and there she was – a little girl.

"_Daddy!" she said running to me_

"_Hey beautiful girl!" I said kissing her forehead. _

"_Come play with Jack and I." she said._

"_Where is mommy." I asked her_

"_She is with Jack, Mommy wanted me to come find you." She said with a smile._

"_Let's go play sweetheart." I smiled back at her._

Then there was nothing – was I dead? God I hope not...

**((JJ'sPOV)) – 930PM**

Emily, Spencer, Dave, Derek and I where sitting here in the waiting room for word on Aaron. I just hoped Amie was going to get here soon.

"I feel some what responsible for this" Derek said

"Derek, you are not responsible for Aaron getting hurt. Amie knows that." Dave said putting his hand on his back.

"Derek, things happen – you tried to protect him." I said

"I know but I feel it was my job to protect him." Derek said

"It's not your job to protect him Derek, Aaron is a big boy." Emily said sarcastically.

"I made a promise, Em. I keep my promises." Derek said getting pissed

Just as I looked up, there was Amie, Henry, Jack and Penelope. I looked up and saw Henry running towards me.

"Mommie!!" Henry said running into my arms.

"Hey baby boy" I said kissing his forehead.

"Have we heard anything?" Penelope asked

"No, From what we know – Aaron is in surgery." Dave replied putting his arms around Crissie.

"Amie, you need to sit down. You look like your going to faint." I said sitting her in the seat next to me.

"I can barely breathe, JJ. Is this what Aaron was feeling when I was in the hospital in Richmond." Amie asked me with Jack in her arms.

"Sweetheart, Aaron is going to fight. He has too hun. Just close your eyes and try and breathe." I said to her putting my arm around her for a hug.

"I have not even told him..." Amie with tears in her eyes.

"You will have time to say it to him." I reassured him.

Just then the doctor came out of the double doors.

"Aaron Hotchner?" He asked

We all stood up from our seats – nervous as ever to find the results for our leader and Amie's love.

"My name is Dr. Eric Sadler, We where able to remove the bullet from his arm. I can tell you that he is one lucky guy. It was about inches from his heart. If it would have traveled any farther down – he would be dead. He will have to wear a sling for about two weeks until it heals. But he is going to be just fine. I would recommend everyone back tomorrow to see him. Aaron needs his rest right now – he is one lucky man." Eric replied

"Doctor? Would it be possible for one person to see him tonight." I asked

"Just for a few minutes...He really needs his rest right now." Eric replied.

"Amie go with him hun." I said

"Thank you Couz." Amie said to me

We all sat back down looking relieved. Thank god he was going to be okay. We watched as Amie and the Doctor go towards the Recovery Room. The rest of the team just stood and waited – failing asleep. They did not have to worry tonight.

**((Amie'sPOV))**

I walked into Aaron's room – his arm in a sling and sleeping. I took the chair and put it right beside him and held his hand. My tears just started to flow.

"Baby, I love you so much. You scared me you know! I can not do this by myself. I am so glad that you are okay – just concentrate on getting better. Jack and I need you in our lives. Baby, I need to tell you something. Please wake up for me – I want to look into those eyes of yours." I said crying.

There was no response – he laid there asleep. My head rested against his hand, crying and soon falling asleep.

**The next morning...**

I woke up with a huge neck cramp and a hand lightly stroking my hair. When I looked up – it was Aaron's hand going through my hair.

"Hey beautiful" he said with a smile.

"Hey baby. God you scared me." I said pulling my head up with wincing pain.

"You okay hun?" Aaron asked

"OMG, I have the worst headache and neck pain." I said trying to stretch my neck out.

"Aww, Come here hun." Aaron looked me with a giggle.

"Hun, your the one who has been shot." I smiled.

"It's nothing hun. I am perfectly fine. I love you so much." Aaron said pulling me into him, kissing me passionately.

"God baby, I love you so much. You had me scared shitless. There is something I need to tell you baby. But first I want Jack in here with us before I tell you." I said pulling out of his arms to get Jack.

I walked back with the rest of the team and Jack with me. I headed back towards the bed to sit by Aaron with Jack in my lap.

"Baby, do not be mad but JJ, Derek and Crissie already know. Crissie already knows because we did took the tests together, JJ know because I had to talk to her about it cause I was nervous to tell you. The reason Derek knows is because I made him promise me to keep you safe – cause I could not do this alone with out you. Aaron Hotchner, I love you more then anything in this world besides Jack." I said with a stern look.

"Is that what promise you made Derek?" Aaron asked looking at Derek

"Yes, I tried to pull you away, so you would get hurt. But you pulled away and moved forward – that is when he shot you. I was just trying to keep my promise to Amie because..." Derek said

"Jack? How would feel about having an addition to the family?" I asked Jack

"What do you mean miss'amie?" Jack asked me looking confused.

"Like a baby brother or sister." I replied

"OMG! Baby? Are you pregnant?" Aaron asked me with a huge smile on his face.

"Yes I am sweetheart. We are expecting and so is Crissie." I said looking at Crissie with a smile.

"We both took the tests on Friday and both came positive. Which means that we both have the same delivery date." Crissie giggled.

"OMG! Baby! You have just made me the happiest man on this world. I love you so much. I am so excited." Aaron smiled at me.

"I am glad that you are happy baby. I love you too baby. What do you think Jackie?" I asked Jack

"YAY! I am going to have a baby brother or sister!!!" Jack said excited – jumping up and down.

We all laughed as Jack was excited. Aaron pulled me into his arms and kissed me passionately. The rest of the team congratulated Crissie and I on the pregnancy. Aaron and I could be any happier. I looked him with a smile and he a serious face on.

"Hey guys..can Amie and I talk for a few minutes." Aaron said

"Yeah, Let's go get something to eat. I bet Jack and Henry are hungry." Dave said with a smile

"Ya, I am hungrys" Jack laughed

The rest of the team walked out of the room – leaving Aaron and I alone. I looked at him seriously..

"What's wrong baby?" I asked him sitting down.

"I have been think sweetheart...when I was asleep – I saw a baby girl in my dream. Jack and you where there also." Aaron said

"Really? What have you been thinking about?" I asked him

"After last night and getting shot – this job takes so much out of you. I risked my family and friends – I can not do that with you. I want us to grow old together and have a family together. I love you and I do not want to risk anything happening to you. I have been think of retiring." Aaron looked into my eyes.

"You do not dare! You love your job. Aaron, I do not want you to wake up one day and realize it was a mistake." I said with a smile

"Yes I do but its hard on Jack and you. I want to be happy for once. Just the four of us." Aaron said pulling me into him and putting his hand on his stomach.

"Baby, I will make you a deal – if something happens to me or the baby or Jack – then can we can start out lives together." I smiled at him

"Do not say that sweetheart. Nothing is going to happened. But how about this – I will talk to the Director and see what he says. I just want us to be happy." Aaron smiled at me

"We will be happy baby. I promise. I talked to Jessica and she is going to move in with Jack and I – next week. We have already enrolled Jack in school in Charlotte. She is excited for the both of us. She wants to help Crissie and I. Crissie is going to move out and move in with Dave." I said with a smile.

"That is a good idea. Jack loves you and wants you to be his mom. I love you so much sweetheart." Aaron smiled back at me

"Hey Aaron, How are you feeling?" Eric came in

"Alright – A little sore. " Aaron replied

"I think it would be a good idea for you to get some rest." Eric implied

"That is a good idea. I am hungry and I need to eat – I am feeding for two." I giggled.

"Well congratulations, to the both of you." Eric smiled.

"Thank you." We both said in unison.

The three of us both giggled. I headed towards the door, turn towards Aaron and said "I love you baby. I will be back later."

"Alright baby, I will see you later." Aaron smiled at me.

I walked out and towards the cafeteria to get some food. I could not be any happier then I am right now. Aaron and I where going to have a beautiful baby together – Our lives were the best! All Aaron had to do was concentrate on getting better and we would be alright. Once I got down to the cafeteria, I saw the rest of the team eating and I sat down to eat with them. JJ saw me coming and came up to me.

"Everything okay hun?" JJ asked

"Yeah, Aaron was thinking of retiring." I said

"Really?" JJ asked me looking surprised

"Yeah, I do not want him to regret it later on" I answered

"Amie, He will not regret – You both have a baby on the way and he wants to be there for you. I think it would be the best." JJ said

"You know what your right sweetheart. I will be right back." I said

I ran back towards Aaron's room and said "Baby, I support you 100% - if you want to retire then do it hun. I love you and I want you to be happy no matter what." I smiled laying next to him. He looked me and said "Baby, I am so happy that you support me – I will talk to the Director and see what he says. We are going to have a happy life together – the four of us. Nothing in this world – makes me happier." Aaron said kissing my forehead.

We both laid there for seem like ages. We where both happy in each others arms.


	29. Undecided

**Chapter 29 – Undecided**

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who has read the story and commented on it. I do not own Criminal Minds or NASCAR. But the rest of the characters are mine. This chapter is going to focus a week later – I will say this – the chapter is going to have strong language. Just wait and see ;)**

**((Aaron'sPOV)) – A Week Later – My Office – Friday February 26th 2011**

I was sitting at my office – my arm still in the sling. It is really hard to do the paperwork and write with one hand. But I had to get the work done. My eyes focusing on the pick of Amie, Jack and I. My appointment with the Director was today – I wanted to discuss retiring and finding a new unit chief. That is when I heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Hotch, Everything going alright?" Dave asked

"Yeah, It's just impossible to do anything with this stupid sling." I replied

"Do you need any help?" Dave asked

"Just help getting it off" I answered

"That is not the best. The doctor said to wear it one more week and then you can see your regular doctor to take it off." Dave smiled

"It is so hard to do anything." I said writing up a report.

"I came to ask you what time is your appointment with the director?" Dave asked

"It's at 1PM. I want to talk to him about finding a new unit chief and retiring. Things have really been in focus lately. I want Amie and I to be happy and now that we are going to have a baby – I do not want to lose her like I lost Haley." I replied.

"I agree with you, Aaron. I have been thinking the same thing with Crissie. She is not like any woman I have ever dated. And now that she is pregnant – I want to start a life with her. I have been thinking the same thing about retiring." Dave smiled

"Really? Dave Rossi wants to go back to retiring?" I asked laughing

"Yeah I really do. This is the best the BAU has been, but I need to start thinking about my life and what I want." Dave answered

"You do have a point there – all my decisions have been about the team – I want something for my life for once." I replied hearing the phone ring.

"Hello?" I asked telling Dave to wait a minute.

"Aaron. I want you in my office right now!" Strauss yelled over the phone.

"Okay! I will be there in a few minutes. No reason to yell" I replied annoyed

"Just come to my office right now" Strauss said annoyed.

I hung up the phone and sighed. This is not what I needed today – Strauss breathing down my neck.

"What does she want?" Dave asked

"I have no clue. I am going to find out." I replied walking out the door heading towards Strauss door. My hand lightly knocking on the door.

"Come in" Strauss said

I came into her room and sat down. At this point, I was annoyed. What the hell did she want?

"You wanted to speak to me." I replied

"I want to go over a few things with you. First of all, I am reviewing the case last week in Miami. Things did not go as planned?" Strauss asked

"No, but I am just happy that it was nothing serious." I answered

"Nothing Serious? You got shot." Strauss said looking stern

"At least no one else was hurt." I said staring back

"You are going to have one week off starting today. There are a few other things that we need to discuss. First of all, you are spending to much time away from the BAU. You have lost focus with the job. I want you to use this week off to determine what you really want and if you want to keep this job. I am tired of the team running off when they see fit. Second, I want to ask you if any of you members of your team are dating each other. Everyone knows the rule of not dating." Strauss implied

"First of All, We are here when you need us! We do are fucking job and well I might add. Second of all, I will not comment on what my team do with there personal lives. It is not my responsibility to tell them who they should date or love. Thirdly, Why the fuck are you giving me a week off? It was not my fucking fault for getting shot!" I shouted, standing up.

"Aaron! Do not take the tone with me! You are thin ice right now! I am giving the team a week off also. They need to reset there focus on how things are done around here. I am sit and tired of this team running around doing whatever they want to do. If I find out that any team members are dating – then they will be fired along with you. I want you to tell the team they have a week off. This has got to stop." Strauss said with anger.

"This is not fair to them and myself. You are a real bitch you know that? I never knew you could stoop this low." I said storming out of the office.

Dave saw me and came running towards me.

"Gather the team in the conference right now and get Garcia too." I said heading towards the conference room.

Five minutes later the rest of the team walked into the room looking confused. Derek, Emily and Dave all sat down while Spencer, JJ and Garcia stood up.

"What's up Hotch" Spencer asked

"I have some bad news and worse news." I answered

"What is it?" Dave asked

I took a deep breathe and knew that no one was going to be happy with what I was going to say, " First of all – We all have a week off because Strauss thinks that we have lost focus with the team. She wants us to regain our focus. She thinks our main focus should be the team and nothing else."

"What...The.. Fuck!" JJ shouted

"IS SHE FUCKING INSANE!?" Dave shouted

"Apparently! We have no lost focus on the team – if not we have been more focused then ever. We are allowed to have a social life." Emily stated

"Well that is not the best part. She told me that if she finds out that if anyone of our team members are dating each other, then we are going to lose our jobs" I said pissed off.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" JJ said pissed off.

"I am not kidding you JJ. I am going to talk to the director about her! This is ridiculous" I stated.

"I can't believe she can get away with this. This is unfair to us – we are allowed to be with whoever we want. It is none of her business." Garcia said storming out.

"This is not fair! I am going to go talk to her" Derek said

"No! She wants us to start today, let's just get our stuff and get out of here. But first, I am going to talk to the director. She is going to pay, I will make sure of it." I stated walking towards the director's office.

**Ten Minutes Later...**

I quickly knocked on the door and heard a voice say "Just a minute." Not along after he had said that he opened the door.

"Aaron Hotchner, Our appointment was not for a few hours. What is wrong?" He asked

"We need to talk. This is serious!" I stated.

"Alright, Come sit down and talk." The director said.

I took a deep breathe and tried to regain my sense of composure. Strauss had crossed the line for the final time and it was time that things where said about her.

"First of all, I would like to say that Strauss has crossed the line for the final time. She is threatening to fire us if we do not set our focus back on the team. She wants us to have more focus on the team and that is all. Second of all, she is giving us a week off to regain our focus as a team. You do not understand what she has done in the past – she had Emily spy on the team and keep track of what our team was doing. Strauss wanted her to report everything back to her to get me fired. I can not do this anymore.

The reason I wanted to come talk to you in the first place was I was thinking of retiring. I have a beautiful girlfriend who I love more then anything in the world and now she is pregnant. It has made me the happiest in the world. I do not want to lose her – I could not see my life without her. I need to reset my focus on my life and what I want from it. I want to marry her, I want to have children with her and grow old with her. Our relationship is hard as is, She travels from race track to race track and I travel from city to city catching criminals. It is time I start living my life and be happy for once." I said sadly

"Aaron, first of all, I want to say congratulations. You deserve to be happy and have a life outside of this job. There has been discussion of having Derek as the Unit Chief for a permanent position. It is going to take some time to get everything situated – around 5 to 6 months. I understand what you are saying – how about this, take this time to think about it and get back to me. Whatever you want to do, I would gladly accepted.

Now on to Erin Strauss, Do not worry about her. Take the time off – the team deserves it. I will take care of her. I am very disappointed in her performance and this is the last straw. Your team has worked really hard and you do not deserve this. She is seriously out of line on all aspects – she has yet to read the rules, it says that in house dating is alright as along as it does not interfere with your work. I will not let your team lose your jobs as long as I am the director..."

"You have a phone call on line one" A voice stated on the phone

"Thank you. I am sorry Aaron, but I have to take this call. Do not worry I will take care of everything. I promise you. Tell the team just to take this time off and you will get paid for it. We will see you next week." He stated.

"Thank you" I said shaking his hand and walking out. I headed towards the bull pen and saw the team sitting around pissed off.

"What did he say?" Derek asked

"He said he will take care of it and we will not be fired if he has anything to do with it. He also said that just to take the time off and we will be paid for it." I replied

"Alright, that is good. Let's get out of here and go get a beer." JJ said laughing.

"You guys go ahead, I am going to drive to Charlotte to see Jessica and Jack. Amie is in California this weekend and I want to surprise her." I smiled

"Same with me – you guys go ahead, I am helping Crissie move out of Amie's house and into Little Creek. Aaron, why don't you ride with me? It will be easier." Dave implied

"Alright that sounds good." I laughed

The rest of the team and I headed out of the office – things where looking up. Thank god, she was going to be gone! All I wanted to do was see my girl and my son. Dave and I got into the car and headed towards Charlotte with our stuff.

**((Jessica'sPOV)) – Friday Night.**

"Thank god we have everything moved in. How long is Amie going to be gone?" I asked Crissie

"She will be back probably Sunday night or Monday morning. It just depends on if they win or not. The team did not need me this weekend – so I am going to go into the office tomorrow to set things up for Jeff. It is going to be hard to work here and live in VA. It's about a three hours drive, but it will be worth it to see Dave every night." Crissie answered

"Well that is good. The stress is not good for her and I am glad my brother-in-law is okay. Who would be pulling up at this time of night?" I asked

"Probably Dave, we are going to get the essentials of mine and head to Little Creek." Crissie answered

"Oh okay, You are moving tonight?" I asked

"Yeah, We wanted to take care of it tonight." Crissie responded as we saw two men walk out of there cars.

As they walked up – we noticed it was Dave and Aaron. Jack came running out of the house excited

"DADDY!" Jack exclaimed running towards Aaron.

"Hey buddy" Aaron smiled

"What happened?" I asked when seeing there look on there faces.

"It's along story. We can discuss it later." Dave smiled as he pulled Crissie in his arms

"Are you okay Aaron?" I asked

"Yea, it just been a rough day. I do need to talk to you later." Aaron responded

"Alright. We have officially moved in. We where going to order pizza" I stated.

"That sounds good. I am hungry" Dave laughed

"So am I! Daddy! I love it here! I am so happy that I get to live with miss'amie." Jack smiled.

"I am glad kiddo, you excited for school on Monday?" Aaron asked

"Ya! I can not wait. I met all my teachers yesterday and some of my classmates. I even made some new friends." Jack said excited

"I am glad hun. What about you Jess? Did you find a job?" Aaron asked

"Yeah, Amie got me a job at Hendrick Motorsports as the main secretary to the office. It's a high paying job" I laughed

"Really? I am glad. I need to call Amie in a bit but I want to relax and eat then we can talk Jessica."Aaron replied

"Alright. Let's head inside." Dave said

"Hey baby, did you still want to move our stuff tonight?" Crissie asked

"Not tonight hunnie, let's just crash here. We have time to move in." Dave smiled

"Well, Good, cause I have not even packed yet." Crissie laughed with her arms around Dave.

We all walked inside the house with our stuff and sat down to eat pizza. About twenty minutes later, I put Jack down for bed and watched Crissie and Dave go towards her room.

"So what's up?" I asked Aaron.

"Today has been a long day" Aaron said grabbing a beer

"What happened? I know something is wrong" I asked

"Well let's just say I have a week off to think about the team and the BAU. Strauss wants all of us to think about and reevaluate the team. She thinks we are losing focus. But I have been thinking about retiring. I know when they offered it to me last night – it was not the right decision. But this time – I want to do it. Amie is the most important thing in my life besides Jack. I do want to lose her – I can not lose her. I love her more then anything. I want to ask her to marry." Aaron said sitting on the couch.

"Aaron, I think it is the best bet, you are going to have a child together. She loves you more then anything and supports you. I want her to be apart of the family. Do what you think is best and for Strauss – she is a bitch. She can not do that too." I said with anger.

"Oh do not worry, I talked to the director and he said that he will take care of it. I am serious though, I want to retire, start a family with Amie and grow old together." Aaron smiled.

"What about Amie and traveling...how are you both going to manage that?" I asked

"Well I talked to Rick the other day and he said that Jack and I could travel with her. We are like family to him. He gave JJ and I – VIP passes. So now matter where they are at, we can go to the race." Aaron replied

"What about Jack and school?" I asked

"Well Amie only travels Friday – Sunday. So we can meet them where ever they are located. She works in the office Monday – Thursday. So I will get to see her more, If I retire – I am going to move in with her. This house is a dream house. I can not lose her, Jessica." Aaron smiled

"I am glad that you both have worked the details out. I know, Aaron and you won't. You both are meant to be together. Things will work, just take this time off and focus on Amie – in 9 months time, she is going to have a baby." I smiled

"I know – I can not wait. I have a feeling its going to be a girl and I promised myself that I am going to be there for her during the whole pregnancy." Aaron smiled

"I am happy – that you are finally happy. Jack and you deserve it. Do not worry, I will help Amie and Crissie through everything." I smiled

"Thank you. I am going to go call Amie and then head to bed." Aaron smiled and headed upstairs

"Night Aaron" I said walking towards my new room.

**((Aaron'sPOV))**

I walked into my room and sat down on her bed. God I missed her – the pillows smelled like her shampoo. I pulled out my phone and quickly dialed her number.

"Hey sweetheart. How was your day?" Amie asked

"It was stressful. But I just wanted to hear your voice." I said

"Do you want to talk about it?" Amie asked

"We can when you get back. It can wait sweetheart." I replied

"I love you hun and I miss you." Amie giggled

"I miss you too hun and I love you so much." I smiled through the phone.

"Whatever happened today hun, do not let it get you down. You have Jack and I and that is all that matters." Amie smiled

"I know, You both are my world – I do not know what I would do without you. Before I met you, everything was darkness and then you walk into the airport and things started to lighten up for me." I said

"You are my knight in shining armor sweetheart." Amie giggled.

"You are my savior sweetheart." I smiled through the phone – sleepiness taking over me.

"Baby, get some rest. I know your tired and had a long day. Just call me in the morning." Amie said to me.

"Alright baby I will talk to you later. I love you hun." I said

"I love you to hun. Night babe." Amie replied

I closed my phone and fell asleep to Amie's scent on the pillow. I loved her more then anything – I am so happy that she was my world.


	30. Confrontations

**Chapter 30 – Confrontations**

**A/N: I would like to thank all my fans of the story. Please comment on it. I would like to say I do not own NASCAR or Criminal Minds. This chapter was original when Amie was 6 months pregnant but it is not going to fit with what I had in mind for the story so I had to up this chapter or delete it and personal I do not want to delete it. I got this idea of an episode with Gideon at the end of season 2. This chapter will take a week later – when the team returns. So Enjoy.**

**((Amie'sPOV)) -Atlanta Motorspeedway – Friday March 5th, 2011 – 3PM. **

Crissie and I were sitting on top of the traveler watching practice. Aaron had surprised me with being home for a week. I had to admit that Erin was a complete bitch with what she had done. Her punishment was going to come soon to her. The team was going to return to work today – but I had to admit with Aaron being there for the full week – it was amazing. Making love to me every night and holding me, just getting closer as one.

"Amie?" Crissie asked me as I was lost in thoughts

"Yeah, Sorry – I was just thinking of Aaron and I this past weekend." I smiled at her.

"I know what you mean – Dave and I spent time just the two of us. We talked wedding plans and of course making love." Crissie smiled.

"I agree with you on the second one. I mean the week off was nice but what that bitch of a boss did was rude." I said with anger in my tone.

"Yeah, When he told me – I wanted to go punch her in the face. The team has every right to have time off and enjoy themselves. Dave told me that they are going to delivered her punishment next Monday. I hope that bitch gets fucking fired." Crissie replied.

"I hope so too. But on to other topics – have you thought of names?" I asked

"Um...Not yet. We want to wait to see what we are having. My doctor's appointment is next week and Dave is planning on going with me. All I can say is the morning sickness is the worst." Crissie laughed

"Yeah, I have not thought of names yet either. I hate the morning sickness. Luckily – gum and 7UP have helped. My doctor's appointment is scheduled for next Tuesday. Jessica is planning on going with me. The director plans on meeting with Aaron that day to decide to hear what his response is to retiring." I said as I was working on a project.

"Yeah, Dave and I have discussed it – I mean with the baby on the way – I want him to be apart of his/her life. He told me everything that happened between Haley and Aaron, I am afraid that will happen to us. But he wants to be there to spend our lives together. I love him Amie with all my heart." Crissie said putting her hand on her stomach.

"We are the same sweetheart. Everything will work. But on to great news – I just got an email from the Charlotte Hall, they have in opening for Easter weekend. So we can start preparations for my birthday party! I am so stocked! My friends Kim and Patty are going to come down. I know its Easter weekend but we are in Martinsville on my birthday weekend, so we can not do it that weekend."

"Are you serious?! We are going to have so much fun! Music, dancing and alcohol for those who can drink." Crissie laughed.

"Yup, We need to start making plans tonight – I know it will be Dave, JJ, Spencer, Emily, Riley, Derek, Penelope, Kim, Patty, Jimmie, Chandra, Jeff, Jessica, Ingrid, a bunch of people from around here, probably some friends from home will come, you, myself." I said writing it down.

"What about Jack and Henry?"Crissie asked

"mmhmm, Maybe a kids party or something upstairs. It's a two story hall. It's so beautiful." I replied taking notes

"That sounds like a plan. Some people around here have kids, so it would be a good idea to have a kids party too. We need to think of music – do we want someone to DJ or just put the iPod on shuffle?" Crissie asked

"I think we should hire a DJ and then a caterer." I replied

"Alright, What kind of music – Pop? Rock? Country? What kind of food?" Crissie asked taking notes.

"What about Pop and Country – Lady Gaga, Britney Spears, Jason Aldean type stuff. For food – alcohol, juice, definitely ginger ale for us, sweets and other type of stuff. For a cake – I want a three tier, chocolate fudge cake." I giggled.

"Alright that sounds good. JJ, Kim, Patty and I can go shopping for decorations a week before the party. What theme do you want?" Crissie asked

"I have never been to prom – so what about a prom theme – Nighttime in Paris?" I questioned

"You have never been to prom? I like the theme though. It sounds pretty." Crissie asked with curiosity

"Yeah, Never went – Our school did not have one. But this will be a fun party." I smiled

"Well most of the plans are set – just a few little things we can figure out later. We should get back to work." Crissie laughed.

Crissie and I got back to work but within ten minutes my phone rang and headed down the stairs.

"Hello?" I asked as the cars where going by.

"This is Erin Strauss, Is this Amie?" Erin asked

"Yes this is – Why are you calling me? I have nothing to say to you." I responded with anger.

"I need you to come here right now. I need to speak with you." Erin replied

"I am sorry but now is not a good time – I am in Atlanta working. I do not have time for this." Amie said about to hangup.

"Listen if you do not come over here now, Aaron will be fired. So I need you to be here today!" Erin said sternly

"Are you paying for this?" I asked slamming down on the seat

"No, There will be a car for you at the airport. I will see you later." Erin said hanging up

"Dammit!" I said to myself.

I quickly gathered my stuff, called the airport for the ticket and headed towards the Atlanta airport. Crissie came towards me and asked what was going on.

"I have to leave right now. Erin just called me and wanted me to speak to me. If I do not go – Aaron will lose his job. Tell Jimmie and Chad I will be back as soon as I can. I have to go hun." I said heading towards the exit.

"Be careful hun. I love yeah" Crissie responded back.

Once I got towards the exit, I got in my car and headed towards the airport. Within thirty minutes later, I got on the plane and headed for Virginia. I got on the plane and sat down – this bitch has not right to threaten Aaron's job just because I did not want to speak to her. She was going to get fired – I was going to make sure of it.

**5 Hours Later … 7PM – Roanoke, VA.**

I quickly got in the car and headed towards Quantico. By the time I got there it was around 8:30. Damn this woman – this was a waste of time. I headed into the building and headed into the elevator. I got onto the floor where the team was at – there was Derek and Spencer sitting at there desks doing paperwork.

I opened the doors up and by the look on there faces they where surprised.

"Amie!" Spencer replied giving me a hug.

"Hey Spencer and Derek. Is Aaron here?" I asked

"No, he just left about twenty minutes ago. Dave, Emily, JJ and Penelope left about fifteen minutes ago. We are just finishing up paperwork. What are you doing here? I mean its nice to see you but we are surprised." Derek asked

"Can you call Aaron for me and tell him to get back here. I am pissed beyond belief. Which way to Erin's office?" I asked with anger

"That way – Why are you here to see Strauss?" Spencer asked with curiosity.

"I have no fucking clue but I am going to find out. Can you just call Aaron and get him here now – plus the director of the FBI. I want to talk to him too." I said storming off towards her office.

**((Derek'sPOV))**

I quickly took my cell out of the case and called Aaron. This was not good.

"Hotch" Aaron replied

"Aaron, You need to get back to the BAU right now. Amie is here – Strauss called her. She needed to talk to her. Amie is pissed." I replied

"I will be right now. Call the rest of the team." Aaron replied hanging up the phone.

I quickly dialed the rest of the team and the director. Erin had finally crossed the line.

**((Amie'sPOV))**

I quickly knocked on the door and her a voice say "come in".

"Amie, it is finally good to meet you. Please take a seat." Erin said

"No, I will think I will stand. What on earth is wrong with you? Why the fuck have you called me here for?" I asked

"There some things I need to discuss with you. Please take a seat." Erin said sternly

"NO! I will stand. You are one crazy bitch – I hope you know that. You have no right to call me at this god instantly hour and try to speak to me. What on earth are you trying to do?" I asked

"I want to discuss a few things with you – First of all, I want you to break up your relationship with Aaron Hotchner. This team has lost focus of because of you! I will not stand for it. They run off to go see you whenever they see fit. This is all your fault" Erin said looking me in the eyes.

"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE? I WILL NOT BREAKUP with Aaron. I am pregnant you bitch! I love Aaron with all my heart and I am not going to lose him because of your insanity! This is not my fault. The team is allowed to have free time. You can not wrap them around your finger." I shouted.

"This has got to stop! I do not care if you are pregnant. If you do not break up with him – He will lose everything – I will make sure of it! I will ruin your life and everything you have built! I have read everything about you – I can destroy you if I want too." Erin shouted back.

"Oh go ahead and fucking try! You are a stupid selfish bitch! I am not going to lose Aaron because of you. GO FUCK YOURSELF" I shouted even louder.

"I do not care if your related to Agent Jareau – my team is losing focus because of you! I want you to break up with Aaron..."Strauss said looking through the door way.

There was the whole team and the director.

"Wow! Erin Strauss! You are fired! You have no right to bring this sweet girl and tell her to breakup with the love of her life. I want your badge and gun – pack up your stuff and leave now! You are done" The director stated.

I quickly ran into Aaron's arms crying. His arms wrapped around me and whispered "Baby, its okay! I love you and I heard everything. You are amazing sweetheart."

"I love you hun. I would never break up with you. I want to marry you." I said looking into his eyes.

"I know sweetheart." Aaron smiled.

"I never knew that you could be this insane Erin! You bring Amie here to threaten her!" Derek said

"Do not worry, Amie – we will not let Erin get near you or anything. If you have any questions please just call me and Congratulations on the baby" The director said walking Strauss out of the office.

"Baby, can we just go to your apartment? I am exhausted. This crazy bitch – did not pay for anything." I said yawning.

"What do you mean Amie?" JJ asked

"I had to pay for my plane ticket." I replied

"Do not worry Amie, I will get her too pay you back hun. Yes baby, let's get you home." Aaron said putting his arms around my waist.

"Who do you think they will get to replace her?" Spencer asked

"I have no clue – I hope it's someone not insane." Dave replied

We all walked out of the BAU and headed towards the parking garage. Aaron never letting me go.

"Hey guys – I wanted to ask you something." I asked

"What is it couz" JJ asked concern.

"My birthday is next month and was wondering if you guys wanted to attend my birthday party" I asked

"You know I will be there baby" Aaron kissed my forehead.

"Well, its a given I will be there." JJ smiled

"You can count on me in, Amie – I know Crissie will kill me if I do not go." Dave laughed

"No she won't, but I want you to be there Dave" I smiled

"Count Derek and I in." Penelope smiled at me.

"Well I will be there – in a few months time – we will be related." Spencer smiled

"What about you Emily?" I asked her.

"Can I bring Riley?" Emily asked

"Of course. I already had it planned" I smiled back at her.

"We will be there." Emily lightly smiled

"Yay! I am excited. My best friends will be there – Kim and Patty. You guys will love them" I smiled

"What's the theme hun?" Aaron asked

"Prom – I never went or had a prom when I was in high school – so I thought it would be a cool way to have something I never experience." I laughed

"Well hopefully this prom will be better then the one I went to." JJ laughed

"Yah same here" Penelope laughed

We all laughed and headed towards our cars. Aaron opened the door for me and buckled me in.

"I love you so much hun. Thank you for being there. God knows what that bitch would have done." I smiled kissing him passionately.

"I love you hun and no one messed with me and my woman. I will protect you with my life baby." Aaron replied with a smile.

We headed back towards his house and spent the rest of the night just in each others arms. The next few months were going to be an experience.


	31. Little Birthday Surprises

**Chapter 31 – Little Birthday Surprises. **

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who has commented on the story or added it to there favorites. I do not own Criminal Minds or NASCAR. Please comment on the story and let me know what you think =) For the next few chapters – I will be adding new characters.**

**((Amie'sPOV)) – March 31st 2010 – Charlotte NC Airport – 3 Months Pregnant. **

Crissie and I where waiting for my two best friends to come into town for my birthday – Patty and Kim. The birthday plans where coming out nicely, we had the music, food and decorations all in place. We hired a designer to do everything and it was looking beautiful. Aaron was unable to get retirement at this point in time because of the lose of Erin Strauss – so until they could find someone to take his place, it would have to wait. Dave had the same response, Crissie and I both understood it. I was just happy that Aaron was okay and did not having anything serious happen to him, his sling was finally off his shoulder and he was getting back to normal.

"So how did the doctor's appointment go?" Crissie asked

"It went well, the baby is healthy and I am about 3 months pregnant.

"Same with me, I am excited – Dave has already started cleaning out a room for the nursery. We both came to the conclusion of me staying with you and Jessica until the baby comes and he can get retirement. That away I have someone looking over me." Crissie smiled

"That is a very good idea. I just hope they find someone soon to take the place of the both of them, so Aaron could be with me more. Since he taking over Erin's job – he will still work with the team but he is going to have a lot more paperwork. Derek did not want to take the job." I smiled sadly

"Do not worry, Amiz, Everything will work out. Aaron is going to take care of you. You just have to focus on taking care of yourself and having a good time at this party." Crissie reassured me.

"Yea, I know – thank god Jessica is going to be with us." I smiled

"How does Jack like being in school?" Crissie asked

"He loves it! He has made so many friends." I laughed

"I am glad he is happy." Crissie smiled

That is when we noticed my best friends in the whole world – Patty and Kim. Kim had dark hair towards the middle of her back and brown eyes. Patty had dark hair and brown eyes – they where the same height. I basically ran over to them and gave them a huge hug.

"OMFG! I have missed you girls." I smiled

"I have missed you too girlie" Patty smiled

"Hey what about me?" Kim laughed

"I have missed you too hun!" I laughed

"um Amie?" Crissie laughed

"oh sorry..Kim, Patty – this is Crissie, Crissie – this is Patty and Kim." I said pointing to each of them.

"Its nice to meet you." They both said in unison.

We headed towards the baggage claim to get Patty and Kim luggage. Then after that, we exited the airport and got into my car. All of us laughing like we had been friends for a long time.

"Omg, Amie this is your car?" Patty said shocked

"Yup, 2010 Chevy Camero." I smiled

"It's beautiful!" Kim replied.

"Thank you guys." I smiled as we gathered in.

"So whats the plan Amiz" Patty asked

"Alright, we are going to back to my house and have a house party. You will get to meet Aaron and my cousin. Plus the rest of his team. They should be at the house later tonight." I smiled

"Sounds like fun." Kim responded

"Then tomorrow we will get ready for the birthday party. We are going to have so much fun!" I smiled

"I can not wait. We are going to get really drunk and have fun" Kim smiled

Crissie and I just looked at each other and smiled.

"We you two can drink cause we both can't" I smiled

"Why is that?" Patty asked

"Well, Crissie and I are pregnant. Our due date is in September 18th." Crissie and I smiled

"OMFG! ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Patty and Kim said in unison

"Yup, We are both excited and scared. But I love Aaron and he is behind me 100%. After everything that I have been through this past year, he has never left me." I smiled

"Congratulations to the both of you. We better be there for the birth" Kim smiled

"Of course you will" Crissie smiled

"We will still have fun though. Lots of music, food and party. There is going to be a kids party upstairs for the little kids. A lot of people I work with have kids and I wanted to have a party for them so the parents did not have to worry about finding a babysitter. Jessica and Chad are going to watch over them. You are going to meet a lot of my coworkers and friends too." I smiled

"We can not wait!" Patty laughed

We turned the radio up, listened to Lady Gaga – Bad Romance, singing in the car and headed towards my house. Once we got to the house, we unloaded everything and headed inside.

"Wow! Amie this house is huge and beautiful!" Patty exclaimed

"Thank you – it's perfect. Private and huge. No one knows really that I live here, except a few coworkers, Aaron and his team. Plus you three. I need it to stay that way. How much of you heard in the news about my situation?" I asked

"Just that it was Kasey Kahne and something bad happened." Kim said sadly

"Do you want to know everything that happened?" I asked

"Amie are you sure?" Crissie asked

"Yes, I want them to know. It was a hard time for me and Aaron saved me." I replied. All four of sat down on the couch.

"Amie you do not have to tell us if you do not want too." Kim replied

"I want too guys, First of all, Kasey is a sick individual – he was abusive and insane. There are three other females that is has done this too, I have been in contact with the other girls and we are close friends. Kasey and RPM paid theses women off just to keep quiet. Now Kasey is going to jail – his jury date is set for early September. I will have to testify – but I will have people there to support me.

Second of all, the attack was brutal – I was in the hospital for a week, I had several broken ribs, a broke leg, stitches on my side and head. The nightmares are rare now a days. There is not much of the beating I remember, but it was Kasey and Britney that fucked me over. They only did it to see Aaron hurt because I apparently I hurt Kasey by holding Jack and Aaron's hand at the race in Richmond. He some how knew that we where meant to be together and wanted to see the both of us suffer. But Kasey and Britney where cheating on me long before I met Aaron. Kasey had gotten Britney pregnant and I found out so I was pissed off and hurt. I am just glad that I am okay and now I am going to have a baby. I could not have a happier life right now." I smiled

"Aww Amie, I am glad that everything has worked out. We love you and do not want anything to happen to you." Patty said giving me a hug

"I love you guys. You are all like my sisters." I giggled

"miss'amie!"Jack exclaimed as he walked in the door.

"hey kiddo! I have missed you! How was school?" I asked

"school was awesome. We are having a spelling bee next week." Jack said sitting on my lap.

"ooh sounds like fun. Jackie, this is miss'patty and miss'kim." I smiled pointed to each of them.

"It's nice to meets yous." Jack said shaking his hand.

"It's nice to meet you." Patty said smiling

"You boths are pwettys" Jack giggled

"well you are handsome yourself little man." Kim smiled

"Jack its time to do you homework kiddo" Jessica said coming in the door.

"Alright." Jack said heading towards his room to do his homework

"Hey Jess, this is Patty and Kim. Girls, this is Aaron's sister in law." I replied

"It's nice to meet the both of you. Amie has spoken very highly of the both of you.

"It's nice to meet you too." Patty said

"It's my pleasure." Jessica giggled

"Alright Girls, let's get this house ready for the party." Crissie exclaimed

"Sounds like a good idea. The guys will be here soon." Jessica smiled

We all started to set up the house – moving the furniture, getting the food ready, setting up the stereo and setting up the back yard. Thank god this was going to be an off weekend for everyone cause we desperately needed the time off. Once were done setting up, each of us went into our rooms and started to get ready. We wanted to look beautiful for our men.

Once I got into my room I pulled out my phone to call James. I needed to ask him something for Aaron's birthday in September.

"James here" James replied

"Hey James, It's Amie." I replied

"Oh hey Amie, How did you like the cover?" James asked

"Oh I loved it and so did my boyfriend. That is why I was calling. I was wondering if you could get me a poster size of it for his birthday?" I asked

"Of course. Do you have a picture from the shoot you have in mind." James asked

"No, there was so many." I laughed

"Well do not worry, I will send you a few and since your graphic artist. I will let you do the design of the picture and have it put a poster size. When is his birthday?" James asked

"His birthday is in September. That sounds good. Also, would you like to come to my birthday party?" I asked

"When is it?" James asked

"It is tomorrow. I know it's short notice but I wanted to invite you." I replied.

"Yeah I will be there, Where and what time?" James asked

"It's at the Charlotte Hall on Main Street and around 8pm." I replied

"Okay, I will see you there and I will email you some pictures I think would work, then when you are done you can send it back to me and I will have it ready by September." James replied

"Thanks James. I will see you tomorrow." I said as we both hung up the phone.

I quickly hopped into the shower and started getting ready for the night.

**7PM **

We had just finished getting the food out of the oven and the music was playing. A lot of Hendrick co workers where already here playing with the Wii on TV. That is when we heard a knock on the door, Jessica went up and opened it. The rest of the team was here – I ran up to Aaron and kissed him passionately.

"I take it as you missed me baby." Aaron smiled back at me

"Oh you know it sweetheart." I smiled back.

"What about us?" Derek laughed

"Oh you know I missed all of you, especially my cousin. I have some friends I want you guys to meet." I smiled taking Aaron's hand.

The team right behind him as we headed towards the middle of living room.

"Kim? Patty?" I asked them as they stopped dancing.

"Yah?" they said in unison, giggling.

"I would like you to meet my boyfriend Aaron, my cousin JJ and her future husband Spencer, Derek and Penelope, Emily and her boyfriend Riley, and Crissie's boyfriend David." I smiled pointing to each of them.

"It nice to meet you guys. Sorry Amiz, we are have at least a few beers." Patty giggled.

"It's no problem guys, just be careful." I giggled as we all got with our partners and danced with them.

"Amiz, I am sorry I could not be here for your birthday, but I have a plan to make it up to you hunnie." Aaron said with sadness

"It's alright. My birthday was on Tuesday, You are here with me right now and we are going to have so much fun tomorrow. I love you baby." I smiled at him lifting his face.

"I love you so much hunnie. I do have a present for you for tonight." Aaron smiled

"What is it hunnie?" I asked

"Follow me." Aaron said taking my hand leading me outside.

"Omg!" Was all I could say as he lead me outside – there where lights all around the house and pool. A table just set for the two of us with food and juice.

"Do you like baby?" Aaron asked

"Of course baby." I smiled as he pulled me closer to him.

"First, lets sit down and eat dinner." Aaron smiled pulling out my chair. I followed suit as we sat and I looked him in his eyes.

"You did not have to do this baby." I smiled as he lifted my plate.

"I wanted too. I wanted to surprise my baby. I called Jessica and told her to make us a romantic dinner and she had Chad set up here. The two of them have gotten closer." Aaron replied

"I love your surprises. Yeah, When Chad asked Lisa to marry him at Thanksgiving, she turned him down. It left him heartbroken, but Jessica has mended that mans heart. Chad is a good guy and they deserve to be happy together." I smiled eating my dinner.

"Well this is not the only surprise for you tonight." Aaron smiled.

"Oh Can you tell me?" I asked curious.

"Oh you will just have to wait baby" Aaron replied eating his food.

Once we where done eating out food, Aaron turned the CD Player on. It was Lady Antebellum – Ready to Love Again.

"I love this song baby. How did you know?" I asked

"Crissie told me. This is song fits for the both of us." Aaron said pulling me closer. His arms resting on my waist and my hands wrapped around his neck.

"She knows more about me, then I realize." I giggled. My head resting against his shoulders.

Our bodies swaying back and forth. I looked him in the eyes and he pulled me in closer to him, kissing me passionately. Once the song ended, Aaron got on one knee...

"Amie Henderson, From the moment I met you – I knew we where meant to be together. I love you so much and with a baby on the way – I love you even more then before. I would die for you baby. Jack, you and this little one is all I need to be happy. I promise you tonight and forever to always be with you. If I have to kill every criminal in the world that could threaten us – I will do that. You are my soul mate baby – I want to ask you will you be with me forever and always? Will you marry me baby?" Aaron asked

I could barely breathe, tears running down my face.

"Yes baby!! I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you!" I replied kissing him passionately as he put the ring on my finger.

We could hear everyone applauding behind us and they came up to congratulations. I could see Jack out of the corner of my eye and saw him running into my arms.

"Finally daddy!" Jack smiled

"We are going to be a happy family!" I smiled. Aaron putting his arms the both of us.

"Let's go have fun." Aaron smiled as we all headed back inside and enjoyed the party.

This was our future...with each other.


	32. Birthday Celebration Part I

**Chapter 32 – Birthday Celebration Part I**

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who has ready the story and has added it to there favorites. Please comment on the story. This chapter is going to be broken up into two chapters. The second one is going to look a little different then the other ones that I have done. So enjoy =)**

**((Amie'sPOV))**

I woke up to the sun in my face and Aaron's arm wrapped around me. Last night was the most amazing night ever. Aaron had proposed to me – we where going to start out lives together. Everything was so perfect and tonight was going to be fun. I turned over to face him and just watched him sleep. My mind replaying last night over and over again.

_**((Flashback))**_

_I entered the bedroom and saw Aaron laying in the bed with a huge smile on his face. God his smile made me melt. I loved him more then anything and things where going to be best. I never thought a year and half ago that I would be in love, pregnant and going to get married._

"_What's the smile for baby?" I asked_

"_Oh I am just the happiest man on this earth. Come here baby." Aaron replied seductively_

"_You made me the happiest woman on this earth. I love you sweetheart." I smiled back at him._

"_What did the doctor say sweetheart. I am sorry that I could not be there with you. I do not want to make the same mistakes twice." Aaron asked looking sad_

"_The doctor said the baby is health and will be around September. Aaron, you are not making any mistakes – everything is going to work out for us. We are going to have a happy life together. I understand completely. We are meant to be together – I believe that with every breathe I take." I smiled kissing him passionately._

"_The baby will be in September? That's the month of my birthday. I believe we are meant to be together. I love you so much sweetheart. I just do not want to lose you. I could not handle it if anything happened to you." Aaron said pulling me closer._

"_Nothing is going to happen to me and yes, its in September – hopefully the baby will come on your birthday. The only doctor's appointment that matters to me, is when we find out the sex." I giggled_

"_I will definitely be there for that, baby. I hope the baby will come on my birthday – that will be the best birthday present." Aaron smiled pulling me into his arms._

"_Baby, I am burning up right now – I am so fucking horny right now. Lately, its been every day occurrence. It's really starting to suck." I said frustrated. _

"_Well I think there is something I can do to fix that." Aaron said laying me down on my back – kissing me passionately. _

_His hands undressing me – his lips trailing down to my neck, then to my breasts. As they where growing from pregnancy, they where sore as hell. His tongue trailing along my nipples, Aaron's mouth focusing on each breast._

"_Oh god baby!" I replied._

"_Do you like that?" Aaron asked seductively._

"_Fuck yes!" I replied running my hands through his hair._

_His tongue trailing down to my stomach and then working his way down to my thighs. All I wanted for him to do was fuck me right now but I wanted to feel his tongue inside of me. _

"_Please baby, just fuck me right now!" I hissed_

"_Oh in due time baby, I have missed the sweet taste of your pussy!" Aaron smiled_

_Within that minute, he took his tongue and started working on my pussy. His tongue focusing on my inner lips. _

"_God you taste so amazing baby!" Aaron said through licking around my clit._

"_Oh shit! Yes baby!" I shouted. His tongue working deeper inside of me. _

"_Oh god baby! I am going to cum!" I replied_

"_Cum for me baby!" Aaron smiled through eating me out._

_With that, my pussy just exploded in his mouth. My heart pounding in my chest._

"_Oh my god sweetheart! That was amazing! But I still need you to fuck me." I replied_

_I quickly got up and headed towards the bathroom, Aaron quickly followed me confused._

"_You okay baby?" Aaron asked concerned_

"_Yes, I want you here right now!" I hissed_

"_Oh baby, that is all I need to hear from you." Aaron said lifting me up on the sink. Quickly stripping off his cloths and positioning his cock towards my pussy. His hands taking his clock working it on my clit._

"_Please do not tease me!" I begged_

_With that, Aaron took his cock and forced in my pussy. Pushing it in farther inside of me. _

"_Oh god baby! You are so tight. I have missed feeling this." Aaron replied pushing his cock farther inside of me. _

_His cock working inside of me, deeper and farther. My arms wrapping around his neck, pulling him closer to me. Aaron's rhythm pushing faster inside of me. I could feel my pussy ready to explode as Aaron's cock was tighten around my walls._

"_God baby I am going to cum" I said with my hands down his back_

"_I am so close baby." Aaron replied burying his head in my hair._

"_Oh FUCK" I shouted as my pussy exploded around his cock._

"_Oh shit!" Aaron shouted as his cock exploded deep inside of me._

_We both just held each other for what seemed like hours. Our heart beats regaining back to normal. Once they where back to normal, he lifted me off the counter and laid me back in bed._

"_I love you hunnie" I said falling asleep_

"_I love you too sweetheart." Aaron replied holding me in his arms. _

_**((End Flashback))**_

"What you thinking about baby?" Aaron asked looking me

"Just about last night. It was amazing." I smiled back at him.

"Yes it was baby. You are one amazing woman. We should get up and eat. I am starving and I bet Jack is hungry." Aaron smiled

"Yes I am so hungry." I said as my tummy growled

"Well I guess that settles that." Aaron laughed pulling me up from the bed and headed towards the shower.

Once we got done with our shower, we headed downstairs with everyone eating breakfast. We sat down and ate out breakfast.

"Did you guys have fun last night" JJ giggled

"You bet." I smiled

"Sounds like it." Patty laughed

"Kim you okay?" I asked

"Yeah, We did not get to bed until 4am." Kim replied

"You guys should go back to sleep. We do not need to get ready until later on." I replied

"Where is Dave and Crissie?" Spencer asked

"I think they are still asleep. They did not get to bed until 3." Patty replied

"Yeah, I think I am going to go lay back down." Kim replied heading upstairs.

"Where did the rest of my team go?" I asked

"Oh they left after you guys headed upstairs." JJ replied

"We are going to have so much tonight." Penelope said.

"Yes we are!" Derek smiled

"Where is Jack?" Aaron asked

"Jack and Henry already ate and are playing in his room." JJ replied

"Okay, I think we should all go outside and swim before tonight." I smiled

"Now, that sounds like fun" Patty smiled

We all got done eating and went to go get ready to lay by the pool. Once we got done getting ready we spent a good few hours outside. This was well much deserved.

**((6PM))**

We all headed inside from the pool to start getting ready. The girls where going to get ready in my room and the guys where going get ready Jack's room. Jessica, Patty, Kim, JJ, Penelope, Emily, Crissie and myself all entered the room with giggles.

"You guys ready for the night?" Patty asked

"Oh hell yeah" JJ and Kim said in unison. We all started laughing.

"Alright, who is going to get ready first?" Penelope asked

"How about we start with myself, then Crissie, Kim, Patty, Jessica, Emily and then Amiz." JJ replied

"Then JJ and I will work on you, Pen." Emily smiled

"Alright, take a seat JJ." Penelope smiled

We all started getting everyone ready with hair and makeup. By the time it was 7PM, it was my turn to take the chair. The girls where all getting dress, as I sat in the chair.

"So Amie, Who is all coming?" JJ asked working on my hair

"It's all of us, some coworkers from NASCAR, a bunch of drivers too, a bunch of friends from home – Crystal, Waldo, Monique, Jennifer, Kaylee and a few other people." I replied

"Wow, sounds like a crowd." Kim laughed

Once the girls where done with my makeup and looked in the mirror. "Damn!" I said

"You look hot!" JJ smiled at me.

"Yes you do my bubbly princess, boss man is going flip." Penelope giggled

"Amie? Can we talk?" Emily asked

"Sure." I replied

Emily and I quickly stepped aside and sat down on the bed.

"Everything alright Emily?" I asked

"Yeah, I just wanted to apologize for not being there or acting like a jerk. I did not mean too – I was just jealous of you and Aaron. I guess you could say that – I wanted to fall in love and be with someone, or had a slight crush on him. But I do not feel that way towards him at all. I am in love with Riley. I would never do anything to jeopardize you and Aaron. I just want to start fresh with you." Emily said

"Emily, I am glad that we can finally get past everything, I love Aaron with all my heart and I am going to be there for him not matter what. I have always wanted to know why you where so cold to Crissie and I. I never understood why, but I am glad that we can finally get it in the air. I wanted us to get close, Crissie, JJ, Penelope and I are all really close and I wanted the same thing with the two of us. We can definitely start fresh." I smiled giving Emily a hug.

"Alright chickas, we should do last minute touch ups and head downstairs." Penelope smiled

Penelope was wearing a polka dress with pink highlights in her hair. Emily wore black pants with a red top that showed a little bit of cleavage. JJ wore a light blue dress with a slit in the side. Crissie had decided on black and red dress. Kim and Patty both wore jeans and tank tops. Jessica had worn light pink shirt with a black shirt and boots. I had decided on wearing a white tank top with black vest, a pair of jeans and boots that went up to my knees. I quickly sprayed the perfume on me and headed downstairs with everyone else.

As I walked down the stairs, the guys where waiting right there. The girls where surrounded in there guys arms. Aaron met me at the end of the stairs and kissed me passionately. Jack came up to us and I picked him up.

"mommie, you look beautiful" Jack smiled at me. Everyone stood there with there mouths opened in amazement.

"Thank you my baby boy." I said kissing his forehead.

"You do look beautiful, my future wife." Aaron said kissing me.

"You look very handsome yourself." I smiled as we all headed outside and into the limo. Tonight was going to be the best night ever!


	33. Birthday Celebration Part II

**Chapter 33 – Birthday Celebration Part II **

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who has commented or added the story to there favorites. This chapter is going to be a little different then the previous ones. It is going to feature the song and artist title then it will show a little something that happens during the song. I am listening to the songs right now to help me - =). So Enjoy this chapter.**

**((Amie'sPOV)) – Charlotte Hall – 8PM. - "The Prom" - Night Time In Paris.**

We all walked into the hall, everything looked amazing. There where lights everywhere – neon signs featuring the Eiffel Tower, many restaurants and landmarks that where Paris. There was a huge stage with music play and the music videos for each song that was going to be played. The bar was to the far right of us. Upstairs there was double doors where the kids party was being held. All my friends and family was here. To the left of the party, there was a huge table full of presents and cards that a friend of mine was taking care of. Plus the food and cake where near the bar area. Everyone got inside and just look amazed.

**((Carrie Underwood – Cowboy Casanova)) **

"Damn Amie! This is amazing!" JJ said in amazement.

"Well thanks! I had a lot of help with a few friends" I smiled

"What's going upstairs?" Penelope asked

"It's the kids party, Jessica and Chad are watching the kids – a lot of my coworkers have kids and I wanted a separate party for them, so parents did not have to find babysitters, that is where Jack and Henry are right now. Radio Disney is hosting the party." I smiled taking Aaron's hand out to the dance floor.

"Let's dance baby" Derek smiled at Penelope taking her hand.

Everyone took there spouse's arm and went out to the dance floor to the song.

**((Spice Girls – Wannabe))**

"Omfg! I love this song." JJ smiled

"Me too" Crissie and I laughed

We all left our mans arms and headed towards the middle of the dance floor to start dancing like the Spice Girls. The guys just stood to the side of the dance floor as they watched us – laughing.

**((Cascada – Evacuate the Dancefloor))**

Once the silly song was over with we all headed back into our mans arms to dance with them.Aaron's arms where around my waist as I grinded against him. I could feel his cock getting hard as my ass rubbed against him.

"Oh baby, you know the way to tease me." Aaron teased. I quickly turned around and smiled at him.

"Oh Am I teasing you?" I smirked at him. He took me close to him and kissed me.

"You bet you are." He whispered in my ear.

All I could do was smile at him and went back to dancing with him. I could see that everyone was enjoying themselves. Dave and Crissie where dancing, so was Penelope and Derek – more dirty then anyone else. Emily and Riley in the same position that Aaron and I where in. Patty and Kim where on the stage with drinks in there hands – dancing. Spencer and JJ where dancing with each other also.

**((Ke$ha – Tik Tok))**

A few of my friends from home all came up to me while Aaron and I where dancing.

"Hey Amz," Crystal smile with a man around her arm.

"Hey sweetheart." I smiled giving her a hug.

"This is my fiancee, Anthony." Crystal announced.

"It's nice to meet you, this is my fiance, Aaron. He works for FBI." I smiled

"It's really nice to meet you. Take care of my girl – she has been through a lot." Crystal smiled shaking his hand.

"Oh do not worry. My girl is in good hands." Aaron smiled kissing my template.

"We are gonna go dance. Thanks for inviting us Amie. I have miss you a lot!" Crystal said giving me a hug walking away.

"Alright hun, I have miss you too!" I smiled wrapping my arms around Aaron's neck

**((Ke$ha – Your Love is A Drug)) ((Derek'sPOV))**

"I love you baby." Penelope smiled at me.

"I love you too baby. I could not imagine being here with anyone but you." I replied.

"Your love is definitely a drug.." Penelope said kissing me.

We just stood on the dance floor making out for the entire song. I could not wait till I married this woman.

**((Katy Perry – Hot N Cold)) ((Emily'sPOV))**

"For some reason this song was all I could not get out of my head when we where first dating." I replied

"Why is that my sweet girl?" Riley asked

"Cause you where hot one minute with me and cold the next." I replied

"Well that has definitely changed for us." Riley smiled kissing me passionately.

Riley pulled me into his arms and rubbed against me. My hands tracing down each part of his body.

"Oh you will have to wait till tonight for that my dear love." Riley stated

"Aw.." I replied pretending to be sad.

We just stood there dirty dancing with each other.

**((Timbaland F. Katy Perry – If We Ever Meet Again)) ((Kim'sPOV))**

"I love this song!" Patty shouted

"So do I! I wish my girl could be here." I replied

"Have you told Amie?" Patty asked

"No I am afraid too. I have only told you." I answered

"Amie is not going to judge you. She loves the both of us and she would be happy either way." Patty said dancing with me.

"I know, when the time is right, I will tell her. She is like a sister to me and I do not want to lose her." I smiled

"Alright. When the time is right for you, I will be there with you to tell her." Patty smiled going back to dancing.

**((Amie'sPOV))**

"Look's like your best friends are close." Aaron said looking on the stage.

"Yes they are...I am surprised that she has not told me. But when the time is right for her to tell, when I will be there to support her. I love her like a sister and it does not matter to be who she chose to love. I just want her to be happy." I smiled at them on stage.

I just put my arms around Aaron's neck as the song intensified. My dancing was causing me to release all the energy.

**((Leona Lewis – Naked)) ((Spencer'sPOV))**

"...At the request of JJ and Spencer – here is a song for the two of them." The DJ announced.

"You requested this song for me baby?" JJ asked

"Yes, I know you love Leona Lewis and this song. I love you baby. I am naked without you." Spencer smiled

"I love you baby. Next Saturday and Sunday – we are spending the whole weekend together – naked. I will have Penelope and Derek watch Henry so we can have some time alone for our anniversary." JJ said pulling me into a deep passionate kiss.

"I love the sound of that." I smiled breaking the kiss.

We just held each other as we danced – looking into each other's eyes.

**((S Club 7 – Dance, Dance, Dance.)) ((Crissie'sPOV))**

"HEY AMIE! IT'S our song!" I shouted

"Yes it is! Let's disco!" Amie laughed

"Sounds good to me." I smiled as Amie and I left our men's arms and started do the funky disco. We could not stop laughing as we started raising our arms back in forth in the air. Then doing some funky dance that we created while we where on the track. Everyone circled around us as we where doing our own thing.

"Damn our women are the silliest." Aaron laughed

"It's a good thing, because I need a woman to just make me laugh" Dave smiled

"Yeah me too, I am tried of being serious with this job. That is the one of the reasons I love Amie, she cant not be serious and just be goofy. I love that she makes me smile." Aaron smiled as Amie walked up to him.

"You are one silly woman." Dave said kissing me.

"Oh you know it! When we get together, we are the goofiest. Just ask Chad and Jimmie. They are know the both of us to well – trust me when its a rain delayed race, it get's pretty boring around here and we just dance." I laughed

"We are two of a kind" Amie smiled

**((Justin Timberlake – Lovestoned/ I Think She Knows.)) **

"Alright guys, I am hungry – I am going to get some food." Amie announced.

"Yeah I am hungry too." I laughed

Amie and I walked arm in arm to the table where the food was at and started munching on the food. The guys followed us and wrapped there arms around us – us swaying the music as we ate.

"You guys better save the food for everyone else...There is still cake." Dave laughed

"Well I think being pregnant requires to eat a lot." I laughed

"I know, the main thing I have been eating is a lot of hamburgers and fries" Amie laughed

"What have you been craving of lately?" Dave asked me

"I have been eating a lot of milkshakes...And I hate milk." I laughed

"Where is Jeff and the rest of the guys?" Amie asked

"Well, Jeff and Ingrid are over there to the left...Jimmie and Chandra are sitting down at the bar watching everyone. I have no clue where Dale and Mark are at." I responded

**((Dierks Bentley – Sideways)) ((Amie'sPOV))**

"Omfg! I love this song" I shouted leaving the food behind and headed towards the dancefloor.

Aaron, Dave, and Crissie following right behind as we all started to do the country line dance. The guys looked so lost as Crissie and I knew what we where doing. JJ, Crystal and Penelope knew what they where doing.

"What have we gotten ourselves into" Dave laughed

"I have no clue what I am doing." Aaron laughed

"Neither do I." Dave laughed.

They just stood there laughing as we all knew how to do the line dance.

**((Ashley Tisdale – Hot Mess))**

Once we where done doing the line dance, JJ came up to me and pulled me from Aaron. I just looked at her confused.

"Amie? You need to head towards the back to get ready." JJ whispered

"Oh shit! I forgot the song I was singing." I laughed

"Come with me and I will help you get ready." JJ laughed

"Aaron, I will be back in a bit. I have a surprise for everyone." I smiled

"Alright baby." Aaron said kissing my temple.

JJ and I headed towards the back to get ready and I grabbed my guitar.

"You ready to show everyone that you are a singer." JJ asked

"No, I am nervous." I laughed slightly.

"Do not worry couz, you are going to be fine." JJ reassured me.

"_Alright everyone – we are going to slow things down for a bit and our birthday girl has a surprise for everyone." the DJ Announced from the curtain. _

I took a deep breathe and headed on stage as he announced "Please welcome the birthday girl – Amie Henderson." I walked out on stage. I could see everyone looking at me and I just smiled at them.

"How is everyone doing tonight. First of all, I want to thank everyone for coming out tonight celebrate my birthday and Easter. I wrote this song the past few months – most of you know what has happened in the past few months, but I want to say that I am in love with a wonderful man and he has asked me to marry him. So I dedicate this song to my baby. I love you with all my heart and you saved me." I smiled at Aaron.

I sat in the chair and pulled my guitar on my lap, "This song is called Believe." I replied as I started the first few notes.

"_You made it so easy to fall. I had no fear at all. I saw you beside me. You never saw me there at all. I promised you all this. I made plans thinking this was it. I never imagined I'd find you and lose myself instead. I just never pictured it would end. And I, I wanna believe in love. I wanna believe in something bigger than the two of us (the two of us) And I, I wanna breathe again. I wanna go back to the days, the days I had my innocence. I wanna believe again _

_I picked up the pieces. And put them back where they belonged. But something's missing. But a part of me will carry on. But I'm gonna learn to trust again. And I, I wanna believe in love. I wanna believe in something bigger than the two of us (the two of us). And I, I wanna breathe again. I wanna go back to the days, the days I had my innocence. I wanna believe again. And I, I wanna believe in love _

_I wanna believe in something bigger than the two of us. And I, I wanna breathe again. I wanna go back to the days, the days I had my innocence. I wanna believe again. I wanna believe again. I wanna believe again" _I sang with all my heart.

When the song was done, everyone just applauded as I headed off stage and into the arms of Aaron. He pulled me into him and kissed me passionately.

"...Now for birthday's girls song of the night. So if everyone could join them on the dance floor for a slow song." the DJ Announced.

**((Savage Garden – I Knew I Loved You))**

"I love you baby and I am happy that I am with you." Aaron said pulling me into his arms as we swayed to our song. We had discussed what our song should be but we could not decided on it.

"I love you too baby. Did you like the song?" I asked

"You bet I did. You have an amazing voice." Aaron smiled

"Thank you baby." I smiled back at him

We just held each other as the song played. Everyone was coupled up and happy.

**((Lady Gaga – Dance in the Dark)) ((Kim'sPOV))**

"I LOVE THIS SONG!" Kim said

"Me too!" Patty laughed

"I am going to be right back" Kim replied

"Alright." Patty said

I headed off the stage again and headed towards Amie.

"Amie can I talk to you real quick?" I asked

"Of course." Amie smiled

"I am going to go check on Jack real quick." Aaron said kissing her forehead.

I grabbed her by the hand and started dancing with her. I knew this was going to be hard for me to tell her what was going on.

"Amie I need to discuss with about something – I do not know how to say it." I said

"Kim, whatever it is – just tell me. I will behind you know matter what." Amie said

"Amiz, I am into girls. Patty and I have gotten close." I said nervously.

"Are you serious! OMFG! I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" Amie said hugging me.

"Yes. You do not hate me or anything?" I asked

"Why would I hate you?" Amie asked

"Cause I did not want to hurt our friendship or think you might be sicken by it" I replied.

**((NSYNC – POP))**

"Kim, I could never feel that way. I love you like a sister. You have been there for me always and I am happy for you." Amie smiled back at me.

"I am so relieved. I love you like a sister and you are the best." I smiled back at her.

By the end Aaron came back with a huge laugh on his face.

"Everything okay babe?" Amie asked

"Yea, Jack is dancing to Hannah Montana with Jeff's daughter. It's so cute." Aaron replied

"Are you serious?" Amie laughed

"Yeah I took a little video of it." Aaron said pulling out his phone and showing us.

"OMG that is so cute." I said.

"Aww, Jack has a crush on Lily" Amie smiled

"Hey Amiz, Thank you hun. I am going to back and get a drink." I stated.

"Alright hun." Amie said

I headed back to the bar to get a drink and saw Patty there.

"How did it go?" Patty asked

"It went well. I am glad I told her." I replied

"I told you baby" Patty kissed my temple.

**((Lady Antebellum – Ready to Love Again)) ((Amie'sPOV))**

"It's our song!" I said pulling Aaron close to me.

"Yes it is baby." Aaron said holding me close in his arms as we swayed back and forth. This was the best part and I did had not had cake or opened my presents.

"I think I am going to open the presents back at the house tomorrow. The table look huge." I stated.

"That sounds like a good idea. It keeps growing by the minute." Aaron laughed as we looked the table.

**((Britney Spears – Circus Remix)) ((Derek'sPOV))**

Penelope grabbed my arm and headed towards the middle of the dancefloor as Britney played. She was getting really dirty with me and I loved every minute of it. Her ass was near my cock and I could tell that I needed her right now.

"Follow me baby!" I replied taking her by the hand away from the crowd.

"Where are we going?" Penelope asked

"I need you right now." Derek stated.

We headed towards the bathroom to make love. God I desperately needed it.

**((Christina Aguilera – Fighter)) ((Emily'sPOV))**

"I wonder where the two of them are heading?" Riley asked

"I have a clue." I laughed

"You do not think – they are going to do it?" Riley asked

"Oh yeah, She has been up on Derek all night and I guess he needed a release." I laughed

We both just laughed as we watched the two of them head towards the doors.

**((Christina Aguilera – Dirrty)) ((Amie's POV))**

"OMG! It's my song!" I smiled as I gathered the girls around to start dirrty dancing. The guys just headed towards the bar to watch us dance together.

"I love this fucking song!" Crissie shouted

"This is the perfect song to let off steam" JJ smiled as she turned towards Spencer to show off.

"OMG JJ, what are you doing?" Patty asked

"I am showing off to Spencer. He loves it." JJ replied

We all just laughed as we dancing for our men. This was definitely the perfect song for it.

**((Jason Aldean – Johnny Cash)) **

"Come on Crissie, let's go on stage and dance." I suggested.

"Sounds good me." Crissie laughed

We headed on stage to dance to our song. The two of us where definitely country girls – give us a pair of cowboy boots, cowboy hat and a country song – we where in heaven.

The whole time we where dancing, we just looked at the guys and smiled. Once the song was over we headed towards the bar to get something to drink and we just stood there for a bit till the next song we wanted to dance to came on.

**((Rascal Flatts – Me and My Gang)) **

"OMG! Look at Kyle!" Crissie laughed

"That fucker is so drunk" I laughed

"We hate Kyle btw." Crissie looking at Dave.

"Why?" Dave asked with curiosity

"Cause he keeps getting our faces for acting stupid and he hit on both of us when we first started working here. But his girlfriend put a stop to that, so now he just gets drunk and pissed." I replied

"He's a whinny baby if you ask me. Kyle is pathetic. I mean look, he is being carried out of here by Denny and Joey." Crissie said.

**((Jason Aldean – Hicktown))**

"I do agree with you on that. Let's go back out and dance." I smiled taking Aaron by the hand to dance with him

"You having fun baby?" Aaron asked

"You bet baby. This is the best birthday ever! The past few years, it's all been sucky but I guess as you get to be 29 years old – they do start to suck." I laughed

"Hell no, you have showed me the fun side of life. So from here on out – we are going to have the time of our lives. Once, the little one comes, we are going to take a trip to Disney." Aaron smiled kissing my temple.

"I would love that baby. Jack would love that!" I smiled as we dance through the rest of the song.

**((Selena Gomez – Naturally)) ((JJ'sPOV))**

"Did you like the little dance I did for you baby?" I asked

"Oh god, you teased me with that. Just wait until tonight. Do not be surprised if you fall asleep from exhaustion." Spencer whispered in my ear.

"Oh, I can not wait Spence. I want you to take me tonight.

"I love you so much sweetheart. I am glad I made the advance with us after you left Charlotte in September." Spencer smiled

"I am finally glad that you did too baby. I was beginning to wonder when you would." I replied

"I was just afraid that Strauss or someone would break us up, but I just could not take looking into those eyes of yours and not know about our future." Spencer said kissing me passionately

"Yes and we do not need to be afraid of that bitch anymore. It's just the two of us." I smiled pulling hims closer to dance – letting the music take over us.

**((Gloriana – Wild at Heart)) ((Crissie'sPOV))**

"You have me running wild at heart." Dave laughed

"Oh stop it." I teased

"You are the best baby. You have made me see that living a life that was not right for me. I am in a world where its just the two of us and you make want to live." Dave smiled

"You have changed me too baby. I could not imagine falling in love with someone, after being hurt so much and being in abusive relationship. Dave, you made me see that love is possible and I can be happy." I smiled

"I am glad we have each other to see that." Dave smiled as he held me close.

**((Christina Aguilera – Not Myself Tonight.)) ((Derek'sPOV))**

"That was amazing baby" I said as we entered back into the room.

"You bet baby." Penelope smiled

"I am definitely not myself tonight. I could have not imagine that!" I smirked

"Where the fuck did you two run off too?" Emily asked coming up to us.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know Prentiss." I smirked

"Oh shut up Derek." Emily stated.

I pulled Penelope in my arms as we danced to the song. Who knew that making love in a bathroom could be more exciting.

**((Lady Gaga – Telephone)) (Kim'sPOV))**

We headed down with the rest of the team and started to dance with them. I had Patty in my arms and just kissed her in front of everyone as the song played. Everyone did seem to mind or care for what we where doing. I just smiled as I broke the kiss from her and just danced with Patty

**((Richard Marx – Right Here Waiting)) ((Amie'sPOV))**

"Now for a slower song to cool us down. After this we are going to sing happy birthday to the birthday girl" the DJ Announced

"This song was playing when you where in the hospital...It was all I could think about if I lost you baby." Aaron said

"I am right here with you baby. You could never lose me." I smiled at him.

"It's surprising to me that I barely knew you and I was already in love with you Amie." Aaron smiled

"Love is funny that way. While I was asleep, I saw my dad – he told me that my fairy tale would happen and you would save me." I stated

"Did you really?" Aaron asked

"Yea, and before I woke up – I heard you say that you loved me. That is how I woke up." I replied

"I am so glad that you heard me say that." Aaron smiled as we danced together to the song.

**((Lady Antebellum – Stars Tonight))**

"Alright if everyone could go near the cake – we are going to be ending the party soon and I am sure everyone wants cake right" the DJ announced.

We all gathered around the cake and I just laughed as everyone took pictures and sang Happy Birthday.

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday too you Amie" Everyone said in unison as I blew out the candles. Once they where done singing...they started cutting the cake and passing it out for everyone. When everyone was done eating the cake, we headed back out to the dance floor to finally end the night.

**((Lady Antebellum – Need You Know))**

"At the request of Aaron, this will be the final song of the night." the DJ announced.

Aaron pulled me into his arms and said "This was the first song I ever thought of you by – I was coming home from a date and I could not get you out of my head. This is our song baby."

"I remember the first time I heard this song, it was in June, the day JJ came to visit me in Santa Cruz, it played on the radio. I was sitting on the porch thinking about you and wondered if I would ever see you again." I smiled

"What was the date?" Aaron asked with curiosity.

"June 12th, I think." I answered

"Really? I wonder if we where listening to it at the same time" Aaron smiled

"I bet you are...we are linked together." I smiled as Aaron held me to the song. This was our song!

Once the song was over, everyone came up to me and gave me a hug as they where getting ready to leave. Aaron went upstairs to go get Jack and we all walked back to the limo and headed home. The presents where already in the car. I could have not asked for a better night. Once we got into the limo, I laid my head down on Aaron's shoulder and feel asleep – his arms wrapped around me tightly.

**A/N2: I did not realize this chapter was going to be this long...but I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter is going to jump a few months in advance to where Amie is about 6 months pregnant. I will have the chapter up sometime tomorrow or later on in the weekend. Please comment on it and let me know what you think. **


	34. I Love You Forever and Always

**Chapter 34 – I Love You Forever And Always**

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who has read and commented on the story. And I would like to thank everyone who has added the story to there favorites. I do not own Criminal Minds or NASCAR. This chapter is going to be where Crissie and Amie are six months pregnant. I also forgot to add James to the story but you will find out why in this chapter. So enjoy.**

**((Amie'sPOV)) – Charlotte, NC – 6 Months Pregnant. **

I was sitting on the porch drinking juice with Crissie. We where both watching Dave, Aaron and Jack play in the pool. Everything was falling into place and the two of us could not be happier. Today was going to be an exciting day – we where going to go to the doctors to see what the sex of our babies. To Crissie's surprise – she was getting bigger then normal. I laid my hand on my stomach and started to rub it.

"Amiz, you okay hun?" Crissie asked

"Yeah, just thinking – I have no clue why James has not returned my calls. I have called him dozens of times since the party but no response. I needed to talk to him about Aaron's birthday present. I sent him the files and everything and all he said is that he would take care of it." I replied

"Aw hun, I am sure he is just busy. Do not worry." Crissie smiled

"Yeah, I am sure that is it. Are you nervous?" I asked her

"Just a little. I want to know what the sex of the babies are." Crissie laughed... "Dave wants to get the nursery set up but we can not till we know."

"Yeah, Aaron wants to know. But I have a feeling it will be a girl. Chad is making all the stuff we need." I smiled

"Oh really? I did not know he could build stuff." Crissie said shocked.

"Yeah I did not know either, but he wanted do it as a wedding-slash-baby shower gift. JJ and Penelope are setting up the party of our baby showers. They want to do it in a few weeks." I smiled

"Oh really? Yay! I can not wait. We both are on registrars, so hopefully we can get everything we need." Crissie laughed

"Yeah, The girls have everything set up and ready so all we have to do is just be there." I laughed

"Man, my stomach is bigger then usual. The doctor told me the baby was healthy but something seems off." Crissie said

"I am sure everything will be okay. We should start getting ready to leave." I smiled getting up and walking towards Aaron.

"Hey baby. I am going to take a shower and get ready for the appointment." I smiled

"Alright baby. I will be there in a few minutes. I love you baby." Aaron said pulling me into a kiss.

"I love you too." I smiled smacking his butt.

"Hey!" Aaron smiled as I walked away.

I laughed as I headed inside to take a shower, Aaron close behind me. We both took our shower and started to get ready. Once we where getting ready, we met Dave and Crissie downstairs and headed into the car on our way to the doctor. I could not wait to see our little one.

**((Charlotte Memorial Clinic)) – 30 minutes later. **

We both walked into the doctor's office and signed in. Dave helped Crissie to sit down while Aaron and I sat by the window.

"You alright baby?" Aaron asked

"Yes and No. I have been having a few panic attacks – the trial is in a few months and I have a bad feeling. I do not know when or what will happen. But something tells me that...i do not know." I said nervously

"Baby, nothing is going to happen. Please do not stress yourself out – it is not good for the baby or yourself. I will not let anything okay? I love you and the Director said that he has someone to replace Erin, and is working on getting someone to replace Dave and I." Aaron said pulling me into his arms.

"I know baby, but I just can not shake this feeling. I do not know if I can face Kasey and Britney again." I said starting to cry

"Do not worry, I will not let him come within a foot of you. We are all going to be at the trial baby." Aaron said wiping the tear from my eyes.

"I am glad that you both will be. Crissie has to stand trial too. I think she is more prepared then I am. I do not know if I can relieve those moments again, but knowing that you will be there – makes it easier for me." I said looking into his eyes.

"Crissie and you will do fine baby. How about this – when the trial is over with – you and I will spend all day in bed. We can watch whatever we want, Ill have Jessica watch Jack for the day to give us time to spend together. The both of us have been busy with work – you know I worry about you when you are away. Being at the track and breathing all that stuff in." Aaron replied concerned

"Oh do not worry, I do not stand on the pit road while I have been pregnant. But I will say this, the baby loves the sound of the cars going by. Rick will not stand for it – hes been protective of me. He is happy that we have each other. I know you worry about me baby, but I have tons of people protecting me and hovering me. Your girl is in good hands while you are away." I smiled at him running my hand down his cheek

"I am happy that Rick is protecting you and everyone at the track. You bet your my girl – Always and Forever baby." Aaron said pulling me into a kiss.

"Amie Henderson and Crissie Cyrus?" The nurse asked

"Yah" Crissie and I responded and then laughed

"Follow me." the nurse replied

We both followed her into the room and sat in the chairs.

"I understand that you both want to be in the same room?" the nurse asked

"Yeah we do. Is that okay?" Crissie asked

"Yeah it is fine. The doctor will be in soon." the nurse replied

"You nervous baby?" Crissie asked Dave

"Just a little baby. I am happy that we can finally know what we are having." Dave smiled

"Yeah so am I." I laughed

The doctor came in and smiled at us.. "Crissie and Amie it is good to see you again. I understand that you both want to find out the sex of the kids today. Who are theses strapping young men?" Doctor asked

"Hi, My name is Dave and this is Aaron. We are the wonderful men who have these women pregnant." Dave laughed

"It is nice to meet you. My name is Doctor Lisa Cullen. Who would like to go first.?" Lisa asked

"I will go first." Crissie smiled

"Alright sweetheart, hop on the table and let's see what we can see." Lisa replied

**((Crissie'sPOV))**

I hoped on the table and Dave came and held my hand. We are going to take the tests to make sure you are okay Crissie.

"Everything looks good hun. You are in perfect health. Now let's see what you are having hun." Lisa smiled

"Okay hun." I smiled

"Alright Crissie, this is going to be cold for a few minutes." Lisa smiled.

"Okay." I said as the doctor put the jell on my stomach.

The doctor swirled it around and found two heart beats.

"Well looks you are going to have twins my dear. There is one boy and one girl." Lisa said pointing to each of the babies." Lisa smiled

Dave and I just looked at each other in surprised.

"We are going to have twins! Looks like one of each." Dave kissed my forehead.

"The Rossi line lives on." I laughed

"Congratulations to the both of you. The babies are health and are in the down position. We will schedule next month appointment with the nurse. Everything looks good." Lisa said reassuring the both of us.

I hopped down from the chair after Lisa wiped the jell off my stomach.

**((Amie'sPOV))**

"Alright, Amiz, it's your turn." Lisa said

Aaron helped me up and held me hand as Lisa put the jell on my stomach.

"Let me check to make sure your in good health hun." Lisa replied

Lisa check my blood pressure, size and a few other tests. She looked at me with a slight frown on her face.

"Amiz, you remember what I told you last time about your blood pressure. You need to stay out of a stressful environment. I think you should start your maternity leave. Your blood pressure is a little high then what I expected. Your at risk for a lot if this keeps up." Lisa said concerned

"I know, But work is not stressful. It's the trial and everything with that." I said

"Kiddo, I know but I just want you to try something to distress yourself – I know the panic attacks are not helping the situation but I do not want you risking yourself or the baby." Lisa replied

"I am constantly with her at work – at nights are the worst for her." Crissie replied

I shoot Crissie a look and just looked at Aaron.

"It is easier when Aaron is with me, they are far and few between when holds me, but lately they are at night. I have had Crissie sleep with me in case it gets bad." I replied

"Amiz, I am sorry hun, I just do not want anything to happen to you or the baby." Crissie said

"I know sweetheart. I will take it easier and start doing something to help myself out." I smiled

Aaron just looked at me with concern on his face.

"Alright, let's see what the sex of the baby will be." Lisa said putting the machine on my stomach.

Aaron held my hand and kissed the top of my forehead.

"Amiz, looks like the both of you are going to have a baby girl." Lisa said excitedly

"Omg! I was right!" Aaron smiled

"We had a feeling it was going to be a girl." I laughed

"The baby looks very healthy and is in the down position. Congratulations to the both of you. Amie and Crissie I will see you next month." Lisa said whipping the jell of my stomach.

"Alright, thank you." I said hopping off the bed and heading for the door.

"Baby, we need to talk when we get home." Aaron said concerned

"Alright baby." I said

We scheduled the next appointment and then we headed for home. The rest of the drive was in silence. I knew Aaron was concerned about me, but things where getting worse as the trial date approached. Once we got home, Jessica, Jack, JJ, Emily, Riley, Derek, Penelope and Spencer where sitting around watching TV. The all surrounded us as we entered the door.

"So what are my princesses having?" Penelope asked

"Aaron and I are having a baby girl" I said excited

"OMG!" JJ replied hugging me.

"Congrats!" Emily smiled as she hugged me

"What about you Rossi?" Derek asked

"Crissie and I our having one of each! Twins!" Dave smiled

"Wow!" Penelope said

"Congrats!" Jessica smiled

"Daddy?!" Jack said pulling on Aaron's leg

"Yea kiddo?" Aaron replied picking Jack up.

"So What is mommie having?" Jack smiled

"I am having a girl. Your going to have a baby sister." I smiled at Jack

"YAY! I am going to have a baby sister! I will take care of her and be protective of her." Jack giggled

"Yes you will sweetheart." I said kissing Jack.

"Hey Jess, can you take Jack and get him some dinner. I need to speak to Amie for a bit" Aaron said

"Yea, Come on Jack let's make dinner." Jessica smiled

The rest of the team headed back to sit down and Aaron held my hand as we headed upstairs to talk. I know he was worried but so was I. Aaron pulled me back into the bed and cuddled with me.

"Baby I know that you are scared and worried about me – the panic attacks are the worst. Everything that I have been through, the one thing that has helped me through it has been you." I said

"I know baby. Why did you not tell me? I love you and I do not want anything to happen to you." Aaron said with concern

"Baby, I know – I am going to start doing yoga and running to distress. Crissie is with me and I will start doing lighter loads. My graphic team is going to take over and work on projects. There is going to be a someone taking over my job temporarily until I come back. I did not mean to scare you with my blood pressure." I said

"It scares me hun, I can not lose you. I won't lose you! Just please try and take care of yourself for me."Aaron looking me in the eyes.

"You are not going to lose me baby. I just need to get through the trial and things will settle down for me. Once we have the baby, it is going to be the four of us and we can concentrate on the wedding." I smiled

"I love you baby. We have all the time to figure out the wedding, I am not going anywhere." Aaron smiled

"I love you baby. What do you think we should name her?" I said putting my hand on my stomach.

"What about Carissa or Sephora?" Aaron asked

"Oh, I love the name Sephora." I smiled as I winced a little

"Everything okay baby?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah" I smiled taking his hand to put it on my stomach.

"OMG, is she kicking?" Aaron asked

"Yeah, I think she likes the name." I replied cuddling up to him.

"We are going to have a wonderful life baby. I have a feeling." Aaron smiled kissing my forehead

"Yes we will." I yawned.

"Go to sleep baby. I will be here if you need me." Aaron said putting his arms around me.

"I love you baby." I said closing my eyes

"I love you too, always and forever." Aaron said closing his eyes.

..Always and Forever was the best feeling.

**A/N2: I just wanted to say that the idea for Forever and Always was from One Tree Hill with Nation and Haley. And the song that I used in the last chapter called Believe was by Orianthi. I do not take credit for that song. **


	35. Baby Shower

**Chapter 35 – Baby Shower**

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who has read, commented and added it to there favorites. I do not own Criminal Minds or NASCAR. **

**((Amie'sPOV)) - ((Charlotte, NC – 3 Weeks Later – July 22th 2011)) **

Things where slowly getting better and my blood pressure seemed to be at a better range. Crissie and I where exercising and doing yoga to help us stay health. Aaron and the team where working hard – they had found someone to replace Erin, so all they needed to do was fine someone to replace Dave and himself. The team was on there way to up here to get ready for our baby shower – the guys had to decided to stay with us to help out. Chad and the rest of the Hendrick team where also coming.

Crissie, Jessica, Jack and I where sitting around the table when we heard a knock on the door. Jessica quickly got up to answer it.

"Hey Chad. How are you doing?" Jessica smiled

"Babe, I am doing excellent, now that I get to see you. It has been a busy week and we finally have an off weekend." Chad smiled kissing Jessica on the lips.

"Aww, how romantic!" I laughed

"Hey guys!" Crissie smiled as Jimmie, Chandra, Jeff, Ingrid, holding their daughter Lilly, Lance, Dale Jr, Mark, his wife and Alan call came inside. Rick and his wife Linda right behind them.

"Hey Amiz and Crissie. So what are my two favorite girls having?" Linda asked

"I am having a baby girl and Crissie is having twins – a boy and a girl." I replied

"Have you both thought of names?" Rick asked

"For the boy we are going to name him Landon Rossi and for our baby girl we are going to name her Stephanie Marie Rossi." Crissie smiled

"Those are beautiful names. What about you Amiz?" Chandra asked

"We have decided on the name Sephora." I responded.

"Hey Jeff and Jimmie can you help me with the presents." Chad asked

"Yah I will be there in a minute." Jimmie said kissing Chandra on the forehead.

The guys all went outside as they started to bring in the baby shower presents. The rest of the girls started getting everything ready outside. Within a few minutes, JJ, Emily, and Penelope came to the backyard.

"Where are the guys?" I asked

"Oh they are helping bring in the stuff. Penelope, Emily and I are going to get things ready inside. But it's a surprise for the both of you so we need you to stay outside." JJ laughed

"Alright – We have everything pretty much done out here." I smiled

"Just relax hun, Aaron told me about your blood pressure and I want you to take it easy." JJ said concerned

"Things are getting better hun, I promise you." I smiled

"Alright, you better hun. I love you and do not want anything to happen to you." JJ smiled as the girls went inside to help set up.

Chandra, Jessica, Ingrid, Linda and Crissie where all sitting around sit giggling and chatting.

"Amie, when the is the trial?" Linda asked

"It's September 17th, at 8am." I said nervously

"Everything will work out hun. I promise you." Chandra said patting my back.

"I hope so, Aaron's birthday is on the 19th. Our due date is close to his birthday." I smiled

"That would be awesome if the baby came on Aaron's birthday." Ingrid smiled

"Yes it would be." I giggled

We sat there for a few more minutes before the guys came towards the back. I quickly got up and walked towards Aaron – kissing him passionately.

"I missed you baby!" I smiled at him.

"I have miss you baby. How is our little girl doing?" Aaron asked

"She is being very active lately. Jack has been such a good brother. He sits on the bed and reads her stories every night." I giggled

"Yes I have daddy!" Jack smiled as I picked him up

"You are the best buddy. I bet you have been taking care of mommie right?" Aaron smiled at me.

"You bet daddy!!" Jack smiled as I kissed him on the forehead.

"He has been protective of me. Jack follows me everywhere just to make sure I am doing okay. I swear that boy is going to be a race car driver - he loves being at the track." I laughed

"He is my little assistant." Rick laughed as he came up to us, patting Aaron on the back.

"Do not worry hun, he is in good hands – Rick shows him everything there is about race cars and what to do. It is really cute, cause Jack will ask him all these questions." I laughed

"Mommie? Can I go play with Henry upstairs?" Jack asked

"Of course sweetheart, just be careful." I smiled as I put Jack down and watched him go upstairs.

"Hey Aaron, can I talk to you for a minute?" Rick asked

"Of course." Aaron smiled at me and I headed back to my seat to sit down and relax.

**((Aaron'sPOV))**

"Everything okay?" I asked Rick

"Just a little concerned about Amie. I have talked with her about starting her maternity leave, she has agreed. She has not had as many panic attacks as she had. The trial is in a little over a month and half – I am just worried how she will react. The media has not been of help much lately" Rick stated concerned

"Yeah I have noticed on the news, JJ has been taking care of all it. I talked to her the a few weeks ago about taking it easier. I just want her to be healthy and take care of herself. I am glad that she is taking her time off. She deserves it." I said concerned

"Do not worry – I am taking care of her for yea. She is like a daughter to me – so I am protective of her." Rick smiled

"I am glad that you are keeping her safe. I do not know what would happen if I lost her." I said looking into Rick's eyes.

"Nothing is going to happen to her." Rick smiled

"Hey guys! Everything is ready!" JJ smiled as she came out with the rest of the girls

"Okay Come on guys!" Penelope laughed

"Amie and Crissie close your eyes." JJ giggled

Dave and I quickly went by our girls and held there hand as we lead them side. Once we where since and knew that they where safe, we let go of there hands and just smiled.

"Alright, Crissie and Amie – you can open your eyes." JJ smiled.

**((Amie'sPOV))**

Crissie and I both opened our eyes and where in amazement. There was several congratulation banners all around the room and streamers. There was food, juice and assortment of sweets in the kitchen, all the presents where on two sides of the room. There was a few games setup for everyone to play if they wanted too.

"Wow this is amazing JJ" I replied

"This is amazing! Thank you guys!" Crissie said hugging JJ

We hugged everyone and Rick took out his camera to start taking pictures of everything. Once we where done taking the pictures, we started to eat and chat for a while.

"You guys did not have to do this." I smiled

"We wanted to hun, its your first baby and you deserve it." JJ smiled

"Thank you Chad for getting everything ready too" I laughed

"Oh, its no problem – you are family to all of us." Chad smiled kissing Jessica's forehead.

"The two of you are so cute. Chad, you take care of Jessica." Aaron laughed

"HEY! That is no fair! You cheated!" Derek replied at Penelope.

"You both are getting into the WII." I laughed

"I did not cheat! You just suck at the game." Penelope laughed

"I want to play!" Jack said coming down the stairs.

"Alright buddy, You can take Auntie Penelope's place." Derek said laughing.

"Okay." Jack laughed as Penelope handed him the remote.

"Hey guys, its time to open presents." Chandra smiled

"Amie your presents are on the right and Crissie's presents are on the left." JJ replied

"Who wants to go first?" Emily asked

"I will go first." Crissie smiled as she stood up with Dave's help

We all headed towards the left of the room where Crissie's presents where – with Dave sitting right next her. Penelope was going to hand her the presents.

**((Crissie'sPOV))**

"This present is from Derek and I." Penelope replied

I opened the present and it was several cute little outfits, booties, a diaper bag and several boxes of diapers. "Aw thank you hunnie. They are so cute." I replied holding them.

"This present is from Emily and Riley" Penelope said

"OMG these are so adorable!" Crissie exclaimed holding it up – it was several bed sheets and comforter sets.

"You like them?" Emily smiled

"Yes! They are so cute." I giggled as I put the present down by the side.

"This one if from Amie and Aaron." Penelope smiled

"It's a key" Crissie looked at me weird.

"It's the key to your bedroom at Dave's house. We bought you a dresser, changing table and two rocking chairs that match that set the Emily and Riley got you." Amie smiled

"OMG! Hun you did not have to do that." I said looking shocked

"Well, it was not all Aaron and I, Dave helped with it. He wanted to surprise you with it." Amie smiled

"Aw, baby you did not have to do that." I smiled

"I wanted to do it hun! You are my world and I love you so much." Dave said kissing my temple.

"Alright hun, this present is from JJ and Spencer." Penelope said

I opened the several presents that went together – it was some picture frames, a baby book, diapers, some baby food, formula, bibs, and two different lamps.

"Thank you Jayje!" I smiled

"Your welcome hun, the food and diapers will probably last about a week or two." JJ laughed

"The present from Chad and Jessica is right over there." Penelope said pointing to it.

"OMG! I love the cribs. They are so adorable." I said walking up with them, as Dave's hand was around my waist.

One was a princess style craved crib and the other one was a NASCAR style crib.

"Who are the two high chairs from?" I asked

"They are from Jimmie and Chandra – they are suppose to match the cribs." Chad replied

"Rick and Linda bought you the double stroller." Jimmie smiled

"The car seats are from Jeff and Ingrid." Rick smiled

"Dale, Lance, Mark, his wife and Alan all bought you some baby bottles, a baby system, a play pin and some other toys that the babies will play with." JJ said as she pointed to everything.

"Omg thank you everyone! I said hugging everyone.

"It's no problem hun. This should get you started." Linda said hugging me.

"Also Crissie and Amie, I will be making each bed that children sleep in – consider it birthday presents or Christmas presents from me." Chad smiled

"Aw, Chad you do not have to do that." Amie said

"I want to do it. I already put Jack's new bed in his bedroom." Chad smiled

"Oh you mean the 48 Car bed from your house?" Amie asked

"Yup, Sorry it took so long little buddy to get it down here." Jimmie said looking at Jack

"No worries." Jack smiled as he went back to his game.

"Alright, I am not going to argue with you Chad." Amie laughed

"Yeah, cause arguing with Chad is like a death threat" Jimmie laughed

"Hey! I just always get my way" Chad laughed

"Alright Amiz, its your turn." JJ smiled

"Okay." I said laughing as Aaron kissed my neck lightly

"Alright you too, save that for that." Derek laughed

**((Amie'sPOV))**

"If everyone will follow me to the room upstairs in the nursery." Chad said. We all followed Chad upstairs into the nursery and I just looked in aw at the nursery. There was brown and pink walls with matching crib, dresser and matching rocking chair. There was several lamps and tables near the crib. The door next door was right next to Aaron and my room.

"Wow this is amazing." I smiled as Aaron pulled me into his arms.

"We all brought it up here and put it together. Chad made the dresser and crib. JJ and Spencer bought bed sets, Emily and Riley bought the rocking chair and the lamps." Aaron kissed my head.

"This is amazing. Who painted the room?" I asked

"Dave and I – remember when I had that week off? Well we spent the weekend cleaning the room out and painting it for you. We had it locked up so you would be surprised." Aaron laughed

"It is amazing." I giggled

"Let's head back downstairs to open the rest of the presents." JJ laughed

We headed back downstairs and I opened the rest of the presents. Jimmie and Chandra got me a matching car seat, Jessica and Jack had bought us diapers, food and baby bottles. Rick and Linda had gotten me a diaper bag and a matching stroller. The rest of the team had bought me other things that we needed for Sephora.

Once we where done opening presents, we all headed outside to enjoy the rest of the day. Aaron holding me close – I closed my eyes for a few minutes and faded into a nightmare.

_**((Nightmare))**_

"_We have breaking news! The police cruiser that was carrying Kasey Kahne has been a wreck! It appears that Kasey has escaped – Police are looking for him now. If you know the wear abouts of him – you are strongly urged to call the Richmond Police Department...." the news reported stated_

_I could barely catch my breathe – all the things that I had felt where right. Why had no one trusted in my feelings. I had to protect my baby and myself. My mind kept running over and over again – what if he found me. _

"_Well, Well, Well...Looks like someone got knocked up by an FBI agent." Kasey said holding a gun._

"_JESSICA!!!" I shouted_

"_You know I told him that I was going to make you pay – I will kill you Amie!" Kasey said coming closer to me._

"_JESSICA HELP!" I shouted again._

_Kasey was coming closer to me and to soon his hands where on me. I tried every ounce to fight him._

"_LET GO OF ME KASEY! DO NOT TOUCH ME!" I SHOUTED_

My eyes where wide open as JJ and Aaron looked right at me. My whole body was shaking and I was scared.

"Baby are you okay?" Aaron asked

"Amie are you okay hun?" JJ asked

I saw everyone looking at me with concern and nervousness.

"I had a dream about Kasey again – He knows where I live!" I replied


	36. The Decision

**Chapter 36 – The Decision**

**A/N: This chapter is going to be primarily in Aaron's POV. I would like to thank everyone who has read, commented and added to there favorites. I had this chapter after a few of them – I am not going to spoil it but I had to move it up – you will see why. I will start writing again after this weekend because I am going to be busy this weekend. I also jumped this chapter about a month and a half. I have no clue when Aaron's birthday is so I am making it up lol...Enjoy.**

**((Aaron'sPOV)) – Wednesday September 16th 2011 – Quantico, VA **

I sat in my office frustrated as hell – we had no idea how Kasey knew where we lived. The team was looking into much of it as they could but things where coming up short. We looked into Kasey's teammates, his boss and anyone that was connected with Richard Petty Motorsports but nothing. Amie was getting more nervous about tomorrow with the trial but I was trying reassure her that nothing was going to happen. JJ walked into the room and distracted me from my thoughts.

"Hey Hotch?" JJ asked

"Yeah what is up JJ?" I asked

"I have been thinking – who have we not eliminated from our sources?" JJ asked

"What do you mean?" I asked

"We have looked into all the members of Richard Petty Motorsports and nothing – but who else has a grudge against Amie?" JJ implied

"STRAUSS!" I shouted

"Bingo! She knew everything about Amie – where she was, her phone number, etc. She could have told Kasey where she lives." JJ said sitting down.

"But why would she do that?" I asked

"Probably to get back at us for getting her fired or something like that. The director has Erin in his office right now." JJ said

I quickly got up out of my seat and JJ stopped me... "Aaron? Can I tell you something before heading into his office." JJ asked

"What is it JJ?" I said with anger.

"Do you trust Amie?" JJ asked

"Of course. What type of question is that?" I asked

"Listen to me very carefully, Amie has always been right about her feelings – if she feels like something is wrong or off – then it probably is, that is how she knew about her father. The weeks leading up to his death – she had nightmares and dreams about it. She knew something was wrong the day she was attacked – Do you remember that?" JJ asked

"Please do not remind me – Yes I do remember that." I said painfully remembering how I almost lost the love of my life.

"Well trust her instincts Aaron – She knew something was wrong before you got shot. If she feels like something is going to be wrong – then it probably is." JJ said

"You know your cousin to well. I am going to go talk to the director right now and see if I can take sometime off starting Thursday night. Amie is due in a few days and I want to be there for the birth of Sephora." I smiled

"Yes I do and that really is a beautiful name." JJ said

"I noticed a lot of Amie's makeup was from Sephora and the name just hit me – it was the perfect name for her. I'll be right back." I replied

"Okay I am going to inform the team about what I have found out." JJ said heading back to the bullpen as I headed towards the director's office. I saw Erin leaving in handcuffs and walked right into the director's office.

"What is that about?" I asked

"Erin has been arrested for being an accessory to attempt to murder. She told us everything – she gave Kasey – Amie's address. There is going to be extra security around Amie until Kasey reaches the jail. Plus she has you, which I am glad that you are here right now. We have found two replacements for Dave and yourself. They are here right now – they will spend Friday with you and Dave to get use to being in the BAU. They are old friends of mine and will fit right in to the BAU. Also, the replacement for Erin is here right now – his name is Sean Bean." The director said

Just then a man with light gray hair, tall and skinny walked right in.

"Hi, my name is Sean. It is nice to meet you Aaron. I plan on meeting the rest of the team while I am here today. I will not start until Monday." Sean stated

"It is nice to meet you too. The team is in the bullpen right now." I said shaking his hand.

"The other two new members of the team are right outside the door." the director said as the two members coming in.

"Hi, its nice to meet you Aaron. My name is Scott Baker and this is Jason Stiles." Scott said

"It's nice to meet you. Scott will have my office and Jason is going to have Dave's office. Derek Morgan is the new unit chief, so you will be working with him closely." I said

"Okay, it sounds like the team is very well put together. I have read all the files of the team and I am excited to work with them." Jason said

"I will say this though – a few members of the team are together in a serious relationship together – but we are allowing this as long it does not hinder them to do there jobs." the director said

"Actually, they are engaged." I replied looking at him

"That is fine as long as it does not effect them to do there job." the director said.

"We understand everything" Sean said

"The two of us will do our best to fill in your shoes" Jason said

"Can the three of you please wait outside while I finish talking to Aaron?" the director asked

"Of course." Sean said

The three of them walked outside the room and I took a seat in one of the chairs.

"Aaron, your last day is going to be on Friday – I need you to make sure the three of them get acquainted with the rest of the team. I understand that they know that you are leaving?" the director said

"Yes, they are sad to see Dave and I go – but we want to start our lives with our women. Amie is going to be giving birth in a few days and I hope the trial goes well for her." I said

"I understand that. Everything will be okay – the team will work out fine. I have a feeling that the two of you are in for a long wonderful life together." the director smiled

"I was hoping to have Friday off, but I know that I need to get the two of them acquainted with everything. Can we make sure the security stays with Amie until I get home on Friday?" I asked

"Of course. That will not be a problem." the director said.

"Thank you so much for everything." I said

"I think is time for the team to meet the new members of the BAU." the director said standing up.

I stood up and said, "I think we should" as I headed towards the door behind the director.

"Come on Sean, Scott and Jason – it is time for you to meet the rest of the team." the director said

We headed towards the bullpen and saw JJ, Emily and Spencer all talking.

"Hey JJ, can you please go get Derek, Dave and Penelope." I asked

"Of course. I will be right back." JJ said

"Emily, Spencer – I would like you to meet the three new members of our team. This is Scott Baker who will be taking my place. Jason Stiles who will be taking Dave's place. This is Sean Bean who will be taking Erin Strauss position." I said.

"It is nice to meet you. Aaron? When is your last day?" Spencer asked looking sad

"My last day will be on Friday. Do no worry – we will call you when Amie gives birth and we can have regular parties at the house." I smiled

"We are going to miss you and Dave. But it is nice to meet the new members of the team." Emily said shaking the new members hands.

"It is nice to meet you Emily and Spencer." Scott said

"I heard that you are a super genius, Spencer." Jason said

"You could say that – I have an IQ of a 178." Spencer said with a serious look.

"Well I will take that is you are smart." Scott laughed

"Oh you will find out in due time." Emily laughed

Just as Emily had finished her sentence, JJ, Derek, Dave and Penelope walked right into the bullpen.

"Scott, Sean and Jason, I would like for you to meet the Media Liaison Jennifer Jareau, SSA Dave Rossi, The unit Chief Derek Morgan and our TA. Penelope Garcia." I said

"It is nice to meet you. What exactly do you do Jennifer?" Sean asked

"Please call me JJ, but I am the go person between the team and the media." JJ said

"It is a pleasure to meet you. Which one of you will be taking my office?" Dave asked

"I will" Jason replied

"Let me show you – your new office." Dave said taking Jason up to his new office.

"I will show you – your office, Scott" I replied

"Sean, follow me and I will show you to your office." the director said

The three of us showed them to there new offices and started talking – getting to know them. Once we where done, we saw the rest of the team talking and laughing.

"So Dave, when is your last day?" Penelope asked looking sad

"His last day will be on Friday – the both of us – will be leaving on Friday." I replied

"I am going to miss you!" Penelope said running up giving both of Dave and I a hug.

"Do no worry Pen, you are going to be seeing a lot of Dave and I. Remember we still have several weddings to plan out." I replied

"Yeah and we where talking about that – Derek and I, Emily and Riley, and JJ and Spencer would like to have a combined wedding." Penelope said

"That sounds like a good idea" Dave laughed

"Where were you thinking of having it?" I asked

"We wanted it to be on a beach somewhere." JJ replied

"We would also like to have one maid of honor and one best man for the three of us." Emily smiled

"That sounds like a good idea." Dave smiled.

"Alright, I will let you all get acclimated with the new members of you team. I have some work that needs to get done. If anyone needs me – I will be in my office" the director said walking back towards his office.

"Thank you." I said to him as he walked away.

"Aaron, when you plan on telling Amie?" Dave asked

"After the trial. I want to surprise her, she is super stressed out with the trial." I replied

"Yea, Crissie has been a bit stressed too, she has to stand trial." Dave said

"Oh Speaking of Erin, I would like you guys to know that Erin has been arrested with accessory to attempt to murder." I said

"So, it was her that sent Amie's address to Kasey?" JJ said with anger in her tone

"Yes it was. They are going to have extra security with her at the trial and at her house until Kasey reaches the jail and until I get home." I said

"Why the hell would she do that?" JJ said

"She felt that Amie was breaking up the team and wanted to get pay back from getting her fired." I said

"Erin is so messed up. At least she confessed." Dave said

"Well, we just have to make sure Amie and Crissie are okay for tomorrow. We can not risk losing the babies." I said

"I do not want the little ones getting harmed in any way. Dave and Aaron, please take care of my girls. JJ and I will be there regularly to see them." Penelope said with concern.

"Do not worry, Garcia, They are in good hands." I smiled

"Good, I am going to go back to work." Penelope said

"That is a good idea, we should all get back to work." Derek said

The rest of the team headed back to work, while the new members of the team went and got there new IDS and headed home. I went into my office and felt a sense of relief. We had found out who had given Kasey – Amie's address. I wanted to call her to let her know about the security and Erin being arrested. I grabbed my phone and dialed Amie's phone number.

"Hey baby. I missed you." I said in the phone

"Hey baby. I have missed you too and I love you hun." Amie said

"I have some good news, would my baby like to know." I said

"Of course, silly – it will take some relief off me." Amie smiled.

"Everything okay baby?" I asked her

"Yeah, just nervous about tomorrow. But what is the good news?" Amie asked

"Erin has been arrested, she is the one who told Kasey your address and I talked with the director – he is going to up the security around you starting today. They will not be in your house but be near the front of the house. So if anything happens in the next 48 hours, they will be there to keep you safe until Friday." I said

"Omg baby, I can not believe you found out. I love you. You are the bestest!" Amie said

"I am just being protective of my woman and my baby girl." I smiled over the phone.

"I am glad that I have you – Are you going to be home tonight?" Amie asked

"Of course hunnie, I will be leaving in a little while. I think Penelope and JJ will come with Dave and I. They want to see you." I said

"Aww, they are the best friends a girl could have." Amie laughed over the phone

"Oh I have the best news I have yet to tell you." I smiled – I wanted to wait to tell her tomorrow but I needed to tell her tonight.

"What is it baby?" Amie asked

"Well, I wanted to wait to tell you tomorrow, but I want to tell you right now to help with the stress hunnie." I smiled over the phone.

"Please tell me baby." Amie pleaded

"Well baby, when I talked to the director today – he said that he found two replacements for Dave and I. We met them today – so starting Saturday I am official retired. We can finally start our lives together. I love you so much baby and I can not wait to spend the rest of my life with you." I said smiling as I looked at the picture of Amie, Jack and myself.

"Omg! Are you serious!?" Amie asked me

"Yup, my last day will be Friday and we are going to get them use to to the team. We all met them today. The guys seem nice." I smiled

"I am so excited baby! I can not wait to see you tonight." Amie smiled

"I can not wait to tell Jack and Jessica. They are going to be so happy." I said

"Jack is going to be so happy. I bet Crissie is going to be happy that Dave and her can finally spend there lives together." Amie said

"Yes, Dave is going to tell her tonight. JJ and Penelope said they want to spend as much time with you and Crissie." I laughed

"Of course, they are like sisters to me and I want to see them as much as Crissie and I can." Amie laughed

"They love you hun, and so does the rest of the team. Who knew that the BAU and NASCAR would mix." I laughed

"I love them too." Amie smiled

"Hey hun, I am going to get back to work and I will see you in a bit. Do not stress out about tomorrow hun." I said

"I love you hun and I will see you tonight." Amie said

"I love you hun, Always..." I said

"And forever." Amie smiled

We hung up the phone and I got back to work. I was so relieved to have Amie in my life – it was the first time in a while, that I was the happiest man on earth and nothing could stop it.


	37. The Trial

**Chapter 37 – The Trial **

**A/N: I do not know if I mentioned this in the last chapter but Amie and Crissie are 8 ½ months pregnant. But I would like to thank everyone who has read, commented or added the story to there favorites. I really appreciate it! If you love the story, show me some love. I do not own Criminal Minds or NASCAR. Please forgive me if I do not get the terms right during a court hearing. I am sorta making it up as I go. ((LOL)) **

**((Amie's POV – September 17th 2011 – Richmond VA, Courthouse))**

I sat right by my lawyer Joey as, Kasey came in with a huge smile on his face. There where so many people I knew here – Aaron and his team, Crissie, Elliot, AJ, Paul, Richard Petty, Rick, Chad & Jimmie. All I wanted to do is be home in the arms of Aaron. But he was right behind me and knew that I was safe with all the people here that where protecting Crissie and I.

"Please stand for Judge Seth Wickham..."The Police officer said.

We all stood up as the Judge came and sat down. Once he was seated, we all took our seats.

"This is case number 45-3K43, Kasey Kahne VS Amie Henderson..." "Kasey? How do you plead?" Seth asked

"We plead – Not Guilty." Kasey's lawyer replied.

My knuckles went white against the arm chair as he said he pleaded not guilty. I took my left hand over my stomach, as I tried to breathe – not to stress myself.

"Our evidence says other wise, your honor – Kasey Kahne and Britney Russell tried to deliberately kill my client." my lawyer replied.

"Alright, Who is your first witness?" Seth asked my lawyer.

"We would like to call up Amie Henderson." Joey replied looking at me – trying to reassure me. I felt Aaron's hand on the back of my shoulder and he leaned into me and said "Baby, just breathe – I will not let him hurt you in anyway." I just turned to him and smile lightly. I slowly got up with help from my lawyer and walked to the stand.

I placed my hand on the bible and took the oath. Once that was done, I sat down and took a deep breathe.

"Miss Henderson? What do you remember about September 10th?" Seth asked

"Well, the day started like any other day – I woke up and got dressed. But it was a different day – I was on my way to Quantico, VA to pick up my cousin and her team. I did not get back till the track till around 330pm. I took them around the prerace activities – let them meet the drivers, show them the RV, and once we where done with all of that – I headed them back to the RV – I had rented for them. I left there around 7:15pm. I took me over 45 minutes to get back to the track because Chad, Jimmie and I had to pull my golf cart out of the mud. It was about 8pm when I got to my RV when I saw Britney and Kasey kissing by it." I said taking a deep breathe.

"It's okay Amie, Just breathe and what happened next?." Joey asked

"I was angry and hurt. I punched Britney in the face. She had told me she was pregnant. That is when Kasey grabbed my arm and I punched him hard in his jaw. We started getting into a fight, his hands grabbing me taking me behind where my RV was – it was really dark and a huge dip behind it. I kept begging Kasey to stop it. But he was never the one to listen to me – even when we where dating – Kasey would find the stupidest thing to fight about and then hit me. Sex was another big problem in our relationship – he wanted and I did not. Hince why he got violent with me. But back to the point, he kept shouting at me, that I was always flirting with other men in front of him. That is when Kasey punched me straight in the face causing me to fall to the ground. I tried to get up but Britney hit me in the back of the head with something blunt – I did not see what it was." tears where coming down my face.

"Just breathe, Amie." Joey replied

"The next thing I remember is Britney grabbing me by the arm and throwing me down the hill. It took me a few minutes to recover again, but I was out cold when I felt something hit the back of my head again. The next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital with my ribs broken, they had to repair my punctured lung, I had stitches in the back of my head and my leg was broken." I replied taking a deep breathe.

"Amie, when was the first time Kasey had ever gotten violent with you?" My lawyer asked

"It was in June 2010 – I saw him flirting with Britney, I walked up to him like nothing happened – that is when he grabbed me by the arm and took me into the RV. He held my arms so tight that I had bruises on my arms and he gave me a black eye. That following day, I left the race track and headed towards Santa Cruz." I replied

"Your honor, We have video from the attack. Here the jury – we bring in evidence 1 – a tape from September 10th 2010 at 8pm. The park has full surveillance around it and this is what was caught on tape." Joey replied

He put the DVD into the DVD player and everyone watched the tape. My eyes never leaving Aaron's. I could not watch the tape. Aaron's eyes where focused on the tape – his eyes where filled with anger. I could see Kasey's eyes where focused on me. Once the tape was over with, the judge looked over at Kasey.

"This is a lie. That tape was forged." Joey replied.

"I beg to differ. Miss, Henderson, you can take your seat. Who is your next witness?" Sean asked

"I would like to call up Crissie Cyrus." Joey replied

Dave helped Crissie stand up and headed towards my lawyer as they headed to the stand. Once Crissie said the oath, she sat down.

**((Crissie'sPOV))**

My heart was racing and I just wanted to be home right now. My stomach was huge and my back was starting to hurt.

"Miss Cyrus, can I ask you a few questions?" Joey asked

"Yes" I replied nervously

"What was the message that you received on September 10th?" Joey asked

"It was a picture message from Amie – she sent a picture of Kasey and Britney with a bat." I replied

"When did you receive this message?" Joey asked

"I did not get the message until around 930, close to ten. I was having problems with my phone and I had gotten it, while I was waiting at the hospital." I replied

"I call into evidence number 2 – the picture message that Crissie had gotten from the victim – it clearly shows Britney Russell holding a bat, with Kasey right near her." Joey replied

"We call into evidence, Are there anymore questions?" Seth asked

"No, your honor, but we would like to call Britney Russell to the stand." Kasey's lawyer said.

**((Amie'sPOV))**

Britney came out the back of the room, her hands in cuffs and her stomach was flat. I thought to myself that she had just given birth. I watched as she took the oath and my lawyer approached her.

**((Britney'sPOV)) **

"Britney Russell – can you give us in great detail what happened September 10th 2010?" Joey asked

"Oh I remember a lot of things on that day – can you be more specific?" Britney playfully said

"Answer the question about Miss Henderson's attack." Joey replied

"It was around 8pm, I had just kissed Kasey and Amie had shown up. She was always around but Kasey and I found our way to have fun. But I could tell Kasey was getting upset. He had seen her with him." Britney said pointing to Aaron. "This had irradiated him and we planned out to hurt Amie. I could tell that they where in love with each other. So when Amie confronted us, it was the perfect time to attack her. She had slapped me, Kasey grabbed her arm and lead her back to where her RV was. Once she was there, Kasey slapped her and threw her down the hill. I grabbed the bat and hit her over the head – but not to hard. Once she was unconscious, Kasey rolled her over to her side, then started kicking her, breaking her rips. The next thing that comes to mind is, I lifted her up and started punching her face. But Kasey stopped me before I did anymore damage, but I pulled out and I took the bat and hit her in the leg. After that, we left Amie there. We headed towards the RV to clean up." Britney smiled

"YOU BITCH!" Kasey shouted

"Calm down!" Seth said slamming the gravel on his desk.

"Britney – What happened after the attack?" Joey asked

"Kasey and I cleaned up, I took his truck and headed towards Texas – I had some friends there and I stayed there until I got arrested for fighting someone." Britney replied.

"That is all for this witness. It proves that Kasey Kahne and Britney Russell tried to murder Miss Henderson. But there is one more witness, we would like to call up to the stand – Kasey Kahne." Joey replied

Kasey headed up to the stand and took the oath. My heart was racing and Aaron came up to sit beside me. He took his right hand and interlaced it with mine, while his other hand was across the chair.

"It's okay baby, just try and relax. I am with you. I love you baby." Aaron whispered in my ear.

"I love you too baby. Always and Forever." I lightly smiled at him.

"Kasey, I would like to ask you – what did you to Miss Henderson?" Joey asked

"Oh there are so many things that I did to her – why don't you try and refresh my memory." Kasey smiled.

"How about the attack – almost killing my client?" Joey replied

"Oh that one – Yeah I tried to kill her – I saw her with that man right there." Kasey said pointing to Aaron. "I saw the way he was looking at her, them holding hands with a kid – I wanted to MAKE THE BITCH PAY!" Kasey shouted standing up. "You are a bitch Amie! I will kill you, I hope you know that! Know one will get in my way." Kasey said trying to head our way, but the cops taking him back.

"ORDER! ORDER! Take him away! I want him out of this court room. Do we have any more witness?" Seth asked

"No your honor. That is all we have for today." Joey replied

"Court will resume tomorrow at 8am for sentencing. Court is dismissed." Seth said walking out of the room. Everyone got up, Britney was being taken to the back.

"Baby are you okay?" Aaron asked me

"Baby, I am scared." I replied

"I know baby, let's head back to the house and we can just relax." Aaron said taking my hand in his and around my waist. We headed back to the house for the night. All I wanted was for this nightmare to be over with.

**((September 18th 2011 – Richmond, VA Courthouse 8AM)) ((Amie'sPOV))**

I watched as the Judge took his seat and everyone stood up. Joey was right next to me.

"Has the jury come to an agreement?" Seth asked

"Yes, We have your honor – in the case against Britney Russell VS. Amie Henderson – we find her Guilty. In the case against Kasey Kahne VS. Amie Henderson – we find the him Guilty." the jurist announced.

"Britney Russell – you are here by sentence to life in prison at the Virginia State Woman's Prison. Kasey Kahne – you are here by sentenced to life in prison at the Virginia State Prison. "Seth replied. "Court is dismissed."

Everyone filed out of the room and a sense of relief was taken over. All I wanted to was go home and lay down – my back was killing me.

"Hey baby, I have to get back to work – but I will be back tonight okay baby? Today is my last day at work and then we can start our lives together. This little one is going to be coming in a few days and I can not wait to meet the new addition to our family." Aaron smiled at me, kissing my forehead.

"Alright baby, I love you so much." I smiled at him.

The rest of the team headed towards work, while Crissie and I headed home. All I wanted to do was fall asleep.

**((Twelve Hours Later...))**

Crissie and Dave had headed back to his house in Little Creek, while Jessica, Jack and I where at the house. Jessica was putting Jack down, while I was sitting down watching TV.

"This just in! Kasey Kahne has escaped! It has been reported that his police cruiser has been in a accident and he is not in the car. If anyone has any whereabouts where he is located, they are strongly urged to call Richmond Police Department." the news reported.

"Well, Well, Well, look what we have here. Hello Amie." Kasey said

I quickly turned around and there he was – Kasey.

"Kasey, leave me alone!" I shouted

"Oh my dear girl, I see that he got you pregnant, but I will kill you – I hope you know that." Kasey said heading towards me.

"JESSICA!" I shouted

"Amie, Amie – ever since I have been in jail – I found out everything about what you have been doing. I saw you on TV at the awards ceremony, I called Erin Strauss to find out where you live, and I have had her follow you – everything that you did was reported back to me. Trust me, you are going to pay." Kasey said.

"JESSICA! HELP!" I shouted as I took out my cell phone.

I grabbed my phone and hit the speed dial to Aaron's cell. I heard him say "Hotchner"

"You can go fuck yourself Kasey! Stay the fuck away from me! I will kill you if you touch me or the baby." I shouted.

I heard Aaron yelling on the phone for me, but I knew that I did not want to let Kasey know he was on the line. Kasey grabbed my arms causing the phone to drop. Kasey picked up the phone and I heard him say to Aaron...

"Your little bitch is going to die along with the baby." Kasey said hanging up the phone on Aaron. Kasey took a cloth out of his pocket and it took every ounce of my body to fight back.

"JESSICA!!!!!!!! NO! You stupid son-of-a-bitch! Let me go!" I said kicking and screaming. Kasey had put the cloth on face and I felt myself passing out. All I wanted to do was fight back but I could not.


	38. You and Me Together

**Chapter 38 –You and Me Together**

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who has read the story, commented on it and added it to there favorites. I do not own Criminal Minds or NASCAR. The next two chapters are going to focus at the same time frame – just in different POVS. Enjoy.**

**((Crissie'sPOV)) ((Little Creek VA, - Twelve hours later.)) ((8PM)) – September 18th 2011**

"Hey baby." I said as Dave walked through the door.

"Hey sweetheart. I am so glad that today was the last day." Dave replied smiling at me.

"Did Aaron leave yet?" I asked

"He was still there when I left, but I checked on to see when he was leaving – he had some last minute things to do before he left the office. It's surreal, I am retired again – but I am actually happy this time. We are going to have twins in a few days." Dave smiled kissing my forehead.

"I know I am excited and nervous at the same time baby, I am just relieved that the trial is over with and Kasey is going to jail." I said putting the last remaining dishes in the dishwasher.

"So am I, I know it was hard on you – I do not want you to stress, why don't you let me finish those up and you go relax, when I am done – I will come sit by you and watch a movie." Dave smiled

"Alright baby." I smiled as I slowly sat down on the couch.

Once Dave was done with the dishes, he came and cuddle up right next to me. We started watching the King and I, Dave lightly put his hand on my stomach.

"Man, our babies are active tonight." Dave said

"Yes they have been, ever since I have been on bed rest – all they want to do is kick mommie. It is killing my back." I said as closed my eyes.

"Baby you okay?" Dave asked with concern look on his face.

"Yeah, just a little pain." I replied trying to get up.

That is when I felt something cold run down my leg and a huge pain run through my body.

"Baby..is that?" Dave asked

"Yeah – my water just broke." I replied as another contraction came through my body.

"Okay, just try and breathe – I am going upstairs to get the bag." Dave said running upstairs.

"Hurry up Dave, OMG!" I shouted

"I got it baby, let's go to the hospital. We need to call Dr. Cullen to let her know." Dave said pulling out his phone as we headed out the door. He helped me into the car and dialed Dr. Cullen's number.

"Dr. Cullen?" Lisa replied

"Dr Cullen, It's Dave Rossi, Crissie is going into labor" Dave replied turning on the car.

"Alright, just tell her to breathe and meet me at the hospital." Lisa replied

"It is going to be at least twenty minutes to get there." Dave replied nervously.

"Okay, do not worry – just get here as soon as you can, I will meet you outside the hospital." Lisa said

"Alright, I will be there ASAP." Dave said hanging up the phone.

"We need to call the rest of the team." I replied with a shout as the pain was coming.

"I know baby, I am going to call JJ and have her get the team meet us at the hospital." Dave replied

"We need to call Amie and Aaron. Oh Shit! Patty and Kim!" I replied

"Do not worry baby, I am going to call them right now." Dave said taking his hand on mine.

"Oh shit! This fucking hurts! Damn it! David Rossi – I swear, we are having no more fucking kids – we have one of each. That is good for me." I shouted

"Alright baby, just try and relax." Dave said trying to reassure me.

I noticed Dave took out his phone to call JJ.

"Hey JJ, can you get the team and meet us at the hospital." Dave asked

"Yeah, Spencer, Emily, Derek, Penelope and myself are just leaving the BAU. We will be in Charlotte as soon as we can. Have you heard from Hotch?" JJ asked

"No, Why?" Dave asked

"He just basically darted out of here fifteen minutes ago. He did not say where he was going or anything." JJ replied

"I am sure it's nothing. Maybe Amie is going into labor." Dave replied

"WHAT?" I said

"Do not worry JJ, just get to the hospital as soon as you can – we are going to be there in about ten minutes." Dave said.

"Alright, we will be there as soon as we can." JJ replied

"I will see you when we get there." Dave said hanging up the phone.

"Baby, What's going on?" I asked

"JJ said that Aaron left the BAU in a hurry – did not say where he was going. Maybe Amie is going into labor too." Dave replied

"You should call Aaron – I feel like something is wrong." I replied

"Alright baby, I will." Dave said taking his phone to call Aaron.

"_Hey you have reached Special Supervisory Agent Aaron Hotchner, I am not at the phone right now. Please leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as I can." **Beep** _

"Hey Aaron, it's Dave, we are on the way to the hospital – Crissie is going into labor. Call me when you get this." Dave said hanging up the phone.

I noticed he quickly dialed another number and listened to it.

"_Hey, you have reached Amie Henderson – the Director of Marketing and Advertisement. I am not at the phone right now. Please leave a detailed message and I will get back to you as soon as I can. **Beep**_

"Dammit!" Dave said

"What is wrong?" I asked

"Amie and Aaron are not picking up there phones. They are both going straight to voice mail." Dave replied

"Maybe they are at the hospital" I replied as the pain increased through my stomach.

"Hold on, baby we are almost there." Dave said

"Do not forget to call Kim or Patty. I want them to be there." I replied

"Alright baby." Dave said dialing a number.

"Hello?" Patty asked

"Hey Patty, It's David Rossi. Crissie is going into labor. Can you meet us at the Charlotte Memorial Hospital?" Dave asked

"Yes, Kim and I are on our way. What about Amie?" Patty asked

"We can not get a hold of Amie or Aaron." Dave said frustrated

"I am sure they are at the hospital right now – both of them have the same due date." Patty replied

"Yeah, I hope so – we are pulling into the hospital. We will see you both when you get here." Dave said hanging up the phone.

"Okay – we are on our way." Patty said hanging up the phone.

Outside the hospital was Dr Cullen and two nurses that helped me into the wheelchair. They rushed me inside and upstairs to my room. The pain was coming quicker and quicker.

"Dr Cullen – have you heard anything from Amie or Aaron?" I asked

"No hun, Why?" Lisa asked

"I have been trying to call them but it goes straight to voice mail." Dave replied

"I am sure everything is okay – maybe they are on there way here right now." Lisa said

"I am sure they are." I said.

We saw six familiar faces looking scared, along with a bunch of my coworkers.

"I called Rick to let him know that you where going into labor. I figured that they would want to be here." JJ said with a smile.

"Thank you JJ. Have you heard anything from Amie. We can not get a hold of them." I asked

"No I have not hun, let me try and call them." JJ said taking out her cell phone and walk towards the hall.

**((JJ'SPOV)) – 9:30PM**

I quickly dialed Amie's cell phone number - _"Hey, you have reached Amie Henderson – the Director of Marketing and Advertisement. I am not at the phone right now. Please leave a detailed message and I will get back to you as soon as I can. **Beep**"_

"Amie, it's JJ – we are all at the hospital. Please give me a call as soon as you can. Crissie is going into labor. I hope everything is okay. I love you couz." I replied

I hung up the phone and tried calling Aaron "_"Hey you have reached Special Supervisory Agent Aaron Hotchner, I am not at the phone right now. Please leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as I can." **Beep** _

"Hotch? Where are you? Dave and I have been calling but no one is answering the phone. Please give me a call and meet me at the hospital. Crissie is going into labor." I replied hanging up the phone.

I walked back into the room and shook my head.

**((Crissie'sPOV))**

"No response?" I asked

"Nope, they are both not answering the phone." JJ replied

"Derek and Spencer – I want you both to head to Amie's house. I have a feeling something is wrong." Dave said with concern.

"Alright Crissie, let's take a look and see how far dilated you are. Can you all please wait outside?" Lisa asked

Everyone headed outside the door except Dave and JJ - as Lisa pulled the stirrups for my legs.

"Crissie, I understand that you want the epidural?" Lisa asked

"Yes! Please!!!" I replied

"Alright, let me see how far dilated you are." Lisa said checking my cervix. I felt another contraction his my body.

"Well, Crissie – it's a little to late for the epidural – you are close to 8ccms dilated. I would say in another hour or two – you should be ready for delivery.

"I thought the first pregnancies – took the longest." I said in shock

"It is different from person to person – Some last for hours and sometimes it happens quickly." Lisa said reassuring me.

"Okay...." I said wincing.

"Just try and breathe. Who would you like to be in the room with you?" Lisa asked

"I want Dave and JJ." I replied

"Alright, Dave and JJ please follow me and we will get the both of you set up." Lisa said walking with Dave and JJ out. I closed my eyes and try to think of happy places.

**((Derek'sPOV)) – Twenty Minutes Later..**

Spencer and I arrived on scene – we noticed the ambulance, police and the CSI teams where all out here. Once we arrived at the front of the house, we hopped out of the car to try to find out what was going on.

"Excuse me? What is going on here?" I asked

"You need to leave sir" the police officer said

"I am an FBI agent. I was issued my boss to come down here to make sure Miss Henderson was alright. We are also over seeing this investigation." I answered taking out my ID.

"Miss Henderson is on the way to hospital." the police officer said

"WE HAVE A LIVE ONE!" the EMT said. Spencer and I rushed over to where they where loading him on the stretcher.

"Sir – what happened here?" I asked

"Is Amie okay?" he asked

"She is on the way to the hospital." I replied

"I killed him! That son-of-a-bitch tried to kill Amie." he replied

"Who?" Spencer asked

"Kass..." he said before passing out.

"He's going into cardiac shock! We need to leave now." The EMT said shutting the door and heading towards the front of the building.

"What happened here?" Spencer asked

"Miss Henderson was attacked by.." the police officer said looking towards the body that came on the stretcher.

Spencer and I headed towards the body to unzip it. We both looked at each other in amazement.

"Where the hell is Aaron at?" Spencer asked

"I am going to try calling him" I replied

I took out my phone to dial Aaron's number.

"_Hey you have reached Special Supervisory Agent Aaron Hotchner, I am not at the phone right now. Please leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as I can." **Beep** _

"Aaron where are you dude? Amie is on the way to the hospital! You need to head there right away. Spencer and I are going to overlook what happened at your house. Please get there ASAP" I said hanging up the phone.

Spencer and I both headed inside the house – there was blood everywhere and things where broken everywhere. What the hell had happened?

**((Crissie'sPOV)) – 10PM – Charlotte Memorial Hospital. **

Dave looked at me with a serious face – was he talking to Aaron or Derek?

"Are you serious Derek?" Dave asked

"Yes I am serious – he's dead and there is another young man on the way to the hospital. He was at the house. Amie is on her way to the hospital. I have no clue where Aaron is at – we need to find him."Derek replied

"I am sure he is with her right now. We just have to wait and see. You and Spencer stay there and get all the details you can. Call up Jason and Scott** – **have them meet you there." Dave replied

"Alright – we will see you later." Derek said hanging up the phone.

Lisa had just walked into the room and sat down right in front of me to check how dilated I was.

"Alright Crissie – I am going to check how far along you are – the babies heart beats look good and let's see if they are ready to come into this world." Lisa said checking my cervix.

"Alright...Dave is everything okay baby?" I asked

"It is not something you need to stress out about right now. I will tell you later baby." Dave said sitting right next to me.

"Crissie you are 10 cm dilated. They are both ready to come into the world. On the next contraction – I want you to push okay?" Lisa said

"Okay -" I said as the contraction came.

"PUSH! Crissie!" Lisa said.

I pushed while the contraction was coming. Dave and JJ came to be right near me. With each contraction I pushed and then rested my head against the pillow.

"I see the head." Lisa said

"OMG! Dave – I so fucking hate you right now." I shouted

"I need you to push Crissie! Come on you can do it." Lisa demanded

The next contraction hit me and I pushed – then I heard the little cries of the baby.

"It's a girl." Lisa said cleaning the baby off and handing her to the nurse.

"Is she okay?" Dave asked

"She is beautiful. They are just going to check her over and make sure she is okay. But I need you to push again Crissie – you have one more to go" Lisa said.

Within seven minutes, I heard another little baby cry.

"We have a boy! Just take a deep breathe hun and relax – we need to deliver the placenta next." Lisa said

"Is he okay?" I asked

"He is beautiful and he is doing okay hun. Congratulations." Lisa said.

The next ten minutes, we spent delivering the placenta, once that was over with – they handed both our babies to us.

"Have you thought of names?" Lisa said

"Yes, we are going to name our little boy here – Landon Rossi and for our little girl here, we are going to name her Stephanie Marie Rossi." I said with a smile holding our babies.

"We are going to move you into a private room in a little bit. There are a bunch of people waiting outside to see those beautiful babies." Lisa said smiling.

"Can they come in?" Dave asked

"Of course – I will send them right in – but only for a few minutes. You need to rest Crissie." Lisa instructed

With that, Penelope, Riley, Emily, Kim, Patty and some of the Hendrick team mates came into the room and just awed at our babies.

"Aw, they are so adorable." Penelope replied

"Congratulations." Rick said patting Dave on the back.

"Thanks – they are adorable." Dave said with a smile – kissing my forehead.

"Thank you guys for coming." I said

They all stood around for ten minutes, before giving us time to rest.

"Dave where is Amie?" I asked

"Something happened at the house – she was on the way to hospital – she is probably here right now." Dave replied

"Is she okay?" I said looking concern and about to cry.

"I will go check on her -..."Dave said being cut off.

"Dave, Crissie – Amie is here...He got to her!" JJ said

"Is she okay?" I asked

"I have no clue – they will not give us any information. " JJ said

"The three of you need to rest – I am going to go take care of Amie okay? I will promise you – everything will be okay." Lisa said running out of the room and headed towards to save my best friend.

**((Aaron'sPOV))**

I walked into the hospital with a look of despair – How the hell could he have escaped? The blood on my hands was not mine or his but Amie's. I sat down in the chair and just tried to breathe – I needed her to be okay.


	39. The Past Haunts Us Sometimes

**Chapter 39 -** **The Past Haunts Us Sometimes**

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone for the comments, added to favorites and who have read the story. I do not own Criminal Minds or NASCAR. I will far warn you – this chapter will be violent and graphic so please be careful when you read it. This chapter might be longer then the rest of the ones I have done in the past. Thank you. =)**

**((Kasey'sPOV)) – Somewhere in Richmond VA, September 18****th**** 2011 630PM.**

Everything had gone according to plan – I had escaped and the detectives where dead. I had made my way into a getaway car that was right where it was suppose to be park. All I could do was thank Erin Strauss for it. She had set everything up – the accident, the escape, and the getaway car. I got into the car and made my way towards Amie's house. This bitch was going to die and the baby. Aaron was going to suffer, as I had suffered.

**745PM**

I had reached Amie's house and noticed two security guards that where right outside of her gate. I took my gun and put it in the back of my back. Then I made my way up to them.

"Sir? Can we help you?" the first security guard asked

"Um, I had gotten turned around...Maybe you can help me?" I asked with a slight smile

"Where are you trying to go?" the first security guard asked

"Hey! I know who you are! I am calling the police right now!" the second security guard replied.

I quickly took the gun of my back and fired two shots at the both of them. Then shot the gate panel and it had opened up automatically. I made my approach towards the house. Amie had out done it this time – a fancy house, a baby on the way and the love of her life. It was time for payback. I opened the door and made my way into the house – that is when I saw her watching the TV. She didn't even hear me or see me.

**((Amie'sPOV)) – September 18****th**** 2011 – Charlotte, NC – 8PM**

Crissie and Dave had headed back to his house in Little Creek, while Jessica, Jack and I where at the house. Jessica was putting Jack down, while I was sitting down watching TV.

"This just in! Kasey Kahne has escaped! It has been reported that his police cruiser has been in a accident and he is not in the car. If anyone has any whereabouts where he is located, they are strongly urged to call Richmond Police Department." the news reported.

"Well, Well, Well, look what we have here. Hello Amie." Kasey said

I quickly turned around and there he was – Kasey.

"Kasey, leave me alone!" I shouted

"Oh my dear girl, I see that he got you pregnant, but I will kill you – I hope you know that." Kasey said heading towards me.

"JESSICA!" I shouted

"Amie, Amie – ever since I have been in jail – I found out everything about what you have been doing. I saw you on TV at the awards ceremony, I called Erin Strauss to find out where you live, and I have had her follow you – everything that you did was reported back to me. Trust me, you are going to pay." Kasey said.

"JESSICA! HELP!" I shouted as I took out my cell phone.

I grabbed my phone and hit the speed dial to Aaron's cell. I heard him say "Hotchner"

"You can go fuck yourself Kasey! Stay the fuck away from me! I will kill you if you touch me or the baby." I shouted.

I heard Aaron yelling on the phone for me, but I knew that I did not want to let Kasey know he was on the line. Kasey grabbed my arms causing the phone to drop. Kasey picked up the phone and I heard him say to Aaron...

"Your little bitch is going to die along with the baby." Kasey said hanging up the phone on Aaron. Kasey took a cloth out of his pocket and it took every ounce of my body to fight back.

"JESSICA!!!!!!!! NO! You stupid son-of-a-bitch! Let me go!" I said kicking and screaming. Kasey had put the cloth on face and I felt myself passing out. All I wanted to do was fight back but I could not.

**((Aaron'sPOV)) – 8PM**

I was thankful that the trial was over with and today was my last day. All I wanted to do was get out of this office, all my stuff was in my car and ready to go but I had last minute things to do before I left the office. That is when I heard the phone ring, I quickly picked it up.

"Hotchner" I replied

_"You can go fuck yourself Kasey! Stay the fuck away from me! I will kill you if you touch me or the baby." Amie replied_

"Amie! You there!? Baby please answer me. Amie please!" I shouted into the phone.

Then I heard the phone go quiet for a minute as I heard a bit of static. That is when I heard his voice.

_"Your little bitch is going to die along with the baby." Kasey said_

The phone went dead – my heart stopped. I grabbed my keys and my cell phone, then headed downstairs. I watched as JJ, Spencer,Penelope, Emily and Derek all look at me.

"Hotch? You leaving?" Derek asked

"Aaron? Is Amie going into labor?" JJ asked

I did not want to answer them – I had to get to Amie before Kasey hurt her or the baby. I made my way down to the garage, got into my car and headed towards Amie's house. If that asshole hurt her in anyway – he was going to end up dead.

**((Jessica'sPOV)) – 8:15PM**

I had just put Jack down for bed, when I heard Amie shouting my name. Jack quickly woke up for the few minutes of sleep that he had gotten. Jack was scared and so was I.

"Jack, Daddy wants you to work the case." I quickly replied to him.

All Jack did was nod and headed towards the closet to hide. Once, I knew Jack was safe – I quickly followed the double doors and headed towards my room. I was thankful, Aaron had left a gun in the house for protection. I put the gun behind me and headed towards the door. Amie was shouting for me.

"JESSICA!!!!!!!! NO! You stupid son-of-a-bitch! Let me go!" Amie said kicking and screaming.

I heard a voice that I did not recognize or notice. Slowly opening the door, I saw him – that must be Kasey. Kasey had a cloth around Amie's mouth and she was fighting him back – but she had passed out. He tried to pick her up but he couldn't.

"LEAVE HER THE FUCK ALONE!" I shouted

"Who the fuck are you?" Kasey asked

"Someone you do not want to mess with." I shouted back.

I noticed him taking his gun out of his back but I grabbed my gun and fired a shot before he even had the chance to fire his gun. The shot had landed right in his shoulder. I made my way down the stairs and towards Amie. My hands grabbed her the shoulders and tired to lift her on the couch.

"You stupid bitch!" Kasey replied right behind me.

I took the lamp and hit him over the head and watched him pass out. I tired to get Amie to wake up and noticed she was slowly coming back around.

"JESSICA, We have to get out of here." Amie replied

"I know hun, I am going to call the police." I replied to her picking up the house phone to call the police.

"Hello? This is 9-11, What is your emergency?" the operator asked

"Hi, my name is Jessica, Kasey Kahne is here – he has escaped and is trying to kill us. Please help!" I replied over the phone.

"Miss, please stay calm. Where are you located." she asked

"I am 453 S. Hendrick Drive. He is passed out – but he has a gun. Please send help!" I replied back to her.

"Miss, Is there anyone in the house with you?" she asked

"Yes, there are three of us, my sister-in-law is pregnant. He is going to kill us." I replied back. That is when I saw Kasey start to get back up.

"YOU ARE SO FUCKING HEAD LADY!" Kasey shouted headed towards us.

I quickly dropped the phone and grabbed Amie. But Kasey was to quick and fired a shot. I waited for myself to fall but it was not me. I saw out of the corner of my eye and saw Amie fell to the ground. I leaned over Amie to put pressure on the wound – he had shot her in the shoulder.

"BITCH YOU ARE SO GOING TO DIE" Kasey replied headed towards us.

**((James'sPOV))** **– 8:30PM**

I was making my way to Amie's house – but would she even forgive me for being an ass to her. There where so many things I wanted to tell her. I was in love with her and wanted to avoid her at the party. Because I knew her boyfriend would be at the party and she was pregnant. There was not going back from that. So I was being an ass to her for that – it was not right or fair to her. I just hoped that not charging her for the present was going to make up for that. But when I reached the house I saw the gate was already opened. I sensed something was wrong – Amie never left her gate open for anyone. They either needed to call in or know the code. So I drove into the driveway and saw that the door was wide open. I put the car in park and made my way slowly into the house. That is when I saw Kasey with a gun towards a blonde and a passed out Amie.

I took the closest thing which was a lamp near the foyer and made my way secretly towards him. I put my finger over my mouth to tell the woman to be quiet. As I made my way towards Kasey – I took the lamp and struck him over the head with it.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Kasey replied as he turned and looked over at me.

"You need to get Amie out of here now!" I replied as Kasey started towards me.

"Oh you two stay right there. This is going to take a few minutes." Kasey said with a smile on his face.

Kasey grabbed the phone and struck it over my head. But it did not phase me at all. I took my left hand and started punching him in the face, knocking him down to the ground. But Kasey kicked me in the stomach, took my head and hit it against the wall. But I quickly kicked him right in the groin, cause him to lose his breathe for a few minutes. Then I grabbed him by the arm and pushed him into the glass table. I watched Jessica try to get Amie up.

**((Jessica'sPOV)) – 9:00PM**

I took my cell phone out to call Aaron – where was he?

"Jessica? Are you there at the house with Amie?" Aaron asked

"Yes! Kasey and James are fighting right now" I replied

"Who is James?" Aaron asked

"He is the photographer that took the pictures for the cover Amie was on. Amie and I met him a few months ago to get your birthday present ready." I replied

"Just get her out of there Jessica." Aaron replied

"Aaron I can't – Kasey shot her in the shoulder. She has not regained consciousness. You need to get her soon." I replied

"I am on my way right now. Have you called the police?" Aaron asked

"Yes – but Kasey broke the phone." I replied

"Do not worry! Just put pressure on it. I am on my way." Aaron said before the phone went dead again.

I watched as Kasey had pulled me by the hair causing my phone to shatter. But he quickly let go of my head when James lunged him into the glass doors outside. All I could do was run back to Amie and keep pressure on her shoulder.

**((James'sPOV))**

It took me a few minutes to recover – my hands, head and body where bleeding. Kasey was passed out with his parts of his body bleeding. But I slowly got up and noticed Kasey was getting up.

"You are going to fucking pay and die. Then when I am done with you – I am going to kill Amie and that bitch in there." Kasey replied whipping the blood from his face.

"Oh you fucking wish – I am going to kill you!" I replied. Kasey got up and lunged me into the pool.

**((Aaron'sPOV)) – 9PM**

I had never driven so fast down the highway in my life. When I got to Amie's house – noticed the two security guards where dead and the gate was open. I sped up into the driveway and put the car in park. I opened the door and headed inside to find Jessica and Amie sitting on the floor.

"AARON!" Jessica said.

"Where is Kasey?" I asked

"They busted the sliding glass doors and landed outside. I quickly took my gun to find James and Kasey in the pool. I ran and jumped into the pool and grabbed James out of the pool. Doing the first thing that came to mind was CPR. I watched him come back around.

"Are you Aaron?" James asked

"Yes!" I replied back to him.

"Is he dead.?" James asked quickly getting up.

"I do not know." I replied as I watched Kasey face down in the pool. I went back into the pool and grabbed Kasey out of the pool. I checked his pulse and noticed it was still there.

"I need you to go get the gun" I replied to him – I watched James head back inside to get the gun.

I watched Kasey start to come around and saw him look me in the eyes.

"Well, Well, WELL! Look who came to save his woman's life. I hope you can save her life unlike you could save your ex-wife's life." Kasey replied getting up.

"I will save Amie, there is just one thing you need to know Kasey. - I love her more then anything and I will die for her but you are the one who is going to fucking die you bastard!" I replied kicking him in the stomach. I watched him fall to the ground – bleeding from his mouth.

"Oh you are going to pay for that." Kasey replied spitting from his mouth the blood.

I saw James had come back with the gun and handed it towards me.

"Oh are you going to shot me Agent Hotchner?" Kasey replied cocky

I watched as Kasey lunged towards me and punched me in the face. I grabbed the gun and shot him the head. He had fallen to the ground and I went down to check his pulse.

"Is he dead?" James asked

"Yes is dead. Thank you!" I replied as I headed back inside to check on Amie.

"Jessica, How is she?" I replied heading towards Jessica to put my hand on the wound.

"She has a low heart beat and her water just broke." Jessica replied.

That is when we head the ambulances started coming in.

"What do we have?" the EMT asked

"It's my fiance. She has been shot." I replied

"Sir, you need to move you hand." The EMT replied as he started working on her. I turned around to look for James but he was no where to be found.

"What is her name?" He asked

"Amie, Please help her. I can not lose her or the baby." I replied.

"We are going to do everything to help her." he replied as they loaded her onto the stretcher.

"Who is going to ride with her?" he asked

"I am. Jessica can you grab Jack and ride behind us?" I asked

"Yes" Jessica replied heading upstairs to get Jack.

"If you are going to ride with her – then let's go." He replied

"Wait! What about James?" I asked

"There is another victim here?" he asked

"Yes! He was out back." I replied

"There is another unit on the way. They will look for him. But we need to get to the hospital." he replied as they loaded Amie into the ambulance. Jessica and Jack running to the my car and right behind us.

**((James'sPOV))**

I looked at Kasey and saw that he was dead. I needed to get out of here – I made my way towards the gate on the side of the house and felt my body fall to the ground. Everything just went dark.

**((Derek'sPOV)) – Twenty Minutes Later..**

Spencer and I arrived on scene – we noticed the ambulance, police and the CSI teams where all out here. Once we arrived at the front of the house, we hopped out of the car to try to find out what was going on.

"Excuse me? What is going on here?" I asked

"You need to leave sir" the police officer said

"I am an FBI agent. I am the Unit Chief from the FBI – I WANT TO KNOW WHAT IS GOING HERE. We are GOING over seeing this investigation." I answered taking out my ID.

"Miss Henderson is on the way to hospital." the police officer said

"WE HAVE A LIVE ONE!" the EMT said. Spencer and I rushed over to where they where loading him on the stretcher.

"Sir – what happened here?" I asked

"Is Amie okay?" James asked

"She is on the way to the hospital." I replied

"I beat the living shit out of him! That son-of-a-bitch tried to kill Amie." he replied

"Who?" Spencer asked

"Kass..." he said before passing out.

"He's going into cardiac shock! We need to leave now." The EMT said shutting the door and heading towards the front of the building.

"What happened here?" Spencer asked

"Miss Henderson was attacked by.." the police officer said looking towards the body that came on the stretcher.

Spencer and I headed towards the body to unzip it. We both looked at each other in amazement. It was Kasey with a gun wound and beaten the hell up.

"Where the hell is Aaron at?" Spencer asked

"I am going to try calling him" I replied

I took out my phone to dial Aaron's number.

"_Hey you have reached Special Supervisory Agent Aaron Hotchner, I am not at the phone right now. Please leave a message and I will get back to you as soon as I can." **Beep** _

"Aaron where are you dude? Amie is on the way to the hospital! You need to head there right away. Spencer and I are going to overlook what happened at your house. Please get there ASAP" I said hanging up the phone.

Spencer and I both headed inside the house – there was blood everywhere and things where broken everywhere. What the hell had happened?

**((Aaron'sPOV))**

The ambulance was on the way to the hospital, when I heard a slight groan.

"Amie? Baby? I love you." I replied to her.

"I love you too baby. Is he dead?" Amie asked

"Yes, he is not going to bother us anymore. You are safe hun. I am going to protect you and keep you safe." I replied to her with a smile

"I know baby. How bad is it?" Amie asked

"It's a gunshot wound in your shoulder." I replied

"Is the baby okay?" Amie asked looking worried

"Your water broke – we are on the way to the hospital." I replied

Once we got the hospital – they unloaded her and made there way to the emergency room. I walked into the hospital with a look of despair – I just wanted the two of them to be okay. The blood on my hands was not mine or his but Amie's. I sat down in the chair and just tried to breathe – that is when the rest of the team came running towards me with worried look on there faces.

"Aaron? Where the hell have you been?" Dave asked

"Kasey – he got to her – that son-of-a-bitch shot her." I replied sitting down on the chair.

"Aaron – Amie is going to survive this and so will your daughter." Jessica said walking up with Jack.

"Are the two of you okay?" Chad said coming up to Jessica.

"Yes baby, I am okay." Jessica replied sitting down and Chad sitting right next to her.

"I hope so – Guys, I can not lose her again. I love her to much." I replied

"Aaron, you are not going to lose her at all. She will get married – watch Jack and Sephora grow up and grow old together." JJ replied patting me on the back.

That is when we saw another stretcher roll in and it was James.

"What happened?" I asked the EMT.

They just seemed to ignore me and watched them roll him off into the emergency room.

"Who is that?" JJ asked

"That is one of the guys who saved our lives." Jessica replied

"JAMES?" Chad replied standing up

"Yeah, You know him?" Jessica asked

"Yea – he is a good friend of Hendrick – he does all the photo shoots for us." Chad replied shocked

"He saved us" Jessica replied laying her head on Chad's head.

I just rested my hands in my head. JJ was the first to respond...

"Dr Cullen – is Amie going to be okay?" JJ asked

I looked up at her and she said....

**A/N2: I changed a few things towards the end of the story from the other chapter. I realized it did not fit to well with, so I changed it a bit. I will try and update this weekend – but its going to be pretty busy, so I will have the new chapters up sometime next week.**


	40. Sephora James Hotchner

**Chapter 40 – Sephora James Hotchner**

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who has read, commented and added to there favorites. Please leave me comments. I do not own Criminal Minds or work in NASCAR. I hope you enjoy this chapter – I am looking forward to writing this one =). Sorry for the lack of updates – its been a busy week. I probably will have a lot of chapters to make up for it. **

**((Aaron'sPOV – Charlotte Memorial Hospital – September 18th – 10PM))**

Once we got the hospital – they unloaded her and made there way to the emergency room. I walked into the hospital with a look of despair – I just wanted the two of them to be okay. The blood on my hands was not mine or his but Amie's. I sat down in the chair and just tried to breathe – that is when the rest of the team came running towards me with worried look on there faces.

"Aaron? Where the hell have you been?" Dave asked

"Kasey – he got to her – that son-of-a-bitch shot her." I replied sitting down on the chair.

"Aaron – Amie is going to survive this and so will your daughter." Jessica said walking up with Jack.

"Are the two of you okay?" Chad said coming up to Jessica.

"Yes baby, I am okay." Jessica replied sitting down and Chad sitting right next to her.

"I hope so – Guys, I can not lose her again. I love her to much." I replied

"Aaron, you are not going to lose her at all. She will get married – watch Jack and Sephora grow up and grow old together." JJ replied patting me on the back.

That is when we saw another stretcher roll in and it was James.

"What happened?" I asked the EMT.

They just seemed to ignore me and watched them roll him off into the emergency room.

"Who is that?" JJ asked

"That is one of the guys who saved our lives." Jessica replied

"JAMES?" Chad replied standing up

"Yeah, You know him?" Jessica asked

"Yea – he is a good friend of Hendrick – he does all the photo shoots for us." Chad replied shocked

"He saved us" Jessica replied laying her head on Chad's head.

I just rested my hands in my head. JJ was the first to respond...

"Dr Cullen – is Amie going to be okay?" JJ asked

I watched Dr Cullen walk up to us – the whole room was filled with people that loved Amie. This was not suppose to happen this way.

"Amie is going to be fine. She is being taken up to surgery to remove the bullet and I am going to be there to do a C-Section to deliver the baby. It's the safest way for us to save her. Her blood pressure is a little high then what we would like but we need do it. It is going to take us about two hours for the surgery. We will let you know when she is out. There are a few things that we need someone to sign for – mostly insurance forms." Lisa replied

"I can help with that – I was the one who set up Amie's health insurance up. Everyone at Hendrick pretty much has the same insurance plan" Rick said stepping forward.

"Alright, Fill theses out and then take it to the front desk." Lisa said handing Rick the insurance forms.

"Thank you Dr Cullen. Please take care of her." I replied

"Do not worry, she is in good hands. If you follow me towards the surgery floor, you all can wait there." Lisa smiled walking towards the doors.

We all nodded and walked with her towards the elevator. Once we got up there, we sat and just waited. I just held my hands in my face and sighed.

"Hotch, she is going to be okay." JJ replied sitting next to me.

"She is a survivor. James and You saved her." Jessica replied.

"I know, but how could this happen? Kasey knew everything about Amie." I replied

"You know who it was that save him the details. It was Strauss – god only knows what else she did." Dave replied.

"We need to find out – but not tonight. It can wait till tomorrow." JJ said

That is when another stretcher rolled in with a family right behind it. The looked scared and nervous.

"You can wait over there – we will come get you when we are done." the doctor said

"Okay" a young brunette replied.

The came and sat down a few feet over from us – that is when Chad went over to them and hugged the young brunette. Then they came over towards us.

"Chad how could this have happened?" she asked

"He saved her life, Maria – you know your brother. Always saving people he loves." Chad replied

"Chad who is this?" Jessica asked looking confused.

"This is Maria Hill. Jame's sister." Chad replied

"Oh hi, it's nice to meet you." Jessica said hugging her.

"It's nice to meet you too. Who are you?" Maria asked confused.

"James saved Amie and myself." Jessica replied

"How is Amie?" Maria asked

"She is in surgery – she was shot and is going to have a C-Section to deliver the baby." JJ replied

"Maria, I want to thank you – your brother saved my fiance." I said

"That is always my brother. I just hope he is okay." Maria said

"Maria is the one who did the makeup for Amie on the photo shoot. They both work for Hendrick. James was on his way to your house, Aaron to deliver your birthday present." Chad replied

"Where is the present?" Maria asked

"It's still in his car. The police are at the house. We found out everything we can on what happened at the house." Derek replied walking up with Spencer.

"What happened?" I asked

"Kasey walked in the front door – It looks like Amie was watching TV before it happened. Must of saw that Kasey had escaped. The attack was all over the house. There is blood and shattered glass everywhere." Spencer replied.

"How is Amie and the other guy that was there?" Derek asked

"Amie is in surgery to remove the bullet and having a C-Section to deliever the baby. They said she will be fine." I replied

"James, is in surgery – he has a blood clot in his brain. They said – he took a hard hit in the brain and caused it to clot. He also have a huge piece of glass in the back of his neck." Maria said sadly.

"Maria – he is going to be fine." Rick replied

"I hope so." Maria said sitting down crying.

We all just sat there – in sadness. The love of my life was fighting for her life again. I made a promise to myself that I was going to protect her no matter what. She was my life and I loved her more then anything. Sephora, Jack, Amie and myself where going to on a vacation – we desperately needed it.

We noticed some NASCAR drivers some in and walked right up to us.

"Hey guys." Chad said walking up to us.

"Hey everyone. How is Amie?" Carl asked

"She is in surgery." I replied

"CARL!" Jack said giving Carl a hug.

"Hey Jack. How is the next generation of driver." Carl laughed

"I am sady – my mommie is hurt and I am worried about my baby sister." Jack said sadly

"I am sure she is fine." Carl said hugging Jack

"Is there anything we can do?" Denny Hamlin asked

"Actually – there is something you can do." Chad said

"Derek? How long will it take for the crime scene units to let us back into the house?" Jimmie asked

"It will be at least 2 days. Why?" Derek asked

"I have a plan – I want to take a look into the house and see what we can do to fix the house. I know Amie is going to be stressed about getting everything – I was thinking of getting a bunch of us together and fixing the house up. Take the old carpet out and put new carpet in, fixing the glass and whatever else needs to be done. I want to get it done before Amie gets out of the hospital. She probably will be in the hospital for a few days." Chad said

"That sounds like a good idea. We can get some people together and get everything ready." Carl replied

"You do not have to do that." I replied

"Let us do it Aaron. It will be like baby shower present. We want to do it." Denny said

"Amie is like a sister to us – she keeps us grounded and makes us laugh. It would be an honor to do it." Carl said

"We can help too." JJ said

"I will talk to the CSI team and see how long it will take." Derek said taking his phone out to talk to the CSI Team.

"Thank you Chad. That would make Amie and I happy. I do not want her seeing the house the way it is." I replied

"It's not problem. We want to do it." Chad smiled pulling Jessica into his arms.

"They said it will be Monday before we can get in." Derek said

"Okay, That will work – what we will do is plan everything out and get supplies then work on it to fix it." Carl replied

"Okay. Thank you." I said

We all just stood in the waiting room and everything went to silence. Dave headed back towards Crissie's room to fill her in. Jack had fallen asleep in my lap, while most of us just held the ones we loved.

**((12:30AM)) – September 19th 2011.**

Most of everyone was asleep except JJ and I. We saw Dr Cullen come out with another doctor and headed towards us. I shook the rest of the team and they all stood up.

"Amie is in recovery. We where able to remove the bullet and the baby is very healthy. She is at 9 pounds, 8 ounces. She is doing very well. I would recommend only one person go see her. Amie will be in a sling for a about a week. But she is going to have stitches in her stomach for about a week also. I will give you instructions Aaron on how to care for them. If you follow me – I will take you to Amie. Then we can bring in your baby girl" Dr Cullen replied

"Thank you so much." I said in relief. I looked at everyone and they just nodded. They all went to sit back down.

I followed Dr Cullen towards Amie's room and looked right at her. I pulled a chair and sat down right next to her.

**((Maria'sPOV))**

Amie was alright but something felt wrong. There was a light touch to my shoulder. I could not explain it but it felt like there was something here with me. That is when the surgery doctor come near us.

"Family of Hill?" he asked

"Yes?" I replied

"I am truly sorry. We did everything we can for James – but his brain bleed out and there was nothing we could do to save him." the doctor replied symptomatically.

"James is dead?" I asked crying

"Yes, I am truly sorry." the doctor replied

It took every ounce of my body not to fall, but I could not help it. I fell to the ground and my mother an d father came to my side. We just sat there and cried. The whole Hendrick company just sat there in disbelief and started to cry. This was not happening.

**((Aaron'sPOV)) **

I took Amie's hand into mine and just smiled at her. Her eyes started fluttering open. Jack came running in and I pulled him into my lap.

"Is mommie okay?" Jack asked

"Yes, we are going to take care of her and your baby sister." I said

"I will be a good big brother. I will help in any way that I can daddy." Jack replied with a smiled

"I know you will buddy. Hey baby, how are you feeling?" I asked looking at Amie

"Sore – what happened?" Amie asked

"They had to do surgery to remove and to do a C-Section to deliver Sephora." I replied

"Where is she? Is she okay?" Amie asked worried

"She is okay. Perfectly healthy baby." I replied

"Would you guys like to see your beautiful baby girl?" the nurse asked

"Yes please." Amie pleaded

"Alright, But Amie you need to be careful. You have stitches in your stomach and your shoulder. It is going to be a few days before you have full function again. Amie, you will need to take it easy for a few days but you can hold your baby girl on the other side." the nurse said.

"Okay I understand." Amie smiled

Just as Amie said that – here was our baby girl. The nurse picked her up and handed it to me. I slowly walked over to Amie and sat right next to her. Jack quickly followed us.

"She is beautiful" I said

"What have you named her?" the nurse asked

"We are going to name her Sephora Marie Hotchner." Amie replied

"I was thinking Sephora James Hotchner." I said

"James?" What happened to him?" Amie asked

Just then Amie looked over to Maria. Her eyes where red and puffy. She just looked over at Amie and started to cry again.

"Maybe this is not the best time for this." the nurse said

"I want to know – trust me I can handle it." Amie said

"James...is.....dead...Amie, he died saving you and Jessica." Maria said crying.

"OMG, how?" Amie asked with tears in her eyes

"He had a blood clot and it exploded in his brain. James had severe head trauma. They did surgery and it could not be fixed" Maria said between sniffles.

"Aw hun. You know I appreciate what he did. I am sorry hunnie." Amie said crying

"I know hun, its not your fault at all." Maria said

"Sephora James Hotchner." Amie said with a whispering

"That is a pretty name" the nurse said putting it down on the sheet.

"Aw Amie – that is pretty and thank you for using her middle name for James.

"James, saved the love of my life and my sister-in-law. He died saving them. It is the least we can do." I replied

"I do not know how we can pay for the funeral." Maria replied

Just then Chad came in with Jessica in his arms.

"Maria, do not worry – we are going to pay for it." Chad said

"She is beautiful" Jessica said heading towards her.

"Thank you Chad." Maria said hugging Chad.

"Its no problem." Chad said

"I am going back to the family. We are heading home. It has been a long day. Take it easy Amie. I will talk to you later." Maria said heading out.

"Hey Chad – can you go get Jimmie and Chandra. There is something we can to ask them." Amie said looking towards me and nodded.

"Okay, I will be right back" Chad said

I walked over to Amie and laid Sephora into her arms. We both just smiled and knew that everything was going to be okay.

"She looks so much like you baby." I said with a smile

"Sephora has your smile." Amie said with a smile

"She looks like both of us. I love you baby so much." I said

Just then Jimmie and Chandra came running over to our side.

"OMG! She is beautiful" Chandra said with a smile.

"You okay Amie?" Jimmie asked with concern.

"Yeah, Aaron and I where wondering if you would like to be the godparents of Sephora?" Amie asked

"You serious?" Chandra asked

"Yes- you both have been like family to us and want to know that someone will be taking care of her if something happens to us." I answered.

"We would be honored." Jimmie said

"Okay – Amie. I think it's time for you and Sephora to get some rest." the nurse said

"We will see you later Amie. Get some rest." Chandra said kissing Amie's forehead.

"See you both later." Amie replied leaving Aaron and Jack in the room.

"You both can stay here." the nurse said checking over Amie's vitals

"Okay thank you." I replied

"How is Crissie and Dave? Are they here?" Amie asked

"Yes – Crissie gave birth a few hours ago. They are both happy and healthy babies. Dave has his hands full with two newborns." I laughed

"Aw, I am so happy that they both okay." Amie said yawning.

"Alright Amie, I think its best for Sephora to get some rest. We are going to feed her some formula for newborns and then we can teach you everything tomorrow." the nurse said.

"Okay – thank you so much." Amie said.

"I love you Sephora." Amie said kissing her forehead.

"I love you mommie." Jack said

"I love you too my sweet son." Amie said

"I love you baby." I replied

"Always and Forever baby I will love you." Amie said with a smile.

I lightly took Sephora out of Amie's arms and handed her back to the nurse. Soon after, Amie fell asleep. Jack just laid with Amie on the bed as the I laid back in the chair and smiled. Things where going to be okay with us. I would protect the three of them with my life. Sephora and Amie where okay and I was thankful.


	41. Goodbye – Is not really goodbye

**Chapter 41: Goodbye – Is not really goodbye.**

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who has read, commented and added to there favorites. Please leave me comments. I do not own Criminal Minds or work in NASCAR. I am sad to say there are only a few more chapters left for me to write – but I am working on a few more stories. Maybe some one shot stories from the Song Title Prompt Challenge. =).**

**((Amie'sPOV – One Week Later – September 26th 2011.))**

We where on our way home but only for a short time. Everyone was going to meet at the burial site for James. Today was his funeral – curiosity of Hendrick Motorsports. Everyone could feel that today was going to be a hard day – James was like a brother to all of us. But he died saving our lives. I was just relieved that Kasey was dead. Aaron, Jack, Sephora and I could start our lives together. Things where slowly getting back to where they were suppose to be. My body was recovering – spending a week in the hospital can really make a person go crazy and I was just happy to be heading home. But the house was a wreck and it was going to take time to fix it.

Once we got to the house, I noticed that gate was fixed. They had told me that – there was a lot destruction to it. I looked over at Aaron and just he just smiled at me.

"How did the gate got fixed?" I asked

"Chad called the company that put it in and they came in and fixed." Aaron replied with a smile

"How much did it cost?" I asked

"Rick said, do not worry about it hunnie. Everything is getting taken care of." Aaron smiled

"I really do not want to bring Sephora into a house with total destruction." I said sadly

"Do not worry mommie. We have a surprise for you." Jack giggled.

I just looked over at Aaron and he just pulled one of those charming Hotchner smiles. Once we got to the house, Aaron helped me out of the car – my stitches where still in my side and my arm was in a sling. Which now I know why Aaron was so annoyed with it when he was shot. Aaron quickly and silently got Sephora out of her car seat, not to disturb her sleeping.

Once we got into the house, it was completely dark. Aaron and Jack where close behind me with Sephora. That is when I heard **"SUPRISE"** from everyone. I just looked at amazement as everyone was already there but dressed in black.

"OMG! You guys did not have to do this." I said with a smile

"We wanted to, Did you think we where going to let you come home to a house that was completely in total destruction?" Chad asked

"No, But I thank you guys so much." I said

"It's not problem Amie. We just want to make sure that you did not have to worry. You have your hands full with this little one." Rick said coming over to us.

"She is so beautiful. I love those little feeties and whittle face." Penelope said hugging me lightly

"Do you think Derek and you will ever have a little one?" I asked

"Well, I was waiting to tell everyone this – but we are pregnant Amiz" Penelope smiled as Derek kissed her forehead

"OMG! Congratulations." Everyone cheered and clapped.

"How far along are you?" I asked

"About two months along. The baby will be here around March 25th." Derek smiled

"OMG – near my birthday!" I said hugging Penelope and Derek but not to pull the stitches.

"Yup. So Aaron, How does it feel to have Sephora on your birthday?" Derek laughed

"It is the most amazing birthday present ever" Aaron smiled

"Oh Aaron and Amie – follow me. I have a surprise for you both." Chad said smiling as he took Jessica's hand.

JJ took Sephora up to her room and we followed them towards the den. Chad slowly opened the door. When we looked into the den, our mouths just dropped open.

"Surprise to the both of you. We found the present James brought over and put it in this room. I hope you like it." Jessica said

"I love it!" I said

"Aaron, this is your room – Amie told us that you would like to have a room just for yourself. So this is like your office for anything that you want to use it for. We where able to move all your stuff in from the apartment and this is what we come up with." Chad implied

"I love it. Is that the present from you baby?" Aaron asked pointing to the poster side of Amie from one of the pictures from the photo shoot - 60 Most Beautiful People in NASCAR.

"Yes, I had James take one of the pictures and put it in a poster size." I smiled at Aaron.

He pulled me into his arms and just kissed me passionately. Our tongues massaging each other – finding the passion that had been missing for such a long time.

"I love it baby! You are the best ever! I will definitely be using this room." Aaron whispered in my ear

"Oh I bet you will" I teased

"Oh you such a tease." Aaron laughed

"Alright the two of you. I think now is not the best time for that. Amie is still recovering." Chad laughed

"Oh, Amie – this was left with the present. It is a note from James." Jessica said handing me the note.

"Okay." I said taking the note.

"We will leave you to read the note. I hope you like it." Chad said taking Jessica by the hand and leaving the room.

"Baby, I will let you read the note in silence. I am going to go make sure everyone has not smothered Sephora." Aaron said laughing.

"Alright baby. I hope you do like your present. We do need to leave in about an hour." I said sadly

"I know hun. I do love it. Thank you baby. Once you are better – I will show you just how appreciative of it I am." Aaron said kissing my forehead.

Once Aaron was out of the room, I sat down in the chair by the window. I slowly opened the letter and read it.

"_Amie, There some things that I can not explain. But I was being an ass to you and you did not deserve that. The day I saw you come into my studio, there was something different about you. I guess you could say that I was falling in love with you. I know it was wrong because you are with Aaron and you have a baby on the way. But I could not hold it anymore. I needed to let you know. The past few weeks, I had bad dreams about something happening to me. So I needed to write this letter in case something did happen to me. Please do not be mad at me for falling in love with you. I just want you to be happy with Aaron and know that I died saving your life along with the baby. Live your life and remember that everything happens for a reason. But I did lied to you – I showed up to your birthday. You did not see me, it was only for a few minutes. I looked over at Aaron and you dancing to some slow song. I knew that I could never have you. You both where meant to be together. So I am sorry for everything that I put you through. Tell Maria that I will always be with her and I love her. I leave the studio to her – she can do what she wants to do with it. But I just want her to continue on our dream. I will be watching over you. _

_James."_

I just stood there and folded up the letter. My eyes where starting to cry. I heard a soft knock on the door and I said "Come in". When I looked up, it was Maria.

"Maria!" I said coming up and hugging her.

"Amie – you okay hun?" Maria asked lightly crying

"James left me this note." I replied handing her the note.

She took the note and started to read it. Her eyes started crying even more. When she was done with the letter, she handed it back to me.

"I did not know that he was in love with you. That is a big surprise to me. Are you going to tell Aaron?" Maria asked

"Yes, I love James as a brother. Aaron is my world and I love him more then anything." I replied

"What am I going to do Amie? My whole world is lost – I lost my brother and best friend." Maria said sitting down.

"What you are going to do – is keep living your life. Things will get better and you will be happy. I promise you. James will always be with you. He is probably up there with my dad right now. Are you going to keep the studio?" I asked

"Yes – it has always been our dream to have a successful photography studio. I will probably turn the upstairs into a photo gallery. Some of James work that he has done for his memory." Maria answered.

"I think he would like that. Maria, I am always here for you. You are family and we are behind you 100%." I smiled

That is when I saw Aaron walk into the den and ask "Everything okay hun?"

"Yes baby. Can we talk for a few minutes?" I asked

"Of course hun. But you need to get ready." Aaron said with concern.

"I know hun, it will only take a few minutes." I lightly smiled

"I will see you both in a bit." Maria said heading towards the door.

"What's wrong baby?" Aaron said pulling me towards him

"I want you to read the note that James left me. But know this first. I love you more then anything and I am so happy with you." I said handing him the note.

Aaron read the note and his smile turned towards a frown. Once he was done, he handed me back then the note.

"Amie, I love you hun and I just need to know – did you have feelings for James?" Aaron asked

"No, he was like a brother to me and I did not love him like he loved me. He protected us and I am thankful for that – but I could never love him like that." I said

"Okay baby, I love you so much and I could not lose you. Once you are better, we are going to take a vacation somewhere. I think Jack would like Disney." Aaron smiled

"Oh Disney?! I have never been!" I smiled

"Are you serious?" Aaron asked

"Yea, it was not fair from me, but I never got around to going." I giggled

"Well, I think it would be the perfect getaway. Just us – we deserve it. I have spent my whole life chasing monsters and I want something happy. How long did Rick give you off?" Aaron asking with a smile.

" He gave me until the new year. My job will still be there, but he wanted to train the new person that was currently in my place cause she is probably going to work for Joe Gibbs Racing. So, he wanted to give her experience. I told him it was okay because I wanted to take the time off to spend with my men and my baby girl. Disney will be the perfect place for that. But baby, we need to start getting ready." I said with a light smile.

"Yes, we do" Aaron said kissing my forehead as we headed upstairs.

Most everyone was sitting around and getting ready for the get together after the funeral. Aaron and I headed upstairs to start getting ready. Once we where done, we got Jack and Sephora ready. Jack was dressed in his cute black suit – just like his daddy. Sephora was dressed in her little pink outfit that JJ had bought for her.

We loaded into the cars and headed towards the funeral. Maria just looked out the window and stared out into space. Apart of the Hendrick family was missing and he was going to be deeply missed.

**((15 Minutes Later.))**

We all arrived at the area where James was going to be rested. It was the most beautiful place – over looking the lake and near the Hendrick Shop. Once we all unloaded, everyone headed towards where the pastor was at. We all gathered around and listened to him.

"We are gathered around to remember James Kyle Hill. He was a respectful, honest and caring man. Always giving himself to his friends and family. There are many things to say about James – he was devoted to his work in NASCAR and photography. He was very gifted in his work. A part of the Hendrick family is missing today. We just hope that James has found peace – he died saving Amie Henderson and Jessica Brooks life. Something that is the most admirable way to die. James is going to be deeply missed. Is there anyone that would like to say a few words?" the pastor asked

We all looked and noticed Chad walk up towards the front of everyone. Everyone was slowly in tears. Crissie just held Landon, while Dave held Stephanie. I could tell that Crissie was crying, Dave just put his arms around Crissie.

"James was my best friend. We would always joke around at the race track and drink beers on the days we had off. I remember one special occasion, it was my birthday and James was so drunk he could not see straight. We where at a club and he started hitting on this girl that had no interested in him. He just shoved her off and apparently her boyfriend came up and we started getting into a fight. It was the funniest thing, because her boyfriend could not fight worth crap. Once, James had finished kicking the shit out of this guy – she came up to James and kissed him. We all just stood there in shock. She ended up going home with James. I have had so many memories with James and they will never be forgotten. James was family to me – we grew up in high school together, we worked together, we did everything together. I guess you could say it was a bromance. But he was always there when I needed him. I am going to miss you James. Watch out of all of us." Chad said crying. Jessica quickly came over to him and pulled him into her.

"Is there anyone else that would like to say something?" the pastor asked. I just looked at everyone and I handed Sephora to Aaron. I walked up to the front of everyone.

"James was a strong and determined man. He died saving our lives – if he had not, I would not be here with my beautiful girl. All I want to say is thank you James for saving us. I hope you find peace with my dad. God only knows what the two of you are doing up there." I lightly laughed and continued "Just keep all of us safe. I know you will be watching out for everyone." I said walking towards Aaron. I reached for Sephora and she just looked up at me with her light blue eyes.

I just looked at Jame's coffin and knew that he was going to watch over all of us. We all looked at Rick and Maria said there speeches. Once everyone was done with the speeches, we put the roses on his grave. Everyone started heading back to there cars towards our house for the gathering. I slowly looked back and saw Maria crying by her brother's grave – her parents surrounded her.

**((25 Minutes Later.))**

Once we all got back to the house, everyone stood around and just chatted. I took Sephora up to her room to feed her. Aaron slowly followed behind us.

"Baby are you okay?" Aaron asked

"Yes baby. It's just hard losing something that is your family. I am more worried about Maria." I replied

"All you can do is just be there for her. She is going to be just fine – her parents are with her." Aaron said sitting next to us.

"I know, but I am afraid she is going to do something stupid." I said looking him the eyes.

"Just call her everyday and make sure she is doing okay. How are you feeling?" Aaron asked with concern.

"I am a little sore, but everything is starting to work again." I laughed

"What do you mean by that?" Aaron looked at me confused.

"I mean, how I feel sexually – I have missed you baby. I want our passion back." I said frustrated.

"I know sweetheart, the doctor said in couple weeks, everything will be back to normal." Aaron giggled

"Why are you laughing? It's not funny to be sexually frustrated." I said sternly.

"Trust me baby, I am just as sexually frustrated as you – I have missed eating that sexy pussy of yours and being deep inside of you." Aaron whispered in my ears.

"Oh do not tease me Aaron." I smiled

Once Sephora was done eating, I quickly changed her and laid her in the bed. Aaron took my hand and we just headed downstairs to where everyone was at. Rick was giving a speech.

"...James is going to be deeply missed but **Goodbye is not truly goodbye**. To James!" Rick said putting up his glass. We all toasted to James.

My life was never going to be the same, but I was thankful that I had Aaron, Jack and Sephora. I loved them more then anything and I was looking forward to spend the rest of my life Aaron.


	42. Dream Vacation

**Chapter 42: Dream Vacation**

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who has read, commented and added to there favorites. Please leave me comments. I do not own Criminal Minds or work in NASCAR. I did not plan this chapter out, but I wanted to do it since I was talking about them going to Disney. Enjoy. I am going to work on some one shots for some of the characters – cause I did not go into detail of how they got together or meet ((Dave and Crissie)).**

**((Two Months Later – November Friday 12th 2011 – Disney's Animal Kingdom - Orlando, Fl))**

**((Amie'sPOV)) - 8PM**

Aaron, Crissie, Dave, myself and the kids all arrived in Orlando Florida. We where going to take a much needed vacation to go to Animal Kingdom. Jack was super excited to see all the animals and it was going to be an experience with the Sephora, Landon and Stephanie all being almost 3 months old. Things where finally where they were suppose to me. Aaron and I where getting use to our little baby girl, I had fully recovered and was now back to my normal self. Crissie and Dave had there hands full with the wonderful twins. The team had thrown Dave and Aaron a going away party after everything had settled down and Maria was doing better. Jame's death left everyone pretty much scarred, but we where getting by with ease.

When we arrived at the resort around 8PM, all of us were pretty much tired and hungry. So we set the stuff in the room and refreshed for about thirty minutes, before heading out to go to dinner. Once we had finished getting ready – we decided to eat at the restaurant in the hotel. It would make things easier on us, cause we were tired and wanted to head to bed early. We all ordered our dinner and ate with small talk. When we finished dinner, we all headed upstairs to put the kids to bed and go to bed ourselves.

"Mommie, I am looking forwards to tomorrow." Jack yawned

"So am I sweetheart. It's time for bed. You want to be fully rested to see all the animals." I smiled at him

"Yes, I do. Night. I love you." Jack said closing his eyes.

"I love you too" I said kissing his forehead and closing the doors.

Dave and Crissie both kissed there two little ones and headed out the door. The four of us went to our own rooms and headed off to bed.

I looked at Aaron and just smiled. He pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead.

"I love you so much baby. We are going to have fun this weekend." I smiled

"Yes we are. Jack is super excited to be here and so am I. We deserve this weekend." Aaron smiled back at me pulling me on top of him.

"I think tonight might not be the best time for this hun. Dave and Crissie are right next to us and you know I get when you are making love me." I giggled

"Oh yes I do and I love that you moan my name everytime we make love. It makes me very hard everytime I think about it."Aaron said grabbing my ass and starting kissing my neck.

"Oh God, Aaron. I want you so bad." I smiled

"I want you too baby. Please let me make love to you. I need you so bad right now."

"I need you so much baby. You can make love to me but how about we use that lovely hot tub in our bathroom?" I asked with a grin

"Oh we must." Aaron said carrying me into the bathroom.

Aaron put me down on the ledge of the bathroom and started to fill the hot tub with water. He turned his back around to me and kissed me passionately. His hands running down my back and slowly took my shirt off. My breasts where getting hard between the material. I took his shirt off with much pleasure and a smile. My hands running down his strong muscular arms.

"God, Your muscles turn me on. I just want your hands all over me." I said kissing him.

"Oh trust me hun. There is going to be much pleasure tonight. It's been so long since I have made love to you and I need you right now." Aaron teased me as started taking my nipples into his finger and twist them.

"Oh FUCK!" I lightly shouted as I arched my back.

"You like that baby?" Aaron giggled

"Yes!" I smiled as I closed my eyes as Aaron was devouring my body.

Aaron took his hands off my breasts – which where bigger now cause of the breast feeding. But it did not stop him from taking them in his mouth. Slowly working on my left breast, his tongue swirling around and sucking on them. His hand massaging my other breast. My body was in totally overdrive. Aaron then went to work on my right breast, giving it the same attention as he did on my left one.

I noticed he had quiet working on my breasts, slowly opening my eyes. He had turned off the water and was fully naked. His cock was so hard in front of me. GOD! I love this man – his cock was huge and so perfect for me. It took me to places I had never been in my life. I quickly grabbed his hips and brought him closer to me. Our lips meeting with passion and fighting for dominance. But I slowly gave in, as he took my bottom lip with his teeth.

"Oh fuck, you know I love it when you do that. I want your huge cock inside of me baby. You know I love it." I groaned

"Amiz, I know you love it and trust me, I am going to take you to new heights tonight." Aaron said pulling me off the sink and quickly undoing my jeans and underwear. He quickly picked me up again and slowly eased me into the hot tub.

I leaned over to turn on the jets and Aaron wrapped his arms around me. His cock rubbing up against my ass. His tongue and mouth working on my neck. My hands wrapped around his neck and he slowly worked his hands down to my much needed pussy. One hand worked on my breast as the other went to work on my clit.

"Oh Fuck Aaron!" I moaned

"Just breathe. Let me work the magic on you baby. When you are near to cumming, I want you to cum for me baby please. I need to feel you cum." Aaron whispered in my ear as his hand worked on rubbing my clit.

His hand working on it with a slower pace. Aaron took two fingers and slowly entered my pussy. He entered all the way inside, hitting my spot.

"Oh yes! Right there baby." I moaned as I lifted my ass out of the water to meet his thrusts. He continued to work in and out of my pussy. He took his other hand off my breast and worked on my clit. All I could was buck my hips up and run my hands through his hair. I could feel my orgasm coming.

"Shit baby! I am going to cum. Please..." I said before I felt my pussy explode all over his fingers. I just laid there for a few minutes to recover, my body still shaking from the orgasm.

"God you are beautiful baby when you cum. I love watching your face and seeing how you react to what you do." Aaron smiled

"Oh be quiet. It's your turn sweetheart." I said putting my finger over his mouth.

Aaron lifted himself out of the water and I knelled in front of him. My mouth slowly licking the tip of his cock. He just closed his eyes and put his hands through my hair. I lowered my mouth over his cock and continued to suck on it. Teasing him, I slowly massaged his balls.

"Shit Amie, Please stop hunnie. I do want to cum in your mouth. I want your fucking pussy." Aaron said standing up and bring me up with him." Aaron with a stern look

"Please fuck me Aaron. I want you to pound the fuck out of my pussy." I said kissing him passionately while biting his bottom lip.

I quickly bent over the tub and grabbed on to the porcelain. Aaron eased his cock into my pussy and I just leaned my head back as he entered it.

"Just push it all the way Aaron! Please! I want you deep inside of me." I groaned.

With that Aaron shoved his cock all the way in my pussy. I just shot my head back towards him, he grabbed my ass and started thrusting inside of me. But he took his left hand and grabbed my hair – pushing my head back. I met each thrust he had while his cock was inside of me.

"Baby, look in the mirror – I want you to watch me fucking you so hard right now." Aaron pleaded.

With that, I looked in the mirror and met his eyes. His cock deep inside of me, fucking the shit out of my pussy. I just meet each thrust he had inside of him. He let go of my hair and took his hand to work on my clit.

"OH FUCK Aaron! Fuck me harder. I am so close to cumming and I want to feel your cum deep inside of me. I do not care if we get pregnant again. I just want to feel you fill me up please." I pleaded

"OH SHIT!" Aaron shouted as our bodies just exploded with a mind blowing orgasm. We slowly fell back into the water and just laid there for ages.

"Oh baby. That was so mind blowing." I smiled

"God, I have missed you so much baby. I loved every minute of that. Who knew my girl was dirty?" Aaron smirked

"Oh trust me, there are many things I want to try with us. That was just the start." I grinned

"God I hope so, because there are so things, I have always wanted to try but never did. Hailey never wanted to do it. I am glad that I have a woman that will take me to new places." Aaron smiled as he kissed my forehead.

"Oh do not worry baby. But we should get out of the shower and head to bed. We have a long day tomorrow." I smiled as I got of the tub.

Aaron quickly followed me and we fell asleep to a wonderful slumber. Our bodies eased in with each other.

**((The Next Morning)) - 8AM**

We all got dressed and headed downstairs to get ready to board the bus that was going to take us to Animal Kingdom. Jack was so excited, he could barely keep still in his eat.

"Jack, hunnie, - you might want to relax for a bit. You do not want to waste all your energy. Do you?" I smiled at him.

"No – but I can wait to see all the animals and MICKEY!" Jack giggled

"Do not worry kiddo. We are going to see Mickey." Aaron laughed as Jack sat back in his seat.

Sephora was having a rough morning with her teeth slowly coming in. I just held her in my arms and tried to settle her down.

"I think the three of them are going to go through the same thing." Dave laughed

"At least we have each other to help with it." Crissie smiled

"Yeah, Thank god." I lightly giggled

"So did you two have fun last night?" Dave asked with a laugh

"Oh shut up Rossi. None of your business." Aaron laughed

"Well do not worry. It was the same here." Dave laughed

"HEY!" Crissie said hitting Dave in the arm

"Do not worry. I wont go into details" Dave laughed

"LOOK! Mommie and Daddy! We are here!" Jack shouted. Which caused the people on the bus to start laughing.

"Jack, Please sit down." Aaron said sternly at Jack. He just nodded and sat back in his seat.

Once we got to Animal Kingdom, we got off the bus and headed towards the park. We got to the ticket counter to get our tickets and go inside. Crissie and I put the kids in the strollers, while the guys went to get us something to drink.

We made our way through the park and the kids had gotten there pictures taken with all the characters we could find. Crissie and I just stayed back as the guys went on all the rides and fun little activities that Jack loved. We had gone through several shows and plays around the park. Once we where hungry, we made time to eat and then the guys would go off and ride more rides. Crissie and I were waiting for the guys to come back. There was something very important to discuss – the weddings.

"Crissie, I was thinking that we could do a double wedding in the spring. We have not discussed much details of our wedding, with everything and being busy. It seems like we need to start working on it. JJ/Spencer, Derek/Penelope, and Emily/Riley are having a wedding in February. They all wanted to do it on the same day. So I was thinking of having in April?" I asked

"That sounds awesome. April in Little Creek is beautiful. I am sure the guys will love a double wedding. It will give them time to have there honeymoons and time to plan our wedding. I already have my dress in the works. The girls have there and the guys have there tuxedos ready. So we just need to get you a dress." Crissie responded

"Yeah – I was thinking of having Pen do it too. I want a strapless gown...you know what – bet the dress I wore to the awards ceremony will work. It was the perfect dress...why cant it not work for the wedding?" I smiled

"OMG! That is the perfect dress. But we can see if there are anything Pen can do to make it better." Crissie smiled

"That is awesome. So we have the dress, the location. All we need is a date, invitations, caterer, music, a place for everyone to stay, and figure out who the best man and bridesmaids will be." I said as I wrote it on a piece of paper. Just then we saw the guys walking towards us.

"DADDY! That ride was amazing!" Jack exclaimed

"Yes it was – you where brave on that ride." Aaron smiled

"So, What are you beautiful ladies talking about." Dave smiled as he kissed Crissie's head.

"We are talking about the weddings. I was wondering babe, if you wouldn't mind making it a double wedding." Crissie asked

"That sounds like a good idea." Dave smiled

"What do you think baby?" I asked

"Sounds good to me. Where we having it?" Aaron asked

"We where thinking in Little Creek in April. The other three girls are having theirs in February. So it would be perfect and it's pretty in Spring." I answered.

"That works for me. Have you thought of a date?" Dave asked

"April 14th?" Crissie asked

"That works for us." I responded

"Sounds good for me. We just need to plan the music and food." Aaron smiled

"Yup. We can have Jack as the ring barrier. Who is going to be your best mans?" Crissie asked

"I will guard the rings with my life." Jack said holding up his sword that the guys had bought for him

We just stood there and laughed.

"Well, I was going to have Dave as my best man, but how about we have the same best men and bridesmaids." Aaron said

"We can have Derek, Spencer, Riley, Sean, Jimmie, Chad and your brother Dave." Crissie said

"Do you think Sean will go for this? He has not been very open about our relationship." I said with concern.

"Sean is fine with you. He just thinks it's to soon to get married." Aaron said

"Okay hun...For bridesmaids – we can have JJ, Penelope, Emily, Chandra, Jessica, Kim and Patty." I smiled

"That sounds good to me. We do not need a maid-of-honor or best man. Everyone can contribute to the plans." Crissie smiled

"We can figure out all the rest of the details. Everyone else is pretty much going to be at the other wedding with bridesmaids and grooms men. All we need to do is get the bridesmaids dresses for our wedding." I giggled.

"I was thinking light pink or something. To match our dresses." Crissie smiled

"That works for me. Pink will match quite well. We do not need to figure out everything right now. Let's go ride more rides." I smiled at Jack.

"YEA! I want to ride another ride daddy!" Jack laughed

"Alright kiddo." Aaron said taking Jack by the hand.

We all walked the park some more and the guys went to ride a few more rides before Jack got tired. Around 5pm, the park was getting ready to close – so we started to leave and head to dinner at the hotel. Once we where done with dinner, we all headed upstairs to put the kids down. Aaron and I headed towards into the bedroom to repeat the previous nights performance. Everything was falling into place. I soon was going to Mrs. Aaron Hotchner – I loved Aaron more then anything and I couldn't wait to be his forever.

**A/N2: I made the sexual part a little dirtier then normal. Crystal knows what I am talking about with our conversation that we had last night. ((haha)). 3. I am going to have a special sexual scene for Dave and Crissie as a one shot. ;). I just wanted to say I am sorry for not updating sooner. It has been a busy weekend and I will try and update during the week. **


	43. Family Reunion

**Chapter 43 – Family Reunion**

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who has read, commented and added to there favorites. Please leave me comments. I do not own Criminal Minds or work in NASCAR. There are about 4 main chapters. One chapter might be brought into two chapters, so it will be 5 regular chapters. Have no fear – I have more stories in the works. But I feel its time for this love story to have a fairy tale ending. **

**((Amie'sPOV)) – Hendrick Motorsports Inc. - January 9th 2012**

The past two months have been filled with love and happiness, but it was time to get back to work. Aaron was going to be staying with Sephora while I was at work and Jack was going back to school today. He really loved learning and school, but when at the race track – he was more focused then ever before. Chad had made Jack a little Legends Car for him. But he was not ready to drive it until he was at least 16 years old. Christmas and Thanksgiving was perfect, we spend it together with the team, Jimmie and Chandra.

I was really looking forward to get back to work, I had missed the team and doing graphic design. Crissie was also back as Jeff's personal assistant. But things where going to be a bit different. Aaron and Dave would be traveling with us on the weekends. The kids where also going to be traveling with us while we where on the road. It was basically the only thing to help the little ones asleep at night. Chad had made Sephora, Landon and Stephanie a mix CD of the cars going on the race track. Even when I was pregnant with Sephora, she loved the sounds of the cars – it would help her sleep at night.

I was really focused in my work, before I noticed Crissie enter the doorway. She lightly tapped my desk and smiled at me.

"Sorry Crys, It's been super busy here and a lot of things that need to get done. I hope I have a enough time before Daytona to do it. Julie did a good job keep things organized and getting things done." I said

"Yeah, I understand. Rick has so much scheduled for Jeff. Man – I miss my babies." Crissie said sitting down next to me.

"I miss Sephora too. Aaron is going to keep an eye on her, while I am at work. I swear Dave and him should take the kids somewhere or at least hangout with each other. Don't worry hun, at least we have them on the race track." I smiled back at her.

"Yeah I know what you mean. But I feel guilty leaving them at home. I mean Dave and Aaron both retired – and we are sitting here working." Crissie looked sadly

"Aaron and Dave both want us to do our job. We are both young and have our careers ahead of us. They are happy that they do not have to work anymore. Hun, the both understand and want us to do what we do." I smiled back at her.

"I just do not want to lose Dave for this job." Crissie said

"We are not going to lose our men hun. At least they get to travel with us. It's the perfect life." I said

"Yes, that is true. Amiz, I should get to work. I will talk to you later hun." Crissie said getting up and heading towards her office.

"Yea – I have so many projects. Two of Jeff and Dale, One for Mark and one for Jimmie. It really did suck he did not get the championship this year, but Jeff deserves it." I smiled at her.

"Yea – I have tons of calls to make and I am happy Jeff got a championship. At least we all got a bonus." Crissie laughed

"Thank god. That money is going towards Jack and Sephora's college fund. Aaron and I discussed him racing and we have decided that if Jack wants to be a race car driver – he needs to attend college." I stated

"Dave and I did the same thing with Landon and Stephanie. We both want them to not have to worry about money and be what ever is they want to be." Crissie said

"Alright hun, let me get back to work – how about around 2PM we go out for lunch." I smiled

"That sounds good." Crissie said before heading towards her desk.

Crissie and I headed back to work, but around 130PM, I got a phone call that would change all our plans and possibly my life. I picked up the phone and sat back with my head between my hands.

"What?" I asked

"_Amie, Grandma has died. We where wondering if you could come up to be here for the funeral." Uncle Charles said._

"Are you serious? When? What happened?" I asked

"_We can discuss everything when you get here." Charles replied_

"Alright, have you contacted my mom?" I asked lightly crying.

"_No, but we where wondering if you could call her and see if she could come down to talk to us. She will not answer my calls." Charles replied_

"Alright – I will call and see if she will come down with the boys. I can not promise anything." I said

"_You have the address and everything?" Charles asked_

"Yes – I know where you live, I will have to bring my fiance and the kids." I said

"_That is fine. There is enough room for you all to stay here. Call us when you are near." Charles said_

"I will see you as soon as I can." I said

"_Bye Amie." Charles said hanging up._

I quickly dialed my mom with tears in my eyes. Crissie came rushing over and sat right next to me.

"Crissie, can you please go get Rick for me?" I asked her

"Yes, I will be right back." Crissie said before getting up.

"Hey mom, I have some bad news." I said over the phone

"What is it hun? Has something happened to Sephora or Aaron?" She asked

"No they are fine, but it has to deal with grandma. Uncle Chuck, just called me and told me that she passed away. They want me to come up there to be there for the funeral. He would not go into much detail until I get there." I said between the tears.

"Are you serious? Did he say anything else?" she asked

"No, he wants to know if you can come up there and bring the boys?" I asked

"I will see what I can do. They have not been really there for us, but I will try." she replied

"Alright – I am going to head up there tonight. I do not know if I can face them after everything that has happened." I said frustrated.

"Do not worry hun, you have Aaron to help you out. You should call JJ and let her know." she said

"Yeah, I was going to call her after I finished calling you." I replied

"Alright hun, I will try and get up there. I love you hun." she said

"I love you too." I said before hanging up.

That is when I saw Rick, Jimmie and Chad looking at me with confused looks on there face. I gathered my stuff quickly and get it to the side. Crissie ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"Amie what's wrong? Is there something wrong with Sephora? Jack? Aaron?" Crissie asked

"No, they are all fine. My uncle just called me and told me that my grandma has died. He would not give me much details. But they want me to go up there for the funeral. I just got off the phone with my mom and she said that she was going to try and get up there." I sniffled.

"Amie, go. We will make sure the team works on things that need to get done." Rick said

"Thank you Rick. I will call you both when I get back to town." I said

"Amie, please be careful. I know what they have done to you in the past. Just please watch yourself. I do not like these people. After everything that you have been through – they have hurt you." Chad said hugging me.

"Do not worry, between Aaron, JJ and myself – I think they should be afraid." I laughed lightly

"We will see you when you get back Amie. Give Sephora a kiss for us. We miss that little girl. Oh, by the way – Chandra is pregnant." Jimmie smiled

"OMG! Congrats!" We all said in unison.

"Alright – I will you when I can." I said before grabbing my stuff.

"Be careful Amie, I love you. Call me later." Crissie said hugging me.

"I will. I love you guys." I said before heading towards the door.

I quickly rushed out of the building and headed towards my car. I took my cell phone out to call JJ. They where her family on my dad's side of the family. But she was closer to me then any of the other family members. I was grateful for that – she was my support system and I needed her right now.

"Hey Amie. Everything okay?" JJ asked

"No, Um, what are you doing right now?" I asked

"I am in the office, everything has been really slow lately. Why?" JJ asked

"I have some bad news – you remember my mom's mother?" I asked

"Yeah – I remember meeting her at David's funeral. What happened?" JJ asked

"She passed away. Uncle Chuck just called me and told me that she died. He would not go into much details. I was wondering if you could meet Aaron and I in Lynchburg." I replied

"Do not worry hun, Spencer and I will meet you there. Have you told Aaron yet?" JJ asked

"No, I am on my way home to pack up the kids and tell Aaron. I have also called Mom and she said will try and be there. But it's doubtful. Everything that they have put us through – it's very unlikely." I replied

"Alright hun, let me get Spencer and we will be on our way there." JJ said

"Thank you couz, I love you" I replied

"I love you too. See you soon hun." JJ said before hanging up the phone.

I quickly drove home and was there in no time. To my suprise Aaron had Sephora and Jack outside playing in the water. She was going to be my little water bug. I put the car in park and grabbed my stuff. I headed towards them with tears in my eyes. Jack saw me and came running towards me.

"Mommie!" Jack giggled as he hugged me

"Hey sweetheart. How was school?" I asked

"School was good. Daddy, Sephora and I are playing in the water. What's wrong?" Jack asked

"It's been a long day sweetheart." I said kissing Jack's forehead. I noticed Aaron had Sephora in his arms and came rushing towards me.

"Baby, What's wrong?" Aaron asked with nervousness.

"Let's head inside and I will tell you hun." I said heading inside the house.

"Hey Jackpoo, can you go get some cloths together in a suitcase and maybe some of your favorite toys?" I asked

"Yes mommie." Jack said before heading upstairs.

"Baby, What is wrong?" Aaron asked again

"We need to pack for a few days. JJ is going to meet us in Lynchburg. I got a call from my Uncle, he told me that my grandma died and he wants us there for the funeral." I said crying.

Aaron just pulled me into his arms with Sephora starting to cry.

"Aw hun, Let's go get somethings together, but if they hurt you in anyway – I will not hesitate to say something to them. They have hurt you in so many ways and I do not trust them at all." Aaron said letting me go lightly with his arm around my waist.

"I know babe, let's go back. I want to be on the road as soon as we can. Hopefully my mom will be there." I said with a light smile

"Do not worry babe." Aaron smiled back at me.

We headed upstairs to pack and we where soon done. Once we got done packing, we headed towards the car to load it up. Aaron just took my hand as we made our way on the highway. Jack was watching a movie in the back and Sephora was asleep. I did not need this today – I just closed my eyes and soon fell asleep.

**((2 ½ Hours Later...Lynchburg,VA))**

We arrived to a large house with several stories and a lake in the background. I slowly got out of the car and unloaded Jack. Aaron grabbed Sephora's car seat and we both walked towards the door. We did not even have to knock on the door to see JJ and Spencer in the doorway.

"Hey Couz, How are you?" JJ asked

"I am alright. How is everyone?" I asked

"They are in tears and depressed. Your Uncle Walt, Stan, Charles, your Aunt Amy and Pam are also here with the kids. They are playing in the back." JJ replied

"Alright, I guess it's time to make my appearance." I replied

"They are not exactly happy to see us. I have no clue why." Spencer said confused

"It's a long story Spencer." JJ said putting her hands into his.

"We will tell you later Spence. Trust me – it's not you." I said as we walked through the door.

We headed towards the back of the house and found everyone lightly crying. Uncle Chuck and Uncle Walter came running up towards me and gave me a hug.

"Amie, it is good to see you again. Who are these strapping young men." Chuck asked

"This is my fiance Aaron and our son Jack. And this little beauty who is sleeping is Sephora. She was born last September." I replied

"It is nice to meet you. Jack would you like to go play with other kids?" Walt asked

"Yes. It's nice to meet you too." Jack said before running to go play with the other kids.

"It's nice to meet you." Aaron said hesitatingly shaking everyone's hands.

"What happened?" I asked

"Grandma died of a heart attack last night. They said it was quick." Amy said with a stern look

"Is mom going to be here?" Chuck asked

"She said she would try, but she could not make any promises." I replied

"What the hell? She can not even try and be here for her mothers death?" Amy asked with anger.

"You know – I am sick of this. Everyone is acting like it's her fault. But you know it goes both ways. Everyone keeps fighting and it's not fair. You never called to check up on me when I was in the hospital. WHERE the hell were you – when we lost our house during the 2004 hurricanes? What if something had happened to us. Not TO MENTION! The fact that grandma told me how my dad died. It was not your place at all!" I shouted.

"You know what Amie? You can blame your mom for that one! It's not our fucking fault!" Amy shouted

"You know what – it was not her fucking place to say it at all. I was fucking fourteen years old! Do you know what that did to me?" I shouted even louder.

"Guys – this is not the time to do this. We need to focus on the funeral." Chuck said trying to resolve everything.

"See this is why I did not want to come up here. Because I knew this would only cause a fight." I said

"Amie – you have changed so much. I do not even know who you are anymore." Amy said

"Of course I changed, I am not 10 years old anymore. I grew up! I became a mother, I have a wonderful job and I am in love. I had a rough childhood but it made me who I am. I may have been through a lot but I am not going to sit here and stand for this. I am leaving!" I said

"Amie please stay. We want you too." Walt said hugging me

"I can not stay here. I am sorry for grandma's lose but this...is not worth it." I said

"JACK!" I shouted

Jack came running up towards us with a smile.

"Amie please stay!" Chuck said

"NO! I can't be here! Amy has made this even worse then what it really is. She blames mom – I love mom and I behind her 100%. She was right not to come. Why would she? To be near a family that does not give a damn about anything but there damn selves." I said

"Are you crazy Amie?" Amy said before stepping in my face.

"Aaron can you please take Jack inside for me?" I asked looking at him.

"Yes, baby I love you." Aaron said kissing my forehead.

I watched Aaron take Jack inside. JJ came and stepped infront of me.

"LOOK Amy! Just back off. We are leaving okay? You are not supportive – so this is goodbye." JJ said so close to Amy's face.

"FINE LEAVE!" Amy said before backing off.

JJ, Spencer and myself all headed inside, to get Jack, Aaron and Sephora. We all loaded into the cars and headed back to Charlotte. The rest of the ride was quiet. Once we got into the house, I grabbed a sleeping Jack and Aaron got Sephora out of the car. JJ and Spencer slowly behind us. We took the kids up to there room for bed. Aaron and I walked back downstairs to find JJ and Spencer on the couch watch TV.

"Hey guys, I am sorry about that. What they did was not fair or right for them." I said sitting on the couch. Aaron quickly followed behind me.

"Amie, What was that about?" Spencer asked

"Spencer, I am sorry you had to see that. We do not get along. You want to know why JJ and I get along so well. It's because we both have through the same thing. We lost someone to suicide. They blame my mom for it. It was not her fault at all – my dad cheated on her!" I said with my head between my hands.

"Yeah, JJ told me about that – but I did not know about your dad. I am sorry Amie." Spencer said symptomatically.

"It's alright. But the reason they do not like JJ is because they thing she is a bad influence on me and they did not like her growing up. I guess you can say they do not trust her." I said

"That is so wrong and misleading. They barely know her." Spencer said getting mad.

"Trust me Spencer, my family is messed up beyond belief. I do not want them at my wedding." I said looking towards Aaron.

"Oh babe, trust me they will not be there if Dave and I have anything to say about that. I do not like them putting you in unstable position. It was not fair to you." Aaron said putting his hand on my back.

"Good, I know hun. I can not believe they blame my mom for not telling me. I was fourteen – I was unstable. Hell, I landed in Circles of Care for a night." I said laying my head on the couch.

"What's circles of care?" Spencer asked

"It's a place where people are depressed and do bodily harm to ourselves." I replied looking ashamed.

"Amie, you do not have to relieve this." JJ said concerned.

"Baby? What did you do to yourself?" Aaron asked looking me in the eyes.

"I slit my wrists with scissors. I was super depressed after everything that happened. But I am not like that anymore. You understand my personality now?" I smiled

"Yes – you love life, your happy, outgoing and just goofy. You are one strong woman and I am here for you baby. I love you so much." Aaron kissed my forehead.

"Amie – I hope you never do that again." JJ said looking stern.

"Trust me JJ, I am never going to do that again. I have to much to live for in my life. I am the happiest person in the world right now." I said

"Good, Do you understand everything now Spence?" JJ asked

"Yea, it's wrong and I do not want them there for our wedding next month." Spencer said kissing JJ's forehead.

"Trust me, they will not be there anyways. I am glad that we have figured everything out for the wedding. I am so happy that we are going to be man and wife. I love you Spencer." JJ said

"Hey guys, I am tired – I am going to go call Crissie and Rick to let them know and then going to bed." I said yawing

"That sounds like a good idea. Which room can we take?" JJ asked

"You pick – which ever room you want." I laughed

"Alright hun. Night." JJ said hugging me

"Night hun. Night Spencer." I said

"Night Amie and Aaron." Spencer said

We all headed upstairs to our rooms. I quickly took out my phone to call Crissie and Rick to let them know what happened and that I would be at work tomorrow. But Rick insisted that I should take tomorrow off and return on Wednesday. I quickly agreed to that. After the phone calls, Aaron and I just laid in bed holding each other. In four months time – I was going to be Mrs Aaron Hotchner. Aaron just looked at me and smiled – we both knew what I was thinking.

"I love you baby, in four months time we are going to husband and wife and I could not wait. But we still have to figure out where we are going to have our honeymoon." Aaron smiled

"I was thinking somewhere quiet and romantic. How about Italy?" I asked

"That sounds really romantic – I agree baby." Aaron smiled at me.

"We can leave Jack and Sephora with JJ and Spencer or Jessica and Chad." I said

"How about Chad and Jessica?" Aaron asked

"That will work. I love you baby – always and forever." I said yawning.

"I love you too baby. Night." Aaron said wrapping his arms around me.

"Night" I said closing my sleep.

We soon fell asleep in each others arm. Our love was the strongest and nothing could break it up.


	44. Your's Always

**Chapter 44 – Your's Always**

**A/N: I am sorry I have not posted sooner. It's been a busy and stressful weekend. Or a pretty crappy weekend at that. It is all on my blog if you want to read it. But anyways, I do not own Criminal Minds or work with NASCAR. Please enjoy the chapter. **

**((Amie'sPOV- February 11th 2012 – Charlotte, NC))**

The girls where in my room getting ready for triple wedding – JJ/Spencer, Emily/Riley & Derek and Penelope. The guys where all in one of the guest rooms while everyone was also slowly arriving and sitting in the back by the lake. All of it was completely setup – there was chairs, ribbons, roses and everything you could imagine for the wedding. Aaron, Dave, Crissie and I were going to be the grooms and maids. Everyone's family and friends where here along with my coworkers who were here because they had grown close with the team. Crissie and my dresses were a light pink. JJ had chosen a halter type wedding dress, Penelope went all out and chose a dark pink with white trim wedding dress and Emily chose a strapless style wedding dress. We dresses Sephora in a matching dress that I was wearing. Jack and Henry were in a there little tuxes and where going to be the ring bears for everyone.

Once we where all done getting ready and I started taking pictures of the girls. JJ was going to be leaded down to alter by her father, Emily was going to be lead by her father and Penelope was going to be lead by her brother.

"Amie, just think – in a few months time, we are going be getting ready for Crissie and your wedding." JJ giggled.

"I know – I am excited and nervous at the same time. I never thought the day would come where I would be getting married." I replied putting the camera down by my purse.

"Aw, hun – You love each other and you have finally found someone who you can give your heart away."

"Yeah – I do agree. Spencer is going to die when he sees you in that dress." I giggled.

"Well I think all of our men are going to flip, when they see us. But I feel so fat." Penelope smiled looking them mirror.

"Pen, your not fat – your pregnant hun. You going to be giving birth next month." Emily said hugging her friend.

"Yeah – I know. I am just glad they where able to alter the dress for me." Penelope smiled

"Alright guys – It is time to walk down the stairs." I smiled

"It's show time!" JJ laughed

Crissie and I walked out the door first, followed by JJ, Emily and then Penelope. We looked the stairs and everyone was just in awe. Jack and Henry where so cute in there little tuxedos. Landon and Stephanie where in there little outfits – Crissie grabbed Landon, while Dave held Stephanie. Each of them had a little basket with flowers that they seemed to love. They would be throwing the flowers out for the brides.

JJ took her father's hands and went behind Aaron and I, then it was Emily and her father, lastly it was Penelope and her brother. Aaron just my hand and whispered in my ear "You look so beautiful baby. In a few months time – we are going to make it official."

"Yes we are my love. I am looking forward to being Mrs. Aaron Hotchner." I giggled.

"Just wait until the honeymoon. We are going to be away for 2 weeks – Just you and I. I bet by the end of the honeymoon – we are going to welcome another little one." Aaron smiled

"Oh I bet we will." I smiled

We where interrupted with our conversation, when JJ tapped my shoulder.

"Can you guys please go forward." JJ lightly said nervously.

"Oh sorry." I laughed

Dave and Crissie where halfway down past the pool – Stephanie and Landon where having fun throwing the flowers out. Aaron and I slowly made our way down past the pool and towards the river. Dave and Crissie both took there places, while Aaron and I made our way there. Once we had gotten there – the music started to play for brides. Everyone stood up, JJ and her father walked towards down where we were at – Spencer's mouth just dropped and Aaron just lightly hit him on the shoulder. About 30 seconds later, Emily and her father followed behind JJ and her dad. Then lastly, Penelope and her brother had followed the group. Both Riley and Derek could not believe how beautiful there women looked.

Once the women had arrived – the priest had arrived to the front. The ceremony had started.

"Welcome everyone to the wedding of Jennifer Jareau and Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia, and Emily Prentiss and Riley Christensen. Who gives these women to these men?" the Priest asked

"We do." fathers and brother responded and went down to take there seats. JJ and Spencer took there hands in each other, followed by Derek and Penelope, then Emily and Riley.

"We are going to start with Jennifer Jareau and Spencer Reid." The priest said

Jennifer and Spencer just looked at each other and smiled.

"Jennifer Jareau – Do you take Spencer Reid to be your husband?" priest asked

"I do." JJ responded.

"Spencer Reid – Do you take Jennifer Jareau to be your wife?" he asked

"Yes I do." Spencer responded.

"Repeat after me - I, Spencer Reid, take you, Jennifer Jareau, to be my wedded wife. With deepest joy I receive you into my life that together we may be one. As is Christ to His body, the church, so I will be to you a loving and faithful husband. Always will I perform my headship over you even as Christ does over me, knowing that His Lordship is one of the holiest desires for my life. I promise you my deepest love, my fullest devotion, my tenderest care. I promise I will live first unto God rather than others or even you. I promise that I will lead our lives into a life of faith and hope in Christ Jesus. Ever honoring God's guidance by His spirit through the Word, And so throughout life, no matter what may lie ahead of us, I pledge to you my life as a loving and faithful husband." The priest said.

"Repeat after me - I, Spencer Reid, take you, Jennifer Jareau, to be my wedded wife. With deepest joy I receive you into my life that together we may be one. As is Christ to His body, the church, so I will be to you a loving and faithful husband. Always will I perform my headship over you even as Christ does over me, knowing that His Lordship is one of the holiest desires for my life. I promise you my deepest love, my fullest devotion, my tenderest care. I promise I will live first unto God rather than others or even you. I promise that I will lead our lives into a life of faith and hope in Christ Jesus. Ever honoring God's guidance by His spirit through the Word, And so throughout life, no matter what may lie ahead of us, I pledge to you my life as a loving and faithful husband." Spencer smiled putting the ring on JJ's finger.

"Jennifer – repeat after me. I, Jennifer Jareau, take you,Spencer Reid, to be my wedded husband. With deepest joy I come into my new life with you. As you have pledged to me your life and love, so I too happily give you my life, and in confidence submit myself to your headship as to the Lord. As is the church in her relationship to Christ, so I will be to you. Spencer, I will live first unto our God and then unto you, loving you, obeying you, caring for you and ever seeking to please you. God has prepared me for you and so I will ever strengthen, help, comfort, and encourage you. Therefore, throughout life, no matter what may be ahead of us, I pledge to you my life as an obedient and faithful wife." the priest said

"I, Jennifer Jareau, take you,Spencer Reid, to be my wedded husband. With deepest joy I come into my new life with you. As you have pledged to me your life and love, so I too happily give you my life, and in confidence submit myself to your headship as to the Lord. As is the church in her relationship to Christ, so I will be to you. Spencer, I will live first unto our God and then unto you, loving you, obeying you, caring for you and ever seeking to please you. God has prepared me for you and so I will ever strengthen, help, comfort, and encourage you. Therefore, throughout life, no matter what may be ahead of us, I pledge to you my life as an obedient and faithful wife." JJ said with tears in her eyes and putting the ring on Spencer's finger

"Okay – On to Emily Prentiss and Riley Christensen. Emily do you take Riley to be your husband?" he asked

"Yes I do." Emily smiled

"Riley – do you take Emily to be your wife?" he asked

"Yes – I love you baby." Riley responded.

"Emily and Riley have both wanted to write there own vows" The priest said

"Two flames, one light. Riley Christensen, I offer you this ring as a sign of life, and myself as your Wife. Let us walk together always, and let us always walk towards the light." Emily smiled as she put the ring on his finger.

"Today, Emily Prentiss, I join my life to yours, not merely as your Husband, but as your friend, your lover, and your confidant. Let me be the shoulder you lean on, the rock on which you rest, the companion of your life. With you I will walk my path from this day forward." Riley smiled as he put the ring on her finger.

"Lastly – we are gathered here to join Penelope Garcia and Derek Morgan on there wedding day. Do you Penelope Garcia take Derek Morgan as your husband?" the priest asked

"Yes I do – I love you my chocolate god." Penelope responded

"Derek Morgan – do you take Penelope Garcia as your wife?" he asked

"Yes – I do. My baby girl." Derek responded

Both Derek and Penelope have also written there own vows for us today." He said

"I stand here today,in front of our family and friends, to give myself to you. Before you, life has no meaning. I was a drifter in search of a home. Now I've found it and I can't wait to spend the rest of my days with you. On this day I pledge to you my love and happiness to you Derek Morgan" Penelope said putting the ring on Derek's finger.

"Penelope Garcia, you have filled my world with meaning. You have made me so happy and more fulfilled as a person. Thank you for taking me as I am; loving me, and welcoming me into your heart. I promise to always love you, respect you as an individual, and to be faithful to you forever. Today I choose you to be my partner, and commit myself to you for the rest of my life." Derek said putting the ring on Penelope's finger.

"I am here to announce Mr. and Mrs Spencer Reid, Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan and Mr. and Mrs Riley Christensen. By the power invested in me and the State of North Carolina – I pronounce you man and wife" the priest said.

Spencer took JJ in his arms and kissed her passionately, followed by Derek and Penelope and Emily and Riley. Everyone stood up and clapped. Dave and Crissie followed went first, followed by Aaron and I towards the house. The newly weds followed closely behind us.

The kids all ran inside and turned on the TV. The girls quickly went upstairs and did finishing touches on our makeup, while the guys decided to sit with the kids. Once everyone was finalized – we all headed back downstairs to take pictures. They had setup a perfect setting over the river – where the sun would be setting.

Pictures we taken, kids we playing outside and the everyone was sitting in the reception tent. The newly weds had made there made there way towards the tent for the celebration.

"I would like to pronounce – Mr. and Mrs Spencer Reid, Mr. and Mrs Derek Morgan and Mr. and Mrs. Riley Christensen." Dave said standing up at the table. Everyone lifted there drinks up and toasted to them.

At the table it was Dave, Crissie, Aaron, myself, JJ, Spencer, Penelope, Derek, Emily, and Riley. At the table near Aaron and I – was Jimmie, Chandra, Jessica, Chad and the kids. The table in front of JJ and Spencer was there closest family, the table near Penelope and Derek was there family and followed by the table near Emily and Riley. The rest of the tables were filled with friends and family.

We ate and enjoyed talking with everyone. Everyone was extremely happy and this was a date no one was going to forget. After everyone was done eating – we all followed out to the dance floor. The father -daughter dances came, the couple dances came and the bride and groom's dances came. The night flew by so fast – with activities. It was too soon that they where on there way to the honeymoons. Soon, it was just Aaron and I left in the house. We just flopped on the bed and fell asleep.

Derek and Penelope were on there way to a cabin up north. Spencer and JJ were on there way to Hawaii – Henry was going to be staying with his grandparents. Riley and Emily were on the way to the Bahamas.

**A/N2: I am sorry if this chapter is so short – I am just not really motived to write it haha. I hope this chapter was alright. If not please do not judge me to harshly haha – it has been a really long weekend. Work was irritating and with student loans – OMFG! But there is only 4 more main chapters. **


	45. The Wedding Part I

**Chapter 45 – The Wedding Part 1**

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who has read, commented and added to there favorites. I do not own Criminal Minds or work in NASCAR. I have decided to make this a two part chapter. So Enjoy =). These two chapters are going to be my babies – the story is my baby, but I want this part of the story to be perfect. **

**((Amie'sPOV)) – April 14th 2012 – Little Creek, VA. 8AM.**

The day had finally arrived – I was going to be Mrs. Aaron Hotchner. JJ and I were sitting in a room that was prepared for us to get ready in. Crissie was getting her makeup done by Emily and Penelope, while JJ was working on my hair.

"You ready for today babe?" JJ smiled

"Yup couz, my vows are already written and I am nervous as hell." I laughed

"Do not be – today is your day. Just think in a few hours time you will be married. Aaron has been waiting for this since the day he met you. He actually asked Rick and me for your hand in marriage." JJ said pulling my hair up in two twists to the side.

"Really?" I asked

"Yup, he knows that Rick is like a father to you and I am related to you, so he wanted to do it the traditional way. He loves you so much hun, I have never seen him this way in the years that I have known him. Amiz, you have changed him so much to be a better man." JJ smiled

"It's a good thing too – I was being to wonder if Hotch was going to go insane." Penelope laughed

We all just sat there and laughed. When JJ was done with my hair – I looked in the mirror and was amazed on my hair. Crissie and I switched places so Penelope could do my makeup and Crissie could get her hair done.

"Amie, I am really happy that you could make Aaron happy. He has not been the most pleasurable person around after Hailey died. It is finally good to see him happy. You both deserve it. We are like family and I am happy about it" Emily smiled working on my eyebrows.

"I am glad that you feel that way. I love you both. I am so happy to be with Aaron. You guys are the best for doing this." I smiled

"Is your mom coming to the wedding?" Penelope asked

"Yea – she arrived last night. I think she is spending quality time with Sephora and Jack. She has not spent any time with Jack but its a good idea, since she is going to be watching them while we are on our honeymoon." I laughed

"At least they will in good hands. I take it that mom likes Aaron?" JJ asked from a far.

"Yea – she does. She could not be happier with anyone else. Crissie you okay hun? You have been quiet." I asked

"I am fine – just nervous and trying to calm my nerves." Crissie lightly smiled

"Chris, do not worry hun – everything is going to be okay. You have all your family and friends here. Hell – we have more people here for your wedding then our wedding." JJ laughed

"I guess that is why I am nervous – my parents are here and they are not really happy that I am getting married so young." Crissie stated

"Do not worry about that – I have a feeling Dave and you are going to be happy for a long time. Your parents are just sad that there baby girl is getting married tonight. You have changed Dave for the better too Crissie." Emily said.

"Oh – I forgot to tell you guys – Spencer and I are pregnant!" JJ giggled

"OMFG! Jayje. I am so happy for you hun." Penelope said hugging JJ.

"Thank you guys. We are due later September." JJ smiled hugging all her friends.

"Well looks like we both will have the same dude date." Emily smiled

"OMFG! Em! Are you?" JJ said before getting cut off by Penelope.

"PREGANT?" Penelope asked.

"Yes!" Emily replied

We all hugged each other and did the finished doing the final touches. Once Crissie and I where done with getting our makeup and hair done – we started putting our dresses on. Then JJ, Emily, and Penelope all took there turns getting there hair and makeup done. That is when we heard on knock on the door. JJ quickly went over to open the door – it was Chandra, Jessica, Kim and Patty with there dresses in hands. Once Emily and JJ were getting there makeup done – they sat each girl down to do there hair and makeup.

"Amie, hun, you look so beautiful. I have never seen Aaron so happy." Jessica said hugging me.

"Amiz, thank you for inviting us to be at the wedding and your bridesmaids." Patty smiled, hugging me

"It's no problem hun. Jessica, Aaron has never made me more happier then I am right now. We are a perfect match." I smiled at both of them.

"Thank you Kim for coming. I love you like a sister and I am happy that you both are here." I smiled at Kim

"I love you too Amie, I am so happy that you have found someone. You deserve it hun." Kim hugged me

While the rest of the girls were getting ready – my mom had come in with Sephora in her arms.

"Amiz, can we talk for a few minutes." my mom said

"Is everything okay?" I asked nervous

"Oh everything is fine – it looks really beautiful outside. The party planner has done an amazing job." my mom replied

"Your making me nervous." I said

"Sweetheart, I am so glad that you found someone that has made you happy – the way Aaron has. You both are so perfect for each other. I could not be happier to have him as a son-in-law. That is why I want to let you use this as Aaron's wedding right." my mom said pulling out a ring.

"OMG, that was Dad's wedding right." I looked shocked.

"Yes it is – I could not part with it any better then right now. I was going to be let Matt use it but I had a dream last night and it had to due with Dad being here. So I want to give it to you to have Aaron wear, I have already talked to Jack – he is very protective of the rings. He is a cute little boy and seems to call me Grandma a lot." mom laughed

"That is little Jackpoo. I love that little boy, he has been through so much and I am protective of him as Jessica and Aaron are with him. He is just like his daddy." I smiled

"Yea – Jessica told me the whole story. He is a sweet boy. Amie – I am really happy for you. Both Matt and Josh are here to celebrate the wedding too." mom smiled

"Oh you better keep on eye on them – they might scare Aaron off." I laughed

"I do not think so – but they are going to talk to Aaron." mom smiled

"Alright – but just keep an eye on them." I laughed

"How is Crissie is doing? Dave seems like a nice guy and has a beautiful house." mom asked

"She is just as nervous as I am and it is good that she has someone to protect her and love her. She is a lot like me." I replied

"Yes she is – that is why I feel a connection to her too – because she is a lot like you Amie. I love you hun. I am going to fed this little one and keep an eye on Jack. I love you hun and you look beautiful" mom said with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too and thank you." I hugged my mom and watched her walk out of the room. We all just stood around and took a few pictures with each other. I was nervous as hell today.

**((Aaron'sPOV)) – 10AM – Somewhere in Dave's House**

I walked around nervously in the room. Dave came up towards me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Aaron! Stop! You are making us nervous and dizzy at that." Dave laughed

"I am just nervous – I do not know why. I mean I am excited that Amie is going to be my wife but I do not want anything to go wrong." I said

"Nothing is going to go wrong Aaron – just relax. You are making dizzy." Spencer laughed

"Daddy! You look amazing! Mommie is going to be surprised." Jack said hugging me

"Yes she will kiddo. You look very handsome yourself." I smiled

"Aaron – please take care of Amie. She has been through so much in the past year and half. Do not get me wrong, you have saved her life and been there for her. But before you came into her world – Jimmie ,Rick and I have taken care of her. I know you are going to be at the track more and be there for her, but it's not going to stop us from also being protective of her." Chad said

"Trust me Chad – I will be protecting Amie with my life. I love her so much and nothing will happen to her. Do not get me wrong – I know you three have taken care of her and I am glad – I want you three to be there protecting her, but I have always been a little jealous of your relationship with her." I said

"Nothing has ever happened between us- Amie is like a sister to me. I would never cross that line – plus I love Jessica. I want to marry her and have kids with her. She is so supportive of me and what I do. I do not think I could have survived everything that has been between Lisa and I without her." Chad smiled

"Chad – if you want to ask Jessica to marry you – go ahead. She loves you so much and I do not want to see her get hurt." I said

"Trust me – I am not going to hurt her at all. I love her so much." Chad smiled

"I am glad – we are all one big happy family." I laughed

Just then Rick, Jimmie and two other men walked into the room.

"Hey guys – I would like you to meet Amie's brothers. This is Matt and this is Josh." Rick said pointing to each of them.

"It's nice to meet you both. Amie has told me a lot about you both." I said

"It's nice to meet you Aaron. You would not mind if we speak to you." Matt said with a stern look.

"Of course." I said.

"Oh Spencer?" Josh asked

"Yeah?" Spencer asked

"Welcome to the family." Josh responded with a smile

"Thank you Josh." Spencer smiled going back to fix his hair.

"Aaron – we just want you to take care of our sister. If you ever hurt her – there will be a price to pay." Matt said

"Trust me – I am not going to hurt her in anyway, shape or form. I love her so much." I said

"We just want to see her happy and we like you, Aaron. We may not be around much, but we still keep in contact with Amie. She has told us a lot about what you have done to save her and thank you for keeping her safe." Josh said

"If I had not – I would have lost the love of my life and hated myself for it. I am never going to leave her and I want to spend the rest of my life with her." I smiled

"That is what we want to hear. Welcome to the family." Matt said

"Thank you both. Can I ask – what do you both do?" I asked curious

"Well – I work at hospital in California" Matt said

"I pretty much travel all over the world – doing my artwork. But I have a gallery in Paris." Josh responded

"That sounds very cool." I said

"Daddy? Look what grandma gave me?" Jack laughed

I picked Jack up in my lap and looked what she had given him. As then, Amie's mom had walked into the room.

"Oh Jack – these are your uncles Matt and Josh." I said

"Hi! It's nice to meet you both. Your hair is so cool!" Jack giggled.

"Thank you kiddo. It took me a few years to get it like this." Josh laughed

"What exactly are those?" Jack asked

"They are called dreads." Josh laughed

"Daddy! I want dreads!" Jack giggled

"When you are older Jack." I laughed

"Aaron – can I talk to you for a few minutes." mom asked

"Yea – man, everyone wants to talk to me today. Who knew?" I laughed

"We will see you later Aaron, we are going to go talk to the rest of the family" Matt said as they both left the room.

Amie's mom sat right next to Jack and I with a smile on her face.

"Aaron – you see that ring that Jack is holding?"

"Yes?" I replied

"That ring has sentential value. It was the ring that Amie's father gave me. I was wondering if you use it as the wedding right?" mom asked

"I would be honor to use it. Are you sure?" I asked

"Yes – I want Amie to have it. It would make me happy to have a part of her father here with her." she said

"Thank you so much. I am sure she would love it." I smiled

"Thank you Aaron for taking care of her and being with her. It means a lot of me and I am happy to have you apart of the family. She loves you so much and I am happy that she has found someone." she smiled

"Amie has changed me and I am in love with so much. I never though I could find love again and she has changed that for me. I will protect her and keep her safe." I smiled

"I am glad – if you would excuse me, I need to take this little one and get him some food." she said

"Jack are you hungry?" I asked

"YES! I want some food! Please grandma!" Jack giggled

"Alright kiddo – let's go get you some food in that tummy of yours." she laughed as they left the room.

We spend the rest of the time getting ready for the wedding. Dave and I where going over our wedding vows. Derek, Chad, Jimmie, Sean, Spencer and Dave's brother Calvin where making sure everything was alright. Rick had reentered the room and smiled at us.

"Alright you guys – it's time to for the wedding." Rick said.

"Come on boys, let's go. Dave and Aaron – you need to go head out by the river – the rest of us need to line up on the stair well." Spencer said.

Dave and I headed outside and saw everyone that was apart of the wedding. Sephora was growing up to be such a big girl and she looked more like her mother every day. I was glad that we where going to be a family. We both took our place – as the wedding was going to get started.

**((Amie'sPOV)) – 12PM**

"Alright girls – it's time to get ready." Chandra smiled.

"You okay Amie?" JJ asked

"Yup – just nervous." I smiled

"Let's go girls – the guys are waking on the stair well." Penelope said

The girls took there places by there prospective groomsmen. It was going to start off with Jessica and Chad, followed by Jimmie and Chandra, then Kim and Sean, followed by Patty and Calvin, Derek and Penelope, then Riley and Emily, then JJ and Spencer. Jack was in front of Crissie and her father. Then lastly it was Rick and I. My heart just raced as I waited for the day that would change my world.


	46. The Wedding Part II

**Chapter 46 – The Wedding Part II**

**A/N: I do not own Criminal Minds or work in NASCAR. I would like to thank everyone who has commented, added to there favorites and loved the story. I am sad to say there will be only a few more chapters left in the story. Enjoy the second half of the chapter. **

**((Amie'sPOV)) – 12PM**

"Alright girls – it's time to get ready." Chandra smiled.

"You okay Amie?" JJ asked

"Yup – just nervous." I smiled

"Let's go girls – the guys are waking on the stair well." Penelope said

The girls took there places by there prospective groomsmen. It was going to start off with Jessica and Chad, followed by Jimmie and Chandra, then Kim and Sean, followed by Patty and Calvin, Derek and Penelope, then Riley and Emily, then JJ and Spencer. Jack was in front of Crissie and her father. Then lastly it was Rick and I. My heart just raced as I waited for the day that would change my world.

As the rest of them made there way slowly down the stairs and towards the stairs. Rick held back for a minute.

"Amie – you look beautiful and I am happy that you asked me to give you away. I love you like a daughter and today is your day kiddo." Rick smiled

"Thank you Rick – you are like a father to me and I love you like a dad. You have been there for me and I could not be happier." I smiled nervously as Crissie and her father went forward.

"Let's get you to the man of your dreams." Rick laughed

"Let's do it." I laughed

We followed behind Crissie and her father. She stopped in front of the door to wait for the music to start. Once the music started, Crissie made her way down towards the river. Everyone stood up as they looked at her make her way down to where Dave and Aaron where standing.

**((Crissie'sPOV))**

I made my way down to where Dave was at in front of the river. He just smiled and my heart melted. Today I was going to be Mrs. David Rossi. I loved Dave with all my heart and I was happy that we would finally be one. As I reached Dave – my dad and I just stood and waited for Amie and Rick to make there way towards us.

**((Amie'sPOV))**

I waited for the music to restart and made our way down towards the alter. Everyone just smiled and looked at me. My dress was beautiful, my hair was done up right and the makeup was awesome. I just looked straight at Aaron and his mouth just dropped at he saw me. Once we got to the river, Rick and I waited to get the ceremony started.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Aaron Hotchner and Amie Henderson and Crissie Cyrus and David Rossi - in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace." the priest asked

No one made a response and we just waited for the next part of the ceremony. I just smiled at Aaron and Jack who was holding the two sets of wedding rights.

"Who gives these women to these men?" the priest asked

"I do" Rick said as he led me to Aaron. I took my hands and they went into Aarons.

"I do" Crissie's father replied as Crissie took her hands into Daves.

"You look beautiful baby" Aaron whispered to me.

"I love you baby." I smiled at him

"Crissie – you look so beautiful today." Dave whispered.

"Don't look so bad yourself baby." Crissie smiled

"We will start with an opening prayer. What greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together to strengthen each other in all labor, to minister to each other in all sorrow, to share with each other in all gladness, to be one with each other in the silent unspoken memories? To join in marriage is to be together as one person. To love each other, to be there for each other, to support each other for your lives. It's about compromise and working through everything you go through. Now we will start with the wedding vows, both parties have written their own vows for this special occasion. We will start with David Rossi and Crissie Cyrus." the priest said

**((Dave'sPOV))**

I held Crissie's hands in mine and smiled at her. "Crissie Cyrus – I love you so much and I have sense the day I met you at Richmond International Speedway. We connected so easily. I remember it like it was yesterday. But I know that day was hard on all of us – but there was a spark that day. Ever since that day – I could not see myself without you baby. I want you to be apart of my life, to raise our kids in home and be there for you when you need me. I love that I get travel with you and the twins – to be able to see the world and experience with you. You have made me the happiest man in the world – will you do me the honor of being my wife? I love you baby and I want to spend the rest of it with you" I asked

"Yes! Baby I will be your wife." Crissie smiled

"Crissie would like you to take your vows?" the priest asked

"David Rossi – I love you baby and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Even though we have been through some tough times and I want those with you. You have always been there for me and I do not want anyone else with me. You support me for what I do and always being at the track. I love that we get to see the world together – taking little side trips before we get to the track and see some wonderful things. I am glad that we met at Richmond – the first time I saw you, my heart skipped so much I could barely breathe. But my heart still does that and I love that with you. You are my soulmate. Will you do me the honor of being my husband?" Crissie smiled

"Yes baby! I love you." I responded

"Now we will get to the wedding vows of Aaron Hotchner and Amie Henderson." the priest said

**((Aaron'sPOV))**

"Amie Henderson – Baby, there not words to say to you of how I feel. I love you so much and I could not live my life without you. You have been there for Jack and I. We have brought a beautiful baby girl in this world. Sephora looks more like you everyday and she is definitely a daddy's girl. I promise to protect the three of you – you are my world! The first day I saw you in Orlando, I knew I could not live without you. I wanted you with me through everything. But when we saw each other in Quantico – I lost all train of though and could barely breathe around you. When I left to pick up Jack to ask him if he wanted to go to the track – he fell for you so hard. He knew something that we both did not know at the time. That we where meant for each other. After that happened between the two of you – I make this promise to you baby, nothing in this world will ever tear us apart. I will be there for you – to support you, to make love to you, to spend the rest of my life with you, to raise our kids, and to travel the world with you. I love you baby. Will you do me the honor of being my wife? Forever and Always?" I asked

"Forever and Always baby. I love you and yes – I want to be your wife." Amie responded

"Amie – it's time for your vows." the priest said.

"Aaron Hotchner – I love you so much baby and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. To be able to grow old with you, to raise our children together, to support each other, to make love to you and only you. You have saved my life baby and I am happy that you did. Aaron, you have changed my life so much. I did not think that I could ever find love again but you made me believe in it again. To be able to have a fairy tale ending. We have a beautiful baby girl and I get to be the mother to a wonderful little boy named Jack. I love him like he is my own and I will protect him everyday. You are my world Aaron – I could not want to be with someone else other then you. Will you do me the honor of being my husband baby? I love you always and forever." Amie asked

"Yes baby! I will be with you forever and always." I responded

"Jack can you please come forward?" the priest asked. Jack came forward between the two of us.

Jack handed Dave the ring he would be putting on Crissie's finger. "Dave repeat after me - I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day." the priest said

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day." Dave said as Jack handed the ring to put on Crissie's finger

"Crissie – repeat after me, I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my husband this day and forevermore." the priest said

"I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my husband this day and forevermore." Crissie said putting the ring on Dave's finger.

"Aaron – repeat after me - This ring I give to you as a token of my love and devotion to you. I pledge to you all that I am and all that I will ever be as your husband. With this ring, I gladly marry you and join my life to yours." the priest said

"This ring I give to you as a token of my love and devotion to you. I pledge to you all that I am and all that I will ever be as your husband. With this ring, I gladly marry you and join my life to yours." I said putting her mother's wedding ring on her finger. She just looked at it and started to cry.

"Amie – repeat after me - I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you. Let it be a reminder that I am always by your side and that I will always be a faithful partner to you." the priest said

"Baby – this was my father's wedding band – and it is a symbol of how much I love you. I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you. Let it be a reminder that I am always by your side and that I will always be a faithful partner to you." Amie said putting her father's wedding ring on Aaron's finger.

"These two couples have set out today for there unity in marriage. In my eyes – they have declared there love for each other and may they have a wonderful life together. By the power vested in me by the State of Virginia, I now pronounce – Mr. and Mrs. David Rossi and Mr. and Mrs Aaron Hotchner. You may now kiss the bride" The priest said

Everyone just cheered as I pulled Amie into a passionate kiss. Along with Dave pulling Crissie into a passionate kiss. Once we done kissing, everyone followed suite back in the original order they had come down in. I just held Amie and Jack's arm as we walked by our friends and family. Once we where back inside, I pulled Amie into me and kissed her again.

"God I love you Mrs. Aaron Hotchner." I smiled

"I love you too baby." Amie smiled back at me

"Mommie? Does that mean you are legally my mommie?" Jack smiled

"Yes it does. I love you my son." Amie said picking up Jack. JJ came walking down the stairs taking a picture.

"Alright guys – we need to go back outside and take your wedding pictures." my mom said

"Come on guys." Amie said

We all followed back outside and got the wedding party together. The first set of pictures was Dave, Crissie and there family. Then followed suite was Amie and my family. Then we took pictures of the brides and the bridesmaids. Followed by the grooms and the groomsmen. Then all the grooms and bridesmaids together with the two newlyweds. Finally pictures of Crissie and Dave where taken. Then Amie and I. When all the pictures where taken – we headed towards the tent in the back of the house.

Aaron and I just held each other's hands before they introduced us. Rick stood up in front of everyone and announced - "It is my pleasure to announce – Mr. and Mrs David Rossi and Mr. and Mrs. Aaron Hotchner." Everyone stood up and applauded us. We took our seats in front of everyone. It was Derek, Penelope, Riley, Emily, JJ, Spencer, Amie, Myself, Crissie, Dave, Kim, Calvin, Patty, Sean, Jessica, Chad, Chandra and Jimmie. Everyone else was scattered around – we did not make seating charts because we wanted everyone to sit where they wanted to sit. Our dinner was a surf and turf type meal with Steak and Lobster served with potatoes and vegetables. There was two wedding cakes – one for Crissie and Dave and then one for Amie and I. Crissie and Dave's wedding cake was a three-tier, chocolate and vanilla cake, with vanilla icing and roses around the cake. Amie and my cake was a three -tier chocolate cake with fudge icing and along the side was gold bands around the edge.

We all sat, ate dinner and had our conversations with everyone. Rick tapped his glass to get everyone attention.

"Hey everyone – I would like to give a toast to the two newlyweds. To Crissie and Dave, I would like to wish you the best in your marriage. May you have a wonderful life together. Remember to cherish each other and love with each. Amie and Crissie are family to me and I want to wish you both to be happy – but I will expect you to be at the track for the All Star Race." everyone just laughed. "To Amie and Aaron – I want to wish you both a happy life together and a long marriage. Take care of each other and love each other. To Dave, Crissie, Aaron and Amie" Rick said holding his glass up.

"To Dave, Crissie, Aaron and Amie" Everyone said toasting.

"Alright everyone – let's dance!" Derek shouted. Everyone gathered around the dancefloor as Dave and Crissie took to the floor.

"We are going to start with Dave and Crissie's wedding dance." the DJ said

**((Lifehouse – Breathing)) – Dave and Crissie's song. ((Crissie'sPOV))**

Dave wrapped his arms around me as we swayed to the music. I just rested my head against his shoulder and he kissed my forehead.

_'Cause I am hanging on every word you say and, Even if you don't want to speak tonight that's alright, _

_Alright with me. 'Cause I want nothing more than to sit outside your door and listen to you breathing,_

_Is where I want to be. Yeah._

"Dave, I love you so much and I am happy to be with you." I said

"Chris, I love you baby and I am happy that you are my wife – always we will be together no matter what. You have changed me sweetheart and you are my world." Dave said

"You are the best hun." I said resting my head back on his shoulder as we danced to the music.

"Now we will have the wedding dance for Amie and Aaron." the DJ said. Aaron and I took to the dancefloor.

**((Lady Antebellum – Need You Know)) - Amie and Aaron's Song ((Amie'sPOV))**

_Picture-perfect memories scattered all around the floor. Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore. And I wonder if I ever cross your mind? For me it happens all the time_

Aaron and I wrapped our arms around each other and danced to our song. I just rested my head against his chest and swayed to the first song that was ours.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now. Said I wouldn't call, but I lost all control and I need you now. And I don't know how I can do without. I just need you know._

"I love you baby. This will always be our song. I am glad that we are finally man and wife." Aaron smiled

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door. Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before. And I wonder if I ever cross your mind? For me it happens all the time._

"I love you too baby. I love being Mrs. Aaron Hotchner. I am wearing the necklace you gave me. I wanted to wait till after we where married to wear it." I smiled

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now. Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now. And I don't know how I can do without. I just need you now. Oh whoa. Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all._

"I see that baby. I hope you always wear it. You are my world" Aaron said kissing me passionately.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now. And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now. And I don't know how I can do without. I just need you now. I just need you now. Oh baby I need you now._

"Always and forever baby – I am never going anywhere." I smiled as I rested my head and danced to our song.

"Alright – both parties have chosen a song to where the bridal party can come out and dance with them. So it we can have both parties out here - the grooms and bridesmaids." The DJ stated

**((Backstreet Boys – Drowning)) – The couples song.**

All the grooms and the bridesmaids went together with there respective person and slow danced with them. Dave and Crissie just held each other along with Aaron and I. Chandra and Jimmie came up to Aaron and I.

"Welcome to the Hendrick Family." Jimmie smiled

"Thank you Jimmie. I am happy that I get to spend time on the track with everyone." Aaron smiled

"Well I talked to Rick and he is going to make you a body guard for myself and Amie – if you want. It will only be at the race track. It's up to you if you want to do it." Jimmie stated

"That works for me. I can be close to Amie and keep her safe." Aaron winked at me.

"What about Dave?" I asked

"He is going to be a body guard for Crissie. You both will get paid for it. That away you can be close to your wives and spend time together." Jimmie smiled

"Thank you Jimmie." I said

"No problem Amie. Congratulations. I will talk to you later." Jimmie smiled as they went back to dancing.

"I like Jimmie – I get to be close to you and get paid for it." Aaron laughed

"Oh be quiet and kiss me." I smiled

"Oh yes my dear." Aaron said kissing me.

"Alright we are going to have the father/daughter dance. So if anyone who is a father here with there daughter please step on the dance floor." the DJ said

Aaron grabbed Sephora and took her in his arms, Dave grabbed Stephanie for there dance followed by Rick taking me for the dance. Everyone just followed suit.

**((Edwin McCain – I'll Be.)) - Father/Daughter Dance. **

Rick wrapped his arms around my waist. We just stood there and dance closed to Aaron and Sephora.

"Amie – are you having a good time?" Rick asked

"Yes – thank you Rick. Jimmie told me the news and I love the idea." I replied

"It's no problem. That away if anyone has a problem with it – we can say that Aaron and Dave are body guards. But I do not think there will be a problem. Everyone likes the both of them." Rick said

"You are the best ever. Thank you for dancing with me Rick" I said

"It's no problem sweetheart." Rick said as we swayed to the dance.

((Aaron'sPOV))

"Sephora, I love you baby girl. I bet you are happy mommie and daddy are together." I said to her as she was in my arms

"DADA! MAMA!" Sephora said clapping her hands

"OMG! Amie!" I shouted

"What?" Amie asked

"Did you hear what she said?" I replied

"MAMA! DADA!" Sephora clapped again.

"Omg! Did she just say?" Amie looked surprised

"Yes she did." Rick smiled

"MAMA!" Sephora reached for Amie

"Aw, my baby girl! I love you." Amie kissed her forehead.

"She just said her first words. I am so happy. This is the perfect night." Aaron said.

"Yes it is. Hey hunnie, can you take her while I dance with Jack?" Amie asked

"DADA!" Sephora giggled

"Now we will have the mother/son dance. So if you are a mother and have son please take the floor." The DJ said

**((Journey – Open Arms)) - Mother/Son Dance.**

Everyone got together for the mother/son dance. I picked up Jack in my arms and danced slowly with him. He just smiled at me.

"Mommie, I love you! You are the bestest." Jack said

"No you are my baby boy. I love you too. I am glad that Daddy, you, Sephora and I could have a wonderful life together. Are you looking forward to spending time with grandma?" I asked

"Yes! She is going to take us to the beach, to Busch Gardens and to Disney World!" Jack exclaimed

"Aw you will have fun. Daddy and I need some alone time, but I am going to call you every night." I said holding Jack close as the dance ended.

"Now if everyone would take to the dance floor – we are going to start to throw the garters and the brides will throw the bouquets." the DJ said

Crissie and I just took our place on the floor – we sat down in the chair and the guys threw the garters to all the single guys. Chad had gotten Amie's garter, while Calvin had grabbed Crissie's garter. Once we where done, both of us lined up to all the single girls and threw the bouquet out to them. Jessica had grabbed mine and Kim had caught Crissie's bouquet.

We all dance for a good few hours and having fun. Aaron just had his arms around my waist the whole night – and I loved him for it. Around 6PM, it was time for us to cut the cake. Dave and Crissie where first – the cut the cake and fed each other the cake. Everyone was just taking pictures. Then it was Aaron and my turn to cut the cake and we fed each other. Everyone had there cake and it was soon time for the party to end.

Everyone gathered around as Dave and Crissie got into there car for there honeymoon – they were on there way to a cabin in Colorado. Aaron and I kissed Sephora and Jack goodbye and headed in our way towards the airport. We where on our way to Paris, Italy. Today was the perfect day – I just held Aaron's hand while in the car and smiled at him.

"I love you always and forever baby." I said

"I love you always and forever Mrs. Aaron Hotchner." Aaron smiled at me.

**Always and Forever would be our life. **


	47. The Honeymoon

**Chapter 47 – The Honeymoon**

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who has commented, read and added to there favorites. If you like the story please add it to your favorites. ;). I am sorry for the lack of updates. It has been a busy weekend and week. But I have 2 more chapters left after this one. But I have a few surprises after the story has finished. I am thinking of doing an interview chapter for when Amie did the 60 Most Beautiful People. Let me know if that is a good idea or not. Thanks – this chapter will contain sexual contact. Crissie and Dave's honeymoon will be a one shot story. After I have finished the story – I will work on the one shots that are added to this story. **

**((Amie'sPOV)) – Paris, Italy. April 17th 2012. **

Aaron and I finally arrived in Paris last night. The flight was long but it was well worth it to finally be married to Aaron. I just laid in bed with my eyes closed. Aaron turned over and just looked over at me. I slowly opened my eyes and looked right at him.

"How are you Mrs. Aaron Hotchner?" Aaron smiled pulling me closer to him

"I am amazing – on cloud nine, baby. That was a long flight but it was well worth it." I smiled back at him.

"Yes it was – I am glad we decided to get rest before our next set of adventures." Aaron grinned

"And what do these adventures entail?" I asked

"Would you like me to tell you or to show you?" Aaron said kissing my neck.

"I think showing me would have a better effect." I grinned

Aaron lightly flipped me over and rested my head on the pillow. I was thankful that no clothes were in the way him just devouring me. Our lips met together as Aaron kissed me passionately. Our tongues massaging each other. His left hand massaging my breast and lightly twisting my nipple. When we broke from the kiss, Aaron worked his mouth down towards my breasts. Taking them in his mouth, licking around my nipple. His eyes met mine and all I could do was just close my eyes.

"Oh Fuck Aaron – why do you tease me?" I asked with a light smile on my face.

"Cause I love to see you in pleasure baby, just relax and let me work my magic on you. I plan on doing numerous things to do these next two weeks." Aaron grinned.

He continued licking and lightly biting on my left breast before switching towards my right breast. Aaron slowly worked his tongue down towards my stomach. He looked up at me and just winked. Then he came back up and kissed me with fire and passion that left my lips on fire. He grabbed me by the hand and we headed towards the bathroom.

When we walked into the bathroom – there was a huge tub, two sinks, along with a shower stall and a toilet. Aaron turned on the water for the tub and set me on the counter. I just looked at him with a confused look.

"Baby what are you doing?" I asked

"Oh you will see my love." Aaron said winking at me and spreading my legs.

He lightly breathed on my clit – which caused my body to shiver. When the water was the perfect level, Aaron turned off the water and lifted me up to set me up on the edge of the tub. He got into the water and kissed me again – leaving me breathless. Once we broke the kiss, he traveled his tongue down towards my clit. Aaron reached it and lightly took my clit in his mouth.

"Oh fuck!" I shouted

He just looked up at my eyes and continued lightly suck on in his mouth. Then he took one of his fingers and entered my pussy.

"God Baby – I love that you are so tight. I can not wait till it is wrapped around my hard cock." Aaron teased.

"Well Fuck teasing me and just take me right here and now." I moaned

"All in good time baby. I have missed the taste of your pussy." Aaron winked as he continued working his finger in my pussy and sucking on my clit. Before I knew it, he had three fingers inside of me. He just continued pushing deeper and faster inside of me.

"Oh fuck yes!" I moaned as I grabbed my breasts.

"I love it when you play with your breasts baby." Aaron moaned through sucking my clit.

He slowly removed his fingers and went straight to business – taking my pussy in his mouth. His tongue forcing inside of me. Swirling all around inside of me, hitting the one spot that drove me crazy. Aaron took his hand and started flicking my clit. He took his tongue out of my pussy and took my clit in his mouth again. Each time sucking on it for a few minutes before stopping. Everytime he did this, our eyes met – just watching how I responded. He did it again, sucking on it and biting on it.

"Oh baby, I am so close to cumming right now. Please baby – do not stop sucking on it." I shouted

Aaron did not responded as he continued devouring my clit. Each time putting more force sucking on my clit. My whole body shuttered as I felt my orgasm near.

"Oh Aaron, I am cumming..." I moaned as he took his tongue forcing more pressure on my clit.

"Amie baby, you taste so amazing! I have missed it so much – promise me we will make love more often." Aaron grinned

"You do not have to worry baby – We are going to make love every night, if I can help it. You turn me on in ways I have never known about but I think it's time that someone else gets a little help." I smiled back as I stood up and forced Aaron to sit on the edge. I took my hands and grabbed his face as I kissed him passionately. Biting his lower lip with a little bit of force.

"Shit! I love it when you do that." Aaron said grabbing my ass.

I just smiled up as him and trailed my tongue down his muscular body. Once I reached his huge cock, I just winked at him.

"You know – I love how fucking big you are baby. I am going to take all of you inside of my tight pussy." I grinned

"oh shit hun, please do not tease me right now. I want to feel your mouth on my cock – please. Do not make me beg." Aaron moaned as I lightly took my mouth on his tip.

I just watched him respond with wanting eyes. It did not take me long before my whole mouth was just devouring his cock in my mouth. My hands cupping and massaging his balls. I worked my mouth up and down – taking my tongue up and down his hard shaft. I looked him in the eyes and just smiled as I worked my mouth with a bit faster pace.

"Baby please stop! I do not want to cum in your mouth right now. I need that tight fucking pussy of yours wrapped around my dick." Aaron said lifting me up and sitting me right down on top of his cock.

"OH FUCK! Could you give a girl a little warning." I said kissing his lips and biting on it.

"Then that would give what I want to fucking do you right now. " Aaron moaned

Our bodies where half in the water, while Aaron's cock was all the way deep inside of me. My body just bounced up and down, swallowing of it. His body meeting each of my thrusts – going up and down. His hands cupping my ass causing me to swallow all of his cock even more. It hitting just the right spot. We just meet each other's thrusts for what seemed like an eternity. But I knew this was not the position both of us wanted to be in at the moment. I wanted Aaron's cock deep inside of me from behind. We both loved the position and it caused Aaron's cock to go deeper inside of me then before.

"Baby – you know this position can wear on a girl's knees – please baby I want you fucking my pussy from behind. I love the feeling of you deep inside of me – fucking the shit out of me." I moaned

"You know your right. Come here." Aaron forcing me off his cock and turned me over to face the mirror.

"You are a very dirty man Aaron Hotchner." I winked

"Oh you have not seen anything my love." Aaron winked back.

Aaron took his cock in his hands and lightly stroked it. I took my hand and worked my clit slowly. Aaron lightly forced his cock in my pussy and I quickly removed my hand off my clit.

"Baby – put your hand back on that fucking clit of yours. I want to watch you massage it." Aaron said grabbing my ass – causing his cock to go deeper inside of me. I put my hand back on my clit – stroking it and rubbing it.

His thrusts were deeper with each impact on my pussy. I just threw my head back as I felt him reaching my spot. "Look in the mirror Amie – I want to you to see me fucking your pussy." Aaron moaned as his cock forced deeper inside of me

"OH FUCK Aaron – please I am so close to cumming baby! Fuck me harder NOW!" I shouted as I continued on my clit.

Aaron just drove deeper and faster inside of me. I could feel his cock swelling up and he was so close to cumming deeper inside of me. He took my hand off my clit and started to working on it – his rhythm was faster. My pussy swallowed all of his cock and it was so tight around it. I was so close to cumming around him and Aaron knew this by the look on my face. I just watched Aaron fuck the shit out of my pussy and his hands working on my clit.

"FUCK! Aaron – I am cumming." I shouted as my pussy just released my orgasm all over his cock.

Aaron felt that I had cum and he was so close. I knew what works that he needed to get him going. I just smiled at him as he worked deeper inside of me.

"Baby – please fuck me like you have never fucked anyone else in this world. I want you to fill me the fuck up with your seed. I want to have your baby again. Please baby – just fuck me harder!" I shouted as I felt another orgasm coming.

"OH FUCK! AMIE!" Aaron shouted as he released his cum deep inside of me.

"GOD DAMN!" I shouted as my orgasm hit me like a wave. We both slowly fell in the water and he wrapped his arms around me.

"God baby – I love you so much. You are the best. I have never met a woman like you. You are the most amazing, sexual driven, and a little dirty woman ever. I am so glad that you are all mine. You take me to new heights that I never thought I could ever face." Aaron smiled at me as he kissed my temple.

"I love you baby and I am so happy that you love me for being a little dirty girl. I will always be yours forever. I love your cock and its all mine." I winked

"Always and forever baby. I say let's order room service and have round two. We have a lot of time to make up for." Aaron winked

We slowly exited the tub and headed towards the room. Aaron wrapping his arms around me as he picked up the phone to call room service. Once the food had arrived, we both sat on the bed and fed each other. He just pulled me into and started around two of our love making.

**((Next Day))**

When we woke up from our exhausted day, we decided that it was time to see Paris in all its glory. I got everything together as Aaron finished getting ready. Once we where gone getting ready, we both headed out of the hotel with our arms linked together.

"Should we take a bus or just walk?" I asked

"I think we should walk – that away if we want to stop somewhere, we can baby." Aaron kissed me lightly

"What should we do first baby?" I asked

"Let's go to the Louvre Museum and then we can head to the Paris Chocolate and Pastry Food Tour. I know you have been wanting to go see that." Aaron winked

"You bet – I love Chocolate." I giggled

"Then we can headed towards the Seine River Cruise and when we come back we can head to the Eiffel Tower for a romantic dinner and watch the fireworks." Aaron smiled

"It sounds like a plan" I smiled as Aaron took my hand in his.

We walked down the street and towards the Louvre Museum. Once we got there, we spent a few hours there looking at the historical artwork and taking pictures. By noon time, we where on our way to the Chocolate and Pastry tour. Aaron had gotten us a private tour for just the two of us. When we arrived, they separated us to a romantic part of the property. It was filled with chocolates, cheesecakes, and other assortments of pastries.

"OMFG! CHEESECAKE!" I shouted heading towards the table.

"Your favorite." Aaron smiled kissing me passionately.

"Your the best baby. I love you! Is this all for us?" I asked

"Yes it is baby. I got a private tour for us." Aaron smiled as he pulled my chair out.

I quickly sat in the seat and took the first piece of chocolate cheesecake in my mouth. My eyes just closed as it tasted so good.

"This is the best cheesecake in the world. Omg, baby you need to try it." I said taking a piece and lightly feeding it to Aaron.

"Omg, your right baby." Aaron said with a smile and taking some champagne to pour in our glasses.

"Oh that might be a bad idea hun – I just might want to take you back to the hotel and want to do dirty things to you." I giggled

"Trust me – that will happen to night." Aaron laughed

"God I hope so baby." I laughed as I tried a dark chocolate truffle.

We both sat there for what seems like ages – eating chocolates and drinking champagne. Before we realized it – it was almost 4PM.

"Baby – we should get going. We have already missed the cruise – our reservations for dinner is at 6PM." Aaron smiled at me.

"The cruise does not matter to me. All I want to do is have a romantic dinner with you and watch the fireworks." I smiled as I got out of the seat.

We both decided to get on a bus and have them drive us to the restaurant. Once we got there, they sat us right near the river and had a good view of the Eiffel Tower.

"Your waiter will be right with you." the hostess said

"Okay – Thank You." Aaron smiled

We both sat there and just looked at the amazing scenery. The waiter soon arrived and took our orders.

"Baby – this is an amazing vacation so far. I have made love to my man countless times and I am in the most romantic place in the world. I do not think I want to go home." I laughed

"Yeah – but we have two beautiful kids that will miss us very much. And I think Chad and Jimmie would have a fit." Aaron laughed

"I miss the kids so much. And Jimmie and Chad can deal with it. I just hope someone is keeping them out of trouble." I laughed

"I am sure someone is – if not Rick." Aaron laughed

"Rick does keep a tight lid on the both of them." I laughed

We both sat in silence as we ate our food. I just smiled at him, as we finished our dinner – Aaron pulled me up from my seat and held me close. By 8PM, we both watched the fireworks go off. He lightly turned me around and kissed me passionately.

"I am looking forward to living my life with you, Amie. You are the one thing in my life that has always kept happy. I knew thought I could find a woman like you in this world." Aaron smiled

"Just shut up and kiss me baby – I love you too and I want to be with you forever. But you are missing the fireworks that are right here baby." I smiled

"Oh I am? Well let's go back to the hotel and have our own fireworks baby." Aaron said

"Let's go baby. Always and forever" I said as we rushed back to the hotel...

**To have our own fireworks **


	48. All Star Weekend

**Chapter 48 – All Star Weekend**

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone for the reviews, added to there favorites and have read the story. I do not own Criminal Minds or work in NASCAR. This is the 2nd to last chapter for the story. This was an add on chapter because – did you really think I was going not have a chapter where everyone came to the race track? All the times that they came to the race track, they where called away on a case or with what happened to Amie. So I assure you – that everyone will be able to see the race this time. So please enjoy the chapter. **

**((Amie'sPOV)) – Charlotte, NC – Charlotte Motorspeedway – May 18th 2012. **

Aaron and I had a wonderful honeymoon – you could say we spent most of the time in the hotel making love to each other. After everything we have been through, it was much deserved. When we got back, I pretty much had to drive right into work. Now tomorrow was the NASCAR All Star Race. JJ and the rest of the team where going to be here. For two years of trying to get them to be able to see a race, they where finally able to come. Even Sean, Seth and Jason where going to be here.

Crissie and I were taking care of last minutes preparations while Dave and Aaron where at the track with Jimmie and Jeff. To my surprise they where fitting in very well and were the perfect body guards for them. JJ and the team where going to meet us there in about twenty minutes and going to have a cookout.

"Crissie? You ready to go hun? We need to meet them at the track. Rick just called me and told me that they need us there as soon as possible." I asked packing up my stuff.

"Yea- I am just getting some last minute things together." Crissie responded

"Alright – I will meet you down by the car." I responded

"Okay – I will see you in 5 minutes." Crissie said shutting her computer down and getting her stuff together.

I quickly headed down the stairs and towards the exit. Jessica, Crissie and I were the last ones in the building.

"Hey Amie? Can I catch a ride over to the track?" Jessica asked

"Of course hun. I am just waiting on Crissie." I responded

"Alright hun." Jessica said closing her computer down.

That is when we saw Crissie with her briefcase and walked towards us with a look of despair on her face.

"What's wrong hun?" I asked

"I just threw up and I have not been feeling well at all." Crissie replied

"I am sure it's nothing to be to alarmed about." Jessica smiled

"Guys – I am about two weeks late." Crissie said

"Do you think?..." I asked

"I might – I mean Dave and I could not keep our hands off each other during the honeymoon" Crissie said

"How about this – if you don't feel well by tomorrow then we can go to the drug store and get a test for you." I said

"Okay – That works. Let's get to the track and meet up with the boys." Crissie said.

"Alright – let's go. JJ and everyone is meeting us there in about fifteen minutes." I said

"Okay" Crissie and Jessica said.

We both just laughed and headed towards the car. Jessica quickly looked up the office and followed right behind us. When we got into the Camero, I headed towards the track. I was thankful that it was only a few minutes away. Crissie looked down and saw that her phone was ringing.

"Hello?"Crissie asked

"Hey Cryz, its JJ – we are hear at the track. Um, where do we go?" JJ asked

"We are on our way. Where exactly are you at?" Crissie asked

"We are right by our car. Everyone is here with us." JJ said

"Just stay there and we will meet you where you are at." Crissie said

"Alright hun. We will see you when you get here." JJ said

Crissie hung up the phone and said "It was JJ – they do not know where to go. I told them to wait where they are at and we will find them"

"Alright." I just laughed as we made our way to the track.

When we got there, I saw JJ and the rest of the team. I found a parking spot that was close to them and got out of the car. JJ came running up towards me and gave me the biggest hug.

"Did you miss me that much couz?" I asked laughing

"YES!" JJ laughed

"Aw I missed you too hun." I smiled

"How was your honey moon with Hotch?" Penelope asked smiling holding her beautiful baby.

"It was amazing! OMG! Aaron is the best..." I said before getting cut off by Derek.

"Amie! If you finish that sentence – I am going puck." Derek said laughing

"Oh fuck you Derek." I laughed

"How was everyone honeymoons?" Crissie asked

"It was amazing." JJ smiled and took Spencer's hand in hers.

"Well let's just say Riley and I spent the whole time in the hotel." Emily smiled kissing Riley.

"What about you Pen?" Crissie asked

"It was amazing. Derek and I...Um yeah" Penelope laughed

"How are you fitting in with the team Sean, Jason and Seth?" I asked

"It's been a pretty crazy." Seth laughed

"You could say that again." Derek said laughing.

"Oh shut up Derek." Jason laughed

"All I can say the past few months have been quiet busy for all of us. We have not had a vacation since we started." Sean said

"Well I am glad that you can all experience a race. FINALLY" I laughed

"Where is Aaron and Dave?" JJ asked

"They are with Chad and Steve on top of the pit box. Sephora and Jack are also with them." I responded

"Where is Stephanie and Landon?" Emily asked

"They are also with them. Chad has a little thing setup for all of them. Jack is very protective of them. It's quite cute." Crissie smiled

"Alright everyone let's head into the track." I laughed

"Someone is eager to see her man." Derek laughed

"Oh shut up Derek. Your just jealous." I said sticking my tongue out.

"In your dreams, Amie." Derek laughed

"So Jessica? How is your relationship with Chad?" Penelope asked

"We are doing amazing. He proposed to me last weekend." Jessica replied

"OMG! Congratulations!" Penelope shouted hugging Jessica.

"Thank you guys. We are planning the wedding next year sometime. Everything is a little crazy at Hendrick right now. So we are waiting till it settles down a bit." Jessica smiled

We all started walking towards the entrance and showed them our passes. Once we where inside, Amie grabbed the golf cart that was waiting for us. In one of the carts, it was myself, JJ, Henry, Spencer, Sean, Seth and Jason In the other golf cart, it was Crissie, Derek, Penelope, Emily and Riley. We made our way through everyone and got towards Jimmie's trailer. Once we parked – I looked up to find Dave and Aaron talking to Chad.

"HEY!" Jessica shouted.

This caused the guys to looked down at us to see us standing there. They both just laughed and headed off the top of the trailer. Sephora was sitting there clapping her hands and just laughing. Jack and Henry

where just laughing as Chad told them something funny.

"What's so funny?" Jessica asked

"He said that Kyle is a butt-head." Jack laughed

"You know Chad is right. Kyle is a butt-head." I laughed

"Hey baby." Chad said kissing Jessica passionately.

"Hey yourself. Don't be teaching Jack that word." Jessica laughed

"It's not my fault. Kyle is one. He came over the radio and told Jimmie to back off his car." Chad defending himself.

"Hey sweetheart." I said kissing Aaron

"Hey my love. Sephora has been asking for you the whole time." Aaron smiled

"MAMA!" Sephora giggled reaching her hand out to me.  
"Hey baby girl. Did you miss me?" I asked

"Yay! racecarz go facty" Sephora giggled.

"Yes they do my love." I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"How is my love?" Dave said kissing Crissie forehead.

"I am hungry!" Crissie smiled

"How long till practice is over with?" I asked

"About ten more minutes." Chad responded

"How about this – we all head towards my RV and we can start making lunch, then you can come when practice is over with?" I asked

"That sounds like a plan." Chad responded

"Alright – let's head towards the RV." Crissie said

"Someone is antsy." Dave laughed

"Well I am hungry." Crissie said

We all headed towards the RV and got settled in to it. JJ, Crissie and I headed into the RV to start the preparations for lunch. I started with the corn, while Crissie and JJ worked on the hamburgers and hot dogs.

"So Amie? How was your honeymoon. Since it's us just girls – give me details hun." JJ said

"It was amazing. Aaron is just – OMG!. He took me to new heights. We spent the whole two weeks making love." I giggled

"I am so happy for you hun. But did you actually spend any time in Paris?" Crissie laughed

"Yeah we spent the last week – going to the different places and looking at all the history." I smiled

"What about you Crissie?" JJ asked

"We spent the whole week in the hotel. I swear Dave is amazing. I have never met anyone else like him." Crissie giggled

"Are the guys setting up the grill?" I asked

"Yea – I think Derek and Dave are doing that." JJ responded

"Okay – cause I think we are ready to grill." Crissie smiled

"I am finished with the corn." I said

We took the food outside and found the guys throwing the football around. Jack was sitting in the chair keeping score.

"Daddy's team is winning!" Jack said

"Dada!" Sephora said

"She loves to talk doesn't she?" JJ asked

"Yes. Ever since we got married, she has been talking so much." I laughed

"She is the sweetest little girl ever. She is going to be a racing girl." JJ smiled

"She is definitely a daddy's girl. Aaron spoils her so much. But I think she will fall in love with race car driver one day." I smiled

"Hey guys! It's time to get grilling." Crissie laughed as Dave got tackled to the ground.

The guys came running over and started grilling. We spent most of the day sitting around and eating. Before we knew it, it was time for everyone to get ready for bed. Crissie, Dave and the kids all headed towards there RV, where Derek, Penelope, Sean and Seth where going to sleep. In my RV, it was Jason, JJ, Spencer, Riley and Riley. Aaron, Jack, Sephora and myself all slept in the very back. Aaron and I cuddled together and fell asleep.

**((5AM)) – Next Morning. **

I suddenly woke up with the urge to throw up. I quickly rushed towards the bathroom and put my head in the toilet. Aaron came rushing towards my side and held my hair back. Before I knew it, the feeling had passed.

"Baby are you okay?" Aaron whispered.

"I don't feel so good." I said resting my head on his shoulder

"We should get you to bed baby." Aaron said with concern.

"Baby – I am late." I said looking in his eyes.

"You mean? We could be having another little one." Aaron said putting his hand on my stomach.

"I think so baby." I lightly smiled at him.

"How about we make an appointment with Dr Cullen after this weekend and we find out." Aaron said lifting me up and walking me towards the bed.

We saw a concerned look of JJ in front of us.

"Is everything okay?" JJ asked

"JJ – I might be pregnant." I replied

"OMG! Are you serious?" JJ asked

"Yeah – I have not been feeling well and my period is late." I replied

"Congratulations." JJ said hugging me

"We are going to make an appointment with the doctor to confirm it." Aaron said

"You should go back to bed hun. I am going to lay down." I lightly smiled

"Alright hun. Night hun." JJ said

Aaron laid me back into bed and held me tight. I fell right back asleep till around noontime. When I woke up, we woke everyone up and started to make food before all the prerace activities.

**4PM.**

Crissie and I headed towards the driver's meeting, while Aaron and Dave took everyone around the track. The showed them everything and up to there seats. Once we got done, they all met us by Jimmie's pit.

"So what's the plan Amiz?" Penelope asked

"Well – the first thing that is going to go down is the the All Star Showdown. It's a two different segments of the race. It's for all the drivers who are not yet in the All Star Race. So we can sit and relax while that is happened. Then around 8:30PM, each driver who is in the All Star Race will go on stage with there pit crew and a few friends. Then by 9PM we will start the All Star Race. It is broken up in to four segments. The first segment is 50 laps and then a caution, then another 20 laps, then another 20 laps. Then the drivers will come into the pits for a mandatory ten minute break and after that its the final laps. And who ever wins – gets a million dollars." I said

"Sounds very interesting. Where are our seats?" Derek asked

"They are at the start/finish line. I got you all tickets to be in the field for when they announce the drivers." I replied

"Aw thank you hun." JJ said

"It's not problem hun." I said

We all stood around and waited for the showdown to finish. Before we know it – they had the stage out and I took everyone to where they were going to be standing to wait for Crissie and I.

**8:30PM**

"Alright everyone! Are you ready for the All Star Race?" Mike Joy announced

The crowd just cheered as we all waited on the stage. I was thankful that Jimmie was starting second. They just flew threw most of the drivers and now it was our turn.

"Now starting second – He's from El Cajon, CA and is the driver for the number 48 Chevy from Hendrick Motorsports and a five time champion. Please welcome to the stage Jimmie Johnson." Mike said

Jimmie just walked out on stage and waited for the rest of us to walk towards him. I was the last to walk out on stage. Jimmie just shook everyone hands and the crew was throwing hats out on stage. I walked out on stage and made my way down the ramp. Aaron and everyone was to the right of me – I threw Aaron a smile and just shook everyone hands as I made my way down. Once all the drivers where done, we all raced towards pit road to get the race started. Aaron, Chad, Chandra and myself sat on the pit box. Crissie, Steve and Ingrid raced towards Jeff''s pit box. JJ and the team raced towards there seats up at the start/finish line.

**Segment #1**

"Driver's start you engines!" they announced.

Chad and I sat right next to each other with the headphones on while Aaron, Sephora, Jack and Chandra sat in the back. We watched as the race went to green. Everything went by slow. Jimmie would come on the radio every once in a while to tell Chad how the car was acting. By the time caution came out – Jimmie came to pit road to put gas, tighten his car up and change tired.

"Wow! Daddy this is so cool" Jack exclaimed

"Yes it is buddy." Aaron smiled

"Race carz!" Sephora giggled

"Jimmie, we are starting third – does the car feel better?" Chad asked

"Yea. We should leave it the way it is on the next pit stop." Jimmie responded

"You can win this Jimmie!" I said over the radio

"Yes we can!" Jimmie laughed

**Segment #2**

Segment two went by pretty quickly. There was no big wreck or single car spin outs. Jimmie was in 2nd place while Kyle Busch was in first place.

"Jimmie? Do you want to stay out or come in?" Chad asked

"I want to stay out. The car feels fine and I have a feeling Kyle will come in." Jimmie responded

With that Kyle came in to the pits and some other cars opted to come in while others decided to say out. Jimmie was now in first place. Before we knew it, segment three was on the way.

**Segment #3**

Segment three also went by pretty quickly. Before we knew it – it was time to come in for a ten minute break. Jimmie and everyone came in for the break. Chad exited the pit box to talk to Jimmie. I took my headphones off and raced down to the pit box. I ran so fast to find the nearest bathroom.

"CHAD!" Aaron exclaimed

"Yeah? What's up?" Chad asked looking concern

"Can you watch Jack and Sephora. Amie just ran towards somewhere and I do not know where." Aaron said with concern.

"Amie said she would be right back. She was feeling sick and went to the bathroom." Chandra said with a bit of concern.

"I am going to go find her. This happened this morning too. Can you watch them?" Aaron asked

"Do not worry Aaron. I will keep an eye on them. Go make sure she is okay." Chandra said

"Okay I will be right back." Aaron said getting of the pit box and headed towards me.

Once Aaron found me – my eyes where red from the tears and the bit of pain.

"Baby are you okay?" Aaron asked putting his hands around me

"I just felt sick. Baby – I know we are pregnant. I had a dream last night about having a baby." I said with a smile.

"We will schedule an appointment to make sure. But if we are – I love you and I am so happy to have another baby with you sweetheart." Aaron said putting his hands around my waist to take me back up to the pit box.

"I love you too hun." I said sitting right next to Aaron. Chandra took my seat in the front and waited for the race to start up again.

**Segment #4**

Once the race started, there was a six car wreck. Kyle blew a tire causing Denny Hamlin, Carl Edwards, Jamie McMurrary, Juan Pablo Montoya, and Kurt Busch to crash into each other.

"Jimmie do you want to come in or stay out?" Chad asked

"I want to stay out. I have a feeling we are going to win this race!" Jimmie exclaimed

"Alright" Chad said

Once the restart came again, Jimmie was in the lead and race around the track. It was now two laps to go till the finish line.

"Jimmie! Just one more lap to go." Chad said

"We can do it Jimmie. Bring it home!" I said on the intercom.

"Let's do it!" Jimmie said

"We have one more lap to go and it's Tony Stewart and Jimmie Johnson in the lead. Who will make it to the start/finish line." the announcer said.

We all stood up and watched as Jimmie and Tony fought for the lead. Before the we knew it – Jimmie crossed the finish line.

"JIMMIE WINS THE ALL STAR RACE!" the announcer said

"WE JUST WON THE ALL STAR RACE JIMMIE! YOU ARE THE MAN!" Chad said

"We fucking won the race and a million dollars!" Jimmie exclaimed

"Let's go to the winner's circle." I said

We all raced down to the winner's circle. I grabbed Sephora in my hands while Aaron had Jack in his hands. Chad and the team all cheered then headed towards victory circle.

**((Winner's Circle))**

We all stood and waited for Jimmie to make his way towards Victory Circle. Once he made his way down, we stood and cheered as he exited the car. We all got sprayed for with champagne. Sephora had this face of what is this and Jack just cheered. Chandra made her way towards Jimmie to kiss her. The rest of JJ's team also where aloud to make there way to victory circle. Jessica came up and kissed Chad passionately.

We all stood around and celebrated the victory. It was time for the pictures to be taken. Aaron, Sephora, Jack and I all headed on stage with Jimmie and Chad. We stood there and took pictures.

"Number 1" We all said as the pictures were taken.

"I love you baby." Aaron whispered in my ear.

"I love you too and I am happy that I am having your baby my love." I smiled back at him.

"I am happy to baby. You are the best woman in the world." Aaron smiled back at me.

"We are the best together and you have saved me my love." I whispered back.

"Well _I need you know_ always and forever baby." Aaron whispered

**Need You Know Always and Forever...**

**A/N2: The next chapter will be the final chapter of the story. I will have it uploaded as soon as I can. So stay tuned for it. Thank you everyone who has been with me through the story. I love you all for it. It has been my pleasure to write this story.**


	49. The Epilogue

**Chapter 49 – The Epilogue.**

**A/N: This is going to be the last chapter for Need You Know. I also have the album all set up and the interview with Amie. I know its sad that I am ending the story, but I am probably going to start a new story – more of a crossover with Criminal Minds and CSI Miami. But things are in the works. For the last time – I do not own Criminal Minds or work in NASCAR. I would like to thank everyone who has commented on it, has read the story, added to there favorites and loved the story. Thank for everything. Now enjoy the last chapter.**

**((Amie'sPOV)) Fifteen Years Later – February 21st 2027 – Daytona International Speedway**

The past fifteen years have been wonderful with Aaron, Sephora, Jack and Skyler. Skyler was born January 18th 2013. Jack was now 21 years old, Sephora is now 16 years old, and Skyler is 14 years old. Crissie and Dave were living the retired life and spending it traveling the world. The twins where doing well and Crissie welcome another baby boy around the same time as Skyler.

Aaron and I spent all our time with the kids and at the race tracks. We made it a priority to see every state or something that interested us when we where at the race track. I was now Chief Director of Marketing and Advertising and was going to retire after this season. Aaron worked as Jack's co Crew Chief.

Jack was now racing in the Sprint Cup Series for Hendrick Motorsports – taking Jimmie Johnson's place. Jack had made a name for himself and was going to marry Lily Gordon on Wednesday. They instantly feel in love with each other and have dated ever since. Jimmie and Chandra left around 2026 to retire. Jack's crew chief was Aaron's brother Sean – learning from Chad and teaching him everything he knew. Chad and Jessica married each other in 2015 and had a beautiful baby boy. Jeff and Ingrid were still focused in NASCAR working with up and comers.

With the rest of the team – JJ and Spencer had three people children besides Henry, they had two girls and a boy that was exactly like Spencer. Derek and Penelope were happy with there two children – a baby boy and a baby girl. Emily and Riley also had two children of the same sex as Derek and Penelope. From what we know with Sean, Jason and Seth where still working at the BAU but with new members. Five years after Aaron retired – the rest of the team wanted to spend there lives with each and just have fun.

Now here we are at the Daytona 500. Jack had qualified 15th and was racing his first big race. He had spent most of his childhood racing with Legend Cars and in the ACRA series. But once he reached the age of 18 – he started in the Nationwide Series. He spent most of his time learning the race cars and what he could do but now he had the change to run in the Sprint Cup Series taking over the 48 Chevy. Rick had died around 2020 leaving Hendricks to one of his relatives. Jimmie and Chad had mentored Jack with everything and they where here watching the race in the pit box. I was sitting on the pit box right next to Aaron while Sean, Chad and Jimmie where in the front.

**5 Laps to GO... Caution on the Track.**

"Jack? Do you want to come in and change the tires or do you want to stay out and gain track position?" Sean asked

"I want to stay out – I have a feeling we can win this. Everyone is going to pit and we only have 5 laps to go." Jack responded

"Alright – they are coming to pit road...right... now" Sean said standing up

"Okay" Jack said

With that – most of the field had come into the pits. Most of the field was banged up from wrecking. Kyle Busch had caused a huge accident taking about 10 cars with him. Now Jack was in 2nd place.

"Wow – Jack Hotchner stayed out! That is either a stupid move or Sean Hotchner has a plan to get this kid to victory lane." the announcer said

"I think its perfect – Jack has a chance to win this race and they have proved it. This is his first race and now he is in 2nd place. This kid deserves to win a race. Having Jimmie Johnson and Chad Knaus as your mentors – you know this kid is going to go places and win races." The 2nd announcer said.

"Jack has won several races in the Nationwide, ACRA and Legend Cars and now is his chance to win Sprint Cup Series Daytona 500." the announcer said.

"Jack you can do this kid! Your mom and I love you and you deserve to win the race." Aaron said on the headset.

"Just remember what I told you Jack – when the green flag waves – you hit the gas and you go. Leave no prisoners." Chad said

"You got it Chad! I want to win this race!" Jack said

**Green Flag – Four Laps to Go. **

Jack punched the gas and passed Jamie McMurray to take the lead. His took the lead leaving all the cars behind him but Jamie was right there close behind him to take the draft.

"You did it Jack! Now just focus on Jamie and make sure he does not pass you. You can win this race" Sean said

"The car is a bit tight." Jack said

"Just hold on to it." Sean said

**Final Lap – White Flag/Checkered**

"Jack – it's the white flag." Sean said

"Just keep going. You are so close" Chad said

Jack just kept punching the gas going around turn one. Jamie close behind him. Turn two was a breeze for Jack – he loved Daytona and he did well here in the Nationwide Series. Now it was towards the backstretch and into turn three. A huge wreck unfolded behind them.

"It's still the white flag – keep going Jack. Do not let up. They are wrecking behind you." Sean said

Jack punched towards turn four and made his way towards the tri-oval. Jamie pulled right beside him – trying to pass him to the win. But Jack had beat Jamie but a ¼ of an inch.

"YOU DID IT JACK! YOU WON THE DAYTONA 500!" Sean shouted

"We FUCKING DID IT!" Jack laughed

"Congrats Kid! You just won the Daytona 500!" Chad exclaimed

"We did it!" I smiled and kissed Aaron passionately.

"We love you Jack and congrats! You deserve it son!" Aaron said on the headphones.

We watched as Jack did his burn out on the track and once he was done – we all raced towards victory lane. The team was so excited to win there first Sprint Cup Series race and it was Jack's first win with Rick Hendrick.

"This kid is amazing – he just won his first Sprint Cup Series in his rookie season. He is going to go far. Jack truly deserves it." the announcer said

"The whole Hendrick team deserves this – they have no been the same since Rick died and I am sure Rick is smiling down on everyone and jumping for joy. His parents must he excited – Amie has worked in NASCAR for almost 20 years and Aaron worked in the FBI for a while before leaving and focusing on his son's career. They both must be jumping for joy." the 2nd announcer said.

"Let's go to victory lane for the ceremony" the announcer said

Jack jumped out of his car – spraying Gatorade and getting sprayed on him. The FOX announcer came up to him to give his speech. But before he had a chance to say anything – we all came up towards Jack and lifted him off the ground and hugged him.

"WOW! What a response from the whole Hendrick team – they are lifting Jack up and hugging him. His parents seem to be so happy." the Fox Announcer said.

We all put Jack down and gained his composure. He just smiled and had tears in his eyes. Lily came running up towards him and kissing passionately.

"Jack? How do you feel right now?" the Fox Announcer said.

"I feel amazing! I could not have done this without Sean, Chad and Jimmie. And of course my parents. I love them truly and have supported me through everything. I want to thank my sponsors – Lowe's, Gatorade, and everyone that is supported on this car. Plus my whole team back at the shop. To everyone I forgot to mention I thank you. Plus my brother and sister – I love you both and I am sorry you couldn't be here to see me win – but I love you!"Jack smiled with tears in his eyes.

"I know you struggled most of the race and that call by Sean was truly worth it. You stayed out when everyone pitted and passed Jamie on the outside to race your way towards the win." the Fox Announcer said.

"The car struggled with the draft and I could not get into clean air – but once we got towards the front, the car just took off. What Sean and Chad said was worth it. It was truly worth it in the end and now here we are in victory lane!" Jack said spraying more Gatorade on everyone.

We just celebrated with everyone and taking pictures. Jack truly deserved this win and things where looking up for us all. Now all we had to do is get him down the aisle and marry Lily. I just smiled at Aaron and kissed him.

"We have raised a wonderful son together baby. I love you so much and you are the best thing that has happened to us. If you have not walked into that airport – who knows where we both would be." Aaron smiled

"I love you baby and yes we have – we have changed each other. Jack deserves this and so do we hun. Let's head home to the kids – I am sure they want to congratulate Jack." I smiled as we walked hand in hand towards the RV.

**((February 24th 2027 – Bald Head Island, NC.)) **

We all gathered in our seats as Jack and Lily where on there way to getting married. Jack was standing up at the front with a few of his friends. Lily was slowly making her way down the aisle on the beach. She looked so beautiful and we where both happy that she was going to be apart of our family. Once she reached towards Jack – she smiled at him as the ceremony was about to take place.

**((Jack'sPOV))**

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Jack Hotchner and Lily Gordon - in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace." the priest asked. No one said anything and we all just waited for the next part of the ceremony.

Who gives this woman to this man?" the priest asked

"I do" Jeff said handing her to Jack.

"I love you baby." I said

"I love you too baby" Lily smiled

"We will start with an opening prayer. What greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together to strengthen each other in all labor, to minister to each other in all sorrow, to share with each other in all gladness, to be one with each other in the silent unspoken memories? To join in marriage is to be together as one person. To love each other, to be there for each other, to support each other for your lives. It's about compromise and working through everything you go through. Now we will start with the wedding vows, both parties have written their own vows for this special occasion." the priest said

"Lily – my beautiful dear. I love you so much and I will always be here for you. From the moment I met you at my mom's birthday party – I knew we would be together. You are my light and my love. I want you by my side every day of my life. When my dad remarried to my wonderful mother – I knew there love was endless and I wanted to find love like that – and I promise to you baby – we will love each other and be there for each. You are the one thing in my life that has never let me down. So I ask you Lily – will you take me as your husband?" I said with a smile

"Yes baby! I love you and I want you with me forever." Lily smiled

"Lily would like you to take your vows?" the priest asked

"Jack – my strong and determined man. I love you so much and I knew that moment that you protected me from that young kid – whose name I don't seem to remember – that you where to be mine always. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and to have a family with you. You saved me from so many different things. Love is possible and its with you and only you baby. Would you take me as your wife?" Lily said with tears in her eyes.

"Yes baby – Always and Forever." I said taking my hands in Lily's.

"Can you please bring the rings forward? Jack repeat after me - I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day." the priest said

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day." I said smiling

"Lily – repeat after me, I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my husband this day and forevermore." the priest said

"I give you this ring to wear with love and joy. As a ring has no end, neither shall my love for you. I choose you to be my husband this day and forevermore." Lily smiled

"Lily Gordon and Jack Hotchner have set out today for there unity in marriage. In my eyes – they have declared there love for each other and may they have a wonderful life together. By the power vested in me by the State of North Carolina, I now pronounce – Mr and Mrs. Jack Hotchner. You may now kiss the bride" The priest said

I pulled Lily into me and kissed her passionately. Everyone just cheered as they welcomed the two newly weds. Skyler patted my back in congratulations.

"Congrats to the both of you." Skyler smiled

"Thanks bro." I smiled

They all walked down the aisle as they had come in on the beach. We all headed towards the area that was set up with food and drinks. The music started to play and we all gathered for our pictures to be taken. Once the pictures were taken and we had eaten – they started the music up.

"We are now going to start with the couples song – please welcome Mr. and Mrs. Jack Hotchner." the DJ said

We all just stood around and watched as Lily and Jack had there first dance as man and woman. Once the song ended – Jack grabbed the microphone.

"I would like to dedicated this song to my wonderful parents who have been there for me through everything and have supported my career. This song is for you." Jack said

**((Amie'sPOV)) – Lady Antebellum – Need You Know**

"Aw – Jack did not have to do that." I smiled as Aaron pulled me closer.

"He loves us both and knows that we are happy with each other hun." Aaron smiled at me.

_Picture-perfect memories scattered all around the floor. Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it_ _anymore. And I wonder if I ever cross your mind? For me it happens all the time_

"Baby – I could not have lived my life without you. You are the one thing in my life that has never left me. You have always been there for me and I could not have asked for a better life." I smiled as I rested my head against his chest.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now. Said I wouldn't call, but I lost all control and I need you now. And I don't know how I can do without. I just need you know._

"We have lived our lives the way I wanted to and I happy it was with you baby. I say after you retire this year – we take a long trip to were ever we want to go?" Aaron smiled

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door. Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before. And I wonder if I ever cross your mind? For me it happens all the time._

"What about the kids?" I asked

"We can leave them with Crissie and Dave. Landon and Stephanie miss them a whole lot and want to spend time with them." Aaron replied

"I like the idea of that. We have been so busy with all the work – we deserve a break from everything." I smiled.

"Yes we do and the kids will understand. They are worried that we are working to much and haven't spend any time together." Aaron said

"We have been busy. Let's do it" I smiled as I wrapped my hands around his neck.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now. Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now. And I don't know how I can do without. I just need you now. Oh whoa. Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all._

"I love you sweetheart." Aaron smiled

"I love you too baby – Always and Forever. You know my dad was right." I said

"What was your dad right about?" Aaron asked

"That fairy tales do come true and my fairy tale did come true. - with you and the kids. It has been the best life I could ask for." I smiled kissing Aaron.

"It has been the best life together. Always and Forever baby." Aaron said holding me as the song ended.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now. And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now. And I don't know how I can do without. I just need you now. I just need you now. Oh baby I need you now._

"Always and Forever my love." I smiled as I kissed Aaron passionately

We spent the rest of our lives together with happiness and joy. Nothing could be better and I loved every moment of it. If things could be done differently – I would not change a thing cause it brought me Aaron and three beautiful children. We both loved each other with passion -**Always and Forever.**

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now. And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now. And I don't know how I can do without. I just need you now. I just need you now. Oh baby I need you now._

**The End!**

**A/N2: I would like to thank all of you who have read the story. Thank you so much. I hoped you enjoyed the story. It has been a true pleasure to write this. Love always. Amie. **


	50. Need You Know Soundtrack

**Need You Know – By Each Chapter.**

_*** - is stated down below**_

**1 I See You, You See Me – **Timbaland F. Katy Perry – If We Ever Meet Again.

**2 A New Life, A New Start** - Christina Aguilera – Dream A Dream

**3 Visions of Her –** Switchfoot – Dare You To Move

**4 Long Time, No Talkie –** Spice Girls – Never Give Up On The Good Times

**5 Some Things Aren't What They Seem - **Thousand Foot Krutch – Falls Apart

**6 Girl's Night **– Carrie Underwood – Undo It

**7 I Just Dont Get It - **Lady Antebellum – Need You Now.

**8 Things Are Finally Real **- Savage Garden – I Knew I Loved You

**9 Stop It! **- Adema – Promises 

**10 Nightmares Are Real** – Nickelback – Never Again

**11 He's What **– Nick Lachey – What's Left Of Me

**12 Right Here Waiting **– Richard Marx – Right Here Waiting

**13 Slow Road Back **– Kate Voelege - Chicago

**14 Home Sweet Home **– Miranda Cosgrove – Kissin You

**15 I Heart You! **- Miley Cyrus – When I Look At You

**16 Back to Work **– Lifehouse – Broken 

**17 Championship Weekend **– Queen – We Will Rock You 

**18 Thanksgiving Eve **– Avenged Sevenfold – Nightmares.

**19 Thanksgiving **- Lifehouse – You and Me.

**20 Championship Banquet Part 1 **– Christina Aguilera – Still Dirrty

**21 Championship Banquet Part 2** – 98 Degrees – Take My Breath Away 

**22 Hotel Confessions **– Mandy Moore - Cry

**23 The Getaway **- Cheap Trick – I Want You to Want Me.

**24 Team Proposals – **AC/DC – You Shook Me All Night Long

**25 The Surprise **- Ashley Tisdale – Masquerade

**26 Season Starts Part 1 **- Christina Aguilera – Save Me From Myself

**27 Season Starts Part 2 - **Breaking Benjamin – Give Me A Sign

**28 Everything Will Be Okay **– Tyler Hilton & Bethany Joy Lenz – When The Stars Go Blue

**29 Undecided **– Linkin Park – One Step Closer

**30 Confrontations **– Skillet – It's Not Me Its You

**31 Little Birthday Surprises **– Lady GaGa – Bad Romance

**32 Birthday Celebration Part I **- Lady Antebellum – Ready to Love Again

**33 Birthday Celebration Part II **– _The Prom Soundtrack *_

**34 I Love You Forever and Always – **Skillet – Yours To Hold

**35 Baby Shower - **Corbin Bleu – Celebrate You

**36 The Decision - **Avril Lavigne – Keep Holding On

**37 The Trial **– Saliva - Survival of the Sickest.

**38 You and Me Together **– The Calling – Our Lives

**39 The Past Haunts Us Sometimes **– Linkin Park – Pts of Authority.

**40 Sephora James Hotchner - ** Christina Aguilera - Blessed

**41 Goodbye – Is not really goodbye** – Rascal Flatts – What Hurts The Most

**42 Dream Vacation – **Danity Kane – Lights Out

**43 Family Reunion – **Breaking Benjamin – I Will Not Bow

**44 Your's Always **– Savage Garden – Truly, Madly, Deeply

**45 The Wedding Part I - **Christina Aguilera – The Right Man

**46 The Wedding Part II **– _The Wedding Soundtrack * _

**47 The Honeymoon **– Avril Lavigne - Hot

**48 All Star Weekend **– Queen – We Are The Champions

**49 Epilogue –** Lady Antebellum – Need You Know

"**The Prom" - Need You Know Soundtrack. * Just Randomized ***

Lady Gaga – Dance in the Dark

Lady Antebellum – Need You Know

Ashley Tisdale – Hot Mess

Backstreet Boys – Inconsolable.

Britney Spears – Circus Remix

Carrie Underwood – Cowboy Casanova

Cascada – Evacuate the Dancefloor

Christina Aguilera – Fighter

Christina Aguilera – Dirrty/Still Dirrty Remix

Danity Kane – Damaged Remix

Dierks Bentley – Sideways

Gloriana – Wild at Heart

Jason Aldean – Hicktown/Johnny Cash

Jason Derulo – In My Head

Journey – Dont Stop Believing

Justin Timberlake – Lovestoned

Katy Perry – Hot N Cold

Kesha – Tik Tok

Kesha – Your Love is a drug

Lady Antebellum – Ready to Love Again

Lady Gaga – Bad Romance

Lady Gaga – Telephone

Leona Lewis – Naked

NSYNC – Pop

Rascal Flatts – Me and My Gang

Richard Marx – Right Here Waiting

S Club – Dance Dance Dance

Savage Garden – I Knew I Loved You

Selena Gomez – Naturally

Spice Girls – Wannabe

Timbaland f. Katy Perry – If I ever meet you again

**The Wedding Soundtrack. **

_*** - Other Songs Not Featured in Story **_

Lifehouse – Breathing

Lady Antebellum – Need You Know

Backstreet Boys – Drowning

Edwin McCain – I'll Be

Journey – Open Arms

Carrie Underwood – Ever Ever After *

Bryan Adams – Everything I Do *

38 Special – Hold On Loosely *

Aly and AJ – Chemicals React *

Def Leppard – I Want To Be Your Hero *


	51. Amie's Interview

**Chapter 51 - Amie's Interview with 60 People Beautiful**

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who has followed my story. This is the last part of the story. I wanted to do this as a chapter so you can learn more about Amie and see the interview that went through. I did not go into detail with the chapter – because I knew it was going to be long and wanted it to be the last part. So please tell me what you think. =)**

I sat quietly in the other room waiting for the interview to start. I was still dressed in some of the attire from the photoshoot. As the report came in, I started getting nervous.

"Hi Amie – my name is Joey Hardgrow. I work for 60 Most Beautiful People in NASCAR. Would it be okay do ask you some questions for the interview?" Joey asked

"Yes – it's nice to meet you." I smiled

"It's nice to meet you too. Just relax. These questions are super easy. If you feel comfortable with any question – you do not have to answer them." Joey stated.

"Okay that is fine with me." I said

"First Question" Joey said

**Joey:** Tell us about yourself?

**Amie: **Well I grew up in Ocala, Fl. You could basically call it the sticks. It was alright growing up. Just like any other childhood – with a little bit of pain and craziness. I had a mom and a dad – mom works as a manager at a hospital and both my dads are not around. But I love graphic design, music & movies. My favorite thing now a days is spending time at the track. I grew up watching NASCAR and fell in love with it. It was always my dream to work in NASCAR. I guess you can say – I am not your average girl.

**Joey:** Besides Ocala – did you grow anywhere else?

**Amie:** Yea – Melbourne. I spent most my teenage and adulthood there. Then once I got the job in NASCAR, I moved to Charlotte.

**Joey: **You told me your childhood was full of pain and craziness. Why?

**Amie:** I guess you can say that my biological father was abusive towards my mother and my adopted father killed himself. That can take a toll on a person. There was times when I was depressed and just a loner. The whole time I was in school – up until college, I did not come out of my shell and was just by self. People would make fun of me and teased me. But I grew up and it made me a stronger person.

**Joey:** What are your hobbies?

**Amie:** Wow – there are so many things that I love to do. A few things I love to do are – swimming, dance, graphic design, singing and writing songs. It's only when I get a chance, lately my hours are spent working at Hendricks.

**Joey: **Where do you reside right at the moment?

**Amie:** Right now – I love on the outskirts of Charlotte. I just bought a house when I got the job at Hendricks. It's really pretty and I love living there.

**Joey: **Where did you attend school?

**Amie: **I went to school in Orlando, Fl. I majored in Multimedia Design and know more then just Photoshop and web design. I sometimes help out with the video sets and commercials. It's actually fun and I love it.

**Joey: **What is one quote do you live by?

**Amie: **I would say – just live your life the way you want too. Don't let anyone knock you down or take any bullshit. Just be happy, cause you only have one life. Why would you spend it unhappy? If you do not like something in you life – then you need to change it.

**Joey:** Who is your biggest inspiration?

**Amie:** One of my inspirations is my mother. She has been through so much and she is a strong woman. I respect her and love her. She has helped me through my own tough times and is not afraid to tell me the truth. Another inspiration is Christina Aguilera – as I was growing up. I would just listen to her music and get through the day with a breeze. I could relate more to Christina, then any other artist. We have been through similar things and her music spoke to me.

**Joey:** What is one song that best describes you?

**Amie:** I would have to say Fighter by Christina Aguilera. No matter what relationship I have been through. I can just blare the song and know that I am a fighter and will over come what ever happens.

**Joey: **What is your overall style.

**Amie: **I do not classify myself in a style. But if I had to I would say a rocker. I love classical rock music. I grew up listening to AC/DC and Def Leppard. So I guess it stuck with me. When I am at the office, I wear professional cloths but when I get to the track – its jeans, a t-shirt and a pair of boots. It really just depends on the day.

**Joey: **I noticed the tattoos – What do they mean?"

**Amie:** Well I have a totally of five tattoos. I will start with the first one on my left wrist. It is the Trinity Symbol. It's a reminder to believe in God and everything happens for a reason. After my dad died, I hated God and the world. But it slowly changed and wanted something to represent it. The one on my right wrist – is the rosary. I get a lot of controversy with this one. Everyone thinks I am catholic. But I am not. It's a cross to me. It's dedicated to my dad. I have two other ones on my back and shoulder. The one on my left shoulder is the Aries symbol. I truly believe in horoscopes and my symbol. The one on my lower back is two dragon flies. To me – they represent life and death. Life is to short and just to live it. Lastly, I have one around my left ankle – it's music notes to Christina Aguilera's Fighter.

**Joey: **What job did you have before NASCAR?

**Amie: **I worked for a grocery store before working at NASCAR. My portfolio blew Richard's mind and that is how I started in NASCAR. I did work a little in the graphic design field for my internship and that is where my love for it grew.

**Joey: **When was your first race?

**Amie:** I would say 2006 – Coke Zero 400 at Daytona. It was amazing watching the races. I wish I had a change to go when Dale SR raced. But I have the movie on DVD and just watch it. Dale was my favorite driver growing up and he reminded me of my dad.

**Joey: **How did you get started in NASCAR?

**Amie:** I just started watching it one day and that was it. There was a period of time when I did not watch any races when Dale SR died. I actually watched that race and I cried for weeks. He was loved by many and he could race. But I have a feeling that the day he died was a sign for NASCAR to change the safely for the cars. They took a deep look at the measures and realized that they needed a safer way of racing.

**Joey: **Okay – How did you get started in Graphic Arts?

**Amie:** Well when I started in school – I was going to major in Web Development. But I wanted something more to work with so I moved to Multimedia Design. It offered more for me and graphic design was part of it. When I opened Photoshop and work on projects – I can not stop. Crissie has to stop me from going crazy. I just love what you can do with it. You can do something professional or just out there crazy. Most of my work is out there crazy style.

**Joey: **You recently moved to Hendricks – Why?

**Amie: **There are a lot of reasons but I do not want to discuss that. Let's just say he offered me more and a higher position. He loved my work and I thought I deserved it. And I do deserve it. I have worked so hard to get where I am today and I would not take it back.

**Joey: **So? Are you dating?

**Amie:** Haha, let's leave that at that.

**Joey: **But there is so many reports about you and Kasey Kahne?

**Amie: **Kasey and me are** –** um. Let's just say – no comment.

**Joey: **Okay- How does it feel to be number 1?

**Amie: **It feels amazing. I never knew that I was going to be number one until I got here today. No one told me. I guess they wanted to surprise me. But I truly honored to be number one. I have only been here for a few months and it has been amazing that people have noticed me. I want to thank everyone who have voted for me and have recognized it.

**Joey: **Your photoshoot was very sexual. Why?

**Amie: **I am very open with my sexuality. Women are beautiful and have every right to be happy with there bodies. I love my body and would not change it. I am not going to be some plastic person. So I own what I have been given and I wanted that to show in my pictures. I love just being flirty and sexy. When I am at home, I just wear the most comfortable thing and I feel sexy in it. Plus I have always wanted to model and this was my chance to show off what I have.

**Joey: **Are Chad and Jimmie always so serious?

**Amie:** Haha – Sorta. When they are away from the track – they are the biggest goof balls and love to horse around. You can say – I keep them from running a muck. But when it's race time – they buckle down and get to business. That is why they are where they are right now.

**Joey: **You started your own foundation – What is it about?

**Amie: **Well I got the idea from Greg Biffle. His charity is to help homeless animals. My charity is for abusive animals and to stop it. All the money goes to animals that have been abused. My friend Kara has a ranch in Charlotte. She takes abusive animals to rehab them and get them started in a healthy home. We have held several charity events and have raised money to keep the foundation going. A lot of fans and NASCAR drivers have also helped with the charity. I was lucky enough to design everything for it. The charity is called the Kara Jordan Pet Rehab Center.

**Joey: **What do you do at the track to pass the time?

**Amie: **Mostly before every race – I am finishing up on projects. But when the race starts – you can find me on the pit box with Chad and Chandra. I also work with photography and I take pictures when I can to use for any promotional project.

**Joey: **Does your father's death still effect you today?

**Amie: **Yes – I mean there are days when its hard to breathe. Because I want him here sharing this with me and being happy for me. But I know he happy with me for what I have done in my life.

**Joey: **Your a strong woman. What advice would you give to people who have been through what you went through?

**Amie: **I would say that just talk to people. If you are feeling depressed and want to kill yourself. PLEASE talk to someone. It's totally worth it. I did not have that privilege. But your life is to short and you do not want to waist it. You may think it's the easy way out – it's really not. Your leaving everyone who loves you behind and it's a really messed up way to go. I was lucky to have my best friends to help me through it – Kim and Patty. If I did not have them then things would have been crazy. I love them to death and they are always there for me. If you know someone who has hurt themselves – please stand up and tell someone. The same goes for being bullied – tell someone or stand up for them or yourself. Do not be afraid of what the outcome will be. Just do not back down.

**Joey: **Last question – Do you see yourself in NASCAR for awhile?

**Amie:** Oh you better believe it. I have worked so hard to get here and I am not leaving until they force me to go. I love this sport and I am not going anywhere. Rick has assured me that he wants me in it for the long hall. So I am here to stay – this is my dream job and I love it more then anything.

"Thank you Amie for answering all the questions." Joey smiled

"Thank you Joey. It was nice to meet you." I said shaking his hand.

"You are one interesting and strong woman." Joey smiled as we headed out towards the exit.

"I have been through a lot and I just try to live life." I smiled

"It was a pleasure to meet you." Joey said walking off.

Crissie and I just headed out of the studio and our way home.

**A/N2: I hope you liked the little interview process. You learn more about Amie in the interview then I could say in the actual story. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
